another timetravel's story
by HelenMayson
Summary: Paniqué, Tsuna se demanda pourquoi les gardiens du Vongola Primo étaient dans son jardin et pourquoi sa pelouse se mettait subitement à bouger... A cet instant, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû laisser Reborn lui tirer dessus ce matin... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun, je crois...**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn n'est pas à moi.**

**NdA: c'est mon premier bébé sur Reborn donc j'espère que je n'ai pas trop merdé ^^" Je m'excuse d'avance si les personnage sont un peu OOC *se prosterne* et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

* * *

><p>La manoir Vongola était étrangement calme, aucun cri, aucune explosion, aucun incident majeur. C'était la soirée idéale pour passer du temps à l'extérieur, sur l'une des multiples terrasses de la bâtisse. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Ugestu Asari, gardien de la pluie des Vongola, qui était sûrement et de loin le plus tranquille et le plus avisé de ses collègues gardiens. Il savait profiter de la beauté simple de la nature et des petits plaisirs que lui offrait la vie, comme le magnifique ciel qui semblait se donner en spectacle sous ses yeux à l'instant: il n'y avait aucun nuage, une pluie d'étoiles filantes embellissant le ciel et l'illuminant par de longues trainées de feu... Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Le ciel était resplendissant, la brise du soir agréable... Oui, Asari aurait dû être heureux, très heureux même. S'il n'y avait pas eu son ami et collègue gardien de la tempête pestant derrière lui pour une raison qui lui était inconnue... enfin, ça n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, car 50 % du temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi G se plaignait...<p>

"G-san, pourrais-tu te détendre un peu ?" tenta l'homme dans l'espoir de sauver sa soirée tranquille.

Un grognement se fit entendre, et ce fut la seule réponse que pu obtenir le japonais. Ce dernier lâcha un long soupir. ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait admirer tranquillement les étoiles...

"Asari a raison tu sais, détend-toi un peu et profite de ce magnifique spectacle."

Les deux gardiens se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et le sourire habituel du gardien de la pluie s'agrandit en voyant leur boss se dévoiler.

"Comment veux-tu que je me détende ? ça fait une semaine que Deamon et Alaude sont partis en mission! Et ils ne m'ont pas encore contacté!" répondit le bras droit Vongola, la frustration résonnant dans sa voix.

"N'est-ce pas plutôt une bonne nouvelle ? ça peut vouloir dire que tout se passe bien." renchérit le Vongola Primo, légèrement confus par les raison d'anxiété de son ami d'enfance.

"Ou au contraire que tout va mal! Quand ces deux là restent sans nouvelle aussi longtemps, ça veux dire qu'un cataclysme se prépare! Et qu'on va recevoir une lettre de plainte ou une facture pour leurs idioties!" protesta G en se retenant de se frapper la tête contre le sol.

"Tu dramatises les choses. Et puis ce n'est pas un si gros problème" Répondit calmement Giotto avec un sourire.

"ça ne l'est pas parce tu n'est pas celui qui doit t'occuper de ramasser les pots cassés..." termina le gardien de la tempête, toujours avec frustration et l'irritation se faisant sentir. Le jeune homme se sentit légèrement vexé, car en fait si, en tant que Vongola Primo et leader de la famille, Giotto devait en partie prendre sur lui et endosser la responsabilité des écarts de ses subordonnés. Et lui aussi n'appréciait pas avoir à expliquer ou réparer les bêtises de ses gardiens. G étant souvent, avec les deux gardiens en mission, responsables des nombreuses dépenses de réparation pour les dégats matériels. Mais ça, bien sûr, Giotto était trop gentil pour le faire remarquer à son bras droit.

Sentant la tension ambiante, Asari décida d'intervenir: "Pourquoi ne pas faire un vœux?"

Les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis se posèrent sur lui. La surprise de G laissa ensuite place à un sourire moqueur: "Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce genre de chose...". Malgré la remarque, le japonais apprécia l'absence de refus et répondit en souriant de plus belle: "Ce n'est pas vraiment que je crois en ces histoires de vœux, mais je trouve ça dommage de laisser filer autant d'étoiles sans en faire un, qu'il se réalise ou non. Qu'en dis-tu Giotto-san?" Après quelques minutes, le leader s'assit près de son gardien de la pluie en faisant signe à son bras droit d'en faire de même. Cependant se dernier resta en arrière, s'adossant à un mur. "Je pense que c'est une excellente idée! commença le Vongola Primo. Après tout, c'est une occasion qui ne se présente pas souvent."

"Parfait!" S'exclama le japonais pendant que G levait les yeux au ciel face à l'enthousiasme de son collègue. Mais se laissant finalement prendre au jeu, l'expression d'exaspération sur son visage laissa place à un léger sourire : "Et qu'allons-nous souhaiter?"

"hmm... C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, que pourrions-nous souhaiter ?"

Les deux gardiens posèrent une nouvelle fois leurs regards sur leur chef. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment, pensif, puis leva les yeux aux ciel: "Quelque chose concernant l'avenir!

-ça ne nous aide pas vraiment... intervint G

-D'accord...alors concernant la future génération! Essaya une nouvelle fois le blond

-huh? Pourquoi pas quelque chose qui nous concerne ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et puis, ça ne te plairait pas de voir de quoi auraient l'air les prochaines générations de la famille Vongola ?

-Pfff...Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait marcher.

-Exactement! La dixième génération!

-Pourquoi précisément la dixième?

-Je ne sais pas...j'aimerais voir celui qui portera le titre de _Vongola Decimo..._ ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas Asari ?

Le japonais, qui était resté silencieux durant la conversation ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée plaisante. "Je suis d'accord. C'est une excellente idée Giotto-san, mais pour que cela marche, il faut formuler le vœux. A toi l'honneur puisque tu en as eu l'idée."

Giotto leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, admirant les trainées lumineuses que laissaient les étoiles. Il ne croyait absolument pas que cela allait marcher, mais c'était un moyen d'oublier, pendant quelques instants, la vie de mafiosi et ce que cela impliquait, les bon côtés comme les mauvais. Et il aurait réellement souhaité voir à quoi ressemblerait celui qui perpétuerait la Vongola Famiglia et si elle aurait pu durer assez longtemps pour donner naissance à un dixième leader. L'italien ferma alors les yeux, ce que firent aussi ses deux gardiens, et, cherchant avec attention les mots adéquats, il ouvrit la bouche:

"je souhaite que, mes gardiens et moi, puissions voir la dixième génération Vongola..."

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, lorsque G prit la parole: "Tch... cinq minutes de perdues.". Asari, en ouvrant les yeux lui répondit: "haha... G-san, c'était plutôt amusant." "Pour toi _tout_ est amusant... Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. Giotto, Asari." Le gardien de la pluie et du ciel lui répondirent, le boss se levant peu de temps après: "Je pense que je vais aussi y aller, j'ai encore de la paperasse à finir avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Asari." "Bonne nuit Giotto-san".

Asari resta encore contempler les étoiles avant de lui aussi se décider à aller se coucher...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Environ quatre siècles plus tard...

**_Japon, Namimori, Résidence Sawada, 06:00_**

Le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi dormait paisiblement. Le quartier était plutôt tranquille et le peu d'activité qui régnait à l'extérieur ne mettait pas en péril le bien-être de son sommeil et ses plans de grasse-matinée. Mais les habitants de sa maison, hélas si...

Le silence de sa chambre fut brisé par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et rencontrant le mur dans un grand fracas. Le pauvre garçon se réveilla, paniqué, pour voir les deux enfants qui avaient élu domicile chez lui depuis un bout de temps déjà:

-NAAAAAN! C'est à Lambo-sama!

-Lambo est méchant, c'est le petit déjeuner d'Ipin! Rend-le!

-Jamais! Mouahahahahaha!

_Kami-sama, achevez-moi..._

Le jeune garçon se rallongea, soulevant sa couette et s'emmitouflant l'intérieur en espérant que cela étoufferait le bruit, ou que voyant son indifférence, les enfants s'en iraient ailleurs. C'est alors qu'une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans son dos, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se redresser pour recevoir un coup de pied en pleine tête.

_Reborn..._

Le tuteur, après son vol plané, vint se réceptionner sur le genou de son élève au front fumant. Ce dernier se leva, mécontent:

-Reborn! C'était pour quoi ça?

-Pour que tu te réveilles, tu vas être en retard!

-Tu te rends compte du jour qu'on est? Samedi! On est samedi! Il est 6h du matin! Et même si je travaillais, les cours ne commencent que dans trois heures!

-Et alors dame-Tsuna? Un bon boss doit toujours être préparé et en alerte peu importe l'heure et le jour.

-Reborn, j'ai besoin de sommeil!

-Dame-Tsuna, si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, tu seras bientôt bon pour un sommeil éternel...

-Hiiiiiiiiieee! C'est bon, je me lève, je me lève! Ne pointe pas ce truc sur moi!

_Adieu grasse-matinée..._

Après avoir évité les balles de son tuteur, le futur parrain se leva à contre cœur, alla dans la salle de bain, et termina par la cuisine où sa mère préparait à manger, un sourire radieux sur le visage: "Ah, bonjour Tsu-kun, tu es bien matinal!"

_comme si c'était ma faute..._

"Bonjour maman..." le jeune garçon s'installa à table et commença distraitement à manger. Six heures du matin... Ce n'était vraiment pas une heure pour se lever un samedi..."Oh, j'y pense Tsu-kun, Ryohei-kun a appelé pour demander si tu voulais voir "l'extrême" pluie d'étoiles filantes avec sa sœur et lui." "Je l'appellerais plus tard..." répondit le jeune garçon. Il grimaça d'avance en pensant à la migraine avenir lorsqu'il irait voir cette fameuse pluie d'étoiles filantes. Un évènement "inédit" comme le disaient les médias. Reborn aussi avait eu l'air très intéressé lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler. D'après lui ce genre de pluie n'arrivait que tout les 400 ou 500 ans, ou un truc dans ce genre... il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. A cet instant il était assez occupé, faisant en sorte que son gardien de la tempête ne fasse pas exploser le lycée de Namimori, et que son gardien des nuages ne fasse pas de massacre...

Soudain, un fracas provenant de l'extérieur interpella Tsuna et sa mère.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore...?_ Se demanda le decimo en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se doutait qu'il pouvait s'agir de Gokudera ou un autre de ses gardiens qui aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui rendre visite à une heure aussi matinale. Sa pensée s'affirmait en entendant deux voix à l'extérieur. Il posa la main sur la poignée et soupirant, il ouvrit avec un regard blasé: "Les gars, c'est gentil d'être passé mais je-"

"C'est ta faute, j'en suis certain. Mais cette fois le boss n'est pas là pour te protéger."

_Oh._

"Nufufufufu...Sache mon cher Alaude que je n'ai pas besoin de ce blondinet pour me protéger . Et malgré que te voir aussi énervé fasse mon plaisir, je regrette, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec la situation actuelle ."

_C'est quoi..._

"Comme si j'allais te croire."

_ce délire...?_

"Ne vois-tu pas ce visage plein de bonne foi?"

...

Pourquoi est-ce que les gardiens de la brume et des nuages de la première génération Vongola étaient dans son jardin? En train de se chamailler ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait que ça allait être une longue et pénible journée?

Abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, il secoua la tête et se rendit compte, avec horreur, que la moitié du mur qui séparait sa maison de celle des voisins avait été détruit - du moins c'est ce qu'il avait déduit en vu du trou - et il paniqua de plus belle lorsque son gazon lui sembla plus menaçant que d'accoutumé. Pourquoi est-ce que sa pelouse se mettait à bouger ? Il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de répondre à cette question, car lorsque son attention revint aux deux invités, ils étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Et ça n'allait pas bien finir...

"Tsu-kun? Tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors?" Tsuna sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère. Il se retourna en direction de la voix, puis vers les deux gardiens. Oh non, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien finir. A plus forte raison si ces deux-là étaient comme ses propres gardiens, les dégâts promettaient d'être importants.

"Tsu-kun?" Appela une nouvelle fois Nana, qui, d'après l'audibilité que prenait sa voix, indiquait qu'elle s'approchait. Heureusement, ni Deamon, ni Alaude n'avaient entendu les appels. Rentrant discrètement, en espérant qu'aucun incident majeur n'arriverait durant sa courte absence, le jeune decimo alla rassurer sa mère et repartit en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui afin d'étouffer les bruits extérieurs, revint à la porte, et constata, cette fois avec exaspération, que le reste du mur y était passé, et qu'une partie du jardin aussi. Sentant que s'il ne les arrêtait pas maintenant, sa vie, celle de sa mère, et du voisinage, allaient être en danger, le futur parrain décida d'intervenir.

Mais il y avait un problème. Il n'avait pas ses pilules. Où les avait-il mis déjà? Dans sa chambre, sur la table de chevet.

Le second problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'aller les chercher. Franchement où était Reborn quand on avait besoin de lui pour nous tirer dans la tête? Tsuna se demanda pendant un quart de seconde s'il avait vraiment pensé ça... Enfin, passons, il était coincé. Il vit l'un des bruns d'herbe qui composaient autrefois son gazon se diriger vers le reste du mur -plus jamais il ne regarderait son gazon de la même façon- se fondre avec les débris et, à peine eut-il cligné des yeux qu'une énorme masse s'en dégagea. Cette dernière se souleva et se dirigea avec force vers Alaude, mais ce dernier l'esquivant, elle continua sa course vers le côté de la maison se trouvant derrière le premier gardien des nuages. L'esprit de Tsuna se mit alors à paniquer, ce côté de la maison... c'était la cuisine...et sa mère s'y trouvait. Refusant de voir sa mère blessée, il se précipita devant la masse, avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter, pilules ou non..

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la masse, il ferma les yeux se positionna comme pour donner un coup de poing, priant pour qu'un miracle arrive. Lorsque son poing partit en direction du projectile, il pensa à ce qui pouvait arriver s'il échouait, il pensa aux dégâts, à sa mère, à Lambo, Fuuta et I-pin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur... La pression de son sang devint plus importante, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, c'est alors qu'une flamme se forma sur son front et ses yeux prirent cette même couleur brulante que lorsqu'il était en mode de dernière volonté. Il frappa alors de toute ses forces, sentant que l'illusion, qui lui semblait de faible puissance, succomberait à ce coup...

L'explosion que provoqua le contact entre le poing de Tsuna et la masse interpella les deux adversaires, ces dernier se tournant en direction du bruit. Remuant élégamment sa main afin de dissiper la fumée dégagée par la destruction de la masse, Deamon discerna la forme de la personne qui avait détruit son illusion. Bien sûr il n'avait pas utilisé ne serait qu'un quart de sa puissance dans cette illusion, mais il était curieux de savoir qui avait réussi à la faire disparaître, car malgré tout, il l'avait créé dans le but de blesser _Alaude_. Il vit la lumière que dégageait la flamme de Tsuna et se mit à sourire en croyant reconnaître son boss; mais lorsque sa vision devint plus claire, son sourire se fana. L'illusionniste se rendit compte que son collègue des nuages avait lui aussi remarqué l'invité surprise et qu'il était sur ses gardes.

Lorsque Tsuna, toussant, se releva, il se sentit rassuré de voir que derrière lui, sa maison était indemne. La pression de son sang et les battements de son cœur redevinrent normales, et la flamme qui s'était formée sur son front disparue. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers deux formes qu'il distinguait à travers la fumée, et lorsque sa vue devint plus claire, il remarqua que les gardiens de son ancêtre avaient cessé de se battre, ce qui lui parut être une bonne nouvelle... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'aura de suspicion et de meurtre qui entourait les deux hommes...

_Oh crap...  
><em>

_Finalement j'aurais peut-être dû laisser Reborn me tirer dessus... _

* * *

><p>ça y est! Fin de ce premier chapitre! C'est ma première fic sur Reborn alors j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^<p>

Reviews...? je suis ouverte à toutes remarques, donc n'hésitez pas!

Mais soyez indulgents et no flame please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn n'est pas à moi.**

**NdA: chapitre 2! Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, et j'espère que ce second chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bon, trêve de blablah et place au chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La situation était amusante.<p>

Bien qu'elle eusse été désarmante au début, Deamon Spade ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant.

Lui et Alaude avaient été envoyés en mission ensemble, semant joyeusement destruction et panique sur leur passage, dont la facture serait envoyé à leur cher et tendre boss quelques jours plus tard bien sûr... Enfin bref, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient partis, et ils avaient finalement trouvé la base qu'ils étaient sensés détruire. S'adonnant alors à leur jeu préféré, à savoir le cassage de gueule rapide et efficace, les deux gardiens procédèrent ensuite à un inspection de la zone. Quand en un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent, on ne sait comment, au milieu d'un petit jardin qui leur était totalement inconnu.

Après une tentative de meurtre de son suspicieux "coéquipier", Deamon, "contraint" de se défendre, et avec toutes les réticences du monde, riposta avec ses illusions. Beaucoup de dégâts matériels plus tard, l'illusion qu'il avait créé pour faire diversion explosa pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Lorsque plus tard, la fumée due à l'explosion se dissipant, lui et Alaude aperçurent un individu. Qu'ils crurent d'abord être leur boss...

Mais un chose était bizarre, depuis quand était-il brun et si...chétif?

Qui était ce gamin arborant la même flamme que leur leader? S'il s'agissait d'un piège d'une famille ennemie qui avait décidé de tester une nouvelle arme, ou un simple freluquet impudent, le gardien de la brume ne s'en souciait guère, bien qu'intrigué. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son collègue, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que ce dernier avait la même idée que lui: qui que soit ce garçon, ils allaient lui arracher les informations qu'ils voulaient...

Enfin, c'était le plan de base. Sauf que le gamin s'était mis à balbutier des explications dans une langues que les deux hommes ne reconnurent d'abord pas, et qu'ensuite il avait pris ses jambes à son coup.

Puérile de l'avis de Deamon. Un simple gamin ne réussirait pas à semer deux gardiens Vongola, flamme de dernière volonté ou non...

A peine le jeune garçon avait passé la porte de la maison et qu'il se précipitait vers l'escalier qu'Alaude apparue devant lui. Tentant de rebrousser chemin, il rencontra le gardien de la brume, un sourire lugubre plaqué sur le visage...

Le gamin tenta une nouvelle fois ses explications, lorsque l'illusionniste lui coupa la parole. Ce dernier sembla se calmer et afficha une mine plus confuse qu'effrayée lorsque l'homme commence à lui parler. Il devait avoir été entraîné pour résister aux menaces car malgré ce que lui disait le mafieux, il ne palissait pas. Soit ce garçon était vraiment stupide, soit vraiment courageux...l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre...

Il commençait à trouver ça intéressant... Combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il pour briser cet avorton?

Vraiment, cette situation était amusante. Encore plus lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Alaude, et remarqua qu'il avait une arme pointée sur lui et ce, par un bébé.

"Nufufufu... tu ne devrais pas pointer un jouet sur quelqu'un qui pourrait te tuer avec trois fois rien..."

"Tu veux tester s'il s'agit vraiment d'un jouet?"

Le bébé lui avait répondu dans un italien parfait. Et lorsqu'il entendit cette voix, le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient poursuivit sembla soulagé, mais à la fois un peu effrayé. "Dame-Tsuna, tu n'es même pas capable de maîtriser deux intrus..." reprit-il, mais cette fois dans une langue que Deamon reconnut être du japonais. Ayant été attentif aux cours d'Asari, et ce, parce que son boss avait expressément insisté pour qu'il le soit, l'illusionniste mit enfin un sens sur chaque mot que prononçait leur petite proie.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

"Dame-Tsuna, tu n'es même pas capable de maîtriser deux intrus..."

Tsuna se sentit soulagé, entendre la voix de son tuteur signifiait toujours qu'il allait s'en sortir vivant (ou mourir plus tard de la main de ce dernier).

"Règle cette histoire dehors. Ce serait dure pour Nana de nettoyer ton sang sur le parquet." Déclara cyniquement le tueur.

_C'est vraiment tout ce qui le dérange dans cette histoire ? et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était de simples intrus!  
><em>

"Arrête de te plaindre et prend tes responsabilités de chef Tsunaze."

"Comme si je pouvais faire le poids face à ces deux-là!" protesta le Vongola Decimo, ne se formalisant plus à demander à son tuteur de ne plus lire ses pensées.

"Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouiller tout à l'heure que je sache."

_Finalement tu observais.._. pensa Tsuna, atterré que son tuteur avait assisté à la scène sans l'aider... c'était bien son genre... "Et puis comment veux-tu que je combattent des gens qui soient déjà morts ?"

"Excuse-moi ?" Le futur parrain se figea en entendant cette voix. Deamon venait de leur parler dans un japonais correct, souligné par son inquiétant accent italien. "Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu veux dire par "déjà morte" nufufu...". Alaude profita de cet instant d'inattention de la part de Reborn pour quitter sa ligne de mire et saisir Tsuna.

- Trêve de bavardage, je veux des réponses. Dit sèchement le gardien des nuages du Vongola Primo.

- C'est justement ce que j'essaye d'obtenir, alors si tu pouvais ne pas l'étouffer avant que j'ai obtenu satisfaction, ce serait très aimable.

- Tch. Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

- ça ne me viendrais même pas à l'esprit... répondit l''illusionniste, satisfait de voir son collègue relâcher la pression de son bras sur le cou de son captif. Bien, reprit-t-il, alors qu'entendais-tu par "déjà morts" ?

-R-Reborn... tenta Tsuna en direction de son tuteur

-Débrouille-toi Dame-Tsuna, tant que tu n'éclabousses pas le parquet.

_Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le parquet ?_

-A-ah...C'est-à-dire que...vous êtes...

_je peux pas leur dire qu'ils sont sensés être des fantômes flottant au dessus de bague..._

"Juudaime ? Vous êtes là?"

_Gokudera-kun? Parfait, il va pouvoir m'aider à- Non! Gokudera-kun! Il ne pouvait pas trouver pire moment pour arriver, il faut que je l'arrête avant que..._ "Gokudera-kun va-aargh-" Alaude serra vivement son bras, étranglant le pauvre Decimo et l'empêchant d'alerter son bras droit. Trouvant attrayant d'avoir une nouvelle proie, Deamon disparu dans un nuage de fumée, pendant que son collègue resserra son étreinte pour dissuader son prisonnier de crier.

"G-Gokudera-kun...non..." tenta-t-il malgré tout dans un souffle.

Les pas de l'argenté se rapprochait dangereusement, et lorsqu'il passa enfin le pas de la porte, Le gardien de la brume réapparut derrière lui.

"Juudaime, il faut absolument que je vous parle... je dois vous montrer quelqu.. quelque chose... "

"Il semble qu'une souris se soit fait piégée...". Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa proie. Surpris, Gokudera leva le bras dans un mouvement défensif, mais celui-ci fut bloqué par l'illusionniste et l'adolescent fut immobilisé. Ce dernier voulu crier une insulte à son assaillant, quand la voix du "quelque chose" se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Deamon? Que fais-tu?" Fit cette voix qui sembla familière à l'homme appelé.

"Je travaille Lampo, si tu pouvais rester dans un coin pendant que je finis."

"Je vois ça, mais euh..."

"Gamin, je n'aime pas me répéter..."

"D'accord."

Lampo resta donc immobile pendant que son aîné "travaillait". Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse enfin par se rendre compte de l'anomalie, deux à trois secondes plus tard.

Que faisait Lampo là ?

Il se retourna vers le plus jeune de ses collègue et cligna des yeux avec confusion. Ce qu'Alaude avait fait depuis un certain moment déjà. Le gardien de la foudre leva la main et la secouant pour saluer ses deux aînés légèrement lents à la détente.

"Lampo, que fais-tu là ?"

"C'est exactement ce que je voudrais savoir." renchérit le plus jeune

"Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"

"Euh... C'est ce que j'essayai de dire... Tu es en train de "travailler" mon guide"

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

"Il est mignon non?"

"Trop! Si on allait l'aborder?"

"T'es folle! Il doit être plus vieux que nous!"

Giotto avait eu du mal à comprendre ce que disaient les jeunes filles qui l'entouraient, jusqu'au moment où il se surpris à mettre un sens sur certaines phrase, puis finalement sur chacune des répliques de ces dernières. Un grand merci à lui et à son grand intérêt pour la langue natale de son gardien de la pluie. Qui avait osé lui dire que c'était inutile déjà? Ah oui, presque tout ses autres gardiens, à part bien sûr Knuckle, qui disait que toute langue méritait d'être apprise et enseignée. Ah, s'il n'avait pas cette image de Boss mafieux classe et élégant à nourrir, il n'aurait pas hésité à les narguer, ces gardiens. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où ils pouvaient bien être. Et meilleure question: où il était, lui?

La seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être allé terminer sa paperasse. Il s'était encore encore endormi dans ses papiers, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, à la place de l'intérieur de son bureau, il se trouvait sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui ne ressemblait en rien à son manoir. Le Vongola Primo avait donc marché - longtemps - jusqu'à trouvé ce qu'il considérait comme la sortie. Et lorsqu'il fut hors du bâtiment, il déambula un moment et s'arrêta devant un cerisier pour admirer l'étrange spectacle que celui-ci lui offrait. C'est à cet instant que les jeunes filles alentours le remarquèrent et, qu'après quelques commentaires admiratifs, il apprit que l'endroit où il s'était réveillé était Namimori.

Parfait! Il avait deux information:

1) Il se trouvait au Japon (indice donné par la langue qu'utilisait la population)

2) Plus précisément, il se trouvait à Namimori.

Bien.

Seulement, une question persistait.

Comment, de son bureau se trouvant en Italie, avait-il pu se retrouver à Namimori, Japon, qui est à l'extrême opposé ?

Pendant qu'il se torturait à essayer de répondre à cette ultime énigme, son hyper intuition se mit en alerte: quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'observait, et s'il en croyait ce qu'il ressentait, était sur le point de l'attaquer. Une pression intense, une légère angoisse, un frisson, le genre de chose que seul Alaude ou Deamon pouvait faire ressentir. Mais c'était différent...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Non loin de là, dans un restaurant de sushi...

"Takeshi, Lorsque tu auras terminé de sortir les poubelles, j'aimerais que tu ramènes cette commande à Nana Sawada."

"D'ac'... j'en ai pour deux minutes p'pa."

Sortant ainsi les poubelles, comme lui avait demander son père, Yamamoto Takeshi ouvrit le couvercle de la benne à ordure et s'apprêtait à y déposer les deux sacs plastiques quand un bruit l'interpella. Ce bruit venait de la benne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui; il ne s'en formalisa d'abord pas quand une voix se fit à son tour entendre. L'individu à qui elle appartenait ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, Yamamoto pouvait le sentir au ton qu'il utilisait, et ce, même en ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il proférait. Il déposa rapidement les sac, puis, ramassant une barre de fer qui trainait, il avança vers la voix, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'un clodo ordinaire et au pire bourré. Le jeune garçon n'était pas d'un naturel violent, mais prudence était mère de sûreté après tout...

Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de son potentiel adversaire, il retira les déchets qui semblaient empêcher l'inconnu de bouger, et lorsqu'il eut finit, ce dernier se releva brusquement, faisant basculer l'adolescent en arrière. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, Yamamoto leva les yeux vers celui qu'il espérait être un clodo et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant à qui il avait réellement affaire. L'homme en question se rendit compte du regard insistant de celui qui l'avait libéré et, affichant une expression irritée, il posa son regard sur lui:

"Uh ragazzo... Dove sono?" (1)

Le japonais, bien que reconnaissant l'italien - il avait déjà entendu Gokudera et Reborn le parler - n'y comprenait rien. Voyant son air hagard et confus, l'homme s'agenouilla devant lui et secoua sa main devant ses yeux: "Mi senti ? Capisci quello che dico? " (2) Et constatant le manque de réactivité, il se leva, perdant tout intérêt pour lui et allant dans la direction opposé. Yamamoto, reprenant ses esprits, se retourna furtivement vers l'inconnu et cria: "formaggio!"

Ce dernier se retourna vers le japonais avec une grimace d'incompréhension. L'adolescent soupira de soulagement, bien qu'il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement stupide. C'était sûrement le seul mot d'italien qu'il connaissait, et cela voulait dire "fromage". Il l'avait lu sur un emballage qui se trouvait dans son réfrigérateur. Mais il savait que ça n'allait pas suffire, et à moins que l'individu devant lui se contente de nom de nourriture, il allait avoir besoin de trouver autre chose. Une idée lui vint alors, et croisant les doigts, il dit quelque chose qui, à coup sûr, n'allait pas échapper à son nouvel ami, qui, en entendant ces mots, prit un air sérieux:

"Vongola Famiglia..."

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

G était perplexe, pourquoi ce gamin invoquait-il soudainement le nom de la famille? Il était sur le point de s'en aller, mais après ce qe ce garçon avait dit, il se disait que peut-être il savait pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi, alors qu'il s'était endormi dans le confort de son lit, il se réveillait sous un tas d'ordure. Le gardien de la tempête s'approcha de l'adolescent, et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant lui, cette fois-ci, plus sérieux:

"questo nome ... come fai a saperlo? " (3) commença-t-il. Mais cet enfant ne semblait pas le comprendre. Mais après tout, se disait-il, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus d'un gamin qui criait "fromage" sans aucune raison... Et d'ailleurs pourquoi "fromage" ?...

"A-ano... Watashi wa itaria no rikai shite inai... " (4) Dit soudainement l'adolescent avec un sourire désolé.

G reconnut de suite le langage qu'utilisait si souvent son agaçant collègue de la pluie. D'ailleurs, ce gamin lui ressemblait un peu... Enfin bref, qui aurait pensé qu'apprendre le japonais lui serait utile. Si Giotto le voyait, il ne lui dirait rien, mais afficherait son sourire de victoire. Puis revenant au petit japonais, il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'Asari avait eut tant de mal à lui enseigner:

"Euh... Tu... Tu comprends... ce que je dis ?" tenta G dans un japonais maladroit.

"Ah, je suis soulagé, vous parlez japonais!" Répondit le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme.

Merveilleux, il comprenait, il connaissait la famille, et en bonus, il souriait comme un certain abruti qu'il connaissait.

"Ok... euh... Tu peux me dire où je suis? Je suis... un peu perdu..."

"J'imagine, vous devez être loin de votre époque et tout..."

hein ?

Loin de QUOI ?

"G-gamin, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là, j'ai p-"

"Oh, attendez, je vais vous emmenez voir Tsuna! Je suis sûr qu'il sera surpris de vous voir!"

Sans laisser le temps à l'italien d'en placer une, l'adolescent s'en alla pour revenir aussi rapidement, mais cette fois un paquet à la main.

Ne sachant trop pourquoi, G suivit sans protestation son nouveau guide - quoique partir tout seul ne l'aurait pas arrangé tant il ne savait pas où il était - et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les rue de ce que le jeune garçon appelait "Namimori". Bien étrange nom pour une ville. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le jeune japonais fit la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, avec un constant sourire sur le visage et une constante joie de vivre qui émanait de lui, un peu comme un certain compagnon d'arme que l'italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver énervant. Et la liste de ressemblance s'allongeait de minute en minute...

Les deux comparses s'approchaient de ce que le garçon disait être le lycée de Namimori. Mais il y avait étrangement beaucoup de monde, continua-t-il, pour un samedi matin. De plus il était assez tôt, l'attroupement d'élèves et d'autres jeunes gens était plutôt anormal. Quand soudain des adolescents qui venaientt se joindre au groupement passèrent près d'eux:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Une bagarre?"

"Oui, Dame-Tsuna se bat contre Hibari! T'imagine! Tsunaze va se faire tuer!"

Entendant cela, le jeune japonais s'arrêta et accouru vers l'attroupement, suivie de près par le bras droit Vongola. Ils se freyèrent un chemin afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité sur le combat. Et lorsqu'ils virent les deux combattants, ils écarquillèrent respectivement les yeux. L'un parce qu'il savait que celui qui se battait contre Hibari n'était pas Tsuna - il était plus âgé, et, détail évident, il était blond - et comme son compagnon de voyage, il l'avait reconnu...

* * *

><p>(1) Eh gamin, où je suis?<p>

(2) tu m'entends? Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

(3) Ce nom... Comment le connais-tu ?

(4) E-euh... Je ne comprends pas l'italien..."

Voilà! chapitre 2 fini! J'espère que j'ai pas fais n'importe quoi sur celui-là. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ou d'inattention (l'un engendrant l'autre)

Comme d'hab, je suis ouverte à toute remarque, mais no flame please, ou alors de petites étincelles, mais toutes petites alors...

Reviews...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>

**NdA: Chapitre 3! Je n'imaginais pas y arriver! Un grand merci encore une fois à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster des reviews ^^ et j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas vos attentes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari fonçait une nouvelle fois sur l'impudent herbivore qui avait osé pénétrer sur son territoire et troubler l'ordre de celui-ci. Après qu'il ait réussi à esquiver par deux fois ses attaques, il avait décidé de profiter de l'intrusion de cette nouvelle proie, car un adversaire aussi intéressant, ça ne courait pas les rues...<p>

Depuis quelques jours, plusieurs rumeurs circulaient dans le lycée de Namimori, celles de jeunes vandales s'attaquant à la sécurité et à l'intégrité de celle-ci. Le préfet avait donc décidé de passer la nuit sur les lieux afin de corriger les pathétiques herbivores qui osaient perturber la paix de _son_ établissement. Cependant, durant le temps qu'il avait passé à patrouiller, il ne rencontra personne et donc ne pu mordre personne. Légèrement déçu, le jeune homme avait passé l'autre moitié de la nuit dans son bureau. Il était sur le point de s'assoupir quand l'atmosphère fut envahie par une pression étrange. Une pression que seuls une poignée des herbivores qu'il connaissait pouvait créer...Cela dura une dizaine de minutes, puis plus rien...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit à sa fenêtre fut l'herbivore Sawada. Étrange, c'était samedi aujourd'hui et il n'aurait pas cru voir ce pathétique animal en ces lieux et aussi tôt. Plus étrange encore, il était blond et semblait plus...grand. Et depuis quand est-ce que Cet herbivore suscitait tant d'attention - il entendait par là admiration - chez les jeunes filles (petit groupe qui avait été puni la veille, d'où leur présence dans l'établissement). Le préfet décida qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard, jusqu'à ce que Sawada se retourne, c'est à cet instant qu'il _le_ reconnut. Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Ce n'était pas Sawada, mais le préfet avait déjà vu cet individu durant le conflit contre l'autre herbivore albinos, et l'aura qu'il dégageait lui avait donné envie de le mordre à mort. Tout comme les autres gardiens qui l'accompagnaient. Mais techniquement, vu qu'il était mort, il n'avait aucune chance de satisfaire son envie de mordre. Sauf que là... C'était une occasion en or, et Hibari, en bon prédateur qu'il était, allait en profiter...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Giotto s'était subitement retourné après avoir sentit cette aura. Une aura aussi menaçante que celle d'Alaude, et aussi inquiétante que celle de Deamon. Mais il ne la reconnaissait pas, ce n'était donc pas ses deux gardiens. Aussitôt son hyper intuition lui hurla de bouger. Ce qu'il fit, heureusement, à temps, car un objet métallique frôla sa joue et vint s'écraser avec force sur le sol. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'objet, il ne put que remarquer son propriétaire: une jeune garçon au cheveux noir, qui, lorsqu'il releva la tête, lui rappela un peu trop son gardien des nuages. Et ce détail seul, le dissuadait de prendre son futur adversaire à la légère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se mit à sourire avant de relever son arme.

"je vais te mordre à mort..."

_Quoi?_

Trop tard pour repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu, le Vongola Primo dû esquiver de nouveau l'attaque du jeune homme. Le blond tenta de le calmer, espérant que cela suffirait à le raisonner, cependant, tout ce qu'il obtint fut une nouvelle tentative du garçon de le frapper. Le parrain ne voulait faire de mal à personne, étant donné qu'il ne savait même pas où il était, mais les réactions de son adversaires et ses attaques étaient trop imprévisibles. Pendant qu'il continuait à esquiver désespérément, il remarqua que ses admiratrices étaient encore présentes, et qu'un petit attroupement avait commencé à se former autour d'eux. Ce laps de temps suffit à son opposant pour se rapprocher et lui assener un coup violent au ventre. Fort heureusement, ce coup ne fut pas assez puissant pour lui faire grand mal. Giotto, juste un peu déstabilisé, comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps et encore moins se contenter d'encaisser. Il essaya donc une dernière fois de raisonner son adversaire, sinon il se verrait contraint de riposter.

"Mon garçon, commença-t-il dans un japonais parfait - au moins un qui avait bien suivit les cours d'Asari - et sur un ton qui se voulais intimidant, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais il serait judicieux que tu te calme et qu-" Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase que le jeune homme enchaîna les assauts.

_Je vois que je n'ai plus le choix..._

Il ferma alors les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, leur bleu apaisant avait laissé place à un orange brûlant et intense, aussi intense que la flamme qui se forma de suite sur son front. Le garçon au cheveux noir parut apprécié l'apparition de la flamme de dernière volonté car, d'après ce que percevait le Primo, le sourire qu'il afficha à sa vue sentait l'envie de meurtre à plein nez, et le fait que les spectateurs alentours s'étaient mis à reculer ne fit qu'affirmer ce qu'il pensait. Giotto pensait que le voir en mode de dernière volonté le dissuaderait d'attaquer à nouveau, ou du moins l'aiderait à y réfléchir à deux fois, mais au contraire, il semblait que cela lui donne encore plus envie d'affronter le mafieux.

_Ce garçon n'a-t-il donc aucune idée de qui je suis ?_

Le parrain se tint en position défensive, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Quand la pression qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt ressurgit. Il posa alors ses yeux sur son adversaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de les écarquiller quand il vit des flammes violettes émaner des armes de ce dernier, et une aura monstrueuse, de lui.

"Dis-moi mon garçon, sais-tu qui je suis ?"

"Je n'en ai rien à faire, je vais te mordre à mort."

"encore ça... on ne peut rien y faire à ce que je vois..."

Sur ces mot, le gardien du ciel sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il trouvait cette situation _amusante_. Depuis qu'il était le leader des Vongola, jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête. Les hommes les plus puissants de la mafia faisaient dans leurs pantalons rien qu'en entendant son nom, et ce gamin n'était même pas intimidé... Vraiment intéressant. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, ni montré devant ses gardiens, mais il était en manque de bon combat. Il n'aimait pas spécialement combattre, n'ayant jamais été du genre violent, mais un bon combat, juste pour le plaisir et avec un adversaire qui en valait le coup, de temps en temps, ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Et si en plus il utilisait des flammes, ça promettait d'être plus que distrayant...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Knuckle avait toujours été quelqu'un de sage et de raisonnable.

En dépit des multiples démonstrations de folie et de faits physiquement impossibles dont il avait été témoin au sein de sa famille, il avait fait en sorte de rester raisonnable et de ne pas sombrer dans cette atmosphère chaotique. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était partit en pèlerinage dans les montagnes alentours, comme il le faisait si souvent depuis qu'il était entré dans la famille. Il s'était même arrêté un moment pour regarder le ciel, car il y avait une pluie d'étoile filante cette nuit-là. Et à peine eut-il cligné des yeux qu'il se retrouva au milieu de nulle part.

La seule chose que le prêtre voyait autour de lui était un ensemble de bâtiments délabrés, de ruines et de tout plein de choses qui faisaient que ce décor n'était pas très accueillant. Il marcha un moment avant de s'arrêter devant ce qui ressemblait à un parc pour enfant abandonné. Ne sachant pas où il se trouvait et où il atterrirait s'il décidait d'avancer, le gardien du soleil s'assit sur une des balançoires, celle qui avait l'air le plus solide. Et il contempla un instant ce décor lugubre et monotone.

"E-eto...anata..." fit soudainement une voix derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna l'homme remarqua une jeune fille, qui recula en sursautant lorsque son regard rencontra le sien. Le gardien Vongola lui sourit instinctivement, ce n'était qu'une enfant qui avait l'air perdue. Il se leva et tenta d'avancer vers elle, ce qui la fit reculer de nouveau d'un pas. "Non ho intenzione di farti del male (1)" Dit-il en continuant à sourire. La gamine serra alors l'objet qui se trouvait entre ses mains, comme pour se rassurer. Le sourire du prêtre se fana immédiatement lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers cet objet. Pourquoi une si jeune enfant portait-elle une arme?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, quand elle le devança. Le ton qu'elle employait lui indiquait qu'elle posait des questions, et il fallut du temps à Knuckle pour mettre un sens sur ce qu'elle disait. Et après qu'il ait finit par comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il fit face à l'illogisme de ses propos: elle parlait de futur, de bataille contre un certain Byakuran et d'autres choses qui lui semblaient insensées. Plus étrange encore selon l'homme de foi, elle semblait hésiter, inconfiante dans ce qu'elle disait, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait continuer ou pas. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, et que le gardien du soleil lui parla de nouveau, il assuma qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'italien. Il tenta alors de communiquer dans la langue qu'elle avait employer avec lui:

"Mon enfant... Je n'ai pas totalement compris ce que disais... mais pourrais-tu me dire où je suis?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de lui répondre...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Chrome était plutôt confuse. Que faisait cet homme ici, alors qu'il était sensé être mort depuis des siècles ?

Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son boss concernant le retour des esprits de la première génération, et sa bague n'avait pas réagit de façon bizarre. Elle s'était donc approchée et l'avait appelé pour en être sûre, mais elle prit peur en constatant, lorsqu'il se retourna, que c'était vraiment lui...

**_Chrome ? Que se passe-t-il?_** Résonna la voix de Mukuro dans sa tête, sentant que sa protégée était troublée.

_"Mukuro-sama, c'est le gardien du soleil de la première génération Vongola, il est juste devant moi, en chaire et en os..."_ Répondit la second gardienne de la brume.

**_La première génération? Allons ma chère Chrome, ils sont tous morts depuis des siècles..._**

_"Je sais mais... Mukuro-sama... C'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas l'air très... mort."_

**_Kufufufu... comme c'est intéressant... Pourrais-tu essayer de lui soutirer des informations pour en être sûr?_**

_"D'accord, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera..."_**_  
><em>**

Chrome lui avait donc posé des questions comme lui avait demandé l'illusionniste, pour comprendre pourquoi il semblait si réel - les esprits qu'elle avait vu auparavant étaient transparents et flottants - et si sa présence ici avait un rapport avec Byakuran. Mais voyant la confusion dans les yeux du premier gardien du soleil, Chrome s'arrêta de parler, se demandant si elle devait oui ou non continuer. Lorsque ce dernier lui demanda soudainement où est-ce qu'il se trouvait.

"c'est Kokuyo..." Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Ko-Kokuyo? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit... Dans quelle partie d'Italie est-ce donc ?"

"Italie ?" Répéta la jeune fille avec confusion. Confusion que put lire Knuckle à travers le regard de cette dernière. "Nous ne sommes pas en Italie, mais au Japon..." Continua doucement la gardienne du Vongola Decimo. Et la mine choquée de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé au Japon et de pourquoi il y était. Il avait voyagé jusqu'à leur époque, mais il ne le savait pas.

"attends, le Japon tu dis ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Comment est-ce que j'ai... Deamon, si c'est une de tes blagues, ce n'est pas drôle."

_Huh ?_

"Bonté divine Deamon, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus se faire ce genre de coup. Tu as faillit tuer Lampo la dernière fois... Deamon ? Deamon, c'est bon, fini de jouer... Deamon Spade, montre-toi immédiatement."

Chrome fit un pas de plus en arrière. Peut-être que ce bond dans le temps avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait au gardien du Vongola Primo.

**_Ma chère Chrome, je pense que tu devrais l'emmener chez le jeune Vongola et sa petite bande... Non pas que je t'encourage à passer du temps avec eux, mais dans une situation pareille, je pense qu'ils te seront d'un meilleur secours...  
><em>**

_"Oui Mukuro-sama..."_

La jeune fille avança de suite vers le prêtre:

"E-euh... Je ne pense pas que la personne que vous cherchez soit ici..."

"C'est vrai ? ... Pourtant j'aurais parié que c'était un de ses mauvais coups. "

"Je vais vous conduire à bossu, il pourra sûrement vous aider à rentrer _chez vous_."

"Bossu? Qui est-ce ?"

"Euh... C'est..." _Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est l'actuel successeur des Vongola..._

"ça doit être une de tes amis, j'imagine."

"O-Oui..."

"Dans ce cas je te suis. J'y pense, je m'appelle Knuckle, je suis un membre de la famille Vongola, sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ?"

"C-Chrome... Chrome Dokuro."

"Ravi de te rencontrer Chrome."

Le sourire que l'homme lui adressa l'aida à se rassurer. Il lui rappelait celui de son boss, un sourire sincère qui lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'est sur ces présentations que les deux gardiens s'en allèrent...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

"ça c'est extrêmement bizarre!" C'est ce que pensa Sasagawa Ryohei en voyant l'individu qui était apparu dans sa chambre.

C'était samedi, et Le gardien du soleil du Vongola Decimo avait tout prévu pour que cette matinée soit aussi extrême qu'elle le devait. Il avait décidé de se réveiller aux aurores, et après toutes les formalités qu'engendrait la matinée, de faire un extrême jogging. Puis lorsqu'il serait rentré, il appellerait Sawada pour qu'il s'entraîne avec lui et, pour la énième fois, tenter de le faire entrer dans le club de boxe. Sa matinée aurait du être parfaite. Sauf que lorsqu'il posa le pied par terre pour inaugurer son emploie du temps, il lui sembla que le sol était plus mou que d'habitude, et plus bruyant. En effet, intrigué par cette sensation étrange sous ses pied, il appuya encore, et son sol lâcha un gémissement d'agacement. Il se pencha alors et rencontra à sa grande stupeur quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir de son vivant. Mais ne se laissant pas impressionner pour si peu, le boxeur enjamba l'intrus, s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua joyeusement. Surpris, ce dernier se redressa, saisit le bras qui le tenait et l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra celui du gardien du soleil du decimo qui avait atterri dans un douloureux bruit de bois cassé...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Asari s'était réveillé en sursaut en sentant deux bras le saisir et se mettre à le secouer vivement. Par réflexe, il saisit l'individu et l'envoya dans un coin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était l'intrus - ou le collègue - qu'il avait envoyé dans les vapes, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander où il était, un bruit se fit entendre. Le japonais dirigea alors son regard vers la zone d'où provenait le bruit et il vit un jeune garçon s'extirper de débris de ce qui devait ressembler à un bureau. Il se tint en position défensive, attendant la potentiel attaque de l'étranger. Mais à la place, ce dernier se mit à sourire et il se dirigea vers le gardien de la pluie.

"C'était un coup extrême! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais j'accepte le test à l'extrême! Est-ce que Primo et les autres gardiens sont apparus à Sawada et aux autres ?"

Asari écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le jeune exalté qui se trouvait devant lui s'adressait à lui dans sa langue natale. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait juste dit: "A-attends, calme-toi un instant...". Le garçon se tut alors mais continuait à sautiller avec enthousiasme. L'homme se dit qu'il ferait mieux de continuer avant que ce pauvre adolescent n'explose sous ses yeux:

- De quel test parles-tu ?

- Du test pour mériter de vous succéder, mais c'est extrêmement bizarre, je croyais qu'on avait déjà réussi et puis pourquoi c'est pas-

- Un instant, un instant... de quoi parles-tu ? Nous succéder ?

- Oui, le combat contre Byakuran où tous les gardiens de Sawada ont passé un test pour mériter de succéder à ceux de la Première génération et Sawada qui est devenu extrême pendant son affrontement avec Byakuran et puis vous qui êtes apparu et-

- D'accord, d'accord... _un instant, autres gardiens ? Mais enfin de quoi parle-t-il ? _ _Et qui est ce Sawada ?  
><em>

Le gardien de la pluie du Vongola Primo resta pensif un moment. Ce que lui disait ce garçon était tout bonnement insensé. Ce dernier agissait comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, ni de quelconque test. Et puis qui était ce Byakuran et ce Sawada? Il reposa son regard sur son interlocuteur, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'un espion, ni même d'un potentiel ennemi - il le voyait à l'expression émerveillé qu'il arborait - mais il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait innocent non plus. Son train de pensée fut interrompu par la question qui lui fut posée:

- Donc c'est un autre test à l'extrême ?

- Euh... bon, écoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais pourrais-tu me dire où je me trouve ?

- Dans ma chambre.

Le japonais sentait l'ombre d'une migraine se profiler, mais avec toute la patience qu'il avait réussit à accumuler en compagnie de Lampo et Spade, il put garder son calme. S'énerver maintenant n'était pas une très bonne idée, et ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il devait savoir où se trouvaient ses compagnons, et ce garçon était peut-être son seul espoir. D'ailleurs, s'il disait vrai, ses amis se trouvaient chez les "autres gardiens" dont il avait parlé. Il continua donc calmement:

- Ahah, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je demande... Pourrais-tu me conduire à mes amis ?

-Je ne sais pas où il sont!

-Mais-

-Mais Sawada doit savoir! C'est toujours le premier au courant de ce genre de chose!

-D'accord, cela te dérangerait-il de m'emmener chez ce Sawada.

-Aucun problème!Je-

"Onii-chan, tu vas bien ?"

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

"Onii-chan, tu vas bien"

Ryohei paniqua en entendant la voix de sa soeur. Il saisit alors le gardien de la pluie de la première génération et le poussa jusqu'à sa penderie avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'ouvrir:

- Kyoko, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça, j'ai entendu un choc et tu avais l'air de parler à quelqu'un.

- A-Ahahaha! C'est rien, je faisais de l'exercice à l'extrême!

- Je vois... Tu devrais te calmer, il est encore tôt.

- Je ferais attention! Vas te recoucher!

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Asari choisit cet instant pour sortit de la penderie.

- "Onii-chan" ?

- C'est ma petite sœur, Kyoko.

L'homme s'étonna observant l'air calme et sérieux qu'affichait son cadet. Son attitude était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée dans cette histoire... Je ne veux _plus_ qu'elle soit impliquée...

- Je comprends... _Il ne peut définitivement pas être mauvais...Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net... _Bien, je pense que nous devrions nous mettre en route pour rejoindre ce Sawada...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Après que Lampo soit arrivé, et qu'il eut expliqué comment il s'était réveillé dans l'appartement de Gokudera et qu'il faillit se faire tuer avant que ce dernier ne semble le reconnaitre et l'emmène chez un certain "juudaime" comme il lui avait dit. Ils étaient donc arrivés chez ledit juudaime quand ils constatèrent l'étrange état du jardin, et finalement, rencontrèrent les autres gardiens. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous calmés - grâce à l'arrivée de Nana - la tension ambiante n'avait fait qu'augmenter...

Tsuna aurait aimé mourir. Là, maintenant, par la force de sa pensée, ou en s'étouffant dans son assiette... Enfin, si il avait un peu de chance, l'atmosphère qui régnait aurait raison de lui... Le jeune Decimo était dans la cuisine, assis au milieu de Gokudera et de Reborn, les trois gardiens de son ancêtre en face de lui. Le jeune decimo tenta d'alléger la pression en parlant. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? De deux choses l'une, il devait d'abord comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui, et ensuite, pourquoi ils étaient là. Il tenta alors le coup:

-A-ah... alors comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ici ?

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de lâcher un léger couinement de surprise lorsque les trois regards se posèrent sur lui (surtout ceux de Spade et d'Alaude). Deamon leva un sourcil amusé face à cette action, tandis que Lampo bailla d'ennui et qu'Alaude resta de marbre. Le gardien de la brume décida alors de répondre:

-C'est justement ce que nous voudrions savoir. Nous nous sommes retrouvé ici en une fraction de seconde.

-M-mais... Et les autres gardiens? Et Primo? Renchérit le futur parrain.

-Tiens donc, tu connais Primo ? Continua l'illusionniste avec un sourire qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui de Mukuro.

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Il se tourna vers son bras droit qui lui semblait anormalement calme. Ce dernier fixait Deamon avec mépris, le même mépris qu'il montrait à l'encontre de Mukuro.

-C'est-à-dire que... je... hésita alors le jeune garçon.

-Dame-Tsuna, arrête de tourner autour du pot et va droit au but. Le coupa soudain Reborn.

-A-ah... _Mais enfin, je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis l'arrière (x10) petit-fils de leur chef._

-Vu qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont rester, il finiront pas savoir qui tu es. Reprit le tuteur.

-Mais Reborn!

-Je suis d'ailleurs curieux de savoir pourquoi tu avais cette flamme sur le front... intervint le gardien de la brume qui n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ignore.

Le pauvre Decimo sentait la migraine arriver, et il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer s'il continuait à argumenter avec son tuteur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à Deamon quand la voix de sa mère vint l'interrompre.

"Tsu-kun, un appel pour toi!"

L'adolescent se leva en s'excusant, et alla répondre, c'était Yamamoto:

-Allô, Yamamoto?

-Ah, Tsuna, tu ne croiras jamais qui est à côté de moi!

-Euh... Un gardien de la première génération?

-Woaw! Exactement! Comment t'as deviné?

-Une intuition...bon, Yamamoto, pourrais-tu le ramener ici ?

-Ahaha... ça ne va pas être facile...

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est en train d'affronter Hibari...

-H-Hibari ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

-En fait, il a foncé en voyant ton ancêtre se battre contre Hibari, et dans la manœuvre il a un peu abimé l'un des murs.. Hibari s'est énervé et il a foncé sur lui quand Primo s'est interposé.

-Primo est aussi là ? Et il se bat contre Hibari-san ?_ C'est pas bon du tout, ça..._ Bon où est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Au lycée, pourquoi ?

-J'arrive, essaye d'empêcher qu'il arrive un désastre"

Puis le décimo raccrocha avant de monter en trombe dans sa chambre: "Gokudera-kun, il faut que nous nous rendions au lycée immédiatement!"

L'argenté se leva sur le champ et se précipita à la suite de son boss...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

"J'arrive, essaye d'empêcher qu'il arrive un désastre!"

Et Tsuna raccrocha avant que Yamamoto puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Empêcher un désastre... Le jeune garçon se tourna et posa les yeux sur ce qu'il restait de la façade central du lycée... et sur ce qui restait du groupe qui observait le combat après qu'il ait essuyé une vague d'attaque venant d'Hibari... Le gardien de la pluie du Decimo avait réussi à dévier une partie de l'attaque, mais le groupe avait quand même été balayé...

Empêcher un désastre... Il aurait bien aimé faire ça... Mais les trois combattants qui se trouvaient devant lui n'avaient pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille...

* * *

><p>Non ho intenzione di farti del male (1) : je ne vais pas te faire de mal.<p>

**Ayé! chapitre 3 terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Encore une fois, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques.**

**Reviews please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>

**NdA: Coucou à tous! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir poster ce chapitre 4! Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur les précédents chapitres de cette fic. Bon, je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps, place au chapitre ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe toujours dessus?<p>

Depuis qu'il était né, Tsuna avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un aimant à malchance, et cela n'avait fait que se confirmer avec l'arrivée de Reborn dans sa vie. Mais avec la malchance, il avait en bonus tout un tas de gens plus étranges - limite cinglés- et dangereux les uns que les autres... Tout aurait été parfait si ça n'avait été que l'arrivée de ses amis et bien aimés gardiens.. Mais ça entre Kokuyo, les Varia, le voyage dans le futur et maintenant l'arrivée de son ancêtre et de ses gardiens, le futur parrain avait commencé à croire qu'il avait fait un truc dans une vie antérieur pour mériter d'être maudit... C'était peut-être son destin d'en baver et d'attirer tout les allumés des quatre coins de la planète et même du temps... Il se dit qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher quand, en se retournant, il vit Alaude, Deamon et Lampo qui le suivaient, lui et son bras droit.

Et pendant que le decimo se demandait si cette malédiction allait persister sur ses propres descendants, se précipitant vers son lycée, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

-Yamamoto, comment va la situation ?

-Euh...c'est un peu compliqué ahah...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Yamamoto hésita un moment avant de répondre, observant le chaos autour de lui:

-Le lycée a été déserté, mais le combat entre Hibari et ton ancêtre a fait quelques dégâts...

-Attends, le lycée n'est pas...

Avant que l'apprenti mafieux puisse terminer sa phrase, un pied vint percuter sa tête, et lorsqu'il lâcha le téléphone sous la surprise, celui-ci fut rattrapé par les petites mains de son tuteur:

-Yamamoto, tu peux atteindre Hibari ?

-Ahah, je peux essayer. Mais où est passé Tsuna.

-Dame-Tsuna s'en sortira, pour le moment, fais en sorte qu'Hibari prenne le téléphone, que je puisse lui parler.

Sur ces mots, Yamamoto réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'approcher le préfet, en évitant de se prendre un coup de Primo et de son gardien dans la manœuvre. Il n'avait pas prit son katana, et pas une trace de batte de baseball dans le coin... Il avait utilisé une barre en bois lorsqu'il avait dévié la précédente attaque de son collègue des nuages, mais cette dernière avait misérablement terminée en morceau... Il pensa un instant que foncer dans le tas marcherait, mais les chances de survivre sans se faire percuter par les tonfas ou les flammes avoisinaient zéro...

-Euh, comment je suis censé faire ça ?

-Lance-lui le téléphone et dis-lui que c'est moi. ça suffira...

L'adolescent redirigea son regard vers Hibari, puis vers son téléphone, et encore un fois vers Hibari. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de revoir son portable en un seul morceau, mais bon...

"Hibari!"

Le gardien des nuage du decimo détacha son attention de ses proie pour la poser sur l'herbivore qui l'avait interrompu, avant de rattraper un projectile que ce dernier lui avait lancé. Voyant le mobile dans ses mains, le jeune homme jeta un regard menaçant sur son collègue de la pluie. Sentant la tension monter, ce dernier leva les main innocemment " C'est le bébé."

_Le bébé ?_

Il porta alors l'appareil à son oreille, et répondit, sa curiosité piquée au son de la voix du petit mafieux:

- Hibari ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Que tu cesses de te battre.

-Hors de question.

-Si je ne m'abuse, tu es en train de combattre le Vongola Primo et son bras droit.

-Et alors ?

-Si tu acceptes de cesser le combat pour cette fois, je te promet un combat contre moi, et contre le gardien du Primo de ton choix.

-...

-Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ?

-C'est d'accord. Sois sûr de tenir ta parole.

-Toujours.

Giotto et G s'étonnèrent de voir leur adversaire se calmer et ranger ses armes, desquelles les flammes violettes avaient disparues. Giotto sentit la tension ambiante diminuer, et fit à son tour disparaitre la flamme sur son front pendant que ses yeux reprenaient leur profonde et apaisante couleur bleue. G en se calmant à son tour, jeta un regard plein de reproche à son leader, ce dernier ne pouvant que le regarder, toute l'innocence du monde se reflétant sur son visage:

-Oui G ?

-Ne me "Oui" pas avec cette tête de chien battu!

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte de l'embrouille dans laquelle on se trouve ? Tu sais au moins où on est ?

-A Namimori. Au Japon

A cet instant, le gardien de la tempête mourrait d'envie d'en coller une à son cher - mais parfois terriblement agaçant - ami d'enfance.

-Et tu sais pourquoi on s'est retrouvé ici ?

-Aucune idée.

-Giotto...

-Je t'assure que je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Et tu vas me dire aussi que ton vœux n'a rien à voir avec la situation actuelle ?

-Mon vœux ? Voyons G, ne sois pas ridicule...

"Herbivores"

Hibari s'étaient approché des deux hommes sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà très fort. Ces dernier se mirent immédiatement en position défensive au son de sa voix et G fut le premier à répondre:

-Un deuxième round, gamin ?

-Je vous épargne pour cette fois.

-Tch, nous épargner ? à qui crois-tu que tu t'adresses ?

-Tu seras le premier que je mordrais à mort. Fit le préfet, ignorant ce que lui avait dit son ainé, et jetant son regard sur le Vongola Primo.

Le gardien des nuages se dirigea ensuite vers les locaux qui étaient encore intacts et précisément là où se trouvait son bureau. Lorsqu'il disparu dans le bâtiment, G lâcha un grognement de frustration, puis d'exaspération en direction de Giotto.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es sérieux à propos de ce vœux, tu t'es toi-même moqué d'Asari à ce sujet.

-Et le fait que je sois tombé nez à nez avec le jumeau de l'idiot souriant, tu l'expliques comment ? Et ce gosse aux flammes violettes? Personne en Italie, à l'exception de toi, n'a jamais utilisé de flamme de ce genre, tu t'en rends compte. Je ne suis pas stupide, et toi non plus.

-Effectivement c'est étrange. Mais mon vœux était de voir la dixième génération des Vongola, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve au Japon ?

-Comment est-ce que je suis censé le savoir ?

-Allons, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle, quelque chose comme un mauvais coup de Deamon après tout, il a déjà fait ce genre de chose à Lampo.

"Je suis presque outré que tu penses cela, Giotto." Résonna pile à temps la voix de Deamon.

"Quand on parle du loup, on voit sa queue..." Soupira G avec exaspération.

Lorsque le blond et son ami d'enfance se tournèrent vers leur collègue et ami pour constater les deux jeunes garçons qui les accompagnaient, essoufflés, et leur deux autres collègues de la foudre et des nuages non loin. Le regard du parrain balaya toutes les personnes devant lui avant de s'arrêter avec intérêt sur celui qu'il considérait comme le plus jeune, et qui semblait le plus épuisé de tous. Le Vongola Primo sentait que celui-ci était différent, il dégageait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de familier...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna avait du mal à respirer. Après que Reborn lui ai rendu son téléphone en lui assurant qu'Hibari était sous contrôle, il savait que quelque chose était louche. Lui et Gokudera avaient donc accéléré, le futur parrain craignant de retrouver le lycée en miette. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hibari n'était nul part...

Yamamoto les attendait à l'entrée, et en entrant, ils purent juger de l'étendue des dégâts: rien de très sérieux, connaissant leur préfet, cela serait réparé rapidement sans qu'aucune question ne soit posée...

Puis se remettant de leur course, les adolescents se laissèrent tomber à terre, reprenant leur souffle, pendant que les gardiens de la première génération arrivaient tranquillement. Lampo étaient dans le même état que Tsuna et Gokudera, tandis qu'Alaude et Deamon semblaient plus qu'en forme. L'illusionniste marcha près de Tsuna en lui jetant un regard que le jeune garçon savait tout sauf amical. Il remarqua ensuite que son ancêtre le fixait avec insistance, ce qui l'embarrassa. Voyant sa réaction, Giotto se tourna vers son bras droit, et Deamon qui venait de les rejoindre:

-Qui est ce garçon ? Commença-t-il

-Aucune idée. Répondit simplement G

- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Alaude et moi sommes tombé sur lui lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans cet endroit étrange. Répondit à son tour Deamon. Mais nous avons découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à son propos...nufufufu...

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Continua le leader Vongola

-nufufu...Il semblerait qu'il fasse usage de la flamme de dernière volonté.

Le parrain retourna son regard plein de surprise vers le jeune garçon. Comment pouvait-il utiliser la flamme de dernière volonté ? Il avait l'air si... faible... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était le seul capable d'en faire usage, et il avait, en moins d'une heure, découvert que deux autres personnes, de loin plus jeunes que lui, pouvaient aussi s'en servir... L'homme resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, tentant d'enregistrer l'information qui venait de lui être transmise. Il reconsidéra soudainement les parole de G... Était-il possible que son vœux ait pu se réaliser ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose... Mais c'était absurde, voire totalement idiot... Mais d'une certaine manière, tellement enthousiasmant...

Voyant son ancêtre se diriger vers lui, Tsuna sentit son embarras monter d'un cran, ce qui le fit sursauter lorsque son portable se mit de nouveau à vibrer dans sa poche. L'adolescent s'étonna de voir que c'était Ryohei qui l'appelait, d'ordinaire, il se contentait d'apparaître en hurlant. Mais bon, au point où il en était, un changement d'attitude de son gardien du soleil n'allait pas le choquer:

-SAWADA! Hurla le jeune homme à travers le mobile

_je me disais bien..._ s'atterra le pauvre garçon en éloignant légèrement ce dernier de son oreille

-E-euh... Onii-san... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-TU ES LOIN DE CHEZ TOI ?

-Je suis au lycée... Pourquoi ?

-JE SUIS CHEZ TOI AVEC L'EXTRÊME GARDIEN DE LA PLUIE DE LA PREMIÈRE GÉNÉRATION!

-Q-quoi ? attends, onii-san, tu veux dire qu'Asari est avec toi ?

-EXACTEMENT! ET L'EXTRÊME PRÊTRE EST LA AUSSI!

-Le prêtre..? Knuckle ?

-OUI! IL EST ARRIVE AVEC CHROME!

-B-bon, ne bouge pas de là, on arrive.

-BIEN REÇU A L'EXTRÊME!

Tsuna raccrocha avant de soupirer en massant son oreille endolorie. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua la présence de Giotto devant lui, et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux face aux siens. Mais le contact fut rétablie lorsque le Vongola Primo se baissa pour lui parler:

-Mon garçon ?

-Oui ?

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi... Mais mes amis m'appellent Tsuna...

-Puis-je t'appeler Tsuna ?

-Oui...

-Bien.

L'adolescent releva la tête pour voir le blond lui sourire, ce qui l'aida à se relaxer un peu. Ce dernier se redressa, tendant la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune garçon la saisit et se releva:

-Tsuna, je m'appelle Giotto, mais avant tout, je voudrais te poser quelques questions...

-J-je...je répondrais à toutes tes questions, je le promet...

Giotto leva un sourcil de surprise face à la familiarité qu'employait cet étrange garçon à son égard.

-Mais avant ,

-mais avant tout, je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Ce serait un meilleur endroit pour parler.

-Je n'ai aucune objection. Mes amis, fit L'homme en direction de ses gardiens, allons-y.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Chaque gardien, à l'exception d'Hibari et de Lambo, était assis autour de son leader, la position de ceux de la première génération respectant parfaitement celle de ceux du decimo. Alaude lui, était debout, dans un coin de la pièce, attendant silencieusement la suite des évènements. Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Tsuna, et comme la première fois où il n'y avait que lui et Deamon, le silence était lourd et la tension, palpable. Gokudera était toujours aussi silencieux, fixant avec mépris Deamon, Yamamoto souriait malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait, Chrome semblait embarrassée, autant que Tsuna, et Ryohei bouillonnait d'enthousiasme. Reborn quant à lui était introuvable depuis leur retour, sûrement en train d'écouter, caché quelque part et prêt à surgir au moment où tout le monde s'y attendait le moins...

Asari était intrigué par ce garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, autant que ces autres enfants. G était énervé par ce gamin qui souriait bêtement, par celui aux cheveux argentés qui lui ressemblait, par celui qui n'arrêtait pas de crier bêtement en lançant ses points en l'air, et par ce silence assourdissant, en bref, il était dans un état de stress et de frustration qui lui donnait envie de fumer, mais hélas, vu la situation, Giotto ne le tolèrerait pas. Deamon lui, était amusé par la situation et le montait ouvertement par son expression et ses sourires. Knuckle, lui, était calme, attendant, comme Alaude, de voir ce qui allait arriver, mais étant mal à l'aise en vue des évènements. Et Lampo, étant Lampo, baillait, exposant ouvertement son ennui. Prenant une gorgée de la tasse de thé que Nana avait eu la gentillesse d'apporter, Giotto fut le premier à prendre la parole, sentant lui aussi que ce silence plus qu'agaçant allait avoir raison de ses nerfs...

-Tsuna, fit-il calmement en reposant sa tasse, es-tu disposé à répondre à mes questions ?

-O-oui... Répondit doucement le decimo

-Bien, tout d'abord, si ce que mon cher G dit est vrai, il semble que nous soyons ici par ma faute...

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre... Comment peux-tu être responsable de votre présence ici?

-Eh bien, j'ai fait le vœux, avec Asari et G, et sans penser une seconde que cela marcherait, que nous puissions voir la dixième génération des Vongola.

-Je-

-Tiens tiens, blondinet, et c'est moi que l'on soupçonne toujours de faire des choses stupides... commenta Deamon sur un ton moqueur, coupant la parole à Tsuna.

-N'interromps pas le juudaime quand il parle! Intervint Gokudera, fusillant toujours l'illusionniste du regard

-Ah ? Et sinon quoi, que vas-tu faire ? Renchérit le gardien de la brume, un sourire provocateur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais t'explos-

-Gokudera-kun, non, s'il te plait. S'interposa le Vongola Decimo avant qu'un malheur n'arrive.

-Excusez-moi juudaime, se rétracta docilement l'argenté.

-Nufufu, quel petit chien obéissant... Se moqua encore le plus vieux

-Deamon, cela vaut aussi pour toi. Fais preuve de retenue. Intervint à son tour le Vongola Primo, sur un ton qui ne tolèrerait pas la désobéissance.

-A tes ordres Giotto. Répondit l'homme de manière à ce qu'on pouvait facilement douter de sa sincérité.

Tsuna observa longuement son ancêtre et son gardien de la brume. Deamon avait le même penchant pour l'insubordination que Mukuro, et il était clair qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi dangereux, voir plus, que son gardien. Mais la relation qu'il avait avec son leader était différente de celle que lui et Mukuro avait: Giotto était capable de la calmer d'un regard, sans même avoir à hausser le ton, tandis que lui, tremblait en sentant la présence d' l'illusionniste... Était-il capable de faire ça... en serait-il capable lorsqu'il deviendrait parrain ? ... C'était absurde, il ne voulait même pas devenir parrain, il soutenait qu'il ne voulait pas le devenir... Pourtant, cette situation le faisait avancer lentement mais sûrement vers l'inévitable...

-Tsuna ? Dit soudainement le Primo, arrachant son cadet de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Qui es-tu ? Enfin, qui êtes-vous ? Et quel est votre lien avec les Vongola ?

-Euh, je pense que ce serait mieux si je les laissaient se présenter eux-même.

Giotto acquiesça simplement, avant de poser son regard sur le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à la droite de Tsuna, puis sur les autres jeunes gens qui se présentèrent l'un après l'autre à la demande de leur jeune boss:

-Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête et bras droit du juudaime.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie.

-SASAGAWA RYOHEI! EXTRÊME GARDIEN DU SOLEIL!

-Dokuro Chrome, gardienne de la brume...ou plutôt remplaçante...

-Remplaçante ? Répéta Deamon

-C'est une longue histoire, nous pourrons vous mettre au courant plus tard... enfin, celui que vous avez rencontré plus tôt, Hibari-san, est mon gardien des nuages. Mon gardien de la foudre s'appelle Lambo, mais il est encore très jeune. Termina Tsuna.

-Et toi, qui es-tu ? Reprit Giotto, avalant difficilement la révélation de l'identité des adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils étaient tellement jeunes, et avaient l'air tellement inexpérimentés... Comment des enfants pouvait-il faire partit de la mafia ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le decimo, attendant sa réponse, et voyant comment il avait l'air tendu. Le jeune garçon inspira profondément, puis afficha un sourire désolé, comme quelqu'un qui allait annoncé une nouvelle décevante à un proche - ce qui, dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, était le cas - mais Reborn avait raison: ils ne savaient pas combien de temps la première génération allait rester à leur époque, alors qu'il leur dise la vérité maintenant ou plus tard, ou qu'il ne leur dise pas du tout, ils finiraient par la découvrir seuls... Alors il devait prendre les devants, et assumer, que ce soit sa faute ou pas. Si le voyage dans le futur lui avait apporté quelque chose, c'était le sentiment de maturité que sa rencontre avec Primo lui avait laissé. Si Reborn savait ce qu'il pensait, il aurait sûrement été fier... Enfin, il devait répondre...

- Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi... Et... je suis le dixième successeur de la famille Vongola... Autrement dit, le _Vongola Decimo._..

* * *

><p>Ayé!<p>

chapitre 4 terminé! Comme d'habitude je n'ai rien à dire à part que j'attends votre avis et vos remarques.

à bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>

**NdA: Chapitre 5! Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur les précédents chapitres de cette fic. Bon, je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps, place au chapitre ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi... Et... je suis le dixième successeur de la famille Vongola... Autrement dit, le <em>Vongola Decimo.<em>.."

La révélation avait été lâchée comme une bombe, et Tsuna, comme ses gardiens - mis à part Ryohei - retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente d'une réaction de la part de la première génération. Et le Vongola Decimo sentit son stress augmenter lorsqu'il constata les expressions mitigées de son ancêtres et de ses gardiens.

L'expression de Giotto était une sorte de mélange entre la joie, la confusion et l'excitation. Il voulait sourire, voire rire, mais s'il le faisait, G n'hésiterait pas à le frapper - au mieux il lui crierait dessus - et son image en tant que boss capable de garder son sang froid serait ruinée... Le blond savait qu'il devait rester calme et dissimuler son enthousiasme. Il y avait en lui un flot de parole qui ne faisait qu'attendre de pouvoir sortir et qui le suppliait d'ailleurs d'être déversé sur ce petit être qui était... osait-il le penser... Le Vongola Decimo... Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la vision que se faisait le leader Vongola de son dixième descendant, mais tout de même, rencontrer ce garçon, et ses gardiens...

Dans ce genre de situation, la réaction la plus normale aurait été d'être choquée, sans voix, atterré même...Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il se savait normal... Il en était sûr... il croyait l'être... à 50 %...

...

Était-il normal ?

...

Peut-être que finalement G avait raison, passer trop de temps avec Deamon n'était pas bon pour son psychisme...

...

Pendant que le Vongola Primo tentait de contenir son enthousiasme, il dirigea son regard vers ses gardiens, tentant de lire à travers leurs expressions. Alaude était surpris, la seule chose qui permettait au Vongola Primo de le savoir était le sourcil élégamment levé sur le visage de son gardien des nuages. Ensuite, croisant le regard de son ami, le blond constata que G le fusillait du regard, voyant clairement qu'il tentait d'étouffer sa joie.

_"Regardez-moi ça... tch, s'il ne se retenait pas, il nous ferait des sauts de cabri...et ce gamin, à nous annoncer ça de but en blanc... Et puis pourquoi, est-ce que celui qui est à ma place dans la dixième génération est un avorton ? Raaahh! Giotto, si je ne te respectais pas autant je te planterais là avec ton descendant et j'irais m'en griller une!..."_ Cria mentalement G en sentant son envie de nicotine remonter une fois de plus sous l'effet de la frustration.

Puis le bras droit du Primo se tourna vers son collègue de la pluie, assis à côté de lui, il pouvait deviner à son sourire que cette situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Puis il fit passer son regard entre Giotto et Asari, constatant qu'ils avaient tout les deux la même expression. Ce regard qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils se mettaient toujours à deux contre un contre le gardien de la tempête, qu'ils gagnaient un débat ou un jeu... ou simplement quand il savaient qu'ils avaient eu raison, et lui tort... oh, ce que G pouvait détester avoir deux éternels enthousiasme comme meilleurs amis... surtout dans ce genre de situation...

Pendant ce temps, Deamon continuait à observer Tsuna, la confusion et l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux...

_"Vongola Decimo ? nufufu... il est vrai que ça expliquerait des choses... Si ce gamin est réellement qui il prétend être, je m'assurerais qu'il en soit digne.. nufufufu..."_ Pensa Deamon lorsque son visage se fendit en un sourire sadique.

Les Vongola était l'une des choses qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, si ce n'était la seule. Et ce, uniquement parce qu'elle lui assurait un statut important, et lui procurait du pouvoir... Alors tant qu'il y était, il faisait tout pour hausser _sa famille_ au rang de super puissance mafieuse... et si cet avorton était le futur leader des Vongola, il ferait en sorte de s'assurer que tout les efforts qu'il avait fournit ne soient pas vains...

_"Vongola Decimo? Deamon m'a dit qu'il avait utilisé la flamme de dernière volonté mais quelle arrogance, juste parce qu'il s'est mis en mode allumette comme Giotto ne signifie pas qu'il est son successeur...Et tout ces gamins, pour qui se prennent-ils à s'autoproclamer gardiens ?" _Pesta intérieurement Lampo.

Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par ce que les adolescents devant lui venaient de dire, mais était plus vexé du fait qu'ils étaient plus jeune que lui, et qu'ils disaient déjà posséder le titre de gardien. Certes il était le plus jeune de ses collègues, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un génie par rapport à eux.

_"Le dixième successeur... attendez... Pour qu'il soit le Vongola Decimo, il faudrait que la famille produise des héritiers au moins pendant... voyons... environ... deux, trois... quatre... quatre siècles ? ! Mais enfin c'est insensé !" _Knuckle leva les yeux, balayant ses amis et les enfants qui disaient être la dixième génération Vongola du regard. Puis il se décida à exprimer à haute voix ses doutes, interpellant son boss:

-Giotto, enfin, c'est impossible, cela voudrait dire que nous avons voyagé presque quatre siècles dans le futur!

Giotto resta silencieux, ravalant quelques secondes son enthousiasme en entendant ce constat. Puis il prit un air pensif:

-quatre cent ans... je ne m'attendais pas à autant que ça...

-Giotto, ne me dis pas que tu crois ce que ce gamin te raconte ! Intervint Lampo. D'accord, il devait admettre que lorsqu'ils avaient couru pour retrouver Primo dans ce lycée, il avait remarquer des choses étranges, qu'il n'avait jamais vu en Italie... Mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient au Japon, et il n'avait jamais mi les pieds de sa vie dans ce pays, donc ça pouvait être une solution envisageable... Mais voyager 400 ans dans le futur, il ne fallait pas pousser.

-Actuellement Lampo, je me vois obligé de le croire. reprit soudainement le Vongola Primo

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible! quatre cent ans, ça voudrait dire qu'à cette époque nous sommes tous...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, palissant et ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

"Morts et enterrés." Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Deamon, qui était celui qui avait parlé. Ce dernier sourit presque innocemment: "Quoi ? Je n'ai fait que finir sa phrase."

Puis revenant au vif du sujet, l'illusionniste s'adressa à son leader:

-Tu disais être à l'origine de notre présence ici, je serais ravi de connaitre les détails...

-Et bien vois-tu Deamon, hier soir - enfin, le soir où nous avons disparu - il y a eu une pluie d'étoile filante, et j'ai souhaité que nous puissions tous voir la dixième génération des Vongola.

-Voyons, tu ne vas pas me dire que si nous sommes ici ce serait à cause d'un vœux que tu aurais formulé...nufufu... je te sais puissant, mais pas à ce point...

Un rire étouffé - qui venait d'Asari - lui assura malgré tout qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, et il revint à la discussion:

-Soit. Comment s'en va-t-on ? Continua le gardien de la brume

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit simplement le Vongola Primo, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

C'est le moment que choisit Lampo pour exprimer ouvertement son inquiétude: "Tu ne sais pas comment rentrer ? Mais on ne peut pas rester coincé ici!" Puis Knuckle prit la parole, essayant de le calmer: "Allons, c'est n'est pas vraiment grave, nous avons tout le temps de trouver une solution, n'est-ce pas Asari?" Le prêtre se tourna vers son collègue japonais, celui-ci ne sachant trop s'il devait acquiescer ou sourire pour ne pas contredire son ami. Et G, sous les pleurnicheries du plus jeune de ses collègues, explosa, il devait vraiment trouver une cigarette, sinon il allait massacrer quelqu'un, et il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit Lampo... Il se mit à crier sur e plus jeune, tandis qu'Asari se leva finalement pour le calmer. Giotto quant à lui soupira et tenta à son tour de ramener à l'ordre ses amis, cependant, aucun ne sembla l'écouter...

"Excusez-moi..."

Dit Tsuna, mais le chaos de ces hommes qui parlaient en même temps l'empêchait de se faire entendre. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois: sans succès.

Il était confus, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait comme réaction... Mais au moins ils avaient l'air de prendre ça bien... En un sens, tout ce chahut, cette scène, cela lui rappelait lui et ses gardiens. Finalement Reborn avait peut-être raison, la première génération leur ressemblait plus qu'il ne le pensait - mis à part le côté classe de Giotto bien sûr - ... Et comme lorsque sa propre famille tombait en mode chahut, il était impossible de les raisonner...

"Tsuna, comment on va faire ?" Chuchota Yamamoto à l'attention de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils vont rester ici pour un certain moment, vu qu'ils ne savent pas comment rentrer dans le passé.

-C'est vrai, je n'y avait pas pensé...

Pile à cet instant, Nana fit son entrée, un plateau entre les mains.

-Deuxième service de thé, quelqu'un en veux ?

Au son de cette douce voix, les gardiens de la première génération se calmèrent et reprirent leur position initiale. Giotto saisit sa tasse et la tendit à la jeune femme, un charmant sourire sur le visage:

-Une deuxième tasse de votre délicieux thé ne serait pas de refus, en effet.

-Quel charmant jeune homme! Fit la mère de famille en resservant son invité. Tsu-kun, tes amis sont si bien élevés!

-Avec une hôtesse telle que vous, ce serait une insulte que de ne pas vous faire honneur. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit tant d'hospitalité...nufufufu... Renchérit Deamon, demandant à se faire servir lui aussi.

-Mais ce n'est rien voyons! Revenez autant que vous le souhaitez, maintenant que je vous connais, vous pouvez considérer cette maison comme la vôtre!

Tsuna était choqué comme sa mère autorisait n'importe quel étranger à rester chez elle... Il avait peu qu'un jour ça lui joue des tours... Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant elle s'en était bien sortie, il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait changer... Puis le futur parrain songea de nouveau à ce que lui avait dit Yamamoto plus tôt:

-J'y pense, Giotto-san ?

-Oui Tsuna ?

-Où allez-vous rester ? Je veux dire, vous ne savez pas comment retourner chez vous, vous n'avez donc pas d'endroit où dormir.

-C'est vrai je-

-Oh, mais ils peuvent rester ici! Coupa Nana, frappant ses mains ensemble avec jovialité.

-Nous ne voudrions pas nous introduire. Répondit le blond

-Mais non voyons! C'est un plaisir! Les amis de Tsu-kun sont toujours les bienvenus ici, et puis nous avons toute la place qu'il faut!

_en fait non, pas vraiment_... pensa Tsuna, désespéré par l'initiative de sa mère. Certes, il avait prévu de leur proposer de les héberger, mais... pas tous... Au mieux, il avait de la place pour quelques uns d'entre eux, avec Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, qui vivaient chez eux à plein temps, et Bianchi qui débarquait quand bon lui semblait, le nombre de chambre qui restait était limité, bien sûr certains pourraient partager mais bon... Enfin, c'était déjà bien que leur maison ait assez de chambre pour accueillir tout ce petit monde, mais ça restait insuffisant pour la nuit...

Comme s'ils sentaient son désarroi, ses gardiens prirent la parole:

-Je ne peux extrêmement pas les héberger, avec Kyoko et mes parents, ça pourrait être risqué.

-Je suis désolée, Ken et Chikusa ne me le permettrait sûrement pas...

**_Et ce n'est pas comme si je te permettrais non plus..._** raisonna la voix de Mukuro dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-Je comprend, Onii-san, Chrome, ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Tsuna, en souriant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gokudera et Yamamoto, les yeux plein d'espoir. Son bras droit hésita un peu, puis voyant le regard de son boss, il craqua:

-Juudaime, je peux en prendre un dans mon appartement, il y a une chambre d'ami... Si ça peut vous aider...

-C'est très gentil Gokudera-kun.

-Quant à moi je peux en héberger un aussi, je ne pense pas que ça dérangera mon père si ce n'est que pour quelques jours.

-Merci, vous me sauvez vraiment la vie.

Le problème était régler, mais il s'en posait un autre: qui allait rester et qui allait partir ?

G se tourna résolument vers le gardien de la tempête du Decimo, se demandant si, avec une telle ressemblance, il se pouvait qu'il ai aussi un penchant pour la nicotine. Il avait l'air jeune... trop jeune pour fumer, mais bon, s'il était déjà gardien de la tempête et bras droit du boss des Vongola, peut-être..

La voix d'Asari s'éleva, sa bonne humeur habituelle se traduisant à travers elle. "J'irais chez le dixième gardien de la pluie, après tout, je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé, donc je n'ai pas réellement besoin d'explication..."

"De même pour moi, si Giotto n'a pas besoin de moi, je peux aller chez l'autre gamin. fit aussi G

-Qui tu traites de gamin ? S'énerva Gokudera, qui avait repris son tempérament normal.

-Gokudera-kun, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda alors Tsuna, espérant calmer son bras droit.

-Non, non, pas du tout juudaime! Répondit avec enthousiasme l'argenté, changeant totalement de comportement, avant de fusiller du regard le gardien de la tempête du primo. Ce dernier ignora l'adolescent avant de se retourner vers son leader: "Dans ce cas c'est régler, il reste toi, Lampo, Deamon, Knuckle et Alaude..."

Tsuna se tourna vers sa mère, attendant qu'elle donne son opinion sur la question, bien qu'il n'espérait rien de spécial. Remarquant les regards de son fils, Nana lui sourit avant de revenir à ses nouveaux invités: "Bien, Lambo-chan, I-in-chan et Fuuta-kun partageront une chambre, comme d'habitude, il nous en reste trois de libre, vous vous les partagerez." Conclue la mère de famille joyeusement.

Les cinq hommes se regardèrent, puis Alaude prit soudainement la parole:

-Je refuse de partager ma chambre. dit-il sur un ton qui affirmait sa position

-Aucun d'entre nous ne voudrais partager avec toi de toute façon... souffla Deamon, souriant en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait l'homme.

-Je partage avec Knuckle ou Giotto! Intervint Lampo

-J'accepterais n'importe lequel d'entre vous, déclara l'illusionniste, mais je nie toute responsabilité sur ce qui arrivera à celui qui viendra avec moi... nufufufu...

-Je ne veux pas aller avec lui! Pleurnicha de nouveau Lampo, s'accrochant au bras de Knuckle, qui se trouvait entre lui et son collègue de la brume.

Le prêtre jeta un regard désolé à son leader, et ce dernier soupira en comprenant qu'il allait devoir se sacrifier et partager la chambre de Deamon. Lorsque le gardien de la foudre du Primo fut sûr qu'il ne serait pas avec Deamon, il relâcha son emprise sur son ami.

"Bien! J'y pense, est-ce que vous avez déjeuner correctement au moins ?" Demanda Nana en observant sérieusement ses hôtes.

Sa réponse lui vint sous la forme d'un grognement, il s'agissait de l'estomac de Tsuna, et de Gokudera qui suivit ensuite. Avec tout ça, ils n'avaient pas pu manger quoi que ce soit de correct, et leur corps le leur rappelait d'une bien embarrassante manière. Giotto retint un sourire en constatant les teintes rosées qui apparaissaient sur le visage des deux garçons.

-J'imagine que manger ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Déclara-t-il à une Nana plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir cuisiner pour tout ce petit groupe.

-Parfait! je descends immédiatement vous préparer quelque chose!

La jeune femme se leva, récupérant son plateau, et sautillant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle fut partit, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Puis G tenta de supprimer sa furieuse envie de cigarette en s'adressant à Gokudera:

-J'espère que ton appartement est nickel, j'aurais honte de dormir dans un dépotoir.

-tch, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends. Et c'est moi qui devrais avoir honte d'héberger un mec habillé comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit avorton?

Tsuna observa l'échange avant de poser les yeux sur les vêtements de G, puis sur ceux des autres gardiens de son ancêtre... Ils étaient...vieux...bien qu'ils avaient l'air légèrement normaux, leur accoutrement lui rappelait les costumes de théâtre de son lycée... Pas étonnant que les gens dans la rue les aient dévisagé plus tôt... Il devait peut-être leur trouver des vêtements. Ceux de son père ferait sûrement l'affaire, et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Se levant alors, le futur parrain alla rejoindre sa mère afin de lui demander où se trouvaient les affaires de son mari. Elle lui indiqua une armoire dans sa chambre.

Iemitsu revenait de temps en temps à la résidence Sawada, autant pour rassurer sa femme et ne pas réveiller ses soupçons, pour voir comment s'en sortait son fils et ses gardiens, que pour prendre un peu de repos. Alors il il y avait un grand nombre de vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais mit et qui était stocké dans la chambre de sa mère. Tsuna en récupéra quelques uns, et retourna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils déposa la pile de vêtement à terre, il resta bouche bée face au chaos qui se jouait sous ses yeux: son lit était renversé de l'autre côté de la pièce, des livres et des meubles renversés. Et Gokudera, toute dynamite dehors, était retenu par Yamamoto et face à lui, G, qui avait dans sa main un pistolet - comment avait-il fait pour l' avoir - pointés sur l'adolescent, et derrière lui, Asari qui faisait la même chose que le gardien de la pluie de Decimo. Alaude quand à lui avait ses menottes sorties, face à Deamon qui riait - de façon malsaine s'il fallait en croire Tsuna - et qui tenait une sorte de faux entre ses mains. Knuckle essayait de raisonner tout ce petit monde, avec Lampo derrière lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Giotto se massait les tempes, épuisé par l'attitude de ses gardiens, et atterré par le fait que celle de son descendant était similaire.

Tsuna était sans voix. Que devait-il faire? Les arrêter ? Mais comment ? Il n'était même pas fichu d'arrêter des disputes entre ses gardiens, alors si on ajoutait ceux de Primo...

Chrome, qui était restée à l'écart de tout ça ne savait pas que faire. Gokudera avait dit quelque chose que le gardien de la tempête de Primo n'avait pas bien prit, et ils avaient commencé à se disputé. Puis le ton est monté et ils ont sorti leurs armes. C'est là que tout avait commencé. Et au moment où son regard se posa un instant sur son boss qui était de retour, elle s'étonna de le voir crier et accourir vers elle. Elle entendit un coup de feu, puis plus rien...

_kufufufufu..._

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

G essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Asari. S'il trouvait le moyen de s'échapper de là, il lui en collerait une, et à ce gamin par la même occasion. Il avait sortit son arme pour l'intimider, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était dans un état de contrariété extrême. Ce qui s'expliquait par le besoin de nicotine, le stress de leur voyage dans le futur, ET le fait que cet asticot pseudo-gardien de la tempête l'ai insulté... En un mot, il était énervé.

Mais à force de gigoter, sa main fit un faux mouvement et il appuya sur la gâchette. Un coup de feu retentit, et la dernière chose qu'il réussit à voir ce fut la balle tirée en direction de la jeune fille qui se disait être la gardienne de la brume..._ merde..._

En un clin d'œil, la pièce se remplit d'une fumée blanche, et tous se tournèrent vers Deamon, qui par son expression, montrait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce qui se passait. Un rire retentit alors, et à la place de Chrome, un jeune homme qui arborait la même coiffure que l'adolescente, le trident de cette dernière entre les mains, et des yeux de couleur différente. Le Vongola Decimo se figea immédiatement en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. _M-Mukuro..._

"kufufufu...Il semble que je sois arrivé à temps..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayé! Chapitre 5 terminé!<strong>

**Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin! j'ai écrit cette partie en cours, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. **

**Encore une fois, je suis ouverte à toute remarque, critiques et autres.**

**Reviews ?** **o(^o^)o**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>

**NdA: Chapitre 6! Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur les précédents chapitres de cette fic et pardon d'avoir prit si longtemps pour poster ce chapitre! Vraiment je m'excuse! **

** Woohooo! ... Bon, je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps, place au chapitre  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna n'avait jamais eu de chance.<p>

Il l'avait déjà confirmé et ce, durant les multiples situations délirantes dans lesquelles son statut de futur boss de la Vongola Famiglia l'avait conduit. Et comme la poisse ne prenait pas de vacances, il se retrouvait dans la mouise même un week-end où il avait prévu de faire la grasse matinée, manger un copieux déjeuner, et flemmarder toute la journée...

Cependant le destin en avait décidé autrement:

1) Reborn l'avait réveillé plus tôt que prévu (se réveiller à 6h un samedi ce n'était pas humain!)

2) la première génération Vongla s'était retrouvé à leur époque (son jardin et le mur des voisins avaient mal supporté leur arrivée)

3) Sa chambre avait été presque détruite après qu'il eut - enfin - réussi à tous les réunir dans sa chambre

4) Mukuro avait décidé de faire son apparition, et le laps de temps où il avait été présent avait été plutôt... tendu...

Et là il était dans sa chambre, soupirant, allongé sur un matelas - son lit ayant été pratiquement envoyé dans un mur et fracassé en deux - et se demandant comment il allait survivre avec ces maniaques mafieux prêts à exploser au moindre conflit. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre Lampo se plaindre du manque de confort de son lit, et le fameux rire de Deamon, sûrement en train de taquiner de manière malsaine son chef... Oh, Deamon s'était arrêté soudainement. Il avait dû se fatiguer et enfin dormir... Ou il était mort, peut-être que Giotto avait vraiment fini par perdre patience... Le Primo disposerait sûrement du corps rapidement... bof, il verrait bien demain...

Ses amis étaient tous rentrés chez eux, et ils avaient tous la certitude de trouver leur maison en un seul morceau à leur réveil le lendemain...

Cela faisait presque deux heures que ses invités et lui avaient terminé de dîner, et ils étaient tous allé se coucher. Après la journée qu'ils avaient passé, Tsuna se disait qu'il avait bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil. Il se rappela ensuite des évènements qui avait enrichis son merveilleux samedi...

_"kufufufu...Il semble que je sois arrivé à temps..."_

Le Decimo frissonna en repensant à l'arrivée de son gardien de la brume.

En effet, une apparition de Mukuro, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon, et avec sa manie de vanner et de provoquer les gens, ses hôtes déjà à fleur de peau prenaient des airs de bombes à retardements - surtout Gokudera et G... Heureusement, Nana était arrivé avant qu'un massacre ne se fasse, et ils étaient allés déjeuner, comme les mafieux civilisés qu'ils étaient. Reborn était déjà dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et il avait tenu à s'entretenir avec le brun en tête à tête...

En fait, la raison pour laquelle il s'était éclipsé était qu'il avait contacté le Vongola Nono afin de l'informer de la situation, mais étant retenu à cause d'affaire importante en Italie, il ne pouvait venir en aide à son successeur, lui donnant donc la responsabilité de veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à la première génération, car si quoi que ce soit devait leur arriver, leur génération, et toutes les générations de la Famille Vongola qui leur avaient précédé disparaitraient, et la famille mafieuse elle-même disparaitrait...

Le futur parrain soupira de nouveau, plus lourdement cette fois, contemplant l'état de sa chambre et frissonnant en imaginant ce que ça allait être plus tard... Et ce que ça aurait été si Mukuro était resté plus longtemps... Enfin, il avait au moins eu le temps de détruire le reste du mur des voisins, enrager Alaude et créer une course-poursuite dans les rues et il avait presque provoqué un accident routier monumental... et ça en moins d'une demi-heure - il n'avait pas assez 'énergie pour rester plus longtemps - et une chose était sûr, du fond de sa cellule, le gardien de la brume du Decimo devait être content de sa journée... espérons qu'il n'ai pas prévu de réapparaitre le dimanche suivant...

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse soupirer une ultime fois avant d'enfin essayer de s'endormir, trois coups se firent entendre: quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Le brun se leva en bayant, et alla ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, il rencontra Giotto:

-G-Giotto-san, que fais-tu là ?

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais... pourrais-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Automatiquement, l'adolescent s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ancêtre. Ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre, et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de Tsuna, avant que ce dernier ne ferme la porte et retourne s'assoir sur son matelas. Les deux Vongola restèrent muets quelques minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne semblant vouloir rompre le silence.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Tsuna se sentait mal à l'aise. Certes il avait déjà rencontré Primo, ils avaient même, en un sens, combattu ensemble. Mais le Decomi ne pouvait trouver quoi lui dire maintenant qu'il était là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer pour la énième fois de la soirée, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son ancêtre: "Tsuna, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-A-ah, non! Non! Tout va bien! Je suis simplement fatigué! Balbutia l'adolescent en se rendant compte du regard inquiet de Giotto

-Je comprends, si tu es fatigé, je devrais peut-être m'en aller... fit le blond en se levant

-N-non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je- tu peux rester!

Cependant, malgré qu'il souhaiait réellement que Giotto reste, Tsuna ne savait pas de quoi ils pouvaient discuter. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant que Giotto décide d'aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ? En se demandant cela, le futur parrain se dit que c'était sa chance de commencer la conversation: "Giotto-san ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Le blond leva les yeux, ayant l'air légèrement confus. Le brun se sentit obligé de s'expliquer: "Je veux dire, tu n'es pas fatigué?" Giotto laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de se retourner vers le jeune garçon, un sourire presque désolé sur les lèvres: "Pour être honnête, si, mais avec Deamon dans la même chambre, je ne pense pas être en sécurité si je m'endors avant lui..."

Tsuna se figea en voyant l'expression du Primo alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, et il étouffa une soudaine envie de rire. _Cette expression_ sur le visage de Giotto. Il la connaissait plus que bien, car il l'arborait souvent lorsque son propre gardien de la brume était au alentours. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de malaise, d'inquiétude, et aussi, et surtout d'amusement. En effet, le futur parrain ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les actions de Mukuro, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas totalement malveillantes, et bien que souvent étranges, l'amusaient. Et voir cette même expression sur Giotto, se dire qu'il ressentait la même chose face à Deamon. Cela le rendait un peu heureux, lui donnait envie de rire car il constatait que lui et son ancêtre n'étaient pas totalement différents...

"Dis-moi Tsuna, tu te sens bien ?" Interrompit la voix du Vongola Primo.

-Oui, oui, je suis désolé, ça m'arrive de temps en temps de rire pour rien comme ça...

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-Ah ? Répondit le brun en penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que tu te sens bien en tant que Vongola Decimo?

Vongola Decimo.

C'était étrange, mais lorsque Giotto prononçait ces deux mots, ils sonnaient différemment. Peut-être était-ce le côté italien...

Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé cette question. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la première génération Vongola, il s'était même admis comme étant le Vongola Decimo, dixième successeur de la Vongola Famiglia, titre qu'il s'évertuait à refuser depuis que Reborn lui avait annoncé son héritage.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Tsuna se mit à sourire, murmurant sa réponse.

"Oui, je me sens bien..."

En entendant cela, Giotto sourit à son tour. " Je suis content de le savoir." Puis il inspira profondément avant de continuer: "J'étais inquiet en voyant que toi... et tes gardiens... enfin, en voyant que vous étiez aussi jeunes et déjà impliqués dans la mafia."

-Pourtant grand-père m'a dit que tu avais le même âge que moi lorsque tu as créé les Vongola.

-Grand-père?

-A-ah, je veux dire le Vongola Nono. Je l'appelle grand-père, c'est un habitude dont je devrais me débarrasser.

-hmm... Certes G et moi étions aussi jeunes que vous, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix... Enfin, si tu dis que tu te sens bien, je suis rassuré.

Giotto se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers la porte. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pour être honnête, s'il avait frappé à la chambre de Tsuna, ce n'était pas uniquement pour échapper à Deamon. Il souhaitait aussi parler seul à seul avec son descendant. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette maison, il n'avait pas pu, étant donné que les gardiens de ce derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher, autant que les siens ne souhaitaient le laisser... Et maintenant qu'il avait une occasion, il était à cout de mot. C'était presque ridicule pour l'homme qui avait, par sa parole, regrouper autour de lui une puissante famille. Il devait cacher son désarroi, il avait une image à entretenir après tout. Enfin, si le petit disait qu'il allait bien, il n'y avait plus rien à dire...

"Attends, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Le blond se stoppa, puis se tourna, et on corps rebroussa automatiquement chemin.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Gokudera et G venaient d'arriver à l'appartement. Et lorsque le bras droit du Primo entra, il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant d'être hébergé par cet avorton. L'appartement n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit. Il y avait une pièce principale, et un petit comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon. Et le jeune garçon lui avait indiqué une porte qui menait vers la chambre qu'il occuperait, ainsi que la salle de bain, qui était d'une taille décente. L'homme entra dans la chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui pendant qu'il se changeait avec les vêtements que Tsuna lui avait donné plus tôt. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ressortit et vit Gokudera, assit sur le canapé et fixant un écran lumineux. Il avança en direction de ce dernier, et lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il constata que près de l'adolescent se trouvait une petite boule de poil, à qui il grattait distraitement la tête et chose étrange, il avait la queue et les oreilles en feu. Mais ce détail ne semblait pas affoler l'animal, encore moins son maître.

Se rendant compte de la présence derrière lui, Gokudera leva la tête, cessant son activité, ce que le chat ne sembla pas apprécié car il émit un léger gémissement de désaccord. L'argenté fusilla brièvement du regard le gardien de la tempête du Primo, puis retourna son attention à son animal...

Uri et lui ne s'entendait ordinairement pas, d'où les multiples traces de griffures qu'il avait et dissimulait sous ses manches (le chat avait la délicatesse d'épargner le visage de l'adolescent), mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du futur, il avait prit l'habitude de libérer Uri et de le laisser vagabonder dans l'appartement, comme un animal de compagnie normal. Au début le chat avait été plutôt violent et non coopératif, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était accommodé aux lieux et dans les rares moments de trêve qu'il accordait à Gokudera, les deux partenaires de combat pouvaient s'entendre sur d'éventuelles grattages de dos, caresses et jeux, lorsque l'adolescent ne craignait pas de perdre ses doigts.

-Tu ne comptes pas te coucher ? demanda au hasard G

-Non, pas encore sommeil, trop tôt. Répondit le jeune garçon

L'homme hocha simplement la tête, puis il s'assit près du jeune garçon. Il fixa lui aussi l'écran, se demandant ce que c'était. Mais il cacha parfaitement son étonnement face à cet objet, faisant comme si c'était totalement normal pour lui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter un peu lorsque l'image changea brusquement, et il s'aperçut que Gokudera était à l'origine de ce phénomène.

Il observa longuement le jeune garçon, discrètement bien sûr. Se demandant comment un garçon aussi impulsif pouvait se dire bras droit du Vongola Decimo. _Il n'avait même pas l'air fort, il avait juste un fort tempérament, et une grande gueule. tch_... pensa l'homme. Mais physiquement, à l'exception de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, c'était son portrait craché lorsqu'il était jeune. Et ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais au niveau comportementale aussi, il y avait des similitudes. Juste que lui avait grandit en apprenant à être plus calme et plus modéré. Peut-être cet avorton grandirait-il plus mature et avisé...

G se gifla mentalement en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, et il chassa vite ces pensée hors de sa tête. Jamais il ne pourrait, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, considérer cette peste comme étant un candidat valable à la place de gardien de la tempête et de bras droit d'un leader Vongola...Peut importe qu'il ai déjà la place ou pas...

Uri se mit soudainement à ronronner et malgré que sa tête soit toujours sous la main de Gokudera, il détendit son corps, jusqu'à toucher le gardien du Primo. Et ce dernier ne put que contempler cet étrange animal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Uri. Répondit aussi froidement son interlocuteur, sans réellement se soucier de si oui ou non c'était la réponse attendu par son aîné.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas être le genre à avoir un animal de compagnie.

-C'est une arme, pas un simple animal de compagnie.

Un étrange silence tomba sur les deux jeunes hommes, celui-ci rapidement brisé par le rire étouffé de G.

_-_Cette petite chose, une arme ? Tu es sérieux ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues l'ancêtre ?

_-_Un peu de respect avorton, et pas la peine de t'enflammer pour si peu, je dis juste que cette chose m'a l'air trop inoffensive pour être une arme.

-tch.

Gokudera éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, le fusillant une seconde fois du regard. Uri, remarquant que son maître avait cessé de lui gratter la tête se leva, et lui mordit la main. L'argenté jura avant de libérer sa main des crocs de son animal, ce qui fit rire G: "En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il a du répondant." Dit-il en se moquant de l'adolescent, ce que le chat ne sembla pas apprécier, car il se leva à la hauteur de la main du gardien du Primo et la mordit à son tour, faisant aussi jurer l'adulte.

"On voit de qui l'animal tient son caractère."

L'argenté, plutôt que de s'énerver sous la remarque, ne fit qu'observer d'un air moqueur son aîné qui massait sa main endolorie. Uri pendant ce temps, se leva, s'étira et descendit du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de son maître. Action qui poussa le jeune garçon à se lever et à le suivre - Uri dans sa chambre signifiait toujours destruction - et de le faire déguerpir avant qu'il ne fasse u massacre...

Lorsque Gokudera pénétra la pièce, une pénible bataille s'annonça, illustrée par les jurons que poussait l'adolescent et par les cris et miaulements agressifs d'Uri.

Pendant ce temps, G, qui avait été laissé seul dans le salon, se mit à regarder autour de lui. Beaucoup de ce qui se trouvait dans son nouvel environnement l'intriguait, surtout cet étrange écran lumineux. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction de là où était partit son successeur pour s'assurer qu'il ne se pointerait pas subitement, après tout, que cette peste le voit, lui, G, le gardien de la tempête et bras droit du Primo, en train d'inspecter un objet non identifié comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet extraterrestre, ce serait la pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver aujourd'hui (en oubliant le voyage dans le temps bien sûr...)

Furtivement mais prudemment, il s'approcha de l'écran et l'inspecta. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'un son l'interpella. C'était quelque chose qui vibrait. Il suivit le bruit pour en trouver la source et se rendit compte qu'il venait d'un petit objet posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. L'objet clignotait, et vibrait. Que devait-il faire ? Était-ce dangereux ? Le gardien du Primo ouvrit la bouche, songeant à appeler Gokudera, mais la referma aussitôt. Il recommença la même manœuvre deux à trois fois avant que l'objet ne cesse de vibrer et de clignoter.

L'homme se pencha dessus, se demandant si c'était lui qui l'avait arrêté. Mais il sursauta une seconde fois lorsque l'objet se réveilla et se remit à vibrer. Ne sachant que faire, il décida d'appeler le maître des lieux, qui arriva de suite, le visage plein de griffure et Uri sur sa tête, toutes griffes dehors et enfoncées dans la chevelure de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit le jeune garçon, ne semblant pas se soucier de l'animal.

-Ce truc s'est mis à vibrer. Répondit stoïquement le premier gardien de la tempête

-Mais pourquoi t'as pas répondu... Dit-il en s'énervant, puis se souvenant d'où venait son aîné, il grogna... lasse tomber.

Gokudera saisit l'objet, qui n'était autre que son portable et répondit. C'était Reborn. L'appel ne dura que brièvement, et l'adolescent raccrocha.

-C'était Reborn-san, il nous demande de venir chez le juudaime demain dans la matinée.

-Je vois...Il a dit quelque chose à propose de Primo ?

-Non, il m'a juste dit de venir demain et a raccrocher.

-J'espère qu'il ne fera pas d'autre bêtise. tch, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de souhaiter ce truc stupide. En plus ce dixième Vongola est physiquement décevant...

-Le juudaime n'est pas physiquement décevant! Il est juste...

-Il est juste quoi ? Pfff...Sérieusement, je sas que c'est ton ami et tout, et qu'en tant que son gardien tu lui dois loyauté et respect, mais même s'il peux utiliser la flamme de dernière volonté, tu crois vraiment qu'il fera un bon boss pour les Vongola ?

-J'en suis certain! Le juudaime est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel!

-La manière dont tu l'idolâtres n'en fait pas pour autant un bon boss, ni un bon mafieux, d'ailleurs, mis à part peut-être le gosse aux flammes violettes et l'autre psychopathe des illusions, je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous ne ferait de bon mafieux. Vous êtes trop jeunes et trop insouciants.

-Tch. Que je sache vous n'étiez pas plus vieux que nous lorsque vous avez fondé les Vongola. Et je ne suis pas insouciant!

-Peuh! Tu penses être fait pour la mafia ? ne me convainc même ps comme étant quelqu'un digne d'être mon successeur. Je ne vois pas en quoi on se ressemble.

Gokudera ne répondit étrangement pas, mais la colère se voyait dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait déjà pas que l'on critique son cher boss, mais le fait qu'on le rabaisse le mettait hors de lui, autant que le fait qu'on remette en cause la légitimité de sa place en tant que gardien de la tempête du Decimo. Il savait que Tsuna ferait un boss responsable et parfaitement capable d'assurer sa fonction, il le savait bien avant leur voyage dans le futur et il en était convaincu après leur retour. Il était aussi furieux qu'on le traite comme un gamin qui ne savait rien de la vie, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il détestait les adultes. Comme s'il sentait la contrariété de son maître, Uri descendit de la tête de ce dernier, silencieux mais observant le jeune garçon. Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour ensuite tourner des talons et se diriger vers sa chambre:

"Je n'ai plus rien à te prouver, je l'ai fait il y a un certain moment déjà." G leva un sourcil intrigué en entendant cela. "Et concernant juudaime, je donnerais ma vie pour lui, et ce que, tu m'acceptes ou non comme ton successeur." Et sur ces mots, l'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui. Mais on put entendre un juron, faisant savoir que le jeune garçon avait finalement perdu son calme, garder son self-control aussi longtemps était visiblement éprouvant pour lui.

G, après un certain moment s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé. Puis il se mit à sourire en pensant à ce que l'argent venait de lui dire.

_"Ce n'est peut-être pas un cas désespéré finalement.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ayé! Chapitre 6 terminé!<strong>

**Pardon, je sais que ça a prit longtemps à sortir! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses!**

**Je sais que vous vouliez voir Mukuro, mais je ne maîtrise pas trop son personnage donc il faut que je m'entraîne un peu plus sur faire pour qu'il ne soit pas OOC. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus de chose, et je ferais en sorte que Mukuro apparaisse plus longtemps! **

**Et je sais que j'ai carrément raté le passage de G intrigué par toute la technologie de Gokudera, je ne voulait pas le faire avoir l'air trop idiot et sur le coup j'ai vraiment merdé. En parlant de Gokudera, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait trop OOC ^^" J'aime bien penser qu'il peut être calme et contrôlé, mais pas trop longtemps... Bon j'arrête avec mes blablah stupides...  
><strong>

**Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin! Encore une fois, je suis ouverte à toute remarque, critiques et autres. Et pourceux qui m'en veulent, n'hésiter pas à m'incendiez, je le mérite... (u.u) **

**Reviews...?**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: C'est partit pour le Chapitre 7! Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur le précédent chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin.<p>

Tsuna se réveilla calmement, se redressant et baillant, il se mit à sourire en se frottant les yeux. Il avait fait un rêve, un rêve plus qu' étrange, Giotto et ses gardiens y étaient, et il y avait eu un moment vraiment effrayant où son gazon bougeait tout seul, et où sa chambre se transformait en champ de bataille, et son lit, quant à lui il...

...avait été détruit...

L'adolescent, baissant les yeux pour vérifier que son cher lit était bien là, passa sa main sur son visage en constatant que non, malheureusement, et qu'il était allongé sur un matelas...

Il décida ensuite de se lever, et de regarder par la fenêtre, pour vérifier l'état du mur qui séparait sa maison et celle des voisins...

Dommage.

_je devrais peut-être essayer de me rendormir, et quand je me réveillerais, tout ça ne s'avouera n'être qu'un rêve..._ pensa le Décimo en se redirigeant vers son matelas.

Sa montre affichait 4h, à cette heure-ci, personne ne viendrait le déranger, après tout c'était dimanche, et même Reborn connaissait ce qu'on entendait par dimanche matin. Le tueur lui laissait même savourer sa grasse matinée - contrairement à son regrettable samedi - et les séances de tortures ne commençaient que dans l'après-midi...

Le jeune garçon se rallongea donc et remonta sa couette au dessus de sa tête, resongeant à ce qu'il avait vécu la veille et tentant de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve...

_Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve..._

"Knuckles! Deamon m'embête!"

_... un rêve vraiment réaliste..._

"Nufufu, voyons Lampo, je n'ai encore rien fait."

_... Réaliste, persistant et dérangeant..._

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Deamon, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre ? Et où est Giotto ?"

"Il semble qu'il dorme, ou qu'il fasse semblant, mais même mes illusions ne l'ont pas fait sourciller. Et comme je m'ennuyais, je suis venu voir comment allait mes deux collègues"

"Je veuuux qu'il s'en aiiiillleuh!"

"Voyons Lampo, ne te comporte pas comme un enfant, et cesse de crier, tu vas réveiller les autres, il est encore tôt."

"Oui Lampo, cesse, ce n'est pas raisonnable, nufufufu..."

"Deamon, vas-t'en..."

"Mais je n'ai encore rien fait!"

"Parce que tu comptes faire quelque chose ?"

"nufufu... Allons Knuckles, je ne perdrais pas mon temps ici sinon..."

"Seigneur..."

Décidant qu'il ne s'agissait définitivement pas d'un rêve, Tsuna grogna en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller. Peut-être que cela suffirait l'étouffer... Ce hommes ne connaissaient-ils pas la notion de _Dimanche matin_ ? Grasse matinée pour l'amour du ciel! Même Reborn n'était pas assez cruel pour perturber ce rituel!

Essayant une ultime fois de s'asphyxier et maudissant la finesse de ses murs, Tsuna se demandait comment ses deux autres amis s'en sortaient avec leurs deux invités. Puis entendant un coup sec - comme une tête frappée contre un mur - le Vongola Decimo décida de se lever, soupirant en songeant à la longue journée qui s'annonçait...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Gokudera observa l'assiette avec suspicion.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers celui qui l'avait posé sur la table et vraisemblablement cuisiné avant de revenir à sa contemplation.

"C'est bon, tu peux manger, c'est pas empoisonné ou je ne sais quoi. " Déclara finalement G, agacé par tant de méfiance. Ce n'était qu'une assiette, et une omelette, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus!

Le gardien de la tempête du Decimo resta incertain pendant encore quelques minutes avant de finalement s'assoir et de planter une fourchette dans le plat. Et en un geste hésitant, il porta l'objet à sa bouche, fermant les yeux en même temps que sa bouche, sous le regard presque amusé de son prédécesseur.

"Alors ?" Demanda aussitôt G

"..."

"C'est pas si mauvais, hein." Fit l'homme en souriant fièrement face à la mine de son successeur: il ne grimaçait pas, ne se tordait pas de douleur, ses joues avaient prit une légère couleur rosée, et comble de preuve, il était silencieux. Il aurait détesté, G aurait eut droit à tout un éventail d'insulte et de plainte.

Satisfait, Le bras droit du Primo se retourna vers les fourneaux, son sourire et le ton qu'il employait montrant clairement qu'il était fière de lui.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés plus tôt, G avait demandé ce qu'il y avait pour le petit déjeuner. Gokudera ne lui avait pas répondu, déclarant simplement que d'habitude il sortait acheter un truc à grignoter dehors et ça lui suffisait, récoltant des réprimandes de la part du plus vieux. Réprimandes auxquelles l'adolescent répliqua comme il avait l'habitude de faire, et c'est ainsi que les deux tempêtes commencèrent à se disputer. Résultats des courses: G s'était proposé - pour ne pas dire se faire un devoir - de cuisiner, déterminé à montrer à cet avorton ce qu'était un petit déjeuner décent. Gokudera qui avait simplement ri lorsque son aîné lui avait annoncé de but en blanc cette décision en plein milieu de la dispute, commença réellement à s'inquiéter lorsque le gardien du Primo tenta d'allumer le gaz, manquant de faire exploser l'appartement entier. Enfin, après une demi-heure de débat/baston et que l'incendie eut été évité, l'argenté attendit, un peu inquiet de ce qui allait sortir de cette histoire.

G continua à cuisiner - chose qui fut dure vu le peu de chose que son successeur avait dans sa cuisine - jetant quelques regards derrière lui pour vérifier que le jeune garçon mangeait bien. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, et il appréciait beaucoup moins ses habitudes. Normalement il s'en serait complètement foutu, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais ce gamin était le gardien de la tempête et le bras droit du Vongola Decimo - même s'il ne l'acceptait pas au début, G avait fini par se faire une raison durant la nuit - et ce genre de comportement était mauvais pour sa santé. Il lui avait même fait remarquer ce détail lors de leur petite dispute, mais le garçon l'avait méchamment rembarré en lui déclarant qu'il n'était pas son père. La manière dont l'adolescent lui avait parlé à cet instant lui sembla plus amère que d'accoutumée - d'accord il ne le connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir émettre ce genre de jugement, mais il _sentait_ que c'était différent.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mettant ce sentiment de côté, le premier gardien de la tempête retourna son attention vers la poêle et se mit à sourire. Il savait que le gamin ne résisterait pas à sa cuisine. Il y a quelques années c'est vrai qu'il aurait eu une raison de craindre l'assiette qui lui avait été tendue, mais G avait eut l'occasion de peaufiner ses talents culinaires : il se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit, habitude qu'il avait gardé de l'époque où lui et Giotto étaient encore jeunes et où ils vivaient dans la rue, et il se faufilait dans les cuisines, espérant y trouver quelque chose à grignoter en attendant que le sommeil lui revienne. Et les fois où il n'y avait rien, et ne voulant pas déranger les cuisiniers, le gardien avait dû apprendre à se préparer lui-même quelque chose.

Éteignant le feu, comme le lui avait montré Gokudera, G mit les ustensiles usés dans l'évier, mit l'omelette dans une assiette et alla s'installer avec son successeur.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Gokudera devait l'admettre, c'était bon.

Depuis sa mésaventure avec sa sœur, le jeune garçon avait presque perdue toute foi en la cuisine – sauf en celle de Nana – et il devait l'admettre, la cuisine de G était meilleure que les trucs qu'il achetait tout les jours.

L'adolescent remarqua rapidement l'arrivée du gardien de Primo, reprenant une expression indifférente et ignorant ce dernier lorsqu'il s'installa près de lui. L'homme sourit en voyant que son assiette était vide.

-Alors ? Aucun commentaire ? Demanda le plus vieux avec un sourire en coin

-mmh… Mouais, pas mal… marmonna son cadet en détournant le regard lorsque son ventre fit entendre son insatisfaction face à son assiette vide.

-hunhun,..Encore un peu, peut-être ? Taquina G en remuant sa fourchette décorée d'un morceau de la si – ô délicieuse, selon la pensée de Gokudera – omelette.

-… L'adolescent ne répondit pas, trop embarrassé et trop fière, mais son estomac se montrant plus honnête que lui.

Voyant son cadet rougir, G opta pour la clémence – bien que son esprit lui disait de taquiner le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il explose – et divisa son omelette en deux, sous le regard intrigué de celui-ci, avant de mettre la moitié dans son assiette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudainement Gokudera,

-C'est pas évident ? Je partage. Répondit G en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu t'attends à ce que je te dise merci, c'est pas la peine. Fit le plus jeune en commençant à manger.

-Tch. Peu importe, tais-toi et mange. Conclue l'homme avant de revenir lui-même à son assiette.

Les deux tempêtes mangèrent en silence, ne daignant même pas se regarder. Cette situation ne dérangeait pas spécialement G, car dans le manoir, les petits déjeuners tranquilles étaient rares, surtout lorsque lui et ses collègues étaient tous présents et neuf fois sur dix, ça finissait en bagarre, soit la moitié de la salle à manger en ruine, une heure de morale de la part de Giotto, et s'ils avaient_ vraiment_ exagéré, une autre heure de sermon de la part de Knuckle... Autant dire, donc, que ce silence était plus qu'apprécié par le premier gardien de la tempête Vongola.

Ce dernier, après un moment, leva quand même les yeux pour observer son successeur. Même s'il l'avait plus ou moins accepté en tant que tel, il n'aimait pas son attitude. Le jeune garçon était obstiné, impulsif, grossier, agressif et méfiant…Tout ce qu'il était lorsqu'il avait son âge. Et G était le genre de personne qui n'aimait pas voir ses défauts sur les autres – d'où les nombreux conflits avec ses collègues gardiens. Mais le gardien du Primo reconnaissait aussi que l'argenté était loyal. Et il possédait sûrement un grand nombre de qualité dont l'homme n'avait pas encore pu témoigner. Et le fait qu'il soit aussi dure et qu'il ait le tempérament d'un pitbull enragé à cet âge l'inquiétait un peu. Le travail du bras droit était d'une part de négocier avec les leaders des autres familles, un sang-froid et un self-control à toute épreuve était donc nécessaire, et c'était le genre de chose dont l'argenté manquait cruellement. Ce tempérament était utile, certes, lorsqu'il s'agissait de soumettre ou d'intimider des familles ennemies, mais lors des négociations, c'était autre chose. Les boss mafieux étaient le genre de personne qui avaient besoin de fausse politesse et de compliments hypocrites, et franc comme il l'était, Gokudera n'était sûrement pas la meilleure personne placée pour leur offrir.

L'honnêteté.

Rude, grossier et borné, mais honnête.

G se mit à sourire, ravalant aussitôt ce sourire, d'une part, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'argenté le remarque, d'autre part, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le chemin qu'il prenait. Il ne connaissait cette peste que depuis quelques heures et il se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Giotto déteignait vraiment sur lui… Ce gamin n'était pas sa responsabilité, il ne savait rien de lui… et pourtant il commençait à l'intéresser. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé les enfants, c'était un trait qu'il partageait avec Lampo, contrairement à Giotto, Asari et Knuckle qui les adoraient. Et il aimait encore moins les adolescents, mais il savait – et cela le désespérait – s'il avait un fils, vu le tempérament que lui-même avait, que les chances pour qu'il ressemble à Gokudera étaient grandes. Et d'une certaine manière, il en aurait été fier.

G se gifla mentalement, forçant son attention à se focaliser sur son assiette.

Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas le chemin qu'il prenait…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Asari était content.

D'accord, pour beaucoup d'entre vous, il était _toujours_ content parce qu'il souriait souvent.

Mais là, il était content, pour de vrai.

Depuis plusieurs années, son réveil avait été pour la première fois _calme_ et _tranquille_.

Deux mots qui n'avaient pas leur place dans son quotidien. Certes, ils le décrivaient parfaitement, mais ses matinées, plutôt que d'être calmes et tranquilles, étaient plutôt chaotiques et bruyantes.

Ce matin là, donc, il était vraiment content, se réveillant au son du chant des oiseaux (qui au manoir auraient été accompagnés des cris de G et des explosions des batailles matinales de Deamon et Alaude), prenant son temps pour sortir du lit (alors qu'au manoir il aurait dû se dépêcher pour aider Knuckle à séparer les mafieux.), et prenant un petit déjeuner convivial et tranquille (vous l'aurez deviné, au manoir, il aurait eu le convivial, mais pas le tranquille). Sans ajouter qu'il avait ENFIN fait une nuit complète et EN PAIX. Il savait qu'en tant que mafieux, c'était habituel et que depuis toutes ces années il devrait s'y être habitué. Il s'y était habitué. C'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

L'homme remercia mentalement le Vongola Decimo de lui avoir permit d'être hébergé chez son successeur. Certes il s'en voulait un peu de profiter de l'hospitalité du jeune garçon et de son père, mais son amusement en pensant à Giotto et Knuckle, coincé avec Deamon, Alaude et Lampo, outrepassait sérieusement sa culpabilité.

« Ugestu-san, vous allez bien ? » Demanda soudainement Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, extirpant Asari de son fil de pensée.

- Oui, oui, veuillez m'excuser. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mais que disiez-vous ? Fit le gardien de la pluie du Primo

- Je vous demandais d'où vous veniez. Takeshi m'a dit que vous étiez étranger à Namimori.

-C'est exact, je suis japonais d'origine, cependant j'ai vécu longtemps en Italie.

-Je vois, je vois. Ah, Takeshi tu es enfin réveillé !

Justement, Yamamoto descendit les escaliers, rejoignant son père et le premier gardien de la pluie. L'adolescent les salua, avant de s'assoir avec eux, et de commencer à manger. Asari ne put s'empêcher de fixer son successeur. La ressemblance était frappante, et certains traits de caractères aussi. On aurait dit une version miniature de lui-même.

-Ugetsu-san, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Dit Yamamoto

-Parfaitement, je t'en remercie. Ce fut de loin l'une des meilleures nuits que j'ai passé depuis longtemps. Je souhaite d'ailleurs vous remercier Yamamoto-dono pour m'avoir offert votre hospitalité. Répondit poliment l'homme en s'inclinant.

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel voyons ! S'exclama Tsuyoshi. J'y pense Takeshi, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda ensuite ce dernier, se tournant vers son fils.

-oui, j'ai prévu d'aller passer la journée avec Tsuna avec Ugetsu-san. Pour lui faire découvrir Namimori. Répondit le jeune garçon.

-hmmm, je vois. Et bien c'est parfait ! J'ai des choses à faire au temple aujourd'hui, j'étais un peu inquiet de vous laisser seuls ici, mais vu que vous sortez, ça va. Puis l'homme se leva, s'excusant avant de monter à l'étage.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Yamamoto commença à perler de tout et de rien, mangeant et entretenant la conversation, mentionnant des sujets qu'Asari ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais qui lui semblait intéressant. Le gardien du Primo se mit à sourire. Il était un peu rassuré de voir que le dixième gardien de la pluie lui ressemblait de cette manière. Certes, il lui avait l'air de parfois prendre trop les choses à la légère, mais avec l'âge, il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de plus responsable…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Assis dans sa chambre, Tsuna massa doucement sa mâchoire endolorie.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, à la fois inconfortable et amusé.

Inconfortable, parce que Mukuro était assis à côté de lui, la malice brillant dans ses yeux. Amusé parce que devant lui, il y avait Knuckle qui faisait la morale à Deamon et Alaude, même si les deux hommes avaient l'air de tout, sauf d'écouter le prêtre. Lampo se faisant tout petit dans un coin, et Giotto qui se massait les tempes, ayant quelques minutes plus tôt fait sa propre morale à ses deux gardiens.

Dans l'ordre :

Pourquoi Mukuro était-il là ?

Pourquoi Knuckle et Giotto faisaient-ils la morale à leur deux amis ?

C'était simple :

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Chrome avait fait son apparition, sa présence rapidement expliquée par Reborn qui lui avait demandé de venir, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres gardiens de Tsuna. Nana lui avait gentiment proposé de prendre son petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. Enfin bref, installée, servie, assise au milieu des gardiens de Primo et de Tsuna, la jeune fille avait commencé à manger en silence. Tout se passait apparemment bien, jusqu'au moment où, la conversation allant bon train, Deamon commença à taquiner comme à son habitude son collègue des nuages. Ce dernier, stoïque au début, perdit peu à peu patience et tenta d'attaquer l'illusionniste, mais il en fut rapidement dissuader par le regard de son boss. A la place d'un passionné et destructeur combat, donc, les deux hommes commencèrent un joute verbale – enfin, Deamon faisant le gros du boulot, pendant qu'Alaude le fusillait du regard. Jusqu'au moment où finalement, ignorant le regard de Giotto, le gardien des nuages saisit un couteau et le lança furtivement sur son collègue de la brume. Ce dernier, repérant le couvert, le dévia, ne remarquant pas qu'il l'avait envoyé tout droit vers la dixième gardienne de la brume. La jeune fille ne put que fermer les yeux en voyant le projectile se précipiter vers elle, prévoyant l'impact douloureux, mais à la place, elle entendit un rire bien familier et tout devint noir…

Et c'est ainsi que Mukuro fit soudainement son apparition, le couteau habilement rattrapé et entre ses doigts.

Un peu plus tard, continuant à se quereller, Mukuro ayant semblé prendre parti pour son prédécesseur et commençant à taquiner Alaude lui aussi, le gardien des nuages, à défaut de couvert, opta pour une bonne vieille attaque directe, lançant son poing en direction de Deamon, sauvant le successeur de ce dernier pour plus tard. Mais comme il était prévu, Deamon esquiva, le coup se dirigeant ensuite vers Mukuro, qui esquiva à son tour, laissant le pauvre Tsuna se recevoir le poing de plein fouet…Le Decimo, lorsqu'il y resongea plus tard, se demanda pourquoi Alaude, qui aurait très bien été capable de s'arrêter, ne le fit pas…

D'où la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

« Dis-moi Mukuro, tu ne comptes pas faire revenir Chrome bientôt ? » Demanda malgré lui le Decimo, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Kufufu, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, jeune Vongola ? Ma présence te dérangerait à ce point ? » Fit l'illusionniste en agrandissant son sourire.

« N-Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je… Je me demandais juste. » Termina finalement le brun.

Les peurs du futur parrain semblaient prendre forme. Voir son sadique gardien de la brume et celui de Decimo réunis. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé – la veille – ça ne c'était pas très bien terminé…

« Et que cette fois vous reteniez la leçon ! » Déclara solennellement Knuckle, qui venait d'achever son sermon.

« Que l'enfer m'emporte si je ne la retenais pas, nufufu. » rit Deamon

« Deamon Spade, ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel il y a lieu de plaisanter. » S'indigna le premier gardien du soleil.

« Knuckle a raison. Deamon, ta langue finira un jour par réellement t'envoyer en enfer. » Dit Giotto qui avait finit avec ses tempes.

« Au moins il y aura sa place. » Ajouta Alaude qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

« Mais Deamon est assez vile pour en revenir avec les compliments du diable. » fit paresseusement Lampo en essayant de s'assoir plus confortablement.

Le premier gardien de la brume se mit à rire sous les commentaires de ses collègues, prenant ensuite un air dramatique et faussement blessé.

Le Vongola Primo secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers son successeur :

-Tsuna, tu ne vas pas trop mal ?

-Non, ça va. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

« Et le pire c'est que tu sembles les attirer. » Dit Mukuro en s'incrustant dans la discussion, une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

Giotto fronça les sourcils, ne manquant pas le ton sur lequel l'illusionniste avait parlé. Il se retint d'ailleurs de parler, refreinant une envie de répondre. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont le jeune homme parlait, cela lui rappelait un peu trop celle de son propre gardien. Et il craignait de voir Mukuro faire les mêmes erreurs que son prédécesseur…

Alaude observa longuement le gardien de la brume du Decimo, et il décida, la première fois qu'il le vit la veille, qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Non seulement parce que plus tôt, il lui avait valut de perdre du temps à écouter Knuckle déblatérer sur les valeurs, le respect des autres et le retenu, mais aussi parce qu'il dégageait la même chose que Deamon : de la malice, de la fourberie, et le sentiment qu'il était tout aussi imprévisible que ce dernier. Mais il sentait aussi que le jeune homme devait être un adversaire intéressant…

Lampo quant à lui était catégorique. Il n'aimait pas Mukuro. Son regard semblait le transpercer. Son rire, qui lui rappelait trop celui de Deamon, lui donnait des frissons. Et sa façon d'apparaitre comme ça, à la place de la jeune fille – Chrome s'il se souvenait bien – sans crier gare, c'était dérangeant.

Knuckle n'avait pas réellement de jugement. Il sentait quelque chose de presque malsain chez le gardien de la brume du Decimo, mais pas assez pour le condamner. Il était prêtre, il essayait donc de voir le bien qu'il y avait en toute personne, peu importe la première impression qu'ils avaient sur lui. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ne le condamne pas ne l'empêchait pas de se méfier de Mukuro. Il avait pu témoigner de sa force au combat, et de sa capacité à utiliser des illusions, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il pouvait se montrer dangereux…

L'opinion de Deamon était quand à elle plus positive. Il avait déjà montré certains intérêts pour son successeur lorsque ce dernier était apparu la veille. Et la manière dont il avait fait son apparition plus tôt avait encore plus chatouillé sa curiosité. Quelque chose chez ce garçon l'intriguait, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la relation qu'il y avait entre lui et la jeune fille qui était préalablement à sa place.

Mukuro, constatant tout les regards qui étaient focalisés sur lui, se mit à sourire de plus belle : « Devrais-je aussi préciser que je peux lire dans les pensées ? » Dit soudainement le jeune homme, surprenant son auditoire.

Deamon sentait lui aussi un sourire se profiler sur ses lèvres. Certes il était un peu contrarié, le gamin avait dû lire dans ses pensées à lui aussi, ce qui normalement n'aurait pas été possible car il bloquait toujours ces dernières, mais cette fois, il avait relâché sa garde et laissé ses pensées exposées à qui voulait les lire. Remettant en place sa barrière mentale, ce que Mukuro remarqua rapidement, le gardien de la brume du Primo confronta son regard à celui du jeune homme, semblant le défier.

« Tiens, tu as bloqué mon accès à tes pensées. Aurais-tu tant de secrets sordides que tu ne veuilles les voir révélés ? » Siffla Mukuro en riant.

« Nufufu…Loin de là, je tiens simplement à préserver mon intimité. » Répondit le plus vieux en riant lui aussi. « En tant qu' illusionniste tu dois comprendre cela. »

« Kufufu… Certes, mais je ne suis pas assez imprudent pour baisser ma garde à n'importe quelle occasion. » Continua le gardien du Decimo

Légèrement vexé, Deamon prit cette remarque en insulte, et un tel affront ne réclamait qu'une chose : la vengeance. Ce que le premier gardien de la brume 'allait pas hésiter à demander.

« Sais-tu a qui tu t'adresses ? » questionna dangereusement l'illusionniste.

« Kufufu…Évidemment que oui. » répliqua le plus jeune avec assurance et moquerie

La curiosité de Deamon concernant son successeur grandissait de plus en plus. Et avec elle, une animosité commune à celle de ses collègues. Le gardien du Primo, n'aimait pas cette assurance, cette éloquence et cette lueur insolente qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ces éléments lui rappelaient trop… celui qu'il était.

« Nufufufu…Bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite leçon ? » Défia-t-il avec autant d'assurance et de moquerie que le dixième gardien de la brume.

« Kufufu… Je serais ravie de te la donner. » Répliqua ce dernier

De cette réponse résulta les rires étouffés de Lampo et Knuckle, un sourire amusé de Giotto, une expression mortifié de Tsuna – qui savait que ça n'allait pas bien finir – un sourcil élégamment levé d'Alaude, un regard meurtrier de Deamon, qui malgré la surprise, ne le laissa pas décontenancer et continua à sourire, transformant ce qui était au départ moqueur et défiant, en cruel et sans pitié.

« Nufufu… Je dois admettre que tu as de la répartie, voyons si tu te défends face à moi. » Deamon se leva et fit apparaitre sa faux.

« Kufufu, à défaut d'argument, on prend les armes hun… J'accepte. » Mukuro se leva ensuite, faisant apparaitre son trident.

« Deamon ! » S'exclama soudain Giotto.

« Ne joue pas les rabat-joie Giotto, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et tu sais que je ne t'écouterais pas de toute façon. » Siffla l'illusionniste, réplique à laquelle le leader Vongola leva les yeux au ciel, admettant malgré tout la vérité des propos de son ami, car en effet, il aurait beau s'époumoner à protester, son gardien l'ignorerait ouvertement.

« Bien, fais comme bon te semble… »

« Parfait ! »

« CEPENDANT, tu endosseras la responsabilité de toute les destructions occasionnées. Tu payeras pour tout.» Ajouta le blond, qui entendant un gloussement fronça les sourcils. « Et tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire payer. Je ne permettrais aucun écart à cette condition. » Conclue le Vongola Primo.

Deamon, continuant à sourire, acquiesça, sachant à quel point les menaces de son boss pouvaient être dangereuses si ignorées. Ouvrant donc la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsuna, le gardien du Primo sauta dans le vide, se retrouvant à léviter aussitôt.

Mukuro le suivit rapidement, lançant un dernier regard à la première génération :

« Kufufu… Il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je le tue par erreur… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà! Chapitre 7 finalement posté et finit!<strong>_

**_Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin, j'espre que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu._**

**_Concernant le prochain chapitre, vous aurez la suite du Deamon VS Mukuro, l'arrivée des autres gardiens au milieu du conflit, et concernant ce dont Tsuna et Giotto ont discuté durant la nuit où notre cher Primo fuyait son cher illusionniste, je vous dévoilerais ça un peu plue tard, je sais pas quand, mais ça sera dévoilé! _**

**_Bon, sur ce, encore merci et à la prochaine! _**

**_Review ?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: chapitre 8. Je ferais en sorte de poster plus rapidement, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic**

* * *

><p>Deamon et Mukuro se faisaient face dans les airs. Chacun leurs armes à la main, leur visage fondu en un sourire commun et tout deux prêts à attaquer…<p>

Tsuna, poussé par la curiosité ne put s'empêcher de se poster à la fenêtre de sa chambre, attendant que le combat commence. Bien qu'il craignait que cet affrontement ne dégénère, il ne pouvait étouffer cette sorte de nervosité qui le poussait à regarder. Il voulait voir comment le conflit allait finir, et qui allait gagner.

Normalement, toutes les chances étaient du côté de Deamon. Étant le Premier Gardien de la Brume Vongola, et donc plus expérimenté, il était supposé être plus puissant. Mais Mukuro était imprévisible, et comme son prédécesseur, il avait de nombreuses cartes dans ses manches et était capable de n'importe quoi.

Deamon, qui se rappela de l'avertissement de Giotto, regarda d'abord autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à rendre des comptes au blond, et c'est ainsi que lui et Mukuro se volatilisèrent sans laisser de trace, devant un Decimo surpris et les cherchant des yeux.

« Ils sont dans le monde de Deamon. » Se fit soudain entendre la voix du Primo.

« Dans son monde ? » Répéta le jeune garçon, confus.

« Oui, c'est son terrain de jeu lorsqu'il n'a pas la permission de se battre dans le monde réel. » Expliqua calmement le leader mafieux. « …C'est préférable pour éviter les dégâts, cependant, à cause de cela, ton gardien pourrait faire face à un énorme handicap. »

« Mukuro est-il en danger ? » demanda le brun, l'inquiétude se lisant facilement dans sa voix.

« Il l'a été dès qu'il a provoqué Deamon… » Répondit simplement l'homme.

« Est-il possible de les faire revenir ? » Continua ensuite le Decimo

« Impossible à notre niveau. Seul Deamon peut les faire revenir. Rien ne peut détruire les parois de son monde, à part sa propre volonté. »

Tsuna commença à paniquer.

Qu'allait-il arriver si Mukuro finissait par épuiser toute son énergie ? Que ferait Deamon si Chrome refaisait son apparition ? Continuerait-il le combat ? La laisserait-il tranquille ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre, anxieux, et prier…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Pendant ce temps, Gokudera et G s'apprêtaient à partir pour la résidence Sawada. Le gardien du Primo était déjà à l'extérieur, adossé à un mur, attendant son successeur qui lui avait dit de sortir pendant qu'il s'occupait de quelque chose. En fait, le jeune garçon, pendant que son aîné poirotait à la porte, était à la recherche d'Uri.

En effet, après le petit déjeuner, l'animal avait trouvé bon de disparaitre sans qu'aucun des deux italiens ne s'en aperçoivent. Gokudera, après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de recherche, l'avait retrouvé, confortablement installé dans la chambre de G, bien camouflé sous les vêtements de ce dernier. Après une autre quinzaine de minutes à essayer de le déloger, le gardien du Decimo réussit finalement à le faire revenir dans son anneau Vongola, et il put enfin sortir de son appartement.

Se chamaillant durant tout le trajet, les deux gardiens de la tempête arrivant à proximité de la maison des Sawada se stoppèrent immédiatement lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. Sur leur garde, ils cherchèrent d'où venait le bruit, pour finalement lever la tête et voir une fumée indigo s'échapper de nulle part dans le vide. Bientôt, le ciel se déchira et les deux bras droits comprirent rapidement que la fumée provenait de cette fissure, cette dernière ne semblait ne mener à rien, une sorte d'abyme pouvant être vue dans son intérieur. Quelque chose fut alors expulsée de cette fissure, et en plissant les yeux, Gokudera reconnu facilement ce que c'était, ou plutôt, fronçant les sourcils, _qui_ c'était.

Mukuro.

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Puis, plissant à son tour les yeux, G vit une forme se tenir debout à l'entrée de la fissure qu'il y avait dans le ciel. Et il fronça lui aussi les sourcils en reconnaissant Deamon. Il assumait donc que la déchirure dans le ciel était l'œuvre de son collègue de la brume.

Les deux tempêtes restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, avant de voir le gardien de la brume de Primo bondir de son perchoir, la déchirure se refermant aussitôt comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lorsqu'il atterrit, hors de vue des deux italiens, une autre explosion retentit. Et c'est avec horreur que Gokudera remarqua qu'elle provenait de la maison de son Juudaime. Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, il se mit à courir, se précipitant vers le site, suivi de près par G.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la résidence Sawada, s'arrêtant dans la cours pour potentiellement évaluer les dégâts, mais ne pouvant avancer plus loin car la fumée causée par l'explosion les empêchait de voir où ils allaient. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa légèrement, tandis que G ne bougea pas, scrutant un certain illusionniste, et se retourna, surpris, en entendant son Gokudera appeler son boss et le voyant ensuite se diriger vers une lumière. Mais cette lumière, qu'il reconnu comme étant ne flamme de dernière volonté, n'appartenait pas comme il le pensait à Giotto, et c'est en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, qu'il vit pour la première fois, Tsuna, le jeune garçon qu'il considérait comme un être chétif et physiquement décevant, en mode de dernière volonté, une flamme brillant fièrement sur son front et sur chacune de ses mains.

La fumée se dissipant un peu plus, lui laissant un champ de vision plus large, G écarquilla encore plus les yeux devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui : Tsuna était entre Deamon et Mukuro, la lame de la faux du gardien du Primo dans une main, et l'autre retenant le trident. Ses yeux avaient échangé leur couleur brune chocolatée pour un orange brûlant et intense. G aurait juré voir Primo dans leurs premières années dans la Mafia. Gokudera se précipita vers son boss, seulement pour s'arrêter aussitôt : « Gokudera-kun, reste en arrière. » Lui dit Tsuna. Et sans protester, l'argenté obéit.

Les deux gardiens de la brume se mirent à sourire, le plus vieux, bien que n'en démordant pas sur la pression qu'il mettait à son arme, observait avec attention l'adolescent qui avait osé s'interposer entre lui et son adversaire/victime. Il l'avait déjà vu en mode de dernière volonté, mais l'instant avait été bref, et là, il avait l'occasion de voir toutes les similitudes que le gamin avait avec son propre boss. Mukuro, quant à lui, arborait un sourire amusé. Il avait souvent vu le jeune Vongola dans cet état, mais cela faisait longtemps depuis leur dernier combat. Certes, l'illusionniste avait été surpris lorsque le jeune garçon était soudainement apparu et avait saisit son arme, mais cette intervention surprise lui avait donné l'envie de l'affronter.

Lorsqu'il aurait terminé avec le gardien du Primo, se dit-il en voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Appelé par sa mère un peu plus tôt, Tsuna venait de descendre, laissant Giotto et ses trois gardiens dans sa chambre. Nana lui avait dit qu'elle sortait pour faire des courses, et lui demanda de surveiller ce qu'il y avait sur le feu pendant son absence.

Une vingtaine de minutes avait passé depuis son départ, et le jeune garçon était assis dans sa cuisine, fixant distraitement la cuisinière, quand une explosion se fit entendre. Oubliant sa mission, il se leva et se précipita dehors, levant la tête pour voir une fumée indigo s'échapper de nulle part. Bientôt, il vit le ciel se fissurer, et Mukuro être éjectée de la fissure. Deamon ne mit pas longtemps avant de suivre, et d'attaquer. Une autre explosion retentit, libérant un épais nuage de fumée, aveuglant Tsuna, qui ne put se repérer que par ce qu'il entendait : le bruit de métal qui s'entrechoquait lui permettait de déduire que Mukuro et Deamon avaient repris le combat. Les bruits se rapprochaient, et le futur parrain savait que s'il ne faisait rien, sa maison pourrait bien se retrouver de nouveau en danger. Mettant sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer ses pilules – vu la mésaventure de la veille, il avait préféré les prendre avec lui ce matin – et en avala un rapidement avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Et avant qu'un autre impact entre faux et trident n'ait lieu, le Decimo attrapa les deux armes. Mais étonnamment, les deux illusionnistes ne tentèrent pas de retirer leurs armes de la prise, appuyant au contraire, dans le but de faire plier l'adolescent.

-Nufufu, il semble qu'un petit trouble-fête ait fait son entrée.

-Kufufu… Tsunayoshi, tu ne devrais pas t'interposer dans des combats qui ne te concernent pas.

-Ton gardien a raison, tu pourrais te faire mal en jouant les héros. Nufufu…

Tsuna, qui resta silencieux, faisait son possible pour ne pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, tenant bon afin d'éviter tout choc qui pourrait engendrer une catastrophe, jusqu'au moment où la voix de son bras droit se fit entendre, et bientôt, Gokudera apparu à travers la fumée.

« Gokudera-kun, reste en arrière. » Lui dit simplement le jeune Vongola. Et il fut rassuré en voyant l'argenté obéir.

Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car Mukuro, qui avait profité de ce moment de distraction, fit apparaître une nuée de pic au dessus d'eux, sa cible étant visiblement Deamon, et en bonus, le Vongola Decimo, vu qu'il était dans le champ de tir. Bien entendu, le jeune homme avait prévu de s'éclipser avant que l'attaque ne le touche. Et c'est avec un ultime, et non moins cruel sourire, qu'il abattit le nuage.

Gokudera, heureusement, n'avait pas manqué de voir la menace, et se précipita vers les trois protagonistes. G, qui était à quelques mètres et qui lui aussi avait remarqué ce qui leur tombait dessus, tenta de rattraper son cadet. Trop tard, car à peine le bras droit du Primo avait fait un pas, que le nuage s'écrasa, créant au choc un vent de fumée encore plus aveuglant que le précédent…

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, plus rapidement cette fois-ci, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui, où il y avait des trace d'impact, les pics créés par Mukuro ayant déjà disparu. Il leva ensuite la tête, pour voir les _Bone loops _de son gardien de la tempête, assumant que ce dernier les avait sauvé grâce au système CAI. Il posa rapidement les yeux sur ce dernier, uniquement pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, Gokudera étant debout, Uri sous sa forme léopard posté derrière lui, ses bone loops volant autour de lui…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Giotto et ses gardiens avaient accouru lorsqu'ils avaient entendu l'explosion à l'extérieur. Le Vongola Primo s'était surtout inquiété car plus tôt, Tsuna était descendu, et n'avait pas encore réapparu. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent directement vers la porte, qui était ouverte, quand une seconde détonation se fit entendre, faisant en sorte, cette fois, que de la fumée s'infiltre à l'intérieur.

Trop épaisse, cette fumée ne leur permettait pas de voir ce qui se passait dehors, mais des voix, qu'ils reconnurent comment étant celle de Deamon et Mukuro, leur permirent de comprendre que les deux gardiens de la brume étaient responsables de cet incident. Et une troisième voix, que Giotto reconnut être celle de Tsuna, l'interpella, avant qu'une onde choc ne les fasse reculer, lui et ses gardiens.

Reprenant leur esprit, ces derniers sortirent de la maison, la fumée se dissipant rapidement, et leur permettant de voir Tsuna, entre les deux gardiens de la brume, et au dessus des trois jeunes gens, des cercles étranges, entourés de flammes rouges.

Giotto écarquilla les yeux en observant le brun de plus près, remarquant bien vite la flamme qui brillait sur son front, et la couleur de ses yeux. Son expression avait radicalement changée, et tout son être dégageait quelque chose de différent. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune garçon avec qui il avait parlé plus tôt.

« Tsuna.. ? » Tenta le leader mafieux avant qu'un rugissement se fasse entendre et n'attire leur attention.

Le blond remarqua alors Gokudera, et le léopard qui se tenait derrière lui, et G, à quelques mètres, qui avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand ses yeux passèrent sur le jardin, et il fronça les sourcils. Sans prendre le temps de poser de question, le Primo se tourna vers son gardien de la brume, toujours faux en main.

-Deamon, ça suffit ! Fit-il, son regard plein de réprimande.

-Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? Répondit simplement l'illusionniste, sans lever les yeux vers son chef.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Regarde autour de toi. Dit le blond, sa voix calme, mais exprimant la contrariété qu'il ressentait. Que signifie tout ce chaos ?

-Si tu fais allusion aux traces d'impact, je te ferais savoir que ce n'est pas moi, mais mon successeur.

-Deamon, je ne veux rien savoir, ça suffit.

-Aww, Giotto, tu me gâches mon plaisir là.

-Deamon, je ne me répèterais pas.

Malgré l'avertissement, le premier gardien de la brume retira brusquement son arme de la prise du Decimo, lançant la lame vers les jambes de ce dernier, qui esquiva de justesse, libérant à son tour le trident. Mukuro en profita pour attaquer de nouveau son prédécesseur, laissant le futur parrain à l'écart. Les deux illusionnistes reprirent leur affrontement, ignorant les protestations de Giotto, qui en voyant cela, soupira, et se tourna vers Alaude. Ce dernier il le savait, mourrait d'envie d'aller corriger leur collègue. Le français jeta un regard à son boss, qui acquiesça simplement : « C'est bon, finit de jouer. Sépare-les s'il te plait. » Fit le blond en fermant les yeux.

Sans avoir besoin qu'on lui répète, le gardien des nuages se mit à sourire, marchant tranquillement vers les deux illusionnistes, menottes en main…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Un lord silence s'était installé dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Deamon et Mukuro avaient été ramenés à la raison – merci à Alaude et à ses menottes – et après ce qui s'avoua être un long moment pour tout le monde – Giotto ayant cru bon refaire la leçon à son gardien de la brume, profitant de l'occasion pour en faire de même avec celui de son descendant (ce dernier semblant trouver plus intéressant de jouer avec la pointe de son trident que d'écouter le blond) – Yamamoto, Asari et Ryohei étaient arrivés, le gardien du Primo ne prenant même plus le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver au jardin, pendant que ceux du Decimo posaient des questions sur ce qui paraissait évident. Hibari, contre toute attente, avait fait son apparition.

Lorsque la situation fut clarifiée, et que tout le monde fut calmé – Gokudera ayant menacé de faire explosé la maison en s'offusquant contre son collègue de la brume – Reborn fit son apparition, taclant son cher élève pour la forme et ensuite allant à la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à tous de se réunir, ignorant les plainte de Tsuna :

« Je suis content de voir que vous avez tous répondu à l'appel. Si je vous ai fais venir c'est afin de trouver une solution concernant le problème de Primo et de ses gardiens. Vous nous avez dit que le soir où vous avez disparu, il y avait une pluie d'étoile filante. C'est bien ça ? » Fit le tuteur en s'adressant au Primo, ce dernier acquiesçant simplement, permettant au bébé de continuer. « Bien. Cela peut être positif pour nous étant donné qu'une pluie d'étoile filante aura lieu dans trois jours. Si le vœu est bien ce qui est à l'origine de votre présence ici, tout ce que nous auront à faire sera de souhaiter votre retour. »

« Est-on au moins sûr que ça marchera ? » Intervint G, qui malgré les derniers évènements trouvait toujours stupide l'idée d'avoir été transporté dans une autre époque grâce à un _vœu_.

« Il semble que cette pluie n'ai lieu que tout les quatre à cinq siècle, il est donc possible que ce soit la même qui soit survenue à votre époque. Nous n'avons aucune garantie, mais si jusqu'ici, c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons. » Répondit le tueur

« Dame-Tsuna. Dit-il ensuite en appelant son élève. Je dois informer Nono de la situation, nous déciderons ensuite si une aide supplémentaire sera utile. Dans le cas où Primo et ses gardiens resteraient coincés ici. En attendant, tu es responsable d'eux. »

Et Reborn disparu avant même que Tsuna ne puisse penser à protester ou à poser des questions. Soupirant, le futur parrain fit le tour des personnes qui se trouvait dans sa chambre du regard, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire en attendant le moment de les faire revenir à leur époque. Si les gardiens de Giotto étaient, comme il le pensait, similaires à ses gardiens, il allait être difficile de les garder en place pour les trois jours à venir, et ce, sans qu'ils ne créent des catastrophes.

« Bien, Deamon, je croyais t'avoir dis de ne pas faire de bêtise. » Déclara soudainement le Vongola Primo, réprimandant son gardien de la brume, qui fit la moue, comme un enfant que l'on venait de gronder – ce qui en un sens, était pratiquement ce qui arrivait…

« Puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien. » Rouspéta Deamon en croisant les bras. Mais la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux trahissait facilement la satisfaction qu'il ressentait en voyant la mine ennuyée de son boss. Mukuro, lui aussi, malgré qu'il ait plus tôt manqué de se faire massacré par Alaude, arborait un sourire moqueur.

« Mais tu n'as pas non plus fais grand-chose pour empêcher ce massacre. » Réppliqua le blond en se massant les tempes.

« Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doive supporter la leçon de morale quand c'est le gardien du Decimo qui a tout fait ? » Se plaint l'illusionniste. « On se demande ce que fait son _boss_ » siffla-t-il ensuite en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Tsuna, qui avala difficilement sa salive en lisant entre les lignes de ce que venait de dire l'homme.

« Kufufu, le jeune Vongola n'a hélas pas ce qu'il faut pour jouer les petits chefs avec moi… » Continua Mukuro, remarquant le délicieux malaise dans lequel il plongeait le jeune garçon.

« Nufufu… s'il ne peut maîtriser ses propres gardiens, comment veut-il régner sur l'empire mafieux le plus puissant de l'histoire ? » Ajouta le premier gardien de la brume

Gokudera, ne supportant pas que l'on se moque de son cher juudaime, s'apprêtait à se lever et à crier sur les deux illusionnistes. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Hibari, qui avait été silencieux depuis le début de la rencontre, qui bondit, prenant de court l'argenté et surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Au début, sa cible semblait être Mukuro, ce qui aurait été prévisible vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait provoqué dans le passé, mais encore une fois, surprenant tout le monde, il dévia sa trajectoire, attaquant Giotto, ce dernier n'ayant que le temps de se baisser furtivement pour éviter le tonfa qui lui fonçait dessus.

« H-Hibari-san ! » Cria Tsuna en se levant subitement.

Mais avant que lui, ou que ses gardiens ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, ceux de Primo (à l'exception de Lampo, trop effrayé par le clone brun d'Alaude) agirent avec une coordination et une rapidité exceptionnelle : ils avaient encerclés Hibari, leurs armes pointées sur lui, en position offensive pour certains, clairement prêt à l'attaque si besoin était.

« Nufufu… Il semble qu'il y ai un animal indiscipliné dans cette ménagerie » Commença Deamon, la lame de sa faux sous la gorge du préfet.

« Et les animaux indisciplinés doivent être punis. » Continua Alaude.

« C'est curieux de voir que vous êtes d'accord pour une fois. » Rit Asari, son sabre lui aussi sous la gorge du gardien des nuages du Primo, sa voix se faisant relaxée et amicale, malgré la situation.

« C'est plutôt effrayant, si tu veux mon avis » Bailla Lampo, qui était à l'écart.

« Ne dis pas ça voyons, nous devons remercier le ciel pour chaque entente que ces deux là établissent. » Déclara Knuckle, qui avait attrapé le tonfa préalablement envoyé à son boss, et l'immobilisant fermement pour empêcher Hibari de tenter une autre attaque avec.

« Tch. C'est plus un mauvais présage qu'autre chose. » Termina G, son revolver pointé à la tête du jeune homme. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir régler son compte au gamin. » Dit-il en fusillant ledit gamin du regard.

« A-Attendez ! » Intervint soudainement Tsuna, attirant l'attention des gardiens de la première génération. Occasion de laquelle Hibari profita, libérant les chaînes se trouvant dans ses tonfas et encerclant les gardiens du Primo avant de bondir lorsqu'elles se resserrèrent sur eux, évitant de se faire lui aussi prendre au piège.

N'attendant pas un instant, le préfet se redirigea vers sa cible, qui esquiva successivement les assauts, ne semblant pas fournir le moindre effort, ce qui énerva le gardien des nuages du Decimo. Ce dernier, sans que Giotto ne s'en rende compte, accéléra la vitesse de ses attaques, faisant simultanément sortir des pics de ses armes et assaillant encore plus agressivement le leader mafieux. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en position défensive, les attaques se faisant plus violentes et plus rapides. Cette situation lui rappelait le premier affrontement qu'il avait eu avec ce Hibari, et il craignait, comme cette fois-là, de devoir utiliser ses flammes. Mais il ne voulait pas endommager encore plus la résidence Sawada et créer des problèmes à Tsuna. Le Primo se laissa distraire un quart de seconde par ses inquiétudes, et c'est tout ce qui suffit au gardien des nuages de son descendant pour lui asséner un coup au visage.

Le temps sembla se figer à cet instant précis. Les gardiens de Tsuna étaient sans voix, autant que ceux de Primo, certains retenant leur souffle, attendant ce qui allait arriver. Le silence qui s'était installé fut finalement brisé par G, qui avait outrepassé la surprise pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, criant le nom de son ami d'enfance lorsqu'il remarqua le sang qui glissait sur sa joue…

Giotto était surpris lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enthousiasmé par ce qui venait de se passer. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas fait frappé par un adversaire. Tout les ennemis qu'ils avaient combattu lui et sa famille s'écrasant avant même d'avoir pu tenter ne réelle attaque, disons qu'en dehors de ses petits entrainements avec ses gardiens, le blond n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion d'expérimenter la douleur. Non pas que ça lui plaisait, c'était atrocement douloureux, mais c'était fascinant de voir qu'un garçon qui était plus jeune que lui, réussissait à le blesser quand des boss ayant vécu plus longtemps que lui n'était pas fichu de blesser ses subordonnés.

Le Vongola Primo leva la main à son visage, la passant sur la plaie ensanglantée, puis leva les yeux pour les poser sur Hibari, ce dernier arborant un sourire satisfait et fière. Sourire qui se fana lorsque le visage de Giotto se fendit lui-même en un sourire en coin.

_Vraiment, il adorait cette époque…_

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

- Tch. Quelle peste ! Rouspéta G en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Tu exagères, pour ma part, je trouve que c'était amusant. Dit Giotto en posant la main sur l'épaule de son bras droit.

- Amusant ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si la mère du Decimo n'était pas arrivée? S'offusqua le gardien de la tempête en haussant les épaules. En plus tu as été blessé, alors ne viens pas me dire que c'était amusant de te prendre ce truc en plaine face ! Fit-il en tirant sur la joue endolorie de son boss.

- A-Aïe ! D'accord, ce n'était pas amusant, je retire, maintenant lâche-moi, c'est douloureux… Chouina le blond, soupirant lorsque G lâcha la prise sur sa joue.

Caressant sa joue, Giotto s'assit sur le bord de la petite terrasse, regardant derrière lui, où Tsuna et ses amis semblaient discuter et se chamailler joyeusement avec ses gardiens. Il se surprit à sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur Lampo, qui avait un gamin habillé en vache accroché à la jambe, et son sourire ne put que s'agrandir face à l'air désarmé du plus jeune de ses gardiens, il savait que Lampo n'aimait pas les enfants, à plus forte raison qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Nana.

Plus tôt, dans la chambre de Tsuna, juste après qu'Hibari l'ait blessé, le Primo s'était dit que le calmer un peu ne ferait de mal à personne. Il avait donc activé son mode de dernière volonté, à la grande satisfaction de gardien de son descendant, qui en voyant les flammes qui s'étaient allumées sur les mains et la tête du leader mafieux, alluma lui-même les flammes de ses tonfas. Les deux combattants se jaugèrent du regard avant de bondir l'un vers l'autre…

« Je suis rentrée ! » Se fit soudainement entendre la voix de Nana Sawada.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il suffit pour calmer tout le monde, ou plutôt les paniquer au point qu'ils en oublient la tension qui régnait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle ne se posa aucune question concernant l'état du jardin, non pas que ça le dérangeait, ça aurait été difficile à expliquer de toute façon…

Enfin bref, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la salle de séjour, devant la télévision, après que Nana ai posé un pansement sur la joue blessée du blond, leur permettant d'attendre pendant que la jeune femme finissait le déjeuner. Hibari avait disparu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…

« Giotto, tu m'écoute ? » Dit G, extirpant le Primo de ses pensées.

-Huh ? Pardon tu disais ?

-Je te demandais ce qui t'avais prit.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire… qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de jouer le jeu de ce gamin ? L'attaquer comme ça. Ça aurait pu mal finir.

-Mais non, tu sais que j'aurais parfaitement pu le maîtriser. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous auriez pu faire quoi que ce soit pour m'aider vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez.

-Déjà, il nous a prit pas surprise. Ensuite, ce n'est pas une excuse, ce n'est pas ton rôle de calmer les gardiens du Decimo. Bien que je doute que ce freluquet en aurait été capable de toute façon…

G avait prononcé ses mots en italien, préférant revenir à la langue dans laquelle il parlait depuis des années lorsqu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer en japonais. Giotto fronça légèrement les sourcils, et ce bien qu'il reconnaisse la vérité dans les propos de son ami, répondant lui aussi en italien :

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec lui. Il est encore jeune, comme ses gardiens. Et tu m'accorderas que je ne faisais pas mieux lorsque j'ai fait la connaissance de Deamon et d'Alaude.

-Tch. Ce n'est pas comparable. Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un boss de la Mafia. Encore moins d'un boss de la _famille Vongola._

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que quand tu l'a vu tu lui aurais confié les rênes de la famille. Regarde-le, chétif, sa présence presque insignifiante, incapable de maîtriser ses gardiens. Tu es trop clément avec lui, je dirais même que tu t'es attaché trop rapidement à ce gamin.

-Je le répète, tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui. Il a du potentiel, tu l'as vu plus tôt. J'ai grand espoir de le voir devenir quelqu'un de responsable dans l'avenir, et puis on ne peut pas lui reprocher l'absence de son « côté mafieux », il n'a pas grandit dans ce monde.

-Mouais… Mais je continue à penser qu'il n'est pas fait pour le titre de Vongola Decimo.

-Autant que moi celui de Vongola Primo dans mes débuts. Mais bon, cessons de parler de ce pauvre garçon, avec son hyper intuition, il va finir par savoir que l'on parle de lui. Et sinon, qu'en est-il de ton successeur ? Hayato si je ne m'abuse.

-Pfff… que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce gamin est impulsif, grossier, borné mais je dois admettre qu'il est loyal. Mais son tempérament en fait un danger pour sa famille et pour lui-même.

G écrasa sa cigarette, avant d'entendre un rire étouffé, provenant évidemment de son boss.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Fit le bras droit.

-Le ton de ta voix ne correspond pas du tout à tes propos tu sais. Rit Giotto, encore plus amusé par la confusion qui se lisait dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance lorsqu'il se tourna en sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu devrais t'entendre, tu as l'air tellement concerné et inquiet lorsque tu parles de ce jeune garçon. Et tu oses dire que JE m'attache trop rapidement ?

-J-Je ne me suis pas attaché à ce garçon ! Je le trouve ennuyeux et bruyant….

-Je ne te condamnerais pas, je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour de toute façon.

-Je ne suis pas attaché je te dis !

-Je dois dire que ces enfants sont adorables, si on oublie leur côté agité.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Pas quand tu es dans le dénie.

-Imbécile.

-Awww G, ne sois pas si susceptible. Sinon, tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui ?

-Non, parce que tu voulais que je fasse des recherches ?

-Pas du tout, mais peut-être as-tu appris à le connaître.

-Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose en une soirée. Juste qu'il vit seul, et qu'il a des habitudes alimentaires déplorables. Cette attitude est mauvaise pour sa santé, et à long terme, ça pourrait être mauvais pour la famille.

-Tu n'es pas son père, tu sais.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a répondu. En un peu plus agressif et grossier bien sûr. En parlant de ça, il m'a semblé avoir une dent contre son père et je sens qu'il y a plus qu'un simple conflit père-fils, si t vois ce que je veux dire… Ça ne me concerne sûrement pas, mais je… Je ne sais pas, je…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

G acquiesça discrètement, sentant ensuite la main de Giotto sur son épaule, ce dernier s'étant levé, un sourire sincère et chaleureux sur le visage. Le gardien de la tempête haussa ensuite les épaules :

-Bon, arrêtons de parler de cette peste, ça me donne la migraine.

Clôturant la discussion, G retourna à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Primo. Et étonnamment, le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident majeur. Mis à part quelques bagarres sans conséquences, Giotto avait réussi à convaincre Deamon de camoufler tout les dégâts dans le jardin. Le soir tombant enfin, ils dinèrent, discutèrent un moment et se séparèrent…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna passa devant la cuisine où étaient sa mère, I-pin, Lambo et Fuuta, l'aidant avec la vaisselle, à l'exception de Lambo qui ne faisait que parler. La première génération étant monté se coucher, il ne restait plus qu'eux au rez-de-chaussée. Nana remarqua la présence de son fils et l'appela, le faisant un peu sursauter.

-Tsu-kun, tu n'es pas encore couché ? Tu devrais aller dormir, il y a école demain, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard.

-Huh ? Non, non, je venais juste voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.

-Nous avions fini, mais c'est gentil de ta part. D'habitude tu es trop fatigué de ta journée, tu montes directement après diner et tu t'endors aussitôt. Dit la jeune femme en souriant. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

L'adolescent rit nerveusement avant de répondre :

-Non, ça va… Je… Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Tsuna arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea, se demandant ce qu'allait lui réserver la journée de demain. Il se disait que ça allait peut-être, pour une fois, être une journée normale au lycée, ou du moins sans combat ou tentative d'atteinte à sa vie.

Il se disait que ce serait une journée sans la première génération…

Grosse erreur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piouf! Enfin! Long chapitre ennuyeux sur les bords (du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en relisant) ^^" <em>**

**_Le prochain chapitre se déroulera au lycée. Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour le rendre plus intéressant  
><em>**

**_Question: dois-je ajouter la Varia et/ou Dino et/ou Nono et ses gardiens. ça va être un peu bordel si je les met tous mais si vous voulez les voir, je peux arranger ça ^^_**

**_Bon. Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout, et pardon pour l'attente!_**

**_Reviews ?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: chapitre 9 ! Et pour l'occasion, la Varia et Dino entrent en scène *cris de joie et acclamations lol* j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre, étant donné que je trouve le chapitre 8 un peu trop ennuyeux sur sa longueur. Bon, je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une journée tranquille. Sans la première génération.<p>

C'était tout ce que Tsuna voulait.

Mais il semble que la cruelle puissance supérieure en charge de sa vie en décide autrement.

Déjà, le Decimo n'allait pas avoir une matinée tranquille, son réveil ayant sonné en retard. Il se demandait même comment ça se faisait qu'il avait sonné, d'habitude Reborn détruisait le réveil, et s'occupait de le réveiller à sa manière – coups et menaces compris – sauf que là le tuteur n'était pas dans la chambre, et c'est en paniquant que l'adolescent se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'habilla, ramassa ses affaires et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ramassant une tartine qu'il se mit dans la bouche avant de sortir, criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « A ce soir ».

Il allait encore se faire mordre à mort par Hibari… ça lui arrivait tout les jours, mais pour une fois, il allait donner une bonne raison au préfet…

Il s'était tellement précipité qu'il en oublia de saluer Giotto et ses gardiens qui étaient dans la cuisine à cet instant, prenant leur petit déjeuner. Nana posa une assiette devant le leader mafieux, souriant en pensant à son fils.

-Tsuna semblait bien pressé aujourd'hui. Fit le blond en remerciant la jeune femme avant de commencer à manger.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, Tsu-kun s'en va toujours en catastrophe les jours d'école. Répondit la mère de famille en retournant à ses fourneaux. Mais aujourd'hui je m'étonne que Reborn-san ne l'ait pas réveillé, il était tellement pressé, il en a oublié son déjeuner.

-Mouahahaha ! Tsunaze est parti sans manger ! Lambo-sama va pouvoir prendre sa part ! S'exalta l'enfant en bondissant sur la table, prêt à voler la part du petit déjeuner du Vongola Decimo.

Mais il fut stoppé par Alaude qui le saisit par le col, lui adressant son regard le plus froid avant de le reposer sur son siège. Le petit garçon était pétrifié, pâle, et miraculeusement silencieux.

Giotto, qui avait observé la scène, amusé, frissonna soudainement, récoltant les regards inquiets pour certains, intrigués pour les autres, de ses gardiens.

-Tu vas bien Giotto ? Demanda Knuckle en posant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Oui, oui. Je vais bien. Répondit le Primo en souriant, tentant de rassurer son gardien du soleil.

Mais il savait que le fait de frissonner ne voulait rien dire de bon.

De un, parce que le Vongola Primo ne frissonnait que pour deux choses : un courant d'air, ou un mauvais pressentiment.

De deux, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être un courant d'air. Pourquoi ?

Réponses : cuisine avec fenêtres fermées, température ambiante moyenne, Giotto bien couvert.

Et de trois, parce que quand le Vongola Primo avait un mauvais pressentiment, 9 fois sur 10, ça débouchait sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux et de menaçant.

Il était si loin de la vérité…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna frissonna. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début du cours, ce que Gokudera et Yamamoto, qui le fixaient avec inquiétude, ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. L'adolescent leur adressa un regard dans l'espoir de les rassurer, puis il tenta de rediriger son attention vers le cours. Mais ce frisson semblait annoncer quelque choses de mauvais pour lui..

Le pauvre garçon en avait déjà assez bavé, mais la malchance était malicieuse aujourd'hui, et elle avait décidé de jouer un peu avec sa vie. Enfin, non pas que ça changeait de d'habitude…

Enfin bref, plus tôt, comme il l'avait prévu, l'adolescent arriva en retard, se retrouvant face à face avec un préfet qui n'avait pas encore avalé les incidents de la veille. Et récoltant de se faire mordre à mort de manière sévère. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait oublié son déjeuner. Le futur parrain soupira en désespérant…

On dit souvent que le premier jour est le reflet de la semaine. Ça promettait…

Mais comme il le disait, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Et c'est en se levant malgré les coups – Reborn l'ayant habitué à pire que ça – que Tsuna entra en cours, saluant ses deux amis au passage et posant lourdement son sac en s'asseyant. Il se rendit compte, après quelques minutes qu'il n'avait pas non plus ses affaires de l'après-midi. Il s'était tellement pressé qu'il les avait oubliés en partant.

Génial. Pas de déjeuner, et un aller simple assuré pour une retenue…

Les deux premiers cours prirent rapidement fin, et durant la pause, Tsuna décida d'appeler chez lui.

Dans la résidence Sawada, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Lampo était dans la salle de séjour, regardant les dessins animés avec les enfants, fasciné malgré lui, et, à la surprise de tous, tenant plus de dix minutes avec Lambo sans se plaindre. Les autres gardiens vaquaient eux aussi à leur occupation. La sonnerie du téléphone alerta Giotto qui passait devant la cuisine. A l'intérieur, Nana était occupée à préparer le déjeuner de tout ce petit monde :

-Nana, veuillez m'excusez, mais cette chose semble émettre un son. Fit le blond en pointant l'appareil.

-Ah ? C'est le téléphone. J'ai les mains un peu sales, pourriez-vous répondre en attendant que je me nettoie ? Demanda la jeune femme e se tournant vers lui.

-A-Ah, oui, je veux bien mais- Voulu dire le leader mafieux, mais la mère de famille le coupa sans s'en rendre compte, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir.

-Parfait ! J'en ai pour quelques secondes !

Sur ce, elle alla se laver les mains. Le blond fixa le téléphone sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. En fait, si, il savait. Il devait répondre. Mais comment ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse le découvrir, le téléphone cessa de sonner. Primo paniqua légèrement. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait coupé le son ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait même pas touché à l'appareil.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Giotto toujours en train de se poser des questions, avant que l'appareil ne se remette à sonner, cette fois Nana arrivant à temps, et répondit, donnant sans le vouloir au boss mafieux, la clé de son mystère.

« Allô, Nana à l'appareil. Commença la jeune femme. Ah, Tsu-kun, c'est toi. C'est étrange, tu n'appelles jamais d'habitude. »

Le Vongola Primo ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Il semblait qu'il y ait une voix à l'intérieur de cet objet, et s'il en croyait les dires de Nana, il s'agissait de celle de Tsuna.

« Oh, tes affaires … D'accord. Je peux envoyer quelqu'un te les ramener si tu veux… Mais non ça ne dérange pas. Je t'assure, en plus nous avons une maison pleine d'hommes qui seraient ravis de le faire…C'est pire ? … D'accord. A ce soir. » Et sur ce, la jeune femme raccrocha.

-C'était Tsuna ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Giotto

-Oui, il a oublié des affaires à la maison. Je lui ai proposé de les lui ramener mais il a refusé. Répondit la mama en souriant, puis, faisant face au blond, son sourire s'agrandie et elle lui demanda:

« Giotto-san, pourrais-je vous demander un service ? »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Quelque part dans Namimori…

« VOOOOOOII ! Lussuria ! Lâche ce facteur immédiatement ! »

- Mais Squa-chan ! Il est si mignon ! Je veux le ramener à la maison, il ira très bien avec le reste de ma collection ! »

-Lâche-le ou je- Mammon ! Remet ce fric dans là où tu l'as trouvé !

- L'enveloppe et la boite aux lettres étaient ouvertes…

-Reme-les je te dis ! VOOOOOOOOIII ! Bel ! Range ces couteaux où je te les enfonce là où je pense ! Je rigole pas !

-Ushishishi, le prince voulait simplement dire bonjour au chat des voisins.

- Rien à battre ! Range-les ! Et puis comment ça se fait que je dois jouer les nounous avec vous ! Où est cet enfoiré de boss ? Et où est Levi ? C'est son job de vous materner !

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis.

-Partis ? Comment ça ?

-Ben partis.

-Partis comme dans « ils se sont fait la malle » ?

-Oui. Le boss a prit la voiture – Levi lui sert de chauffeur- et est allé se chercher une bouteille dans bourbon quelque part.

-Oh le …

- Squa-chan ? Ça va ?

-…

-Ushishi…Sharky devient tout rouge là.

-Squa-chan, pourquoi tu ne respires plus ?

-Attends, il a vraiment arrêté de respirer ?

-…

-Squa-chan ! Respire ! Fais comme moi, tu souffles et tu inspires, souffle et inspire ! La technique du petit chien !

-Lussuria, il a arrêté de respirer, il va pas mettre un enfant au monde.

-Eh, on dirait qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose.

-Vas-y Squa-chan, parle.

-Vo…

-Tu y es presque mon chou. Un petit effort.

-Voo…

-Ushish le prince pense qu'on devrait s'éloigner.

-Huh ? Pourquoi donc ?

-VOOO…

-Bel, Mammon ? Où vous all-

A cet instant, Squalo poussa le cri le plus puissant que ses collègue n'ait jamais entendu…

Ce cri raisonna dans presque tout Namimori…

Et dans la résidence Sawada, une tasse se brisa, et Giotto frissonna une seconde fois…

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Plus loin, plus tard, dans le lycée de Namimori…

Tsuna soupira, c'était la pause, plus qu'une heure et ce serait l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait appelé chez lui pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait lui ramener ses affaires, mais lorsque sa mère avait proposé que ce soit l'un de leurs invités qui le fasse, il s'était immédiatement rétracté.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été au lycée, la moitié de la façade avait été détruite. Le Decimo ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son gardien des nuages aussi tôt après ce qu'il s'était prit ce matin.

L'adolescent avait décidé qu'il tiendrait bon. Comme un homme. Comme le boss qu'il devait être.

« Tu te flattes Dame-Tsuna. »

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, et il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette – petite et tant redoutée – voix.

-Reborn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'informe.

-Huh ? De quoi ?

-De la décision de Nono. Il a décidé qu'il n'était pas prudent de te laisser seul avec Primo et ses gardiens, il a donc envoyé des gens pour vous surveiller.

-Euh…Qui ça ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Chaque fois que tu dis ça, c'est que c'est mauvais signe. Qui est-ce qu'il a envoyé ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment.

-Reborn !

Mais ne laissant pas temps à son élève de poser plus de question, l'arcobaleno lui envoya son pied en pleine face avant de s'éclipser pendant que l'adolescent reprenait ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il grogna en constatant que le bébé avait réussit à se aire la malle. Profitant des quinze dernières minutes de la pause, le Decimo décida d'aller mettre de l'eau sur son front endolori…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Giotto passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il ne savait pas où il était.

Nana lui avait demandé de ramener des affaires à Tsuna, ainsi que son déjeuner, et il avait au début voulu refuser, il ne se rappelait même pas où se trouvait le lycée.

Mais elle avait utilisé _ce regard._

Le même qu'il utilisait contre G lorsqu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de la paperasse alors qu'il avait des mois de travail en retard.

Le même qu'il utilisait avec Knuckle lorsqu'il lui demandait de le couvrir pendant qu'il s'éclipsait en ville et qu'il ne voulait pas que ses gardiens soient sur son dos.

Le regard larmoyant de chien battu !

Et il ne résista pas plus longtemps – _personne_ ne pouvait résister !

Il utilisait souvent cette technique pour se débarrasser de ses gardiens lorsqu'ils devenaient un peu trop envahissants – et que la manière forte n'avait pas fonctionnée.

Mais là il avait un problème.

Car bien que Nana lui ait donné un plan et lui ait expliqué la route à suivre, il avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre. Les constantes chamailleries de Deamon et G, qui l'accompagnaient, ne l'aidant pas à se repérer. Alaude quant à lui était silencieux, mais n l'aidait pas vraiment.

Giotto grogna.

Être gentil et se montrer serviable c'était bien beau, mais là, il était perdu.

« Deamon, G, pourriez-vous vous calmez un peu. » Tenta le Primo en se tournant vers ses deux gardiens, qui l'ignorèrent complètement.

Franchement, ils étaient supposés l'aider, et là, ils ne faisaient que l'empêcher de se concentrer.

Venant de Deamon ça ne l'étonnait pas, mais de G…Quoi que… Alaude était le seul qui ne lui causait pas de problème.

Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen pour se retrouver. Ou du moins arriver au lycée.

_Un instant…_

« Deamon ? » Tenta une seconde fois le leader mafieux, cette fois en élevant un peu la voix pour que les deux hommes l'entendent. Et à sa grande satisfaction, ce fut le cas, car ils cessèrent de se chamailler, se tournant vers leur boss.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda l'illusionniste.

« Pourrais-je te demander un service ? » Répondit le blond en avançant vers son gardien de la brume et en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

G, qui observait l'échange, recula de quelque pas. Il savait ce que préparait son ami d'enfance.

-Ça dépend… De quoi s'agit-il ? Continua Deamon, fronçant les sourcils en flairant le piège.

- Serais-tu assez gentil pour nous transporter quelque part ? Demanda adorablement le boss.

-Hein ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est hors de question. Transporter une plusieurs personnes en plus de moi me prends beaucoup trop d'énergie.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit **non** Giotto.

Giotto fit la moue, boudant comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait refusé un tour de manège ou à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré.

_Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…_pensa le Vongola Primo en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé le regard de chien battu sur Deamon. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Mais vu que ça marchait, même sur Alaude, c'était impossible que ça rate sur Deamon.

Le Primo ouvrit ensuite les yeux, et planta ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants dans ceux de son gardien de la brume. Ce dernier resta figé un moment.

-S'il te plait… Juste cette fois… Chouina Giotto en battant adorablement des paupières.

-Giotto, qu'est-ce que…

-S'il te plait… ? Répéta une seconde fois Primo. Et lorsqu'il vit l'illusionniste cligner des yeux et légèrement rougir, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

-S-Soit ! Mais cette fois uniquement !

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama boss en changeant rapidement d'attitude.

Puis retirant ses mains des épaules de Deamon, il lui tourna le dos, pointant son doigt vers l'horizon d'un air dramatique : « Au lycée de Namimori ! »

Et sur ce, ils disparurent dans un écran de fumée…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna venait de sortir des toilettes, finissant de se sécher le visage.

Se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait à sa classe, il passa devant un petit groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient attroupés devant une fenêtre.

« Il est trop beau ! Oh ! Il a regardé ici ! » Fit une lycéenne qui s'exalta de manière inquiétante. « On devrait peut-être le saluer, vous ne croyez pas ? Kyyaaaaa ! Il nous a fait un signe de la main ! » S'exalta une seconde lycéenne qui se mit à glousser avec ses amies.

Le Decimo ne se donna même pas la peine d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Avec la chance qu'il avait, s'il allait regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Hibari ferait son apparition, et comme le préfet n'aimait pas les attroupements d'herbivores, il le mordrait à mort avec les autres avant même d'avoir l'occasion de voir l'individu qui attirait tant d'attention.

Et de toute façon, s'il voulait entendre des filles s'extasier sur un pauvre garçon, il n'avait qu'à rester dans sa classe, et observer le fan club de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

Ignorant donc le reste des commentaires, il posa le pied sur la première marche, mais se stoppa immédiatement :

« C'est pas le gars qui s'est battu contre Hibari ? »

_Eh ?_

« C'était pas Dame-Tsuna qui s'était battu ? »

_Oh non…_

« Mais non, le gars il était blond. Comme celui-là. »

_Ne me dites pas que…_

« Mais faut quand même avouer qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Tsunaze. »

_Giotto._

« C'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence. T'as vu comment il s'est défendu face à Hibari samedi ? Alors qu'aujourd'hui, Dame-Tsuna s'est encore fait tabasser par Hibari. »

« Eh, il vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment ! Vous croyez qu'il va passer par notre étage ? »

Paniquant, le futur parrain rebroussa chemin, dévalant les escaliers se précipitant à l'étage en dessous, espérant tomber sur son ancêtre avant Hibari.

Mais il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'instinct de prédateur d'un carnivore. Parce qu'Hibari avait déjà flairé la piste d'invités indésirables dans son établissement…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Giotto venait d'entrer dans l'établissement avec ses trois gardiens.

A présent, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver la salle de classe de Tsuna. Le Primo entreprit donc d'avancer dans les couloirs, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait la gentillesse de le renseigner.

Sauf que la majorité des personnes qu'il croisait semblaient le dévisager, murmurant et jetant des regards furtifs pour les uns, gloussant pour les autres.

-Nufufu…il semble que nous attirions beaucoup l'attention. Commença Deamon.

-Tch. Je déteste cette sensation d'être épié. Ces pestes n'ont-elles jamais vu d'homme de leur vie ou quoi ? Rouspéta G en fusillant un groupe d'adolescente du regard, ce qui les fit crier, rougir et glousser de plus belle.

Le gardien de la tempête leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer et d'accélérer le pas. Alaude fit de même que son collègue de la tempête, son regard ayant plus d'effet que celui de ce dernier, car les élèves se turent immédiatement, cet homme leur rappelant un pu trop un certain chef de comité de discipline.

-Giotto, sommes-nous bientôt arrivé, qu'on puisse donner ces trucs au Decimo et s'en aller.

-Un instant, je vais demander le chemin à l'une de ces jeunes filles.

Mettant en place son sourire le plus charmeur, le Primo s'approcha d'un groupe d'adolescentes qui le fixaient, et commençaient à glousser et à murmurer entre elles en voyant le blond avancer vers elles.

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles. Fit alors le leader mafieux, attirant immédiatement leur attention à toutes, et celle de toutes les autres personnes qui trainaient l'oreille.

-O-Oui ? Répondit timidement la plus courageuse d'entre elles.

-Je cherche quelqu'un. Cependant je ne sais pas où se trouve sa classe. Pourriez-cous m'aider ? Demanda alors le blond, prenant la main de la lycéenne et la portant à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Votre aide me serait réellement précieuse, _principessa_…

La jeune fille rougie d'emblée, balbutiant d'incohérentes réponses pendant que ses amies s'extasiaient ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Giotto, arrête de jouer les jolies cœurs et demande lui où se trouve cette fichu classe ! Intervint G en croisant les bras.

-Qui est-ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda rapidement la lycéenne, ignorant G.

-Il s'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi… Tsuna.

La jeune fille se figea, perdant son sourire, tout comme ses amies.

-Tsuna…comme dans…Dame-Tsuna ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec hésitation.

_Dame-Tsuna… le bébé au fedora l'avait déjà appelé comme ça…_

-Euh…Oui…J'imagine.

La tension sembla augmenter soudainement, les murmures s'élevant dans l'air et les regards sidérés fusants :

**_« Il cherche Dame-Tsuna ? » « Il connait Dame-Tsuna ? »_**

**_«AwWw ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dame-Tsuna est toujours ami avec les mecs mignons ? D'abord Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun, et maintenant lui ! »_**

**_« Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble… » « Il a dit qu'il cherchait Tsunaze ? » _**

D'accord… ?

Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si étonnés de voir qu'il cherchait Tsuna.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de reposer sa question qu'une familière crinière brune fit son apparition, se précipitant dans sa direction, fonçant tête baissée.

Deamon, ne manquant pas de remarquer le brun lui non plus, fit mine de se mettre sur le côté, histoire de lui laisser le passage, et lorsque l'adolescent arriva à son niveau, ne le remarquant toujours pas, l'illusionniste avança sa jambe, lui faisant un croche-pied. Comme prévu, le futur parrain se prit les pieds dedans, et tomba en avant, poussant son fameux cri et fermant les yeux en anticipant la douleur à venir.

Mais rien ne vint. A la place, il sentait un bras autour de sa taille. Visiblement ce qui l'avait sauvé de sa chute. Il leva alors les yeux pour voir qui était son sauveur, et les écarquilla en rencontrant le visage confus de Giotto.

S'excusant et se relevant furtivement, le Decimo se gratta nerveusement la tête.

-Tsuna, tu vas bien ?

-Huh ? O-Oui, très bien ! Je suis juste… surpris ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh, Nana m'a envoyé pour te ramener des affaires et ton déjeuner. D'ailleurs, les voici.

Le blond lui tendit alors un sac, mais lorsque son descendant tendit lui-même la main pour le prendre, ils se figèrent tout les deux, leur intuition respective se mettant en alerte. Leur criant de bouger s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

S'écartant en même temps, un tonfa vint frapper le sol entre eux.

« H-Hibari-san ? »

_Mince alors. _

« Les étrangers ne sont pas admis dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, sauf autorisation, que vous n'avez pas. Pour avoir enfreint cette règle, je vais vous mordre à mort. »

Le préfet envoya alors son tonfa en direction de Tsuna, qui esquiva de justesse, laissant tomber le sac contenant son déjeuner.

Tentant de rattraper le sac avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, le futur parrain plongea à terre, rattrapa le sac et inconsciemment, tacla son gardien des nuages, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, car il tomba, sa main armée d'un tonfa allant sur le côté et frappant la deuxième personne la plus proche – Giotto ayant été la première et ayant esquivé à temps – c'est-à-dire Alaude, au visage.

Tous se turent, cessant immédiatement de respirer.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter à cet instant précis…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Alaude était immobile. Sa joue rougie par l'impact de l'arme.

Tsuna hoqueta d'horreur.

Giotto et G hoquetèrent d'horreur ET commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Deamon se mit à glousser, se moquant ouvertement de son collègue et ignorant l'aura destructrice qui émanait de ce dernier.

Tout les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés avaient rapidement préféré retourner à leur classe, désertant les couloirs et se cachant pour ne pas subir les foudres d'un préfet furax, et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, un policier français, reconvertis en gardien des nuages de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante de tout les temps, et tout aussi fana de discipline.

Le Decimo, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, observa tour à tour son gardien des nuages, puis celui de son ancêtre. Chacun étant encore silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Hibari se redresse, une aura noire émanant de lui, puis des flammes de ses tonfas lorsqu'il les leva en regardant son pseudo boss.

« Herbivore. Je vais te tuer. » Fit-il en se levant.

De son côté, Alaude sortit ses menottes, son regard faisant comprendre à toute personne présente qu'il avait besoin de tuer quelqu'un. Et Tsuna savait que ça allait forcément tomber sur lui s'il ne bougeait pas.

Tout de suite.

Le cerveau de l'adolescent enregistra rapidement l'information, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se relève, prenant ses jambes à son coup.

Le brun esquiva difficilement chacun des coups que lui envoyait le préfet, ce dernier se rendant rapidement compte du gardien de la première génération qui l'avait prit en chasse. Perdant son intérêt pour le Decimo – il aurait l'occasion de lui régler son compte plus tard – le préfet s'arrêta, faisant face à Alaude.

Le jeune homme fit sortir les pics de ses tonfas, faisant bruler ses flammes de plus belle, et fonçant sur le premier gardien des nuages, un sourire carnassier lui fendant le visage.

Pendant ce temps Tsuna qui continuait à courir même s'il n'était plus poursuivit arriva au niveau du portail. Il s'y adossa, reprenant son souffle et se mit à crier quand il y eut une explosion – provenant de la bataille des deux gardiens des nuages – derrière lui, le projetant en dehors de l'enceinte du lycée – le portail ayant été détruit dans la manœuvre.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva alors au milieu de la route, et reprenant connaissance, il paniqua en voyant une voiture foncer sur lui, fermant les yeux.

Sauf que la voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Une voix raisonna à l'intérieur de la voiture, puis une seconde se fit entendre, elle semblait plus grave, et plus imposante. L'adolescent n'eut pas la possibilité de comprendre ce qui s disait, mais la première personne se tut immédiatement.

C'est là que le détail frappa le futur parrain.

Ils venaient de parler…

_…italien ? _ Se dit Tsuna en ouvrant les yeux, uniquement pour voir la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir, et un passager faire son apparition. Le pauvre garçon ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc.

« X-Xan…Xanxus… ? »

Hoquetant avec autant d'horreur qu'avant qu'il ne se mette à fuir Hibari et Alaude – qui d'ailleurs continuaient à se battre de l'autre côté du lycée – et il se dit que là, ce serait le bon moment pour recommencer à courir.

Le chef de la Varia, lui, ne dit rien, levant simplement un sourcil devant le petit être chétif qui se trouvait devant lui. Et c'est là qu'il sortit son arme et la pointa sur le Decimo qui pâlit aussitôt en voyant la flamme de la colère briller progressivement.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee ! »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Xanxus était dans la voiture qu'avait louée Nono pour lui et ses subordonnés. Au début, et ce bien qu'il ne faisait que se plaindre, il l'avait trouvé plutôt correcte. Tout confort, et tout. Sauf qu'après quelques minutes à l'intérieur, il avait remarqué une chose.

Une chose très importante qui gâchait tout et faisait de cette voiture un autre déception dans sa triste vie :

Il n'y avait pas d'alcool.

Il fallait avouer que le chef de la Varia était de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Italie. Nono lui avait demandé d'aller aider le Decimo pour une affaire de voyage dans le temps et de sauvegarde de la Famiglia. Et étant Xanxus, il avait refusé. Mais après négociation – payement en nature (boissons) établi – le jeune homme avait vaguement dit oui. Et si le fait de devoir crapahuter jusqu'au Japon pour venir en aide à la peste qui lui avait piqué sa place de Decimo n'était pas déjà assez rageant, le fait qu'il n'ait pas bu un seul verre – la seule chose qui rendait la situation plus ou moins agréable – durant le vol, et qu'il n'y ai même pas une seule bouteille dans la voiture, c'était assez pour lui donner envie de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Plus que d'habitude…

Combattant l'urgente envie de tuer ses bruyants et inutiles déchets de subordonnés, Xanxus, alors que tout ce petit monde débarquaient dans le quartier, réquisitionna la voiture, ainsi qu'un chauffeur – Levi. Car contrairement aux autres, Levi se couperait chaque membre avec une lame de rasoir si son boss le lui demandait – et se fit la malle dans l'espoir de trouver ne bouteille de bourbon digne de ce nom dans cette ville.

Mais alors qu'il était sur la route, son abruti de sous-fifre s'était soudainement arrêté, visiblement il avait manqué d'écraser un déchet. Le dit déchet s'était d'ailleurs mis à crier. Un vrai cri de mauviette.

Et ce qui était désagréable, c'est qu'il avait l'impression de reconnaitre ce rire de mauviette.

Décidant donc d'en avoir le cœur net, même s'il devait le regretter – et il savait qu'il le regretterait – le jeune homme ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture, jetant un œil sur le déchet qui avait interrompu son chemin. Et il leva un sourcil étonné en voyant les grands yeux épouvantés de la cause de sa présence au Japon.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Xanxus sortit automatiquement son arme, sentant la colère augmenter rien qu'à voir la face du gamin, sa flamme de la colère commençant à briller dangereusement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent même légèrement rien qu'en voyant sa proie pâlir.

« Tsuna ! » Fit soudainement une voix provenant du lycée. Et avant que Xanxus ne puisse tourner la tête pour voir qui était le propriétaire de la voix, une flamme fut projetée en sa direction. Il l'esquiva facilement, mais étrangement, il savait que ce n'était pas une attaque à pleine puissance. Juste un avertissement…

« B-Boss ! » Apparu alors Levi, qui lui aussi avait manqué de se faire griller les moustaches par la flamme.

-Vous allez bien boss ? Je suis désolé, je-

-Ta gueule Levi.

Tsuna, qui avait reprit ses esprits et le choc de voir Xanxus, se tourna vers le propriétaire de la flamme, quTsuna, qui avait reprit ses esprits et le choc de voir Xanxus, se tourna vers le propriétaire de la flamme, qu'il reconnut être Giotto. Le blond courrait vers lui, son bras droit le suivant de près, et Deamon suivant tranquillement tout en gardant un œil dur le combat de son collègue des nuages.

Le Primo s'arrêta à quelques mètres des trois individus, fusillant du regard Xanxus. Ce dernier en fit de même, changeant de cible et pointant son arme sur le blond. Voyant la menace, G sortit aussi son arme, la pointant sur le chef de la Varia.

Tsuna paniqua

« S-S'il vous plait ! Stop ! Baissez-vos armes ! » Cria le Decimo en s'interposant entre les deux armes, espérant que cela les déciderait à faire comme il disait. Pour Xanxus c'était pas trop sûr.

-G. Baisse ton arme. Dit Giotto en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Fais-le.

Hésitant d'abord un moment, le gardien de la tempête du Primo obéit malgré tout, baissant son arme et fusillant du regard Xanxus. Rassuré, Tsuna se tourna vers le chef de la Varia, qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme et ne semblait pas prêt à le faire.

« X-Xanxus. S-S-S'il te plait, b-baisse ton arme. »

Xanxus observa un moment l'adolescent. Il transpirait et avec les jambes tremblantes.

Pathétique.

C'est ce que pensa le jeune homme en baissant son arme, perdant l'envie de le tuer. En plus s'il le faisait, il serait obligé d'en rendre compte au Neuvième, et il était clair que le deal avec lui serait annulé. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il baissa donc son arme.

« Tsuna, tu le connais ? » Demanda soudainement Giotto.

-Euh…D'une certaine manière…

-D'une certaine manière ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'expliquer ça une fois qu'on sera à la maison. _Au calme ?_

-Bien. Répondit le blond, qui n'était pas très convaincu.

Le Primo ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'aimait pas ce que dégageait le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Cela lui rappelait un peut trop Ricardo. Il avait même une flamme similaire à celle de ce dernier. Et autant qu'il pouvait dire que Ricardo était quelqu'un qui avait du potentiel, et l'un des premiers à qui il pourrait confier les Vongola lorsque le temps viendrait, le leader mafieux ne pouvait être complètement unanime quant à la bienveillance de son jugement et de ses actes.

G était du même avis. Il trouvait aussi en Xanxus une ressemblance dérangeante avec Ricardo. L'un des candidats à la succession du commandement des Vongola. Mais même si ses capacités de chefs étaient indéniables, son sens moral et son cœur étaient douteux. Et lorsque le bras droit regardait le chef de la Varia, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de lui.

Deamon quant à lui était assez intéressé par Xanxus. Il dégageait tout ce qu'il recherchait chezun mafieux digne de ce nom : du charisme, une aura dangereuse et sombre, une puissance à peine dissimulée et transpirant à travers tout les pores de sa peau.

« Levi.» Fit ensuite l'objet de leur pensée en claquant des doigts.

-Oui boss ?

-Va chercher Squalo et les autres.

-Oui boss !

Et sur ce, Levi ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsque son cher supérieur le stoppa.

-Déchet. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? Commença le bun

-Euh…Je prends la voiture pour aller chercher les autres.

-Je t'ai dit d'aller les chercher, pas d'embarquer la caisse.

-Mais boss…Comment j'y vais alors ?

-A pied.

-Ah ?

-Magne-toi, tu perds du temps. Conclue le chef de la Varia en levant son arme sur Levi, le dissuadant de poser d'inutiles questions. L'assassin aux parapluies se mit alors à courir.

Lorsqu'il fut loin, Xanxus se retourna vers le petit groupe de Vongola, fixant Giotto.

Il ressemblait au Decimo. En blond et en un peu moins pathétique, mais la ressemblance était tout de même frappante.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un jugement qui promettait d'être péjoratif, une explosion se fit entendre en direction du lycée.

Tsuna qui s'était rapidement tourné, pâlit puis perdit connaissance, heureusement, Giotto le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, et G ne fit que soupirer, blasé. Pendant ce temps, hors des gravas et des ruines, Alaude arrivait tranquillement, Hibari sous son bras, ligoté par les multiples menottes de ce dernier. Le préfet était couvert d'égratignures et inconscient. Le premier gardien des nuages n'y était pas vraiment allé doucement, mais pas assez fort pour tuer son successeur. S'il l'avait voulu, il n'y aurait même plus de corps...

Lorsqu'ils furent tous plus ou moins calmé, Xanxus, ennuyé, se baissa pour rentrer dans la voiture avant d'avoir envie de tirer sur quelqu'un. Mais Giotto l'arrêta subitement, et il se retourna en direction du blond, le fusillant de ses yeux rouges. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée par le brun, mais il était clair qu'il voulait avoir pourquoi il était encore dehors, debout, alors qu'il pourrait être dans sa voiture.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Fit le premier leader Vongola en fronçant les sourcils.

Xanxus mis en place un sourire moqueur, avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait plus tôt, c'est-à-dire retourner dans sa voiture, ne répondant pas à la question du Primo et fermant la portière.

-Non mais qui croit-il être ce fils de-

-G. Ce n'est rien. Ignore-le.

Mais malgré ses paroles, Giotto était aussi contrarié.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Mais soudainement, le blond se remit à frissonner.

-Giotto ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? ça va faire trois fois aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe c'est juste que-

« VOOII ! ENFOIRÉ DE BOSS ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »

_Mince…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ayé! Chapitre 9! J'espère qu'il était plus intéressant que le chapitre précédent. Dans le chapitre 10, rencontre de la Viaria avec la première génération! Un choc pour Primo, des prises de tête pour les autres gardiens et migraines assurées pour Tsuna. Une nouvelle petite discussion entre Giotto et son adorable descendant aussi! Parce que j'aime ces deux-là! <em>**

**_Je ferais peut-être venir Dino dans le prochain chapitre! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ^^ n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et remarques._**

**_Bon et bien à la prochaine! Bye-bii 3 _**

**_Reviews ?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: chapitre 10 ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites « ENFIN ! » Et moi je vous dirais « Oui, et je suis désoléééééééée » ! Et la discussion qu'ont eu Giotto et Tsuna ! "Il était temps" me direz-vous, et vous aurez raison! Je l'ai enfin mise parce que sinon je sais que je me découragerais et ça ferais un gros « plot-hole » dans la fic. ^^ Bon, pas de blabah supplémentaires et inutiles, et place au chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>Oh ma tête…<em>

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit embrumé de Tsuna. Il monta sa main à sa tête par reflexe et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un matelas.

_…Je suis à l'infirmerie ? _Se demanda-t-il avant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé : Giotto, Deamon, G et Alaude qui débarquaient au lycée, Hibari furax, Alaude furax, combat et explosion.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, paniquant en se remémorant les évènements, et fut surpris de voir qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Etait-ce encore un rêve ?

Malheureusement non…C'est ce que compris bien vite le Decimo en constatant qu'il avait son uniforme sur lui, et que ses affaires étaient là, dans le sac que Giotto lui avait donné. Le pauvre garçon se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il ne voulait même pas penser à l'état de Namimori…car inévitablement ça mènerait à la pensée de la punition que lui infligerait Hibari plus tard.

Et si ce n'était pas assez désolent comme ça, il y avait une chose dont le futur parrain se rappelait, et ça, il souhaitait par-dessus tout que ce soit une mauvaise blague de cette divinité malicieuse et cruelle qui était en charge de gérer (pourrir) sa vie…

_« VOOOIIII ! Lussuria ! Lâche-le ! Lâche-le je te dis où je te coupe le bras ! »_

Mais hélas, cette divinité ne faisait pas dans la blague…

Le 'adolescent décida alors de se lever, parce que rester au lit ne l'aiderait sûrement pas, au contraire, les personnes en bas pourraient monter pour voir comment il allait– d'autres par inquiétude, d'autres par curiosité, et d'autres (Varia et Deamon) pour voir s'il était mort et se réjouir si c'était le cas…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna descendit rapidement, suivant les voix qui se faisaient de plus en plus agressives de ses amis, et finit par entrer dans la salle de séjour. Là, il vit les gardiens de la première génération, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei, ainsi que les membres de la Varia.

Pendant que d'un côté, Giotto, Alaude et Xanxus jouaient à je-vais-te-tuer-par-la-force-de-mon-regard, d'un autre, se trouvait G, retenant Gokudera qui se débattait en insultant de manière très colorée Belphegor, qui par le sourire qui faisait sa signature, se moquait ouvertement de celui qui fut autrefois son rival. Squalo, lui, était assis à la droite de Xanxus, et il remuait son épée de manière menaçante devant Yamamoto et Asari. Et finalement, il avait Lussuria, qui essayait de molester Lampo… Une journée normale dans la vie de Sawada Tsunayoshi…

« Oh mon dieu ! Ce que tu es mignon ! C'est décidé, je te ramène avec moi pour ma collection ! » S'exalta Lussuria en agrippant le bras de Lampo, qui lui, avait attrapé le bras de Knuckle. Le prêtre, dans l'espoir de distraire l'individu à la coiffure colorée, et aussi intrigué et effrayé par un homme qui collectionnait les autres hommes, lui demanda innocemment :

« De quel genre de collection s'agit-il ?

Mais tout de suite après, le gardien du soleil du Primo sentit qu'il regrettait déjà sa question, car l'homme devant lui se lécha les lèves avec délectation avant de répondre lubriquement :

« Une collection de torses musclés, de fesses fermes et d'abdos parfaitement sculptés…Tout un petit groupe de corps délicieux, appétissants… »

Et si la description n'était pas déjà assez effrayante, le fait que l'orateur se tortille dans tout les sens en agitant le bras de celui qu'il voulait être sa prochaine acquisition n'en était que plus dérangeant. Knuckle pâlit immédiatement, pendant que Lampo devint presque aussi vert que ses cheveux, avant de faire une crise de larme hystérique : « Dis-lui de me lâcher, dis-lui de me lâcher, dis-lui de me lâcheeeeeer ! » Paniqua le premier gardien de la foudre Vongola.

« S-S'il vous plait, lâcher-lui le bras… » Tenta Knuckle, qui par la même occasion essayait de faire lâcher prise au plus jeune de ses collègues.

Pendant que tout le petit groupe continuait son vacarme, Giotto remarqua enfin l'arrivée de son descendant, abandonnant Xanxus un instant pour sourire à ce dernier.

-Tsuna, tu es enfin réveillé. J'espère que tu n'as rien de casser. Dit le Primo sur un ton plein de sollicitude.

-Non, je…Je vais bien. Répondit-il dans un petit sourire.

_…enfin pour l'instant._ Pensa-t-il ensuite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Xanxus et sa petite armée de psychopathe.

Lorsqu'il parla, cela attira l'attention des autres convives qui cessèrent tout leur chahut.

-Juudaime/Tsuna ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Yamamoto et Gokudera.

-Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.

-Vous allez bien juudaime ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour vous !

-Je vais bien Gokudera-kun, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-A cause d'une explosion, la moitié du bâtiment à été détruit, les cours ont été annulés pour une durée indéterminée. Ahah, des vacances improvisées ! C'est génial pas vrai ?

_Je ne vois pas en quoi quand les responsables sont sous mon toit…_ S'atterra intérieurement le jeune Decimo, son regard se posant sur Alaude et cherchant Hibari…Mais il ne vit nulle part son gardien des nuages.

« Bien. Pourrais-tu maintenant daigner m'expliquer qui sont ces gens. » Demanda rapidement Giotto, sa voix semblant exprimer de l'exaspération.

Tsuna se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux et embarrassé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer qui était Xanxus. C'est vrai, que pouvait-il lui dire ? La Varia n'existait même pas encore à leur époque…

_Bon,_ se dit-il en soupirant, _réfléchis. Par Où pourrais-tu commencer…la raison pour laquelle ils sont là déjà et ensuite on avisera…_

-Alors ? S'impatienta le Primo.

-Euh…Comment dire…Ces gens sont… ce sont les personnes envoyés par Nono pour nous aider.

-Mais encore ? Insista le blond

-Euh…

Tsuna ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer qui étaient la Varia. Après tout, Primo pourrait trouver ça bizarre d'accepter sous son toit des gens qui ont essayé de vous tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il avait déjà fait mauvaise impression en s'évanouissant plus tôt au lycée, alors ça. Le Primo pourrait considérer ça comme une véritable preuve d'incompétence. Et il ne voulait pas que son ancêtre le voit comme le dame-Tsuna que tout le monde connaissait… Heureusement, enfin, ça dépendait du point de vue, Yamamoto, qui avait l'air de lire le malaise sur le visage de son ami, prit les devants, avec cette insouciance qui le caractérisait si bien :

-Ce sont les Varia, au début ils ont essayé de nous tuer pour avoir les anneaux Vongola, mais dans le futur on est super pote ! Déclara joyeusement le gardien de la pluie du Decimo.

-Ce sont des gens extrêmes ! S'exclama à son tour Ryohei.

-Où t'as vu qu'on était pote avec ces abrutis ! S'indigna Gokudera en fusillant son collègue du regard.

-Abrutis ? Ushishi, le prince dois-t-il te rappeler la manière pathétique dont tu as perdu ? Se moqua Belphegor en jouant avec l'un de ses couteaux.

-J'ai perdu ? Je t'ai pratiquement éclaté ! Tu as triché ! Se défendit férocement le gardien de la tempête du Decimo qui tentait d'atteindre ses dynamites. Heureusement, G le retenait toujours.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier, comme tous ses collègues de la première génération, venait d'enregistrer l'information du sosie d'Asari. Et c'est Lampo, qui malgré la peur et le dégout, et dans le cas présent la surprise, les devança tous et posa la question, ou plutôt le mot qui leur brûlait les lèvres :

« Hein ? »

Et Deamon, dont le vocabulaire était beaucoup plus complet que celui de son cadet, même dans un moment pareil, éclaira ceux qui ne lisaient pas entre les lignes de ce « hein » :

« Un instant. D'abord, qu'est-ce que la Varia ? Ensuite, comment ça ils ont voulu vous tuer pour avoir les anneaux Vongola, et enfin, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire de futur ? »

Tsuna jeta un regard mi-désolé, mi-irrité à Yamamoto. Le voyage dans le futur était l'une des choses que la première génération n'était pas obligée de savoir. Le sujet de la Varia aussi, mais là, ça s'était imposé tout seul, donc…

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il daigner nous répondre ? » Continua Deamon, tout aussi impatient que son boss pour une fois.

Le Decimo fit le tour de ses gardiens présents, ces derniers le regardaient aussi, semblant lui demander la permission de parler, car il avaient vu l'incertitude de ses précédents regards. L'adolescent soupira avant de leur sourire, comme pour s'excuser d'une quelconque faute, et se tourna vers la première génération. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à leur question, mais Lussuria, qui avait miraculeusement lâché le bras du pauvre Lampo, le prit de court en prenant la parole :

« La Varia est un groupe d'assassin indépendant mais relié au Vongola. Bossu-chan est notre chef. » Commença l'assassin coloré en pointant de son élégant petit doigt Xanxus. « Et moi je suis Lussuria-nee-san, mais vous pouvez m'appelez mama. Je suis un peu leur maman à tous. » Termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à ses orateurs.

Toute la première génération frissonna de dégout, même Alaude, sauf que lui pâlit légèrement. Et tentant d'ignorer le vomit qui lui montait dans la bouche alors que Lussuria lui envoyait un baiser, G répéta la seconde question :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par vous tuer pour avoir les anneaux Vongola ?

-Oh, mais c'est simple voyons ! C'était quand Decimo-chan était encore candidat à la place de boss. Bossu-chan l'était aussi, et histoire de choisir qui serait l'heureux parrain, nous avons dû nous battre pour décider.

-Vous battre ? De vrais combats, avec des armes et tout ?

-Oui, combat à mort aussi. Enfin, ça c'était nous seulement, parce que Decimo-chan ne semblait pas vouloir tuer qui que ce soit. Termina Lussuria en prenant un air pensif.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Xanxus lâcha un léger « Tch. Déchet pitoyable. » Visiblement dirigé à Tsuna. Giotto le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Dans un combat, il devait être impitoyable, et si Tsuna devait se battre contre lui, le pauvre garçon n'aurait sûrement aucune chance.

Mais c'est là qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Tsuna était le Vongola Decimo. _Donc_ il s'était battu contre lui…Et _donc_ il l'avait battu.

Giotto passa tour à tour de Xanxus à Tsuna. La différence de force, que ce soit par l'apparence ou par l'aura qu'ils dégageaient respectivement, semblait trop évidente. Comment Tsuna avait-il battu Xanxus ? C'était… impossible. Du moins c'est ce que toute personne normalement constituée aurait pensé. D'accord il avait vu Tsuna en mode de dernière volonté, mais tout de même…

Puis son regard tomba sur les autres gardiens de son descendant.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que tout ces enfants ce sont battu contre une escouade d'assassin ? Et plus important, qu'ils les ont _battus_ ? »

« C'est exact pour la première question, mais pas réellement pour la deuxième. Certains ont perdu, mais c'est le résultat du match final qui a décidé du reste. » Répondit Lussuria en croisant les bras.

Giotto avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Parce que passer d'un descendant qu'il croyait un peu faible, à un descendant qui ne serait pas si faible que ça, et à une famille constituée d'adolescent atteignant au mieux la quinzaine capable de vaincre toute une troupe d'assassin appartenant au Vongola… c'était trop pour la même journée – remarquez qu'il n'est pas du tout dérangé par le voyage dans le temps…

« Ok, ok…Cette histoire commence réellement à devenir ridicule. » Intervint ensuite Knuckle, qui, malgré toute la patience emmagasinée depuis qu'il était le gardien du soleil de Primo, commençait à perdre le fil. « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer en détail et simplement ce qui s'est passé ? Recommençons du début. Qui a dû se battre contre qui ? »

Lussuria, tout content d'être le centre d'attention, se leva, prenant un air dramatique et tenant un micro invisible :

« Moi, la merveilleuse maman de la Varia, Lussuria-nee-san, vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire un petit compte-rendu du conflit Varia vs Vongola, dont l'issue aura décidé de son nouveau boss et de ses gardiens !

Pendant que les convives regardaient sans comprendre – les gardiens de toute génération et leur boss respectif se demandant si l'assassin à la coiffure coloré avaient perdu l'esprit, ses collègue de la Varia s'en foutant comme de leur dernière victime – la « maman » fit ensuite un tour sur elle-même, avant de s'arrêter gracieusement – il fallait l'avouer – devant Ryohei, le pointant du doigt.

« Le match pour l'anneau du soleil : Ryohei Sasagawa VS moi-même Lussuria-nee-sama le magnifique ! Vainqueur : Ryo-chan et ses magnifiques biceps d'aciers ! mouah ! » S'exclama-t-il en envoyant un baiser en direction du boxeur, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt lançait ses poings en l'air comme d'habitude sans aucune raison, les baissa faiblement, en essayant d'éviter le regard de son ex-adversaire. Knuckle posa les yeux sur son descendant et sourit. Il aimait bien Ryohei, mis à part sa fâcheuse habitude de crier partout où il allait. Il aurait apprécié assister à ce combat.

Puis se détournant du gardien du soleil du Decimo, Lussuria, en un bond, atterri entre Gokudera et Belphegor.

« Le match pour l'anneau de la tempête : Bel-chan aka Prince the Ripper VS Hayato Gokudera ! La petite tempête étant en bonne voix pour gagner, mais Bel-chan, le petit génie de la Varia, plein de ressource a eut le dernier mot, grâce à une technique qui manquait plus ou moins de tact et de style !» Fit-t-il en faisant la moue.

Gokudera, qui s'était calmé, marmonna un petit « tricheur », auquel le blond de la Varia ne répondit que par un sourire plein de moquerie.

Ensuite, Lussuria se tourna vers Mammon, qui avait été silencieux durant tout ce temps. La raison, il s'était fait tout petit – et vu sa taille ce n'était pas très dure – afin de faire les poches aux gardiens de Tsuna. Mais en entendant son nom, le bébé réapparu sur les genoux de notre prince préféré, comme si de rien n'était, sauf la chaîne du portefeuille de Gokudera qui dépassait de sa petite cape. Pendant que Lussuria poursuivait sa petite présentation, le gardien de la tempête du Primo attrapa la chaine et récupéra son bien, insultant au passage l'arcobaleno de la brume.

« Le match pour l'anneau de la brume : Mammon-chan, mon bébé – ledit bébé se figea et frissonna sous l'appellation – VS Chrome Dokuro, et ensuite Rokudo Mukuro, une pièce de choix que je meure d'envie d'ajouter à ma collection ! » Dit l'assassin en se léchant les lèvres. « Dokuro-chan a perdu, puis Mukuro-chan a fait son apparition, et a vaincu notre bébé ! » Continua-t-il en prenant un faux air atterré, puis ajouta « mais avant de partir, Mukuro-chan a conclu par cette phrase pleine d'inspiration… » puis Lussuria modifia sa voix, l'aggravant, prenant un air sombre et souriant cruellement – et ce qui était classe sur Mukuro devint flippant sur Lussuria – avant de dire : « Tu as perdu pour une seule raison, parce que j'étais ton adversaire ! Kufufufufufu ! »

Ignorant le rire dérangeant de Lussuria, Deamon sourit fièrement. Il avait beau avoir en horreur l'attitude de son descendant, il devait avouer qu'il était puissant et la puissance était tout ce qu'il désirait et respectait chez un mafieux, et encore lus chez un membre des Vongola. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas ce qui manquait chez le petit illusionniste. Après tout, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde de créer une brèche dans son monde, et s'en extirper tout seul. Le gamin était arrogant et manipulateur, mais il avait du charisme et assez de pouvoir pour défendre la Famille et la hausser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Puis reprenant son état normal – si on pouvait qualifier ça de _normal_ – la « maman » de la Varia se pencha Yamamoto et son ancêtre :

« Dans le match pour l'anneau de la pluie : Squa-chaAaAargh ! »

Squalo coupa le sifflet de son collègue en lui frappant sur la tête avec la première chose qui lui passa sous la main – I-Pin qui passait par là par pur hasard – et en l'envoyant avec le moins de délicatesse possible dans le mur d'à côté. La petite chinoise ne semblant pas affectée le moins du monde d'avoir servi de massue…

Enfin bon, fière de lui, le commandant de la Varia croisa les bras, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, et s'installant plus confortablement, tandis que Belphegor se mit à rire, de même que Levi, et Xanxus sourit cruellement en voyant l'état de son subordonné. Mammon, quant à lui, en avait profité pour aller faire les poches à l'assassin à la coiffure colorée.

Tous se réjouissaient du malheur de leur « ami ». Une situation normale dans la vie de la Varia.

« Euh…On ne devrait pas voir s'il va bien ? » Demanda Knuckle en regardant d'un air inquiet le corps inerte de Lussuria.

« Mais non, il s'en remettra. » Répondit distraitement Squalo avant de détourner son attention vers le reste des convives.

Giotto, décidant de mettre de côté toute cette scène plus que dérangeante, se retourna vers Tsuna. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'était cette histoire de conflit des anneaux, expliqué plus ou moins clairement par ce Lussuria, et celle du futur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répéter sa question, cette fois déterminé à avoir une réponse, la voix de Nana se fit entendre de la cuisine, leur faisant comprendre que le déjeuner était prêt.

Le déjeuner et l'après-midi se déroulant de manière mouvementée : tout simplement à cause de la présence de la Varia, mais aussi parce que Hibari avait refait son apparition – Alaude l'avait ligoté et laissé dehors, mais le préfet, avide de vengeance, avait réussit à se libérer et mourrait d'envie de passer ses nerfs sur les herbivores qui avaient osé déranger la paix de Namimori – Tsuna passa son après-midi à essayer d'éviter que sa maison soit détruite en même temps que tout le quartier, à empêcher Alaude, Hibari et Deamon – qui aimait taquiner son collègue des nuages – ainsi que ses gardiens avec le reste de la Varia, de s'entretuer dans son salon, à calmer Xanxus qui manquait de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait – la résidence Sawada étant pleine de cible mouvante – et tout cela en tentant de ne pas mourir dans la manœuvre.

Et tout ça aurait pu mal finir si Nana, n'avait pas débarquer dans le salon, faisant stopper tout mouvement potentiellement dangereux aux mafieux, et s'installa devant la télévision, zappant jusqu'à tomber sur LE programme qui l'intéressait.

« Merveilleux, ça vient à peine de commencer ! » Fit la jeune femme en frappant jovialement ses mains ensemble.

Tsuna pâlit alors, faisant signe à toute personne susceptible de reprendre les combats de se calmer et de rester silencieux, car s'il y avait un moment où il ne fallait pas mettre le bordel dans la maison, c'était quand Nana regardait son feuilleton. Car même si elle était une femme au foyer, une mère aimante, une cuisinière hors pair et une hôtesse chaleureuse, Nana Sawada pouvait devenir redoutable lorsqu'on la contrariait. Tsuna, qui vivait avec elle depuis les quinze ans de sa vie, savait de quoi il parlait.

Et en effet, à peine Squalo avait lâché un léger « Voi », Belphegor ayant trouvé bon de lui tirer les cheveux, que la tension dans la pièce fit un bond et tous frissonnèrent, sentant une aura noire envahir l'atmosphère, et ils pâlirent en constatant qu'elle émanait de Nana.

La jeune femme se tourna d'ailleurs vers le commandant de la Varia, et lui sourit. Mais ce sourire glaça le sang à l'assassin, qui avala difficilement sa salive, s'asseyant calmement et silencieusement. Ce que les autres hommes firent ensuite, Hibari ne faisant pas exception, mais fixant ses proies avec haine. La mama retourna alors son attention vers la télévision, et le silence régna durant tout l'épisode…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« OMG ! Nana-chan ! C'est tout bonnement affreux ! » S'exclama Lussuria à la fin de l'épisode. « Brenda ne peut pas se marier avec Jackson alors qu'il est le père de l'enfant de Candy, et qu'il doit subir une opération pour son cœur ! Et ne me dites pas que Hilda va quitter Martin alors que le pauvre chou est dans le coma et qu'Ashley est en pleine dépression ! Et puis Oliver, il ne s'en remettra jamais si… »

Le reste de la Varia et les gardiens fixèrent leur ami qui était encore en pleine tirade, se demandant comment il avait compris quoi que ce soit au grand n'importe quoi qu'ils avaient du subir, avant de soupirer de soulagement en comprenant que c'était finit. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que rester silencieux pendant plus de dix minutes – et dans le cas présent ce silence dura une heure – c'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour des mafieux fana de baston et de chaos en tout genre.

Nana, après quelques minutes de discussion enflammée, s'était levée, redevenant la frêle et adorable femme au foyer qu'elle était, allant dans la cuisine. C'est l'occasion sur laquelle les mafieux sautèrent, résumant leur querelle là où ils l'avaient laissé, Tsuna commençant à paniquer une nouvelle fois, lorsque la voix chaleureuse de sa mère se fit entendre de la cuisine, stoppant une nouvelle fois le chahut.

« Tsu-kun, pourrais-tu aller au supermarché, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques courses pour moi. »

«Ahem… D'accord… » Répondu avec hésitation le jeune garçon en posant les yeux sur les occupants de la pièce.

Gokudera se leva soudainement

- Juudaime ! Laissez-moi vous accompagner !

-C'est bon Gokudera-kun, je peux-

-C'est mon devoir de vous accompagner ! Pour vous protéger ! S'exclama le gardien de la tempête.

« Le petit chien suit son maître à la trace… » Rit Deamon, attirant les foudres de l'argenté, qui commença à crier contre le premier gardien de la brume. Aussitôt, le chahut s'éleva une nouvelle fois, composant un mélange d'insulte, de demande d'accompagnement, de tentative de remise de calme, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna n'en puisse plus, déjà épuisé des précédents évènements de la journée :

« CA SUFFIT ! STOP ! » Cria-t-il sous l'exaspération, attirant l'attention de tous dans la pièce, le regard de Xanxus se posant sur lui, brillant dangereusement.

Aucun déchet ne lui criait dessus en s'en sortant vivant.

Voyant cela, le futur parrain avala sa salive, le volume de sa voix diminuant remarquablement.

« Je…hum…J'irais seul… » _en espérant que la maison survive…_

« Mais Juudaime, si vous vous faisiez attaquer ! » tenta Gokudera

_Ça n'est pas la première fois que je fais les courses… _pensa le Dixième, exaspéré.

« Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas prudent que tu ailles seul… » Cette fois ce fut Giotto qui parla.

« Le supermarché n'est pas loin, je n'en aurais que pour vingt minutes…» Se défendit l'adolescent.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne ? » Demanda alors le premier parrain Vongola.

Tsuna avala une seconde fois sa salive, mal à l'aise face à ce que venait de lui dire son ancêtre, mais aussi face au regard que lui jetait ce dernier.

« C-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je viennes dans ce cas. »

Huh ?

La Vongola Decimo considéra un moment la proposition, tournant le dos aux convives. Il ne _pouvait _pas vraisemblablement dire non à Primo.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux leaders Vongola marchaient en direction du supermarché.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Tsuna ne pouvait pas dire non au Primo. Il avait même essayé d'utiliser les yeux de chiot larmoyants, mais c'était peine perdue, car à peine Giotto avait-il aperçu l'ombre d'une larme perlée, qu'il avait riposté en utilisant sa propre version.

Tsuna n'avait rien pu faire.

Giotto était fier de lui. Personne ne pouvait utiliser ce regard contre lui, puisse-t-il être son descendant.

Il avait pratiquement inventé ce truc.

-Giotto-san ? Intervint faiblement la voix du futur parrain.

-mmh ?

-Pour le bazar à la maison, je suis vraiment désolé.

Giotto resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'ai cru comprendre que ta Famille était plus ou moins _énergique_.

-eheh…En effet… Mais concernant la Varia, et le futur…

-Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je ne te forcerais pas. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour ma rudesse. Et puis la _Varia… _Ce sont des gens… intéressants.

-Ahah…Aujourd'hui j'ai été plutôt chanceux, ce que tu as vu à la maison était leur « bon côté ». Je suis content que tu ne sois pas contrarié, mais je tenais quand même à présenter mes excuses.

-Dans ce cas, je les accepte. Rassuré ?

-Oui…

Puis ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient confortables et c'est le blond qui rompit ce silence dérangeant :

-Hum…Sinon…

-huh ?

-Hum…As-tu réfléchis à ce dont nous avions parlé ?

-Ce dont nous avions parlé ?

-Oui, notre discussion de la dernière fois. Il me semble que tu as dit que tu allais réfléchir.

Tsuna observa son ancêtre, confus, avant de se souvenir, et de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler…

**_-FlaaaashBaaaaaack-_**

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Tsuna se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux :

-Je voulais savoir… Comment as-tu fait pour que… Comment dire… Pour que tes gardiens te respectent ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Dit le Primo, confus.

Le silence régna un moment avant que le Decimo ne laisse échapper un rire nerveux :

-C'est assez compliqué… bon, pour faire simple, comment as-tu fais pour… t'imposer devant tes gardiens ?

-Oh.

Le blond croisa les jambes, se grattant le montant en prenant l'air pensif.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. La meilleure réponse que je pourrais te donner c'est que ça prend du temps, de la confiance et de l'expérience… Mais même avec ça, comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à maîtriser mes gardiens dans certaines circonstances.

-hmmm…je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave.

L'adolescent se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crane. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Techniquement il le savait, c'était simplement qu'il voulait avoir une réponse, un potentiel moyen de calmer ses gardiens quand la situation devenait réellement dangereuse ou chaotique. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait en posant cette question, ce n'était pas comme si Giotto pouvait lui donner une formule magique ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda soudainement l'homme.

-Je me posais simplement la question, étant donné que nos gardiens sont plus ou moins similaires, je me disais que tu pourrais me demander quelques conseils…

-Je vois…J'ai bien peur de ne pas t'être d'un grand secours, si j'avais moi-même trouvé la solution à ce problème, ta chambre ne serait pas dans cet état. Dit le Primo en balayant la pièce du regard.

-C-Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas non plus réellement important. J'ai plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de chose…

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… murmura Giotto sans réellement s'adresser à son descendant qui, bien qu'entendant ce qu'il avait dit, ne répondit pas.

Puis Tsuna se laissa tomber en arrière. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire, et ce, malgré la crainte des quelques années de migraines qu'il allait subir avant de pouvoir plus ou moins maîtriser ses gardiens. Depuis l'arrivée de son ancêtre, il avait ressenti comme un faussé entre eux, le blond étant pratiquement la représentation de tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Classe, imposant par son charisme et sa puissance. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début, mais maintenant, il sentait qu'il s'était d'une certaine manière, rapproché de l'homme. Cette discussion, l'avait rendu plus humain à ses yeux.

-J'y pense. Intervint Giotto. Deamon et Alaude ont été les premiers de mes gardiens que tu as rencontré si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui, répondit le Decimo en grimaçant un peu, se redressant. Plutôt marquante comme rencontre.

Le blond grimaça légèrement lui aussi avant d'afficher un sourire désolé.

-Etant donné qu'il soit inconcevable que quiconque de ces deux là te présente tes excuses, j'espère que tu accepteras les miennes pour... quoi que ce soit qu'ils aient fait.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de chose avec Hibari-san et Mukuro. Pas très coopératifs mais puissants…Ajouta distraitement l'adolescent, regrettant immédiatement ses mots lorsqu'il vit son ancêtre froncer les sourcils. M-mais ne te méprends pas, j'ai totalement confiance en eux ! Même s'ils peuvent paraître rudes, ils ne sont pas déloyales… juste un peu…difficiles…

C'était vrai en un sens. Pour Hibari. Mais pour Mukuro, Tsuna n'était pas vraiment certain. L'illusionniste semblait mettre un point d'honneur à proclamer qu'il prendrait le corps du Decimo et qu'il détruirait la Mafia de l'intérieur. Et il était évident qu'il ne faisait partit des Vongola que pour le pouvoir que lui conférait sa position de gardien. Contrairement à Deamon Spade, le jeune homme ne vouait pas une fois et une loyauté démesurée à la Famille, mais les deux gardiens de la brume partageaient la soif de pouvoir et de puissance…

Le Primo toussa légèrement afin de faire sortir son descendant de sa rêverie :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, concernant Deamon, il ne t'embêtera plus, du moins pas au point de devenir dangereux.

En entendant cela, Tsuna soupira, murmurant pratiquement pour lui-même : « Si seulement je pouvais réussir à faire ça avec Mukuro… Il n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis… » Mais le blond ne rata pas un mot.

-Deamon m'écoute rarement aussi tu sais.

-Au moins il t'écoute, même si ce n'est que de temps en temps... Rit nerveusement le Decimo en comprenant que l'homme avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

-Ce fut dur d'arriver à ce résulta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Avec Deamon, pour avoir son mot à dire il faut réussir à le battre dans un combat. Grimaça le premier boss Vongola, semblant se remémorer.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce avant que la phrase ne parvienne au cerveau de l'adolescent, et qu'il réagisse finalement, un air choqué sur le visage :

-Huh ? Tu as combattu Deamon ?

-En effet.

-Combattu sérieusement ? Pour de vrai ?

Giotto fronça les sourcils en entendant la question, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire peu de temps après, l'expression de l'adolescent ayant raison de lui, son descendant était vraiment adorable.

-Oui, « pour de vrai ». Répondit le leader mafieux en riant de la manière étrange dont ces mots sonnaient dans sa bouche.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Tsuna s'était soudainement rapproché de Giotto, ne se souciant même plus si ce qu'il demandait était convenable ou pas. C'était inhabituel pour lui de poser tant de question, surtout devant une personne qui l'intimidait de cette manière, mais à la lumière de la révélation que venait de lui faire son ancêtre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir. Reborn ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un combat entre Primo et son gardien de la brume. Ni aucun autre de ses gardiens d'ailleurs. C'était le genre de chose que l'histoire des Vongola n'avait pas retenu, et l'entendre de la bouche du premier boss Vongola, c'était une occasion en or, et un moyen d'en apprendre sur la famille sans avoir à passer par la case entraînement des enfers.

« Et bien, Deamon est le genre de personne qui privilégie le pouvoir et la puissance avant tout le reste. Lors de son entrée dans la Famille, j'avais déjà énormément de difficulté à me faire entendre de lui, et je peux te dire que lui faire entendre raison était pratiquement cause perdue à cette époque. Mes gardiens passaient leur temps à se chamailler, un peu comme maintenant, mais les conséquences étaient dix fois pires. Un jour, leur querelle avait causé la destruction de toute l'aile Ouest du manoir, alors que nous l'avion rénové deux mois plus tôt, pour les mêmes raisons… Enfin bon, je me suis emporté, et suis intervenu, sauf que cette fois ça ne s'est passé comme prévu… »

Le Primo laissa échapper un rire nerveux, se passant la main dans le cou, avant de poursuivre son récit :

« D'ordinaire, lorsque j'intervenais, mes gardiens… du moins ceux en train de se battre, se calmaient immédiatement. Sauf que ce jour-là, Deamon, au lieu de s'arrêter, avait continué, mais en me prenant pour cible… Le combat a eut pour résultat la destruction de l'aile Nord et la moitié de l'aile Est… Mais bon, Deamon ayant « évalué mes capacités » comme il le déclara à cette époque, commença à prendre mes paroles en compte, et à m'obéir… de temps en temps…»

Tsuna médita sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si Mukuro et Deamon fonctionnaient de la même façon, il aurait à se battre et à vaincre le plus jeune. Mais il l'avait déjà battu dans le passé, est-ce que ça comptait ? Vu l'attitude de Mukuro, il devait admettre que non…

Tsuna pâlit ensuite.

Aurait-il à faire la même chose avec Hibari ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais battu Hibari. Et le préfet n'était pas très réceptif à ses demandes. Le Decimo était sûr que s'il battait Mukuro – dans le cas où il décidait de se battre contre lui – son gardien de la brume accourrait pour l'affronter même pas deux secondes après qu'il ait achevé le combat, ce qui signifiait être cruellement et douloureusement mordu à mort.

« Tu te demandes si tu dois te battre contre ton gardien de la brume ? » Interrogea doucement la voix de Giotto, son hyper intuition lisant l'expression du futur parrain.

-mmh…oui… Répondit l'adolescent de manière distraite.

-Ces choses-là sont différentes selon les gens, je ne suis pas sûr que tes gardiens réagissent de manière similaire aux miens.

_C'est de Mukuro et Hibari dont on parle… _Voulu répondre le Decimo, préférant malgré tout garder cette remarque pour lui.

Ses deux gardiens étaient le genre de personne à ne pas reculer devant un combat, et le dixième Vongola savait que s'il devait tomber dans un affrontement les impliquant, ils seraient capables de le prendre pour cible sans aucun remord.

Et c'était un risque auquel Tsuna préfèrait longuement songer plutôt que de foncer tête baisser. Reborn ne devrait en tout cas rien savoir de ça, le bébé étant capable de le jeter dans la fausse aux lions simplement pour le voir en baver et prétexter un entraînement…

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas vraiment important… » Répondit alors le Decimo en riant nerveusement…

**_-FlaaaashBaaaaaack-_**

A la suite de cette phrase, les deux leaders Vongola avaient discutés quelques minutes de plus de tout et de rien, avant que Giotto n'aille se coucher.

-Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ? Répéta le Primo, remarquant que son descendant rêvassait encore.

-J-je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps d'y réfléchir, avec la Varia et tout je…

Soudainement, Tsuna se tut avant de se retourner, Giotto faisant de manière surprenant la même chose, leur intuition respective s'étant mise en alerte…

Dans la résidence Sawada…

Alaude s'était retiré sur le toit de la maison, agacé par tout le tapage que faisait ses collègues et les gamins de la dixième génération (gardiens et Varia confondus).

Gokudera rouspétait avec G sur le fait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû laisser leur boss respectif partir seul, leur collègue de la pluie, première et dixième génération confondue semblant amusé de les voir s'entendre sur un sujet, pendant que Xanxus se retenait de tirer sur n'importe qui, tirant les cheveux de son second en guise de distraction, pendant que ledit second criait à s'en casser les tympans – cassant ceux des malheureux qui n'étaient pas communs a volume de sa voix – et avec Levi qui suppliait son boss de lui arracher les cheveux si cela pouvait le distraire.

Deamon avait décidé de rester tranquille pour une fois – trafiquant un mauvais coup dans son coin…

Pendant ce temps, Lussuria avait recommencé ses tentatives de molestation sur Lampo, qui était toujours caché derrière Knuckle. Le prêtre quant à lui essayait – vainement – de ramener le calme, tout en gardant un œil sur Belphegor. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la manière dont le génie de la Varia semblait vouloir jouer aux fléchettes avec son dos pour cible…

Et dans tout ce bordel, Mammon, qui ne perdait pas de vue les vraies valeurs, faisait les poches à tout ce petit monde – sauf à Xanxus, parce que si déjà être coincé dans un corps de bébé c'était assez lourd, mourir dans ce même corps de ne lui paraissait pas mieux.

Ce grand n'importe quoi aurait pu durer encore quelques temps, si le téléphone de Squalo n'avait pas vibré dans sa poche. Cessant son massacre vocale le temps de répondre, l'assassin ne paru cependant pas très heureux de lire le nom de son futur interlocuteur :

-Allô ?

-VOOOOIIIII ! CAVALLONE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?

-Ouch, du calme Squalo. Répondit la voix enjouée du parrain. Je viens d'arriver au Japon et j'appelais juste pour donner des nouvelles.

-Rien à battre ! Ciao !

-Attends, attends ! J'ai une info urgente !

-Y'a intérêt que ce soit urgent.

-Voyons, t'ai-je déjà fait perdre ton temps auparavant ?

…

-Non, ne réponds pas. Se rétracta le blond, sa voix raisonnant de nervosité, mais de cette joie innocente qui agaçait tant son ami d'enfance.

-VOOII ! CAVALLONE ! L'INFO !

-Oh ! Ok, ok, voilà. Il semble que des Familles rivales aient eu vent de l'arrivée de la première génération Vongola au Japon. Déclara Dino, le ton plus sérieux.

-Merde.

-Tu l'as dit. En tout cas, ce serait plus prudent si le Vongola Primo ne se déplaçait pas tout seul en ce moment.

-Merde !

-Je sais, je-

_Click_

Avant même d'entendre la suite, Squalo raccrocha, se levant, ne remarquant cependant pas que Xanxus avait toujours une ferme prise sur ses cheveux.

Disons simplement que les personnes présentes et le reste du voisinage auront des problèmes auditoires pendant un certain moment…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna et Giotto avaient réussit à semer leurs assaillants, s'adossant contre le mur d'une ruelle, reprenant leur souffle après le petit affrontement et la course qu'ils avaient dû entreprendre.

En effet, juste après que leur intuition se soit mise en alerte, un coup de feu se fit entendre et à peine les deux boss avaient-ils esquivé que des hommes en noir, visiblement des membres de la Mafia, avaient fait leur apparition, bondissant sans plus de cérémonie sur les deux Vongola. S'en suivit alors une courte bataille à laquelle Tsuna n'eut aucun mal à se défendre, les longs et douloureux entraînements que lui faisait subir Reborn lui permettant de se battre d'une manière plus ou moins acceptable sans avoir à utiliser le mode et dernière volonté – ce qui lui était impossible dans le cas présent, étant donné qu'il avait oublié ses pilules et ses gants. Après avoir assommé la majorité de leurs opposants, ils furent forcés de fuir lorsque d'autres coups de feu retentirent. Le futur parrain n'eut que le temps de voir son ancêtre se positionner devant lui avant de le saisir par le poignet et de commencer à courir. Ils avaient beau tout deux être puissants, les mafieux ennemis leur étaient supérieurs en nombre. Courir et se cacher étaient donc les meilleures solutions pour l'instant.

Tsuna, qui vérifia qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, se tourna enfin vers son ancêtre pour voir comment il allait. S'inquiétant immédiatement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ce dernier. Giotto avait la main sur son épaule, grimaçant sous ce que le Decimo devinait être la douleur. L'adolescent paniqua d'ailleurs lorsqu'il remarqua que les tâches rouges sur la main et la chemise du premier Vongola.

Mettant sa main dans sa poche, le jeune garçon jura entre ses dents en constatant qu'il avait oublié son téléphone.

C'était bien sa chance.

Le jeune garçon redirectionna son attention vers son ancêtre lorsque ce dernier grogna légèrement.

Le Primo s'était fait tiré dessus. Mais quand, comment était-ce arrivé ? Normalement il aurait facilement esquivé la balle. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il se rappela alors du moment avant que le premier Vongola ne lui saisisse le poignet et se mette à courir. Il s'était positionné devant lui. Etait-il possible qu'il ait… Il avait prit une balle à sa place ?

Tsuna paniqua de plus belle.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Giotto était blessé et les environs grouillaient sûrement de mafieux ennemis à leur recherche. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il aurait aimé avoir ses gardiens à ses côtés, idiot fut-il d'avoir refusé qu'ils l'accompagnent. Avec Primo blessé, il ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir seul. Le pauvre garçon passa hasardeusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, frustré et effrayé. Mais plus que tout, culpabilisé de ne pas avoir réussit à empêcher ce qui était arrivé. A cause de lui, Giotto était blessé. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il f-

« Tsuna… » Le coupa soudain la voix de son ancêtre alors qu'il posait sa main libre sur le bras du Decimo. Ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien. »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Giotto grimaça.

Il s'était déjà prit une balle auparavant, même plusieurs, et dieu savait que c'était douloureux.

G lui aurait crié dessus s'il avait été là. Il l'entendait presque le réprimander et lui dire qu'il était inconscient. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait vu l'un des individus qui les avaient attaqués sortir une arme – même si l'apparence était légèrement différente de celle de son époque, Giotto pouvait reconnaître une arme à feu quand il en voyait une – et tirer en direction de Tsuna. Le garçon ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, son instinct lui dit donc de faire ce que tout Boss Mafieux digne de ce nom ferait dans cette situation : protéger un membre de sa Famille.

Certes servir de bouclier humain n'aura pas été sa meilleure idée, mais l'esprit était là.

Lorsqu'ils furent saufs, du moins pour le moment, le blond en profita pour s'adosser. Une occasion de jeter un œil à sa blessure. Il grimaça en voyant la tâche qui grandissait sur la chemise, et posa sa main sur la blessure, appuyant pour faire pression et tenter de diminuer le saignement. Grognant sous la douleur, il remarqua que Tsuna n'avait toujours rien dit. Le Primo leva alors les yeux vers ce dernier, seulement pour le voir passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le leader mafieux pouvait sentir la peur et la frustration qui émanait de l'adolescent. Le pauvre garçon était paniqué. Les yeux du blond se remplirent de sympathie alors qu'il posa sa main libre sur le bras de son descendant :

« Tsuna… » Dit-il, le Decimo sursautant sous son toucher « Calme-toi. Tout va bien. » Rassura-t-il en souriant. « _Je_ vais bien » Ajouta-t-il.

-T-Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, comment pourrais-tu aller bien ?

-C'est commun pour un Boss de la mafia de se faire tirer dessus, j'ai vu pire et je survivrais. Insista le blond en se redressant.

Tsuna tenta de le stopper et de le faire se rassoir, mais sans succès.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route.

-M-Mais, et ta blessure ?

-Je survivrais, je te dis. Le plus important pour le moment est que nous rentrions. Saurais-tu s'il y a un moyen de rejoindre ta maison sans encombre ?

Le Decimo secoua la tête de manière négative.

-Le seul chemin est celui que nous avons prit. Et pour l'instant, il est impossible d'aller où que ce soit. Nous sommes pratiquement encerclés.

-Je vois…Bon, je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Aussitôt ces mots dit, le Primo activa son mode de dernière volonté, tendant la main à son cadet, qui ne bougea d'abord pas, confus. « J'imagine que tu ne peux pas activer ta flamme. » Dit alors le leader mafieux. Son descendant ne put que rougir et hocher faiblement la tête, embarrassé. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme lui prit la main et se propulsa en l'air grâce à ses flammes.

Une fois dans le ciel, il resta immobile afin de repérer la maison Sawada. Mais à peine fut-il à découvert que de nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre. Il les esquiva les premières balles avec succès, remontant par la même occasion son descendant et le prenant fermement sous son bras. Cependant, ce mouvement l'obligea à forcer sur l'épaule blessée, lui rappelant à quel point c'était douloureux. Il commença à perdre de la vitesse, alors que les balles tirées devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Tsuna, qui se sentait totalement inutile à cet instant, sentit son intuition se mettre en alerte. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, un coup de feu bien particulier retentit, et fermant les yeux, il sentit la chaleur de sa dernière volonté lui parcourir le corps, prenant la forme d'une flamme qui apparu sur son front.

« Ne reste pas sans rien faire Dame-Tsuna, le futur de ta Famille est en danger. » Dit soudainement une voix aigu et redoutée.

« Reborn ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon en ouvrant les yeux, et en voyant son tuteur dans un costume d'oiseau. Volant à quelques mètres d'eux, Léon entre les mains. Le tueur ne laissa pas le temps à son élève de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui envoyant ses gants sur le visage avant de disparaître.

Mettant rapidement ces dernières, Tsuna put enfin se défendre. Soulagé, car se sentant un fardeau pour son ancêtre déjà blessé. Mais une question persistait. Que faisait Reborn là ? Il ne chercha pas plus loin pour le costume d'oiseau, il avait vu pire depuis qu'il connaissait le bébé.

En tout cas il lui était reconnaissant, car ses mitaines en main et son mode de dernière volonté activé, il ne serait pas un fardeau pour son ancêtre…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Une demi-heure de cassage de gueule plus tard – les gardiens, première et dixième génération, ainsi que la Varia, ayant débarqué après Reborn au secours des deux Boss – et de destruction à grande échelle, tout le petit monde était de retour à la résidence Sawada, sauf la Varia qui devait informer Nono de ce qui s'était passé. En rentrant, Nana ne posa pas de question lorsqu'elle vit l'épaule ensanglantée de Giotto, se contentant de ses excuses et du prétexte comme quoi il était tombé et s'était vilainement amoché. Le blond se demandait quelque peu si la jeune femme ne se doutait pas de certaine chose mais restait silencieuse. Mais il lâcha rapidement le morceau, son épaule l'appelant à autre chose…

Assis dans le salon, Giotto se mit à soupirer, tentant de rester immobile pendant que Ryohei, le gardien du soleil de Tsuna, s'il avait bien retenu son nom, s'occupait de soigner sa blessure et que G lui criait dessus, comme il l'avait prévu.

Mais il fallait avouer que pour le moment, le sermon de G n'était pas ce qui attirait son attention. Il était plus occupé bloquer toutes les paroles de son bras droit, histoire d'éviter de penser à la manière dont il avait retiré la balle de son épaule. Etant celui qui utilisait le plus souvent une arme à feu, le gardien de la tempête était l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour s'en charger. Mais cela n'empêchait que ça faisait un mal de chien, surtout qu'il était presque sûr que G avait fait exprès d'appuyer sur la balle avant de l'enlever… Et plutôt que de songer à ce souvenir douloureux, le leader mafieux préférait observer la technique de guérison du successeur de Knuckle, fasciné par la flamme dorée et brillante qui, malgré le contact direct avec sa plaie, ne brûlait pas. Et plus fascinant encore, la blessure se refermait progressivement. C'était curieux, mais il semblait que tous les gardiens de son descendant soient capables d'utiliser des flammes.

Il avait été témoin de l'hyper mode de Tsuna, et dernièrement, avait vu comme il était capable de se défendre dans un combat. Il avait aussi eu un aperçu des capacités de certains de ses gardiens, celui des nuages et de la tempête. Et maintenant il se faisait soigner grâce à la flamme de son gardien des nuages. Il était assez curieux de voir en action le reste de ces enfants.

Mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, la première chose qu'il voulait faire après avoir été soigné c'était voir Tsuna. Depuis leur retour, l'adolescent ne lui avait pas parlé. Il s'était excusé, puis était monté dans sa chambre pour changer de vêtement – son T-Shirt avait été tâché du sang de son ancêtre quand celui-ci l'avait porté – suivi de son bras droit et de son gardien de la pluie.

« Terminé à l'extrême ! » S'exclama Ryohei en dissipant sa flamme.

Giotto fut surpris de voir que la plaie avait totalement disparu, la peau était nette, et mis à part le sang sur la chemise, on aurait pu jurer que rien ne s'était passé. Remerciant le jeune garçon, le Primo se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser le pied sur une marche, Reborn apparut devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Chose à laquelle le blond ne su pas réellement comment réagir. Il n'était pas familier avec ce bébé, mais il sentait quelque chose de bizarre à son sujet. Le tueur n'était pas franchement grand, et le mafieux se demandait si se serait grossier de l'enjamber, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Il décida finalement de lui demander – dans le doute, être courtois – et de l'enjamber si ça ne marchait pas. « Excus- »

« Giotto ! Mais où est-il passé ? » Cria alors un G furieux.

Pendant que le gardien de la tempête continuait à appeler son boss, Reborn se mit à sourire, son fedora cachant la majeure partie de son visage.

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre, Dame-Tsuna ne va pas s'enfuir. » Et aussitôt ces mots dits, l'arcobaleno s'éclipsa.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'obstacle, Giotto entreprit de monter, mais la voix de son ami d'enfance se faisant plus insistante et furieuse – en addition avec les provocations de Deamon qui s'entendaient au loin – le leader mafieux soupira avant de redescendre. Après tout, le bébé avait raison, Tsuna n'allait pas s'enfuir.

Et il eut bien raison de revenir, car lorsqu'il eut rejoint ses gardiens, ils étaient sur le point de se taper dessus. Deamon, qui était resté plus ou moins tranquille en présence des Varia – simplement parce qu'il traficotait quelque chose dans son coin – avait recommencé à pratiquer son activité préférée : rendre la vie difficile à ses chers collègues et pourrir celle de son boss qui devait jouer les arbitres.

Mais Giotto devait avouer qu'il était _pour une fois_ reconnaissant du chaos que pouvait engendrer ses gardiens en moins de quelques minutes. Car dès la première explosion – illusion créée par Deamon pour surprendre son collègue de la tempête déjà à fleur de peau et l'enrager – Tsuna et ses deux autres gardiens accoururent, visiblement paniqué à l'idée de voir des murs en ruine.

Pourquoi était-il reconnaissant ?

Parce que Tsuna était descendu. Et qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Cependant, le fait qu'il ait l_'air _d'aller bien ne voulait rien dire. En tant que Boss – dans son cas futur boss – le fait de savoir cacher ses émotions était vital, autant pour motiver ses hommes en cas de besoin que pour intimider les leaders de familles, qu'elles soient ennemies ou alliées.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, G, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Asari étant rentrés plus tôt, aucun incident majeur n'eut été déploré.

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, tout le monde allèrent se coucher. Tsuna passa dans la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau avant de monter pour lui aussi aller dormir. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, il remarqua Giotto, devant la porte de la chambre que lui et Deamon partageait, semblant hésitant.<p>

_Deamon n'est pas encore endormi…_ pensa le futur parrain, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire compatissant. Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, le jeune garçon toussa légèrement pour alerter le Primo de sa présence. Ceci réussit, il se gratta nerveusement la tête :

« Envie de discuter un peu ? » Offrit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en faisant signe au blond d'entrer. Ce dernier rit nerveusement avant de marcher vers la porte ouverte : « Je mentirais si je disais que non. » Répondit-il en souriant avant que son cadet ne referme la porte sur eux.

Sauf qu'une fois dans la chambre, ils restèrent assis en silence.

Un silence mal à l'aise.

Dans le cas de Tsuna, c'était e genre qu'il y avait quand Hibari était dans les parages et qui présageait une douloureuse morsure pas loin.

Et dans celui de Giotto, le genre qu'il y avait durant un dîner silencieux, quelques secondes avant que Deamon ne fasse apparaître une araignée dans l'assiette de Lampo, et que le jeune garçon, aillant ces bestioles en horreur, ne jette son assiette dans les airs, l'objet atterrissant sans aucune grâce sur la personne la plus proche… Alaude…

Ce silence était donc souvent signe de proches souffrances pour les deux leaders…

« Hum… » tenta alors Tsuna, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère « Comment va ton épaule ? » Demanda- t-il, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question lorsque le Primo leva les yeux et les posa sur lui. Ce dernier remarqua l'expression de son descendant, son intuition lui faisant comprendre les raisons de son malaise et il sourit avec compassion posant sa main sur les cheveux du Decimo et les ébouriffant légèrement dans un geste presque tendre. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

Giotto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il commençait réellement à apprécier le jeune garçon. Certes il lui avait parut faible au début, vu son apparent manque de confiance et d'autorité sur ses gardiens, mais il sentait que l'adolescent tenait réellement à eux et qu'il ferait tout pour les protéger. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était cette dévotion qui faisait qu'il l'appréciait – le fait qu'il soit adorable ayant aussi aidé – et qu'il voulait le protéger.

Le leader mafieux pouvait sentir et lire la culpabilité dans les yeux du futur parrain.

« Mon épaule va bien, ton gardien du soleil s'en occupé. » Répondit-il en retirant sa main de la chevelure brune.

« Je… Je suis rassuré… » Dit Tsuna. « Je…Giotto je - » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le blond le devança :

« Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » Déclara-t-il en souriant, espérant avoir quelque peu rassuré son successeur.

- Mais je…

- Pas de « mais ». Il est normal pour un Boss Mafieux de se faire tirer dessus de temps en temps.

-Mais tu ne te serais pas fais tirer dessus si je n'avais pas été aussi inconscient. Je n'ai pas fait attention et-

-Tsuna. Je suis content de l'avoir fait, d'accord ? Tu es un membre de la _Famiglia._ Il est tout à fait normal pour moi de protéger un membre de ma _Famiglia_, et à plus forte raison s'il s'agit de mon petit-fils. Rit le Primo reposant sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Se sentant toujours honteux de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, mais soulagé d'entendre ces mots de la bouche du premier Vongola. Il souhaitait réellement être capable de lui parler ouvertement, cependant, il craignait de passer pour quelqu'un de faible et d'immature. Après la manière honteuse dont il s'était évanoui durant l'incident au lycée, il ne voulait plus faire mauvaise impression à son prédécesseur. Et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre.

« Bien. » Intervint alors le Vongola Primo, sentant le silence mal à l'aise revenir « Parlons d'autre chose ! Je n'aime pas la façon dont l'atmosphère s'alourdit de minute en minute ! » S'exclama-t-il en frappant des mains d'une manière qui rappelait Nana.

« Euh… Et bien je - » Commença Tsuna, se sentant plus ou moins en confiance maintenant et était prêt à avoir une vraie conversation, ou du moins essayer. Mais c'est à cet instant que le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant avec fracas se fit entendre.

Cela venait du rez-de-chaussée.

Et aussitôt sortis de la chambre, les deux boss rencontrèrent les gardiens du Primo, eux-aussi alerté par le bruit et toute arme dehors. Ils se précipitèrent tous et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, furent choqués de voir Lambo, poquant le corps d'un individu inconnu et blond. Du moins inconnu pour les gardiens de la première génération.

Lorsque le propriétaire de la tête blonde remua, levant les yeux en gémissant de douleur alors qu'il massait son nez endolori, Alaude l'attaqua, le faisant se percuter contre un mur.

« Cavallone. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit, maintenant le blond contre le mur.

« K-Kyoya ? » Demanda le pauvre jeune homme, enregistrant à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Personne à part son élève ne l'attaquerait ainsi à peine deux minutes après l'avoir vu. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kyoya…

Malgré les ressemblances, son agresseur était plus vieux. Etait blond. Et dégageait quelque chose _de loin_ plus dangereux que son élève. Et avant qu'il ne puisse calculer de qui il s'agissait, il remarqua le petit groupe qui s'était formé et sourit malgré la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, reconnaissant son autoproclamé petit frère.

Ledit petit frère ne put que se remettre du choc.

« Dino-san ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'ai peur que certains persos étaient OOC. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop embêté, et concernant le combat Giotto VS Deamon et tout ce qui en est relié, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop désagréable à lire. J'ai inventé ce passage parce que j'aurais réellement adoré voir un combat Deamon VS Giotto dans le manga, ça aurait été épique, et spectaculaire ! <strong>

**Mince… je ne suis pas satisfaite de la manière dont est allé ce chapitre... Surtout la fin! Honte à moi de vous faire lire quelque chose dont je ne suis moi-même pas satisfaite, mais je sais que si j'avais encore cogiter, ce chapitre aurait croupi quelques jours (semaines...) dans mon ordi (n) Mais bon. J'ai légèrement perdue ma motivation… Je ferais de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre, juste le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont je pourrais retrouver mon envie d'écrire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic, mais je prendrais plus de temps pour uploader ( et déjà que j'uploadais pas des masse…) quoi qu'il en soit, bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui viennent de reprendre les cours (comme moi) et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: chapitre 11 ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fic ! Concernant le nom du Cavallone Primo, je n'ai aucune idée de si oui ou non c'est le vrai ^^ il me semble que je l'ai lu quelque part et je suis resté dessus. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

* * *

><p><em>Giovanni Cavallone.<em>

Ce fut le premier nom qui vint à l'esprit d'Alaude lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'intrus qui avait troublé son sommeil. Il avait donc fait la seule chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était contrarié :

Attaquer.

Et si déjà, il avait été mécontent qu'un quelconque idiot vienne semer la panique au milieu de la nuit, le simple fait de voir la face du Boss de la Famille Cavallone l'importuna encore plus.

Dans leur temps, les Cavallone et les Vongola étaient de proches alliés. D'une certaine manière, Giovanni, le Cavallone Primo, avait été l'une des premières personnes assez fortes pour tenir tête au français lors d'un combat. Il était même, du point de vue de l'ex agent des forces de l'ordre, un adversaire distrayant lorsqu'il était sérieux. Son regard devenait perçant, son aura, sombre et dangereuse, et ses capacités au combat étaient incomparables. Cependant, il l'était rarement, et plutôt que de voir le gardien des nuages Vongola comme un adversaire, ou ne serait-ce qu'un simple allié, le Don semblait le voir comme un ami, venant souvent lui rendre visite, l'importunant dans son travail, l'empêchant de discipliner les fauteurs de trouble…. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où il tentait de le corriger, de le discipliner, ou simplement de le tuer – parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à envahir son espace personnel - le brun revenait, un grand sourire plaqués aux lèvres, et cette aura pleine de joie qu'il détestait tant, esquivant avec facilité et aisance le moindre de ses coups.

Et depuis leur arrivée dans le futur, il n'avait pas pu frapper qui que ce soit de manière satisfaisante. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, frapper quelqu'un, et si ce quelqu'un se trouvait être Giovanni. C'était tout benef'.

Sauf qu'après avoir pratiquement fracassé le misérable animal contre un mur. Il se rendit compte…

Que ce n'était pas lui.

Certes ressemblant. Pratiquement identique. Sauf qu'il était blond. Et avait l'air plus jeune.

« K-Kyoya ? » Gémit soudainement son captif, ce dernier semblant réaliser quelques secondes plus tard que la personne qui le tenait n'était en fait pas Kyoya. Et une seconde réalisation le frappa lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Alaude et remarqua le petit groupe qui s'était formé, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Dino-san ! » S'exclama alors le Vongola Decimo.

Ledit Dino tenta de bouger, mais la prise du gardien des nuages du Primo et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait l'en empêcher. Il ne pu alors que lever faiblement la main, et faire un petit signe au jeune garçon.

« Tsuna. Tu connais cet homme ? » Demanda Giotto qui se tenait derrière son descendant, puis son regard se posa sur le blond que son gardien tenait fermement : « Giovanni ? » Dit-il alors, croyant reconnaitre son allié et ami.

« Euh, non. Pas tout à fait. Je suis Dino. Son… euh… descendant…? » Répondit timidement le parrain, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il avait été mis au courant par le Neuvième de la situation, mais maintenant qu'il était sur le terrain, il était plus ou moins intimidé. Et le fait qu'il ait été attaqué à peine deux minutes après être arrivé par le sosie de Kyoya. C'était flippant.

Il devina vite que son agresseur était le gardien des nuages du Primo.

Très effrayant si on lui demandait son avis. Presque autant que le Kyoya du futur, mais en dix fois pire.

« Oh. » Fit simplement le Primo en entendant la réponse du captif, toujours fasciné par la ressemblance plus que frappante entre les deux Cavallone, lorsqu'il revint à la réalité et remarqua la position inconfortable dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme. « Alaude, lâche-le. » Ordonna-t-il. Son gardien des nuages ne sembla d'abord pas très réceptif à son ordre, mais après quelques minutes, il relâcha le leader des Cavallone en laissant échapper un léger « hmpf. »

Juste à cet instant, Nana arriva de la cuisine, elle aussi surprise par le fracas qu'avait causé l'arrivé de Dino. « Mais enfin, que se pass- Oh, Dino-san ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » S'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle vit l'italien.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

"Encore pardon pour ce petit incident..." S'excusa Tsuna en reprenant sa place sur son matelas.

Dino était repartis après que Nana soit entré en scène. Il était simplement venu voir comment allait Tsuna et le Vongola Primo, Squalo lui ayant fait savoir ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Après quelques présentations et une invitation à rester dormir sous le toit Sawada déclinée, le blond était repartie avec l'aide ses hommes, histoire de ne pas se faire trop mal sur le chemin de leur hôtel.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je dois avouer que je suis assez content d'avoir rencontré le Don des Cavallone. Quelqu'un d'assez... intéressant. Répondit le Primo en reprenant lui aussi sa place sur la chaise de bureau de son descendant. Assez différent de Giovanni, mais il me semble être quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien. Répondit rapidement Tsuna, sa bouche parlant presque malgré lui.

Cette réaction qui, bien que surprenant le blond, le fit sourire. Il semblait que les Cavallone et les Vongola aient conservé une relation d'amitié, et il en était heureux. Voir son descendant était déjà une grande chose, voire celle de son allié et ami en était une autre. Mais ces deux faits l'emplissait de joie.

-Je n'en doute pas. Fit ensuite le Primo, souriant toujours. J'ai à présent entièrement confiance en ton jugement.

Cette réplique fit rougir le brun, mais le fit sourire aussi.

-J'y pense, repris son ancêtre, Selon les estimations de Reborn il ne reste que deux jours avant la pluie d'étoiles filantes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi?

Giotto se mit à sourire de plus belle:

-Que dirais-tu de sortir demain ?

-huh ? Sortir ?

-Oui, nous pourrions sortir tous ensemble. Profiter du temps qu'il reste pour nous connaitre un peu mieux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Tsuna observa un instant son interlocuteur, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Le Primo avait une expression pleine d'espoir, c'était comme les yeux de larmoyants de chien battu mais décuplé. le plus jeune ne répondit d'ailleurs d'abord pas, car aussi vrai qu'il voulait lui aussi passer du temps avec son ancêtre, il se demandait si c'était réellement prudent, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il exprima d'ailleurs ses pensées à haute voix:

-Giotto-san, tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus prudent de rester ici. Les personnes qui nous ont agressé plus tôt pourraient toujours être dans les parages.

-Mais il y aura mes gardiens, et les tiens. Nous serons donc en sécurité. Et je suis sûr que mes amis seraient ravis d'explorer ce monde. Ce n'est pas sain de rester cloitré tu sais. Argumenta le leader mafieux, levant le doigt comme pour appuyer ses dires.

-Mais ils pourraient revenir plus nombreux et plus armés. Continua malgré tout son descendant.

-Tsuna, tout ira bien. Nous avions été pris par surprise au début, mais maintenant que nous sommes avertis et préparés à toute attaque, il sera plus facile de réagir au cas où. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Je... Je pense qu'il serait mieux de demander l'avis des autres avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Que penserais G-san s'il savait que tu voulais vadrouiller après t'être fait tirer dessus ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que G n'y verra aucun problème. C'est une excellente idée!

* * *

><p>"C'est une très mauvaise idée!" Fit G à travers le portable de Gokudera.<p>

"Mais G... ce sera peut-être la dernière chance que nous aurons de passer un peu de temps avec la Famiglia du Decimo." Chouina Giotto, pas vraiment surpris de la réponse de son ami d'enfance.

Tsuna, qui observait son ancêtre, ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir amusé par l'attitude de ce dernier: Giotto semblait tellement moins classe et sérieux lorsqu'il parlait avec G, il avait, le brun l'avait remarqué, plus tendance à bouder, faire la moue, ou dans le cas présent, à chouiner. Fait amusant, mais aussi légèrement dérangeant, car, voir _le_ Giotto chouiner, ça cassait le mythe.

"Ne le prends pas mal Giotto, mais j'ai tout sauf envie de passer du temps avec l'autre teigne." Répliqua le premier gardien de la tempête. "Hey!" Cria alors Gokudera qui, dans la même pièce, avait tout entendu.

-Mais G...

-Giotto. Tu te rends compte que tu t'es fait tiré dessus aujourd'hui ? Sortir en sachant que ceux qui ont fait ça sont encore dans les parages relève de l'inconscience. Ou de la stupidité.

-Pas la peine de jouer les rabats -joie.

G leva les yeux au ciel en devinant que son Boss faisait la moue. Et qu'il allait se plaindre à la personne la plus proche. "Tu es stupide, Giotto." Ajouta l'homme.

"Tsuna, G devient méchaaaant..." râla le blond. "Tu te rends compte que tu te plaint à un adolescent d'à peine 15 ans ?" demanda platement le bras droit du Primo. "Tu es supposé être l'adulte dans cette histoire."

Le Decimo commençait vraiment à se demander si le Giotto qu'il avait vu dans le futur et celui qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien la même personne.

-G, tu as pensé aux autres ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de passer du temps avec leurs successeurs. Et puis ce serait amusant. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé un bon moment ensemble." Continua malgré tout le premier boss Vongola.

-Tu t'entends ? On dirait une mère de famille... Et pour les autres, mis à part Asari et Knuckle, aucun d'entre eux ne voudra participer à ton "bon moment". Je te paris que dès l'instant où ils seront dehors, ils en profiteront pour disparaître chacun de leur côté.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'ils se tiennent en place.

-Et les gardiens de l'autre avorton ?

"Juudaime n'est pas un avorton!" Intervint Gokudera.

-Ouais, ouais... Concernant les gamins ?

-Je... Giotto se tourna furtivement vers son descendant, souriant de toutes ses dents avant de revenir à la conversation... Il s'occupe de tout! Termina l'homme en mettant son doigt devant ses lèvres, faisant signe au jeune garçon de ne rien dire.

"_Huh?_" S'affola intérieurement Tsuna.

-Giotto, je ne plaisante pas... Je-

-Ne t'en fais pas! Sois simplement sûr d'être là demain matin!

-Giotto, que-ce-

Trop tard, le Primo avait cessé d'écouter, et lancé le mobile à son propriétaire. Ce dernier rattrapant l'objet de justesse avant de le porter à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Raaah! Stupide boss!

-G-san, je suis désolé de ce qui arrive, si c'est trop dérangeant, je peux essayer de le convaincre...

-Non. Si tu fais ça, il trouvera le moyen de me le faire payer quand nous serons revenus à notre époque. Je serais là demain avec l'autre peste.

-D-D'accord, bonne nuit G-san.

Et sur ce, Tsuna raccrocha, posant ensuite son téléphone sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers Giotto. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire, puis se leva, passant près de son descendant en posant sa main sur sa tête: "Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer à présent. Bonne nuit Tsuna." Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune avant de se sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui.

"Bonne nuit, Giotto-san." Répondit-il peu de temps après.

Finalement seul, le futur parrain se coucha, pensant finalement dormir. Mais à peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'une seconde voix se fit entendre, et c'est en ouvrant les yeux que l'adolescent fut accueilli par la vision du canon d'un revolver devant ses yeux.

"Hieeeeee!" Cria le jeune garçon en se redressant en panic.

"Moins fort Dame-Tsuna, tu pourrais réveiller les autres." Fit une voix aigu bien connue et tant redoutée.

-Reborn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Dit simplement le tueur, ignorant complètement la question de son élève.

-Une bonne i- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-Vraiment... Je te parles de l'idée de Giotto. Un moment entre Famille ne ferait de mal à aucun d'entre vous.

_Donc tu écoutais..._

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est prudent ?

-Si Primo l'a proposé c'est qu'il connait les risques.

-Mais-

-Dame-Tsuna, cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien, tu es encore trop incompétent pour ça. Répliqua le bébé en envoyant un coup de pied au front de son élève.

Ce dernier tombant en arrière, avant de se relever, la main sur le front, prêt à répondre à son tuteur. Mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche, qu'il remarqua que le chérubin s'était éclipsé..

Soupirant, et allant - enfin - se coucher, le futur parrain remonta la couette au dessus de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux, songeant à tout ce qui allait arriver demain.

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça..._

_Toute la Famille réunie avant que Giotto-san et ses gardiens ne repartent..._

_Passer du temps tous ensemble..._

_..._

_...  
><em>

_Tous ensemble..._

_Pendant toute une journée..._

_Mes gardiens... et ceux de Giotto-san..._

_coincés ensemble... toute une journée... dans Namimori..._

Tsuna se releva en panique, comprenant le merdier dans lequel il allait se jeter demain...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Je sais, Dino n'a pas eu un très gros rôle dans ce chapitre, mais bon... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout, je sais que ça fait un certain moment que j'aurais du le poster, et que pour le délai, c'est pas très long. ^^" J'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, donc je préfère poster ce chapitre pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Le prochain sera, je l'espère et je ferais de mon mieux pour, d'une meilleur qualité.<br>**

**Bon, merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Chapitre 12! Encore merci à tout ceux qui continuent à lire et à suivre cette fic, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je vous présente mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser entraîner là-dedans?"<em>

C'était la question que beaucoup, en cette journée passée à la plage, se demandait.

Il y avait Tsuna, qui assis dans le sable, essayait de se faire tout petit face aux regards étonnés, intrigués et parfois effrayés des passants qui passaient à côté d'eux.

Car lorsque Dino avait entendu parler de leur projet de passer une journée en Famille, et qu'il avait proposé de les accompagné, Tsuna avait accepté, se disant qu'une personne de plus ne serait pas de trop, et que la présence des hommes des Cavallone serait une assurance de plus quant à la sécurité de la première génération.

Sauf que c'était ça le problème.

Les hommes des Cavallone étaient partout, surveillant le périmètre, empêchant qui que ce soit d'approcher les Vongola et leur Boss. Des hommes en noir, lunettes et costume cravate sur une plage avec au moins 30° à l'ombre, et des airs de garde du corps, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour attirer l'attention sur eux.

Et tout ce que le Decimo avait envie de faire à cet instant, c'était s'enfoncer dans le sable et disparaître...

* * *

><p>"<em>Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser entraîner là-dedans?<em>"

C'était ce que se se demandait G, une cigarette en main.

Ce n'était pas réellement la présence des hommes des Cavallone qui jouaient à effrayer tout le monde au alentours qui le dérangeait. Ni les disputes de Lampo et Deamon après que l'homme ait créé une illusion pour effrayé le gardien de la foudre, manquant ainsi de le noyer. Ni même la petite fille qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme si elle tentait de voir à travers lui de l'autre côté de la barrière humaine que formait les mafieux Cavallone. Encore moins le fait qu'Asari et le stupide gamin qui lui ressemblaient ne cessaient de l'importuner toutes les cinq minutes pour qu'il les rejoignent dans l'eau.

Ce qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs, c'était son Boss, qui dans l'eau, avait l'air de kiffer comme jamais dans sa vie, pendant que lui, se tuait sous le soleil. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller nager et de se retrouver obligé de participer à un quelconque jeu qu'instiguerait Asari.

Soyons clair, ce qui dérangeait G, ce n'était pas le fait de voir ses amis s'amuser, c'était le fait de penser que cette situation, aussi amusante qu'elle semblait être, allait finir en désastre et en chaos le plus totale.

D'ailleurs, quand le gardien de la tempête vit Giotto qui courrait et jouait avec le gamin en maillot tacheté, qui soi dit en passant venait de tacler Gokudera, ce qui fit rire G - mais beaucoup moins quand l'argenté sortit ses dynamites - et qui tacla à son tour Giotto alors que le bébé tentait de fuir la colère et les explosifs de l'adolescent, il savait déjà que les embrouilles allaient commencer.

Mais il ne put qu'esquiver un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit son cher Boss s'étaler comme une masse et entraîner dans sa chute les deux gardiens de la pluie Vongola en plus du gardien de la tempête et de la foudre du Decimo. Cependant son sourire disparu immédiatement lorsque Deamon décida de refaire des siennes, créant une fois de plus une illusion qui sema la panique.

Et G ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer lorsque le Primo l'appela pour lui demander de l'aide.

* * *

><p><em>"Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser entraîner là-dedans?"<em>

C'était ce que devait se dire Alaude qui, se trouvant à l'écart de ses bruyants et inutiles collègues, commença à observer autour de lui.

Il avait commencer à scanner les environs dans l'espoir de repérer le gardien des nuages du Decimo. Le gamin était venu avec eux, contre toute attente, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas pour le simple plaisir de se retrouver en "Famille".

L'adolescent était trop sauvage et impétueux, il avait besoin d'être discipliné. D'où les sens en constantes alerte de l'ex officier Français.

Sauf que plus il essayait de trouver sa cible, plus ses recherches le forçaient à surveiller les occupants de la plage, en particulier les _occupantes_.

Et non, il ne reluquait pas.

Alaude, gardien des nuages des Vongola ne reluquait pas les jeunes filles en maillots de bain, il effectuait simplement une surveillance attentive. Après tout, il devait veiller, en tant que représentant de l'ordre, au respect de la pudeur et de la bienséance, et cet endroit était une exhibition de la décadence et de la vulgarité dans toute sa gloire.

Et il semblait que la nécessité de nombreuses arrestations se fasse bientôt sentir...

* * *

><p>"Si je vous reprends, je te forcerais à finir les dossier en retard du Boss au moment même où on sera retourné à notre époque! Et ne ris pas Giotto, tu as encore des tonnes de paperasse à faire!" Rugit G en sortant de l'eau après avoir éviter la catastrophe. Ignorant les plaintes et chouinements de Deamon et Giotto, l'homme entreprit de retourner dans son coin, mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son objectif, quelque chose vint le percuter, le frappant à la tête et le faisant tomber face contre le sable.<p>

Yamamoto, qui arriva à cet instant, pour récupérer le projectile - qui était un ballon de plage - et s'excuser, décida qu'il était sûrement mieux pour lui de partir sans demander son reste, l'aura noire qui émanait du premier gardien de la tempête confirma rapidement sa pensée.

G quant à lui, ne put que grogner, avant de lever la tête, crachant et toussant le sable qui lui était entré dans la bouche. Il se releva ensuite, jurant entre ses dents, avant de finalement s'assoir. Il remarqua peu de temps après la présence de Tsuna, qui venait de soupirer:

- Tout va bien, gamin ? Demanda G, qui s'étonna lui-même de poser la question.

Le Decimo leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement confus et étonné, avant de répondre:

-Oui, tout va bien...

-Tch. Tu n'as même pas l'air de croire en ce que tu dis.

-H-Huh ? Je... je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu inquiet. Continua le futur parrain, se regard se tournant vers ses amis, particulièrement sur Giotto, qui avait commencé à jouer avec Yamamoto et Asari.

G suivit son regard et compris ce qui pouvait préoccuper l'adolescent.

-Tu t'inquiète pour cet idiot?

-Oui, mais je-

-Tu ne devrais pas. Il sait ce qu'il fait, sinon il ne serait pas en train de courir comme un imbécile sur le sable.

-Je sais...

Tsuna resta silencieux, souriant presque tristement, avant que G ne le frappe l'arrière du crâne:

-W-Woah! G-san!

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour t'inquiéter comme ça, alors lève-toi et va t'amuser avec les autres attardés!

Le Decimo le fixa, perplexe:

"Vas-y ou je t'y envoie à coup de pied!"

Sans même penser à protester, le jeune garçon se leva immédiatement, se précipitant vers le petit groupe dans l'eau. G observa quelques minutes ses collègues et les gardiens de la dixième génération, passant ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer, souriant. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner là-dedans...

* * *

><p>"Vous vous foutez de moi..."<p>

Fut tout ce que pensa Tsuna en évaluant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

à la fin de la journée, qui s'était passé plus ou moins de manière mouvementée - comme l'avait pensé le Decimo, laisser ses gardiens et ceux de la génération ensemble _n'était absolument pas_ une bonne idée - Reborn leur avait "innocemment" proposé de passer la nuit sur place, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

Ce qui en soit était déjà louche.

Mais vraiment _très_ louche.

ça lui sembla encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'endroit où lui et sa Famille allaient passer la nuit.

L'endroit où ils seraient hébergés était un hôtel - du moins c'était ce que disait la pancarte pendante - qui, selon la première description que pouvait en donner le futur parrain, avait l'air _vieux._

Mais pas vieux dans le genre pittoresque, plein de charme, et tout. Le genre d'endroit gorgé d'histoire qui avait bien fait son temps et qui avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

Ou en un sens, si.

Cet endroit avait clairement l'air d'avoir fait son temps. Dangereusement.

Et il sentait le décors de film d'horreur à des kilomètres.

Ce qui amena à la seconde chose à laquelle Tsuna pensa en découvrant l'"hôtel".

C'était pourquoi Dino, qui avait été celui qui les avait emmené là, aussi pété de tune qu'il soit - il était parrain des Cavallone, quand même... - les avait fait atterrir dans un le remake du décor d'un film d'horreur. Et cet endroit sentait le paranormal à des kilomètres - l'enthousiasme de Gokudera en témoignait - et la nuit s'annonçait très longue - étant donné les deux trouillards attitrés des Vongola, j'ai nommé Lampo et Lambo.

C'était clair qu'ils allaient se marrer...

* * *

><p>"Giotto, j'ai entendu quelque chose bouger dehors!"<p>

Le Vongola Primo, qui s'était retrouvé dans la même chambre que Lampo, Tsuna et G, se retourna pour la énième fois vers son gardien de la foudre, dans le but de le rassurer une fois de plus. Le blond s'assit donc face au jeune homme, essayant de garder son calme, déjà bien entamé.

-Lampo. Pour la énième fois depuis les cinq dernières minutes de notre présence ici, il n'y a rien dehors. Ce que tu as vu n'était que le fruit de ton imagination, ou un homme des Cavallone faisant la garde. Compris ?

Hésitant, et sans être convaincu, Lampo hocha la tête, s'éloignant de la fenêtre pour rejoindre le reste de sa chambrée qui se préparait à sortir pour se rendre aux sources chaudes ( en effet, l'hôtel avait des sources chaudes, détail qui rendait l'endroit plus rassurant... ou encore plus effrayant) et Deamon avait affirmé qu'il y avait des cadavres enterrés sous le sol...Comment le savait-il ? Personne ne voulait le savoir...

Quoi qu'il en soit.

Ils étaient tous réuni aux sources chaudes, profitant silencieusement des bains, passant un moment harmonieux et agréable en Famille...

...Qui dura environ cinq minutes...

Ce qui, sachez-le, est un record dans l'histoire des Vongola.

L'enfer se déchaîna au moment même où tous pensait que cette paix allait durer.

Tout cela à cause de Deamon.

Non pas que le silence le dérangeait, mais quand ce n'était pas celui de ses victimes, l'illusionniste trouvait ça plutôt dérangeant. Le gardien de la brume du Primo décida donc d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère en jouant un petit tour comme il en avait le secret à son souffre douleur préféré et déjà très nerveux en vue de la situation.

Lampo.

S'en suivit alors cris (de Lampo) , rage (de Gokudera, G et Hibari) , désespoirs (de Tsuna) et rire (de Deamon, naturellement, mais aussi de Mukuro qui avait prit la place de Chrome durant le chaos) et, étrangement... silence (de Ryohei.)

Oui. De Ryohei.

Le gardien du soleil du Decimo, prenant habituellement part aux parties de cassage de gueule collective, adepte des arrivées brillantes et bruyantes, et des cris de guerre ô si chers à son cœur, était _silencieux_.

Cependant, le reste de la Famille ne remarqua cela que quelques secondes après le début du massacre. Le premier fut Knuckle. En effet, l'ex-boxer s'était préparé à avoir ses tympans démontés par l'annonce de la participation de son descendant à la bataille qui avait commencé, et s'était étonné de ne rien entendre ( à part les insultes de Gokudera et les cris de Lampo bien sûr).

Son regard se posa alors sur l'adolescent. Qui avait le regard fixé vers le Decimo. Il en fit de même.

Et le gardien du soleil du Primo perdit instantanément la parole.

Giotto fut la seconde personne se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait. Après avoir partiellement calmé tout ce petit monde, il se tourna vers les deux gardiens du soleil, et constata qu'ils fixaient tout quelque chose, et suivit leur regard.

Il en resta muet. Lui aussi.

Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre, perdant eux aussi la parole. Tsuna, ignorant de tout ce qui se passait - et n'aillant pas d'yeux derrière la tête - ne comprit pas pourquoi on le fixait ainsi.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui, qu'on fixait. C'était ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

"Huh... Les gars..?" Tenta le Decimo, commençant à s'inquiéter.

"J-Juudaime...derrière vous..." Répondit difficilement son bras droit."D-Derrière-v-vous..." reprit-il en balbutiant.

Le jeune garçon fit le tour de ses compagnons, qui avaient commencé à pâlir. Et _même_ les gardiens les plus craints, sadiques et cruels avaient l'air légèrement hésitants (même si le mot adéquat serait effrayé).

Ok. Là ça devenait flippant.

Dans les films d'horreur, le premier personnage à se faire tuer se faisait toujours prendre par surprise. ça commençait par un silence - comme celui-là - puis des balbutiements - courtoisie de Gokudera. Les personnages les plus classes commençaient à être moins classes. Et ça finissait par un cri d'effroi avant que la pauvre victime ne se fasse chopper par la bête/esprit/tueur.

Et Tsuna avait vu trop de films d'horreur dans sa vie pour ne pas s'alarmer.

Une seule chose l'empêchait de paniquer pour de bon: l'absence de cri d'effroi. Mais vu sa chance, ça n'allait pas tarder.

C'est justement à cet instant que Ryohei décida de compenser ses quelques minutes de silence.

...

...

...

"EXTRÊME PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!"

Et c'est à cet instant que Tsuna se demanda réellement comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner là-dedans...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

**C'est assez court je sais, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ^^"quand même.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire donc, merci encore pour tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin et à la prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Yay! Un nouveau chapitre! Le dernier était assez court alors je vais essayer de rendre celui-ci plus conséquent. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu et ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre, je souhaite que celui-ci leur plaise.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Lampo n'était pas quelqu'un de connu pour son courage et son volontarisme dans les situations jugées risquées. Aussi surprenable qu'un accro au sucre shooté au café, le jeune homme était du genre à crier face à son propre reflet.<p>

Et réflexe surprenant, mais non moins fascinant, le plus jeune des gardiens Vongola, dans les cas où il se sentait effrayé et piégé, trouvait refuge auprès de la personne qui, dans la majorité des cas, était responsable de ses tourments. Cette personne, c'était Deamon Spade.

Car si Deamon était là, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que lui, était capable de faire.

Les deux hommes, après le cri du cœur de Ryohei et la retraite stratégique décidée par Giotto, s'étaient cachés derrière le comptoir de l'hôtel. Enfin, Deamon s'était caché derrière le comptoir, Lampo l'avait suivi et refusait de s'en aller.

Sauf que ça faisait une heure maintenant qu'ils étaient derrière ce comptoir, et parce qu'il s'ennuyait, Deamon avait décidé d'envoyer des illusions mineurs sur son jeune collègue histoire de se distraire. Et ce dernier commençait à se dire qu'il détestait ses réflexes irrationnels.

"Je te déteste, j'espère que tu le sais." Fit le jeune homme en écartant avec sa main l'énorme mouche qu'avait créé Spade, cette dernière s'évaporant dans un écran de fumée.

"J'avais cru le comprendre les cinq premières fois, Lampo."

"Juste pour être sûr que tu t'en rappelles."

"Je m'en rappellerais, rassure-toi."

Et sur ce, les deux hommes retombèrent dans le silence.

...

...

"Lampo ?" Repris Deamon.

"Quoi ?"

"Si tu me déteste tant, pourquoi tu a décidé de me suivre ?"

"..."

"Je me disait bien..."

_Crack._

Lampo et Deamon stoppèrent tout mouvement, et s'arrêtèrent même de respirer. Le silence se fit encore plus intense, comme la tension à couper au couteau.

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que le craquement ne se fit de nouveau entendre. Deamon bougea un instant avant que Lampo ne le saisisse par le bras.

"Je t'interdis de disparaitre sans moi, je te préviens." Chuchota le gardien de la foudre, la main tremblante sur le bras de son aîné, et ses yeux larmoyants. Ce n'était pas aussi irrésistible que la technique de Giotto, mais ça faisait son effet.

-Lampo, si je disparais et que je réapparais de l'autre côté du comptoir, je pourrais m'occuper de la chose qui fait ce craquement inquiétant." tenta de raisonner l'homme.

-Je ne suis pas aussi stupide, je suis certain que tu vas en profiter pour t'enfuir et me laisser ici, comme lors de la mission en Allemagne."

_ -_Nufufufu...C'était une blague Lampo.

-Deamon, je ne plaisante pas. Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi.

-Et comment vas-tu faire pour me forcer ? Provoqua l'illusionniste en commençant à disparaitre.

-Si tu m'abandonnes, je dirais à Giotto que tu as dissimuler les cinq plaintes pour destruction de bien public des villes où tu es parti en mission ces trois dernières semaines, ainsi que les factures envoyées.

-N-Nufufu... Tu n'oserais pas... Se rétracta alors l'homme en réapparaissant.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Tu sais que je te le ferais payer plus tard ?

-Je possède des informations que tu ne voudrais pas voir révéler à Giotto.

-Lampo...

-Oui ?

-... Tu es quelqu'un de méprisable quand tu as peur...

_Crack_

"D-D-Deamon!"

_Crack_

"ça se rapproche!"

"Raah! Soit! Mais je te le ferais payer!"

Et sur ce, les deux Vongola disparurent dans un écran de fumée, pour réapparaitre dans l'une des chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage.

"Je te jure que je te le ferais payer..." Fit ensuite Deamon en se retournant vers Lampo, uniquement pour se rendre compte que ce dernier avait tourné de l'œil, sûrement dans la panique.

Et c'est _ça_ qui le faisait chanter... se dit l'illusionniste en se passant la main sur le visage sous l'exaspération.

* * *

><p>"Giotto, je t'ai dit que je te détestais récemment ?" Fit G alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol aux côtés de son Boss.<p>

"Non, pas durant les dernières 24 heures." Répondit calmement le blond.

"Et bien sache que je te déteste. Vraiment."

"Je m'en souviendrais."

Pendant que le deux Vongola de la première génération continuaient leur échange, Tsuna et Dino les observaient, perplexes, alors que Knuckle et Asari, montaient la garde sans se soucier de ce que se disaient leur deux collègues. Le prêtre remarqua ensuite l'expression du Decimo et du Cavallone: "Ne vous en faites pas, ils font toujours ça quand ils sont nerveux, il n'y a pas raison de s'inquiéter." Expliqua le premier gardien du soleil avec un sourire deux mafieux ne firent que hocher la tête.

Alors pour ceux qui se demanderait pourquoi un groupe de mafieux, aussi puissants que dangereux, en avait été réduit à fuir, se cachant maintenant comme des proies poursuivies, la raison en était simple.

_"EXTREME PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!"_

_Ce cri sembla réveiller toutes les personnes présentes, et ameuter Dino (qui était encore dans l'un des chambres au moment des faits). Le Cavallone arriva rapidement sur les lieux où avait été poussé le cri, se retrouvant face (au dos) de la chose qui les avait tant pétrifié. Cette chose se trouvant être la gérante de l'hôtel. Une vieille femme qui dès le début avait paru louche à Mukuro ( ce qui, en vue des choses, signifiait déjà beaucoup...). _

_Enfin bref, le Cavallone ne put retenir un cri de surprise face à la vieille, ce qui attira l'attention de Tsuna qui se retourna, lui se retrouvant face à face avec la vieille._ _Mais si ça n'avait été que ça - car il était stupide de penser que Deamon, Mukuro, Alaude et Hibari_, _ou simplement un groupe de mafieux en général puisse flipper devant une vieille, même un peu louche - car en effet, cette vieille femme - que Tsuna avait, lui, trouvé fort sympathique au début - était maintenant en mode enragée (avec la gueule un peu de travers et des grognements) et lévitait à trente centimètres du sol._

_Le Decimo tenta de rationaliser la situation un moment - mais avec une vieille qui lévitait à trente centimètres du sol et qui avait l'air de le trouver parfait dans le rôle de celui qui se faisait tuer en premier dans les films d'horreur - son instinct de conservation se mit en alerte et le poussa à faire ce que tout bon Tsunaze aurait fait dans cette situation._

_Paniquer._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit de façon grandiose._

_Giotto, dont l'instinct de conservation était doté d'une système de retardement, se tourna d'abord vers son gardien de la brume:_

_-Deamon ?_

_-Oui, Giotto ?_

_-Aurais-tu une explication ?_

_-Non, aucune._

_..._

_..._

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Certain, Giotto._

_..._

_..._

_-Vraiment sûre ?_

_-Affirmatif._

_..._

_..._

_-D'accord, c'était juste pour vérifier._

_Ayant écarter cette hypothèse, le Primo activa alors son mode de dernière volonté, car vieille femme lévitant ou pas, un membre de sa Famiglia était en danger._

_Sauf qu'après avoir constaté que ses flammes, les dynamites de Gokudera, les illusions de Mukuro et Deamon, les tofas de Hibari et les menottes de Alaude (utilisés simultanément) n'avaient aucun effet, le blond décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de se retirer de manière stratégique pour mettre en place un meilleur plan que celui de foncer dans le tas. _

_Ils s'étaient donc séparés en différents groupes selon le feeling de chacun, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à la personne avec laquelle ils se cachaient..._

Dino, Tsuna, Giotto, G, Knuckles et Asari avaient fuient ensemble, se retrouvant dans l'une des chambre à l'étage. Et le Decimo, bien qu'avec une majorité de Vongola de première génération, ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité. Certes, il avait senti le danger lorsque la vielle réceptionniste avait fait son apparition, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à son sujet, et le futur parrain ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

_Crack._

Toutes les personnes présentes cessèrent immédiatement de parler, de bouger et même de respirer. Les six mafieux se regardèrent les uns les autres, s'interrogeant du regard si oui ou non ils avaient tous entendu la même chose.

_Crack._

ça répondait à leur question.

Le problème c'était que dans la panique générale (parce que oui, sur le coup, ils paniquaient) aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait déterminer d'où venait le bruit. Et étant adossés à la porte, chacun priait pour que ça ne vienne pas de derrière eux. Malheureusement, ils oubliaient que Tsuna étaient avec eux, et la chance adorait lui envoyer des sales coups à ce pauvre garçon. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Giotto, qui se tendit soudainement, sous le regard de son gardien de la tempête, qui sentit la nervosité le gagner rien qu'à la vue de son boss.

_Crack._

-Mes amis, je...

-Giotto. Tais-toi. Le coupa son bras droit.

...

...

...

_Crack._

-Ne me dis pas que ça vient de derrière la porte.

-...

...

...

...

-Mais tu vas dire quelque chose, oui ?

-Mais c'est toi qui-

_Crack._

Le bruit se répéta deux fois, puis le silence._  
><em>

Les six mafieux se regardèrent une fois de plus, avant que G ne pose la question qui torturait l'esprit de chacun d'entre eux.

"Alors, qui c'est qui y va ?"

* * *

><p>"Alors, qui c'est qui y va ?"<p>

C'est la question que posa Yamamoto en observant les personnes qui étaient avec lui, à savoir Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, Alaude et Lambo. Ces derniers le fixèrent, l'air de dire "hors de question que ce soit moi.". Le petit groupe avait décidé de se cacher derrière le comptoir, aller savoir pourquoi, dans l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Ils avaient eux aussi entendu le craquement qui s'était soudainement arrêter. Et le silence qui s'était installé à la place commençait sérieusement à les stresser. Surtout Lambo qui avait commencé à se ronger les ongles dans son coin, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant. Et surtout, silencieux. Ce qui montrait à quel point il était terrifié, car Lambo n'était jamais silencieux, à moins d'avoir atteint un degré de peur assez élevé.

-Herbivore, vas-y. Déclara simplement Hibari à l'attention de son prédécesseur, Alaude, qui le fusilla du regard.

-Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite après quelques minutes.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

-Un gamin devrait respecter ses aînés, ne me force pas à te discipliner.

-Je vais te mordre à mort. Répliqua le préfet en sortant ses tonfas.

Mais avant que les deux gardiens des nuages ne puissent se sauter à la gorge, Yamamoto s'interposa.

-Calmons-nous, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de nous battre entre nous. Si nous trouvions plutôt une solution ? Proposa le gardien de la pluie.

-kufufu, je ne suis pas souvent d'avis avec l'alouette, mais envoyer le gardien de la première génération me semble une bonne idée.

-Je refuse. Fit le concerné.

-Je propose que nous le ligotions et que nous l'envoyions comme appât. Proposa ensuite joyeusement Mukuro.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives, faible animal.

-Faible animal ? Kufufu... si nous testions cela ?

_Crack._

Ce simple bruit suffit à calmer les deux gardiens.

"Ok... Faudrait vraiment que l'un d'entre nous y aille." Fit Yamamoto alors que Mukuro, Hibari et Alaude le fusillèrent du regard.

"Humm, Gokudera, de l'aide peut-être ?" Continua alors le gardien de la pluie, se retournant vers son ami, avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier ne l'écoutait même pas. Il s'approcha alors de lui, et se rendit compte que ce dernier tenait une quelque chose dans ses mains.

Une caméra.

"Gokudera...?"

_"Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici. ça ne fait que quelques heures, mais on dirait que la gérante et son mari ont disparu et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose rode en dehors de la chambre. Les garçons sont sortis pour vérifier, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus... Et ce craquement qui revient sans cesse..."_

Le gardien de la tempête du Decimo leva subitement la tête, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Ce qui justement était le cas.

La personne dans las caméra avait parlé de la gérante et de son mari.

_Sauf_ qu'en arrivant dans l'hôtel, ils n'avaient vu que la gérante.

Et personne d'autre.

Et ce que ça impliquait ne le rassurait pas du tout.

_Crack._

ça allait être une longue, très longue nuit...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin.<strong>

**Moins court que le précédent, je suis assez satisfaite de la longueur ^^. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plus, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! ça me motive pour continuer à écrire!**

**Bien, encore merci à tous, et à la prochaine!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Ok! Nouveau chapitre! Alors, avant toute chose, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Giotto, lorsqu'il forma les Vongola, avait rêvé d'en faire un groupe de vigilance capable de protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères, de leur assurer un avenir lumineux. Entre temps, ce petit groupe était devenue une puissante et influente Famiglia, crainte et redoutée dans l'univers de la Mafia, dont le nom seul pouvait faire trembler une armée.<p>

Des siècles à se façonner un nom et une réputation. Pour arriver à_ ça_.

"Giotto, sérieusement, arrête de ruminer cette histoire. Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment là." Fit G qui marchait devant son Boss, les deux hommes ayant été ceux désignés - après une humiliante partie de pierre-papier-ciseau - pour aller crapahuter dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'était la cause du craquement inquiétant qu'ils avaient entendu. Et cela faisait un bon moment que Giotto ruminait sur la gloire déchue de sa Famiglia et sur des siècles d'un passé bafoué en une seule nuit.

"Giotto, avec tout le respect que je te dois, et déjà qu'il en reste pas beaucoup depuis qu'on est ici, si tu continus à me gaver avec tes pleurnicheries, je te jure que je te-"

_Crack._

"_…Glups…_ Je te dirais ça plus tard. Pour le moment ce serait bien que tu sois avec moi là, ok?"

Le blond hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et G, qui avait prit soin de récupérer ses armes, chargea ces dernières avant de se remettre en marche, cette fois en direction du craquement. Les deux Vongola continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à un cul de sac, où était fixé un papier, bien en évidence.

**"Lisez-moi"** était écrit en grande lettre et en italien.

Les deux mafieux se regardèrent, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, et Giotto arracha le papier, l'observant avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit derrière.

**"DERRIÈRE-VOUS"**

Giotto et G se regardèrent une fois de plus, observant le papier avant de se dévisager une dernière fois.

G ne sentait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer, encore moins avec ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de son Boss. Giott quant à lui, ne sentait rien d'hostile. Cependant, ça ne lui disait rien de regarder derrière lui à cause d'un papier. Surtout dans un endroit et une situation pareille.

Et ils eurent bien raison, car à peine avaient-ils lu le papier, débattant intérieurement si oui ou non il devait se retourner (ce qui, dans leur tête était un gros NON) un souffle se fit sentir, et un bruit de respiration, saccadé, puis des grognements bien familiers…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Giotto, toi et des idées, j'te retiens ! »

« G, tais-toi et cours ! »

Les deux mafieux, qui finalement s'étaient retourné en vue des bruits qui les empêchaient de faire autrement, se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la personne qu'ils fuyaient depuis le début. Les deux hommes avaient alors fait ce que toute personne aurait fait devant une vieille femme aussi menaçante qu'un bouledogue enragé : fuir et ne pas se retourner.

Ce qu'ils firent avec autant de talent que de zèle.

Bientôt, les deux Vongola arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient leurs amis, entrant et la fermant précipitamment et dans un grand fracas, avant de s'adosser contre cette dernière, pantelant et visiblement sous le choc de leur rencontre.

Leurs compagnons de cachette ne purent que les dévisager, pâlissant autant que les deux hommes déjà épuisés lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent de nouveau entendre et la porte coulissante se mit à bouger, comme si quelqu'un voulait l'ouvrir…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Quelques minutes plus tôt dans la seconde chambre où se trouvaient Deamon et Lampo…

« Owww… »

« Enfin réveillé, sale maître chanteur ? » Raisonna la voix de l'illusionniste.

« huh ? Deamon, où sommes-nous ? » Fit le plus jeune, ignorant le commentaire de son aîné, et regardant autour de lui avant de comprendre.

Deamon était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, observant d'un air contrarié le plus jeune de ses collègues alors que ce dernier se relevait, se massant la tête comme s'il s'était fait frappé. Ce qui était un peu le cas étant donné que Deamon, qui l'avait déplacé un peu plus loin de la porte alors qu'il était inconscient, en avait profité pour se défaire d'un peu de sa frustration en laissant tomber le gardien de la foudre dans la manœuvre. Cependant ce n'était pas quelque chose que le jeune homme était forcé de savoir… ça ne ferait qu'allonger sa liste de menace sur l'illusionniste…

Mais alors que Lampo se levait pour rejoindre son collègue, des pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur, et des voix. Les deux gardiens tentèrent de rester silencieux, espérant n'attirer personne par leur présence quand soudain…

_« Giotto, toi et des idées, j'te retiens ! » _

_« G, tais-toi et cours ! » _

Giotto… ? G… ?

Encore des pas précipités, le claquement d'une porte, puis plus rien. Le silence complet.

Deamon jeta un coup d'œil à Lampo avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Et alors qu'il posait la main sur le battant pour l'ouvrir, Lampo le retint.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit le jeune homme en chuchotant.

-Je vais voir Giotto et G. Tu les as entendu aussi bien que moi, non ?

-M-Mais ils courraient, ce qui veut dire qu'ils étaient poursuivis ! Et si la chose qui les poursuivait était encore là… On pourrait… On pourrait tomber nez à nez avec !

-Nufufu… Lampo, nous seront plus en sécurité avec eux que séparés et confinés ici. Alors, je sais que c'est un peu dure pour toi, mais pour une fois sois un homme et lève-toi.

-M-Mais…

-Lampo. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes. Fais ce que tu veux je m'en moque, mais ne me retiens pas bêtement.

…

…

Finalement, Lampo se décida à le suivre. Parce rester seul dans une chambre sombre avec quelque chose d'effrayant qui traînait dans les alentours, c'était un peu trop pour ses nerfs.

Bientôt, les deux hommes furent devant la porte de l'autre chambre qu'ils avaient loués, et ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir, sauf qu'elle faisait légèrement résistance. Agacé et lassé après quelques secondes de combat, parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de se battre contre une porte, il décida d'utiliser la manière forte et de faire appel à sa faux. Cette dernière tailladant la porte qui tomba en morceau.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Giotto et G en position de combat, les yeux écarquillés en voyant qu'il s'agissait de leur collègue, Knuckle et Asari en arrière, en position de défense, avec le Decimo et Cavallone derrière eux, ces derniers arborant la même expression que le Primo et son bras droit.

« Nufufu… Je suis moi aussi ravi de vous voir. » Fit l'illusionniste en arborant un sourire moqueur.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai… » Continuait à répéter Gokudera, le caméscope toujours en main, alors que le reste de ses compagnons de fuite le regardaient, perplexes.

-Hum… Gokudera, calme-toi… Tenta de le raisonner Yamamoto en posant sa main sur son épaule, uniquement pour la retirer quand l'argenté se retourna et commença à lui crier dessus.

-Me calmer ? Comment est-ce que je peux me calmer avec une vieille folle assoiffée de sang qui traîne quelque part dans les environs !

-On est pas sûr qu'elle soit assoiffée de sang…

-Et maintenant, y'a un vieux dans le même état qui traîne dans les environs ! Et Juudaime qui est tout seul ! Je dois aller le protéger ! ATTENDEZ-MOI JUUDAIMEEEE !

Pendant que le bras droit du Decimo continuait dans ses divagations, Mukuro en avait profité pour lui voler discrètement le caméscope, visionnant ce que son collègue de la tempête avait visionné avant lui.

« C'est embêtant en effet. » Déclara-t-il à la fin de la vidéo. « Enfin, la bonne nouvelle c'est que le craquement a cessé. »

« Ou ça peut signifier que la chose nous observe. » Fit Alaude sans grande considération pour les nerfs de Lambo qui paniqua intérieurement en songeant à une présence étrangère scrutant dans l'obscurité.

« Aussi. Nous devrions trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de la vieille femme d'abord, ensuite on avisera pour son mari fantôme….Et nous devons trouver bon plan vu qu'aucune de nos attaques ne semblent fonctionner… »

_« JUUDAIMEEEEEEEE ….. »_

«…Takeshi Yamamoto, pourrais-tu, par pitié, faire taire cette créature… Il m'est impossible de me concentrer. »

« Ahah, désolé Mukuro, mais il ne m'écoute pas non plus. »

Et comme si pour une fois les dieux voulaient jouer un mauvais coup à Mukuro – à défaut d'en faire baver à Tsuna – Lambo craqua à son tour, se mettant à pleurer de manière assez vocale, appelant la seule personne que son état interressait mais qui malheureusement n'était pas présente à l'instant :

« TSUNAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

« Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour…kufufu, quelle question. Bon, nous devrions trouver le Decimo et son ancêtre, nous trouverons une solution de cette façon. Et ça fera taire le chien de garde. »

_« ! »_

_« ! »_

« Nous devrions faire vite…je ne voudrais pas que le Decimo vienne pleurnicher parce que j'aurais tué deux de ses _précieux_ gardiens… »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« …Et donc elle s'est mis à nous poursuivre après que nous ayons lu ce papier. »

G et Giotto venaient de finir le récit de leur petite course poursuite, leur expliquant l'histoire du papier collé au mur et de la vieille en embuscade.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, tout ça ressemble à une très mauvaise blague. » Déclara ensuite G en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis d'accord, quelqu'un s'amuse à nous faire marcher. Mon intuition n'a pas réagis de manière défensive tout à l'heure, c'est comme si elle ne sentait rien d'hostile. Or, cette vieille femme ne nous veut visiblement pas du bien. » Ajouta le Vongola Primo en prenant l'air pensif. « Il nous faudrait coincer cette femme et en avoir le cœur net » Finit-il par dire.

A ces mots, la majorité des personnes dans la pièce se mirent à le fixer.

-Giotto-san, tu es sérieux ? Demanda alors Tsuna, qui n'avait aucune envie, comme tout ses comparses, d'aller crapahuter dehors avec une menace pareil qui traînait.

-Bien sûr ! J'en ai assez de fuir ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que les Vongola doivent finir ! Que dira le monde en lisant cela plus tard ? Il est hors de question que la Famiglia que j'ai mis tant de temps à élever souffre d'une telle honte !

-H-Huh ?

« Laisse tomber, gamin. C'est un conseil d'ami. » Intervint G à l'attention de Tsuna avant de se retourner vers son boss et de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête, histoire de le faire revenir à la réalité.

-OW ! G ! S'indigna d'ailleurs le blond, sous la complète indifférence de son ami d'enfance.

- Bon, maintenant que t'es calmé. Pourrais-t-on en revenir à ton plan. Si tu en as un bien sûr.

-Bien entendu ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Pour l'idiot que tu es.

-… Je te déteste.

-ouais, ouais, c'est ça… Ton plan, donc ?

-Mon plan donc – avant que tu ne m'interrompes si grossièrement – est d'attirer la vieille femme aux sources grâce à un appât. Là, nous n'auront qu'à la piéger, l'immobiliser et découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire !

Bien que la majorité soit perplexe, ils devaient avouer que c'était la meilleure chose qui sortait depuis le début de la nuit. Et à défaut de mieux pour le moment, il fallait faire avec.

Sauf qu'il y avait encore un petit problème à régler : Qui allait faire l'appât ?

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« C'est le truc le plus stupide que tu m'ai jamais demandé de faire… » Grogna G, debout au milieu des sources chaudes –heureusement qu'il était encore en tenue de circonstance – alors que Giotto et le reste du groupe qui l'accompagnait étaient cachés derrière les roches. Le gardien de la tempête de la première génération faisait les cent pas dans l'eau, essayant de paraître le plus « vulnérable possible » selon les instructions de son Boss. C'était la dernière fois qu'il jouait à la courte paille avec quelqu'un qui possédait une hyper intuition….

« G, arrête de bouder, tu n'as absolument pas l'air vulnérable ! » Chuchota Giotto.

« Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de- »

_Crack._

A peine ce craquement – maintenant devenue familier - se fit entendre, et ue G se retourna en sa direction, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec la vieille femme. Elle était plus flippante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et l'avoir à quelques centimètres de soi, c'était assez pour faire perdre ses moyens à n'importe qui. Il avala sa salive difficilement, oubliant partiellement ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant.

C'était mauvais.

Mais c'est alors que la voix du Vongola Primo se fit entendre, suivie d'un cri de guerre de Knuckle. Le leader mafieux venait de bondir, toute flamme dehors, suivi de près par son gardien du soleil, et bientôt des autres, dont l'assaut fut moins vocal. Cependant, comme la première fois, la femme réussit à éviter les attaques. S'en suivit alors une bataille dans laquelle les gardiens du Primo tentaient d'encercler la vieille femme et de l'immobiliser. La première partie marchait à merveille. Juste que la femme ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer à la seconde.

Asari, qui était resté en arrière avec Dino et Tsuna, que le Primo avait insisté pour qu'ils restent en retrait, avait son sabre sortit, prêt à attaquer au cas où. Son regard se posa sur ses amis, qui semblaient en grande difficulté, mais qui, contre toute attente, avaient l'air de prendre plaisir à cette chasse désespérée. L'homme ne pu retenir un sourire, cette scène lui rappelant leur début en tant que groupe de vigilance, alors que certaines de leurs séances d'entraînement se transformaient en parties de jeu.

Sa rêverie fut cependant interrompu par la voix de Tsuna, qui venait d'activer son mode de dernière volonté, parant un coup que le gardien de la pluie du Primo n'avait pas vu venir. Le japonais se retourna alors et remarqua un bras sortit de l'ombre, retenu dès à présent par le fouet de Dino. Asari, revenu à lui et décidé à ne plus se laisser distraire, leva son sabre et le planta dans l'ombre, atteignant avec efficacité le corps auquel était relié le bras.

C'était mou. _Horriblement_ mou. Et lorsque l'épéiste retira son arme, il y eu un bruit affreux. Pas celui habituel de la lame se retirant de la chaire.

Le propriétaire du bras finit par se révéler.

Et ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Vous voyez les mutants dans Resident Evil. Ceux plus ou moins à forme humaine mais qui vous sortent des trucs pas possibles de leur ventre. C'était plus où moins ce qui s'était révélé à Asari, Dino et Tsuna. Les flammes du jeune garçon s'éteignirent immédiatement devant cette vision.

Et dans ces moments là il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour quelqu'un comme Tsuna :

« ! »

…

« Juudaime ! J'arrive ! » Hurla Gokudera quelques secondes plus tard, déboulant comme un forcené au milieu des sources chaudes, ayant accouru, oubliant la peur et la frustration, au moment même où il avait entendu le cri de détresse de son Boss adoré.

Ses collègues gardiens n'eurent qu'à le suivre alors qu'il suivait la piste sonore et l'argenté les mena directement à ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Alaude, d'ailleurs, qui voyait ses comparses en difficulté, n'hésita pas un moment, sortant ses menottes et bondissant dans le combat (se débarrasser des boulets de la Dixième génération, et en plus se payer une bonne baston, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir deux fois.).

Gokudera quand à lui, voyant son juudaime sur le point de se faire attaquer, sortit des dynamites (dieux seul savait d'où il les sortait –il était en SERVIETTE quand même -) et les lança sur l'impudent qui osait attaquer son boss. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé – et qu'il ne calculait jamais – c'était la présence du juudaime des deux autres mafieux à proximité de sa cible, et ainsi, les trois individus furent projeté en arrière, tout droit sur les personnes en plein combat, tandis que la créature se fit expulsé dans un coin inconnu dû à la fumée causée par l'explosion.

Tsuna, Asari et Dino entraînèrent alors les combattants dans leur chute, se trempant. Lambo, qui avait suivi ceux qui avaient foncé dans le tas parce qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver seul et à la merci de quoi que ce soit qui traînait dans les parages, se prit lui aussi l'un des mafieux. Il eut alors un réflexe qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis le début de la nuit, ce qui était plutôt étrange en vue des évènements, il sortit son bazooka.

Et personne ne pouvant l'arrêter, car trop occupé à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, le plus jeune gardien du Decimo se tira dessus, une fumée rose se formant autour de lui.

« Yare yare… qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, jeune Vongola ? »

Tous se calmèrent en entendant cette voix, leur attention immédiatement attirée par son propriétaire, qui se découvrit quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la fumée rose se dissipa.

« Le Lambo de dix ans plus tard ! » Cria Tsuna en se relevant, et en aidant Dino qui était à côté de lui.

Le Lambo du futur se releva simplement, se grattant la tête en essayant de comprendre, lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de ses vêtements. « awww, mon costume… j'espère au moins qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que je sois en train de patauger. »

Mais aucune réponse ne fut donner car l'eau, jusque là normal et inoffensive, prit une couleur violacée, et des bulles nauséabondes remontaient à la surface.

« Q-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'affola alors le gardien de la foudre du Decimo, qui s'empressa de sortir de l'eau, allant se réfugier sur les rochers. Les reste des Vongola, plus Cavallone, en firent de même, observant avec horreur la couleur changeante de l'eau.

-T-Tsuna, est-ce que ce genre de chose arrive souvent ? Demanda alors Giotto qui se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans cette époque.

-Humm… Le Decimo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, parce que honnêtement, même si c'était surprenant, vu le nombre de truc bizarre auquel il avait assisté, l'adolescent n'était pas aussi choqué que la première génération – le mutant au ventre tentaculeux sortaient du lot mais après un moment d'adaptation, on s'y faisait – et il ne savait pas vraiment comment exposer ça à son ancêtre.

Leur court début de conversation fut cependant interrompu par une explosion, causée par Gokudera, qui avait lancé des dynamites en direction du mutant qu'il avait pensé exploser plus tôt. Ce dernier esquiva les projectiles et s'enfuit, pendant que la vieille femme était encore au milieu de l'eau, semblant plus enragée qu'au début. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'elle sembla prendre pour cible le nouvel arrivant. Lambo. L'eau violacée et fumante se souleva alors, s'attaquant au gardien de la foudre, ce dernier ne pouvant esquiver, tétanisé par la peur. Le jeune garçon ferma alors les yeux, se préparant à l'inévitable.

Qui ne vint pas.

La seule chose qu'il vit, à son grand soulagement, fut le dos de Tsuna, qui se tenait devant lui, ses flammes de retour et prêt au combat. Dino, Le primo et leurs gardiens respectifs s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, tous en position de combat. Tous, cependant, concentrés sur la vieille femme, oublièrent un ennemi, qui d'ailleurs en profita pour s'attaquer à la brebis égarée du groupe : Lampo.

A chacun ses victimes.

Mais le cri qu'il poussa, alors qu'un tentacule vint lui attraper le bras et l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ramena sa Famiglia à sa situation.

« LAMPO ! » Cria Giotto en se tournant vers son gardien qui disparaissait dans le bâtiment, avant de se rediriger vers son problème premier, qui lui envoyait une giclée d'eau. Giclée qu'il esquiva, geste avisé constata-t-il ensuite, la roche sur laquelle venait de s'écraser l'eau se dissolvant. Lambo pâlit en voyant ce qui avait faillit lui arriver.

Giotto, se débattait, entre éviter les attaques de la vieille femme, et chercher un moyen de sauver son jeune gardien.

« Giotto-san ! » L'appela soudainement Tsuna qui esquivait lui-même une attaque. « Va sauver Lampo, on s'occupe d'elle ! »

« Mais… Et toi ? » Demanda d'abord le blond, pas sûr de vouloir laisser son descendant. Il ne se sentait pas tranquille à l'idée de le laisser lui et ses gardiens face à cette chose.

« On peut s'en occuper ! Lampo est en danger ! »

L'adolescent lui jeta un dernier regard, se voulant rassurant, lui disant que tout irait bien. Et Giotto e pu s'empêcher de sourire, sentant la fierté monter en lui alors qu'il voyait, dans les yeux brûlants de son descendant, la confiance et la certitude. Et il sentait l'aura ardente du leader qu'il était. Il n'avait rien à craindre, Tsuna saurait parfaitement contrôler la situation.

C'était un Vongola après tout.

Acquiesçant alors, plus que pour lui que pour son entourage, le Vongola Primo serra les poings, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, les yeux remplit d'une nouvelle flamme et bondit en direction de là où s'était échappé le mutant, couvert par Tsuna et ses gardiens – autant les siens que ceux de son descendant – qui bloquaient les assauts pendant que le leader mafieux s'éclipsaient pour porter secours à son gardien de la foudre.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Le Boss de la première génération était arrivé sans encombre dans le hall principal, cherchant des yeux une trace de sa cible. Mais le sourire qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt se fana, car finalement, et avec horreur, le leader mafieux tomba sur le corps, inerte et en sang de son jeune ami.

« Lampo… ? »

Mais aucun mouvement, aucune réponse.

Giotto entreprit donc de s'approcher du corps immobile de son ami, quand un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Et sans surprise, le mutant était là. Il bondit alors sur le Primo, qui réagit au quart de tour, serrant les poings et ses flammes redoublant d'envergure, prêt à donner la dérouillé qu'il méritait à cette créature…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna et ses amis continuaient à se battre, quand une explosion, détruisant la totalité du mur qui séparaient l'hôtel et les sources chaudes, le mutant se faisant expulsé et envoyer dans l'eau de la source, et révélant, lorsque les débris tombèrent au sol et que la fumée causée par les dégâts se dissipa, la forme d'un Giotto plus que furieux et avide de vengeance – d'accord, pas avide de vengeance (c'était de Giotto dont on parlait), mais furax quand même – ses yeux brûlant d'un désir de détruire. Tsuna, qui jusque là était en train de se battre, se stoppa immédiatement, observant plus que surpris son ancêtre et l'aura de meurtre qui émanait de lui. Il n'avait jamais senti une aura comparable auparavant, et il s'était battu cotre Xanxus et Byakuran…

« G-Giotto-san ? » Fit-il alors, seulement pour être interrompu par le concerné.

« Tsuna. Toi et les autres, éloignez-vous. » Déclara simplement le leader mafieux, ne quittant pas des yeux la vieille femme et le mutant.

« Nous éloigner ? Mais.. »

« MAINTENANT. » Reprit plus fermement le Primo. Et le ton qu'il utilisait ne donnait pas lieu à des protestations. D'ailleurs, ses gardiens, reconnaissante le ton, et sachant ne pas négocier lorsque leur leader se mettaient en « BOSS MODE » , s'exécutèrent immédiatement, rangeant leurs armes et commençant à s'éloigner, incitant la dixième génération à en faire de même. S'il y avait un moment où il ne fallait pas désobéir à Giotto, c'était quand celui-ci ne prenait plus la peine de former des phrases complètes.

Satisfait de voir sa Famiglia obéir, Giotto se mit en position d'attaque, les flammes de ses gants redoublant d'intensité. Tsuna quant à lui, qui entraînait Lambo avec lui, et qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaitre vu le temps qui avait passé, se rendit compte que la vieille femme l'avait encore dans son collimateur, et continuaient, malgré la _grande_ menace que représentait Giotto pour elle, à viser le pauvre gardien de la foudre. Mais à cet instant, l'hyper intuition du Decimo entra en scène, l'obligeant à rester sur place, observant la réceptionniste. Et plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle disait quelque chose. Le brun tenta alors de se concentrer pour comprendre ce que c'était.

_« R…mm…oo… »_

Cela ressemblait plus à un grognement, qu'à une parole proprement dite… Et pourtant…

_« Ro… mee…ooo… » _

_Huh ?_

_« Romeeeoooo… » _

_Qu'est-ce que…_

_« Romeooooo, meuuuurt ! »_

Tsuna compris alors, bien que ce soit assez dérangeant, une partie de ce qui se passait, et regarda l'eau quelques secondes, retournant son attention vers la scène alors qu'il avait la réponse à ses questions. L'eau était violacée, épaisse, fumantes avec des bulles douteuses qui remontaient à la surface… ça ressemblait suspicieusement à du poison cooking… Ce qui signifiait que…

_Bianchi ! _

Ça voulait dire que cette femme n'était autre que Bianchi. Si c'était le cas, l'autre mutant était certainement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait…

Tsuna s'affola alors en se rappelant que Giotto était encore sur le point de carboniser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il devait arrêter ça avant qu'il n'y un drame. Heureusement, Lambo disparu à cet instant, remplacé par un Lambo de cinq ans n'attendant pas un instant de plus pour se précipiter vers le reste de ses collègues gardien.

Et alors que le leader de la première génération s'apprêtait à tirer ce qui s'annonçait comme le cataclysme du siècle, Tsuna activa une fois de plus son mode de dernière volonté et s'interposa entre le blond et ses cibles.

-Giotto-san ! Attends, ces gens sont-

-Tsuna, je t'ai dit de t'écarter.

-Mais Giotto-san, ce sont-

-TSUNA, VAS-T-EN ! Finit par exploser l'homme, prenant le Decimo par surprise.

Voyant que le jeune garçon restait sans voix, le blond reprit là où il en était, quand son descendant s'interposa une fois de plus.

-Giotto-san, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Ces gens font partit de ma Famille.

-Ta Famille ? Ils nous ont attaqués…

-Je sais, je suis désolé, je… Je ne les avais pas reconnus plus tôt…. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne peux te laisser les blesser.

-Tsuna, je ne veux pas te blesser toi aussi, alors écartes-toi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Le futur parrain se mit alors en position d'attaque, visiblement décidé à ne pas cédé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi Bianchi les avait attaqué, ni les raisons qui faisaient que Giotto était si en colère et déterminé à détruire ses adversaires, mais il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Il devait protéger ses amis, même si ça signifiait combattre son ancêtre, ce qui n'annonçait déjà comme très dure.

« Si tu veux leur faire du mal, il faudra me compter comme ton ennemi.. ! »

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Pas très loin, les gardiens observaient la scène, ne sachant s'il devait intervenir ou laisser les deux Boss régler ça seuls. Mais la situation devenait dangereuse, surtout pour Tsuna, car Giotto avait l'air très sérieux, et il ne semblait pas sur le point de reculer.

Le Vongola Primo ne dit rien, semblant considérer la situation. Soudain, les flammes sur ses poings grandirent encore plus qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà fait et il les tira. Son descendant ne put que fermer les yeux et faire ce qu'il pouvait pour encaisser sans trop de dégâts. Se mettant donc en position défensive pour recevoir le coup, le jeune garçon repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les deux derniers jours. Il avait rencontré son ancêtre et ses gardiens, s'était lié à lui et avec découvert plusieurs choses sur la personnalité de son prédécesseur. Il avait appris du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et là, alors qu'ils étaient supposés passer un bon moment en Famille, il se retrouvait à devoir se battre contre la personne qu'il admirait…

« Je suis vraiment désolé Giotto-san.. » Fit-il ensuite, la lumière des imposantes flammes de son adversaire l'aveuglant alors qu'il ouvrait partiellement les yeux, seulement pour les refermer sous la force lumineuse. Il se prépara mentalement, et les dernière choses qu'il entendit fut les voix de ses amis.

« Juudaime ! »

« Tsuna ! »

« Giotto, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Giotto ! »

Au finale il n'avait rien pu faire… C'était la fin…

…

…

…

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir le coup de plein fouet, plutôt que de se retrouver à terre et gravement brûlé, le jeune Decimo entendit une explosion, et se retourna, constatant avec stupéfaction que le mur l'attaque qui lui était réservée avait atterrie dans un mur de pierre, rasant avec efficacité ce dernier. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Primo, dont les flammes étaient éteintes et qui le regardait, un triste sourire sur le visage.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, décidant de rejoindre leur boss respectif.

Tsuna, quant à lui, continuait à regarder son ancêtre, ne sachant quoi penser, ni quoi dire.

« G-Giotto-san… ? Pourquoi ? »

« Comme si je pouvais te faire du mal… » Dit simplement le blond avant de tomber à genou, remontant ses mains et les passant dans ses cheveux. « Comme si je pouvais faire du mal à un membre de ma Famiglia ! » Continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant dans ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Tsuna, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais voyant que la vieille femme et le mutant avait cessé de bouger, désactiva à son tour son mode de dernière volonté et accouru près de son ancêtre.

« Giotto-san… »Tenta le brun, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse du leader mafieux, qui parlait lui aussi, mais plus pour lui-même qu'à son entourage semblait-il.

« Lampo… Je suis tellement désolé… Je… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger… ça n'aurait pas du arriver… … Lampo…» Disait-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Lampo… ? » Répéta Tsuna, qui était de plus en plus confus. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Lampo ? »

« Ces gens… Lampo… J'ai trouvé son corps… inerte et ensanglanté… » Répondit le premier Boss Vongola en serrant les poings face à ce terrible souvenir. « Ils ont tué Lampo ! »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Lampo est mort… Lampo est mort ! »

…

…

_« Je suis mort ? » _

« Oui… Je suis désolé… Lampo, je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi… Me pardonneras-tu un jour… »

…

…

Giotto releva alors brusquement la tête, et se rendit compte que se tenait, là où aurait du être le mur séparant l'hôtel et les sources, Lampo, qui se grattait la tête, aussi confus que surpris par la réaction et les paroles de son Boss.

« Lampo ! Tu es vivant ! » S'exclama Giotto en se relevant et en accourant vers son gardien. « Mais… Je t'ai vu, tu étais étendu par terre, couverts de sang, et je… Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Tu te sens mal ? Pas de migraine, de douleur ? de… » Continua-t-il ensuite en inspectant toute trace de blessure sur le plus jeune de ses subordonnés, car, effectivement et étonnement, le gardien de la foudre était intact, aucune blessure, aucune tâche de sang. Rien. Juste un jeune homme confus et ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait.

« Giotto, je vais bien. BIEN. » Finit par dire ce dernier qui se lassait rapidement de ce trop plein d'attention. Il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui, mais à ce point. « Giotto, lâche-moi, je suis sérieux, ça devient ridicule ! »

Pas bien loin, les gardiens, toute génération confondue, et Dino, observaient la scène avec perplexité. Mais ils étaient soulagés – même Deamon et Mukuro – que cela n'ait pas tourné au drame. Ça aurait été difficile à expliquer à Chrome et Nono…

Tsuna, qui était resté silencieux, reprit finalement ses esprits, et se tourna immédiatement vers la vieille femme. Enfin, celle qu'ils pensaient tous être une vieille femme.

« Bianchi ! » Fit-il donc, attirant l'attention de tous, et l'horreur de Gokudera qui eut un geste de recul, alors que la vielle passa sa main sur son visage et y arracha la peau. Ce geste obtint un cri de dégout de tous – sauf Hibari et Alaude, qui eurent un simple grimacement pour l'un et un élégant sourcil levé pour l'autre – et leur arme immédiatement sortit.

Toutefois, avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée d'attaquer, sous la peau arrachée, à la place de chaire fraichement exposée, se révéla une seconde peau, et finalement, le visage d'une jeune femme, que la dixième génération reconnu comme Bianchi.

Sous la stupéfaction, personne ne réagit, jusqu'à ce que Gokudera reprenne ses instincts naturels – ou plutôt ceux de son estomac – et il tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur, sous les yeux amusés, indifférents, inquiets et affolés de la première génération. La dixième, elle par contre, ne se formalisa pas, Yamamoto et Ryohei aidant rapidement leur collègue à se relever à essayant de garder l'image de sa sœur hors de son champ de vision.

Et là, une question se posait.

Si Bianchi était la vieille réceptionniste possédée, qui était le mutant au ventre tentaculeux ?

...

_"Tch. J'espère au moins être bien payé pour cette stupidité..."_ Dit alors la créature concernée, d'une aigüe que tout le monde, sous le choc premier d'entendre cette chose parler, ne reconnurent pas. Mais c'est après un petit moment de réflexion, qu'ils écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que le mutant s'évaporait dans un écran de brume et révélait une petite forme capuchonnée.

"VIPER ?"

Aussitôt, tout le décor se dissipa dans un écran de brume, et tout se restaura comme avant, comme si aucun combat n'avait eut lieu, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé durant les quelques heures précédentes n'était arrivé.

Mais tout devint clair pour tout le monde, lorsque la brume se dissipant, une autre petite forme, bien plus redoutée et crainte, se découvrit, sa petite voix résonnant et donnant des frissons à son principal souffre douleur.

_"Pas mal Dame-Tsuna, pas mal... mais tu as été un peu lent."_

* * *

><p><strong>Youhou! ça fait un bail depuis le dernier chap'<strong>

**Comme j'avais plus trop d'inspi' pour cette histoire d'hôtel, j'ai voulu finir rapidement, j'espère ne pas avoir bâclé ce passage malgré tout ^^". Enfin, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. **

**A la prochaine!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre: Family/Humour (?) **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Ok! Nouveau chapitre! Alors, avant toute chose, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic! Pour l'explication de pourquoi Mukuro ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient dans une illusion, je sais pas si c'est plausible, mais faisons comme si, parce que j'en ai pas de meilleur à vous proposer lol. **  
><strong>Sur ce, bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>« Reborn, je pense que des explications seraient les bienvenues ! » S'indigna Tsuna, qui, après les évènements qui s'étaient joués plus tôt, avait bien besoin qu'on lui explique pourquoi il avait failli se faire carboniser par les flammes les plus puissantes qu'ait connues le monde de la Mafia.<p>

« Ne commence pas à pleurnicher quand c'est toi qui l'as cherché. » Répondit Reborn sans réellement se soucier de l'état de stress dans lequel son pauvre élève se trouvait. Qui d'ailleurs s'indigna en entendant la réponse de son tuteur.

« Je l'ai cherché ? Comment ça je l'ai cherché ?»

« Tu as demandé à passé un bon moment en Famille, non ? » Répliqua alors le bébé.

« Oui, et alors ? Je ne- »

Oh.

…

_Oh._

Le futur parrain se passa la main sur le visage, songeant à la logique dérangée de son tuteur.

« Reborn… » Commença-t-il alors, sa voix renfermant manifestement l'exaspération qu'il ressentait à cet instant « … tu appelles ça un 'bon moment en famille' ? C'était un véritable massacre !»

« Si tu avais été plus rapide, nous n'en serions pas arrivé là. »

L'adolescent se passa une fois de plus la main sur le visage. Ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec

Reborn, c'était préférable de lâcher l'affaire.

Mais une chose continuait à clocher dans cette histoire. Ils avaient été prit au piège dans une illusion.

Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun de leurs illusionnistes n'aient sentit quoi que ce soit ? Pour Deamon, c'était peut-être explicable, mais Mukuro…

« Vous avez été plongé dans l'illusion au moment même où vous avez passé le pas de la porte de l'hôtel. Mukuro était déjà dans l'illusion quand il a prit la place de Chrome, il n'a donc pas pu sentir sa mise en place. » Expliqua brièvement l'arcobaleno en lisant les pensées du Decimo qui hôcha simplement la tête, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas prévu un coup pareil de la part du bébé. C'est vrai que depuis le début, toute cette histoire avait été louche.

Oh, une dernière question avant qu'il ne tire un trait définitif sur cette histoire sinon il était sûr que ça allait avoir des conséquences sérieuses sur sa raison.

« Et pourquoi avoir fait passer Lampo pour mort ? »  
>C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas été pour un long moment, mais ça avait quand même failli déclencher un cataclysme entre les deux générations. Tsuna ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si Giotto n'avait pas dévié son attaque.<p>

« C'est uniquement parce que cette peste n'arrêtait pas de brailler bêtement. Je n'ai fait que l'assommer. Ou du moins essayer étant donné qu'il s'est relevé un moment après. Pour le sang et tout le tralala c'était pour que ça reste plausible avec le plan de Reborn. » Répondit Viper en qui était à côté et qui comptait une liasse de billet que lui avait sûrement remis Reborn pour ses services.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Bianchi, quant à elle, avait avec plaisir joué les complices, Reborn étant celui qui lui avait demandé. En un sens, Tsuna lui était reconnaissant, autant qu'au Lambo du futur, car si ces deux là ne s'étaient pas croisés, à cette heure-ci, lui et ses gardiens ainsi que la première génération seraient encore en train de fuir une menace inconnue.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, en plus de toute cette mise en scène cauchemardesque, c'était ce qui s'était passé entre Giotto et lui. D'une certaine manière, il avait mis sa vie en danger, mais aussi, se disait-il, celle de ses gardiens. Il se sentait donc légèrement coupable, pour ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'il avait laissé cet incident arrivé, et pour la manière dont ça s'était terminé. S'il avait flairé les choses plus tôt, il aurait pu prévenir tout ça.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

« J'y pense, la Varia s'est occupé de la Famiglia ennemie à l'origine de l'attaque d'hier. Ils ont remonté la source et sont retournés en Italie pour s'occuper des commanditaires. »

Tsuna ne fit qu'acquiescer, une partie de lui rassuré du départ de la Varia (ça faisait un danger publique de moins dans les environs) et à la fois inquiet. Son intuition n'était pas tranquille, et elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir.

« Bon. Je pense que je vais y aller. » Fit alors l'adolescent en soupirant, étant donné qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus des trois comparses. Et alors qu'il sortait pour rejoindre les autres, la voix de Reborn se fit entendre : « Tu es encore bien jeune.» Déclara le tueur avant que Tsuna ne sorte pour de bon en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Je suis encore bien jeune ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?<p>

« Tsuna. »

Cet appel fut sursauté le futur parrain qui fut extirpé de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux pour voir ses gardiens ainsi que la première génération, assis dans la chambre, attendant qu'il sorte et leur donne une explication.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta alors, passant sa main sur son coup : « En gros c'était une idée de Reborn pour nous faire passer un 'bon moment en Famille' et ça a donné… ça. »  
>Pour la dixième génération, qui hocha simplement la tête pour la plupart, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. C'était une idée de Reborn. No comment needed.<p>

Mais la première génération, et en particulier Giotto, avait besoin d'une information supplémentaire, ce que Tsuna lui donna : « pour ce qui est de Lampo…C'était une idée à Viper, il voulait simplement l'assommer, tout le sang, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je suis vraiment navré. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que dit Giotto, avant que son regard ne se pose sur son descendant. L'homme pu alors sentir le malaise qu'il ressentait, et, désireux d'alléger ce malaise, il se leva et sourit, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon : « Bon, l'important c'est que personne n'ait été blessé, n'est-ce pas ? » Le blond se tourna alors vers toutes les personnes présentes, qui, voyant la manière dont il les regardait, ne pu qu'agréer.

C'est à cet instant que Dino arriva, étant sortit pour vérifier ce que faisaient ses hommes, ce dernier ayant l'air aussi épuisé que ses amis par tout ce qui s'était passé. Il salua brièvement les deux générations de Vongola avant d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient Reborn, Viper et Bianchi, leur annonçant qu'une voiture était prête à les ramener.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois hitman étaient partis.

* * *

><p>Tsuna soupira en entrant dans l'eau chaude.<p>

C'était tellement mieux quand c'était pour de vrai, sans aucune mauvaise surprise à l'arrivée.

Mais il était toujours mal à l'aise, mais cette fois, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé que son intuition s'amusait à le tourmenter. Certes il ressentait encore une certaine culpabilité, mais cette sensation, c'était différent, comme si quelque chose d'hostile traînait dans les parages. Même lorsque Bianchi jouaient les vielles folles possédées, il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Son intuition s'était affolé, c'est vrai, parce que Bianchi et Viper, même en couverture, restaient dangereux et potentiellement mortels, mais pas de cette manière. Il avait demandé à Dino de vérifier les environs, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect, mais visiblement, il n'y avait rien.

C'était bizarre.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Cette voix bien familière, venant de derrière fut sursauter une fois de plus le Decimo. Et vu ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que quelqu'un était derrière lui, il avait toutes les raisons de sursauter. Mais outre ce fait, le brun se retourna, pour voir Giotto. Acceptant donc sa proposition, le blond se joint à son descendant, les deux boss restant dans un désagréable silence alors qu'à l'intérieur, on entendait les cris de guerre de Ryohei.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ? » Fit Tsuna, qui voulait briser ce silence insoutenable.

« Une partie de bras de fer entre Knuckles et ton gardien du soleil. » Répondit maladroitement le Primo.

Et ils retombèrent dans le silence, le bruit de fond des cris d'effort du gardien du Decimo leur tenant compagnie.

C'était étrange. Autant pour Tsuna que Giotto. Les deux leaders avaient imaginé que, vu la manière dont avaient évolué les évènements, ce genre de silence n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, ne sachant quoi se dire. Et le Decimo l'ignorait, mais son prédécesseur était aussi mal à l'aise que lui quant aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Il se sentait mal d'avoir perdu son sang froid de cette manière, et s'il ne s'était pas reprit à temps, il aurait pu blesser Tsuna, aussi bien que ses gardiens.

L'homme soupira en se laissant glisser un peu plus dans l'eau.

C'était lui l'adulte. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à s'exprimer. Ça n'était pas supposé être aussi difficile.

Surtout avec son intuition qui le travaillait, ça n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Giotto-san ? » Cette fois, ce fut Tsuna qui brisa le silence, sa voix calme, et ce bien que Giotto puisse y sentir l'anxiété. Il était sur le point de s'excuser, le leader mafieux le savait, et ce même s'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de le faire.

Il était encore tellement jeune…

« Tsuna, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Le coupa donc le premier boss Vongola en levant la main pour l'arrêter. « J'ai perdu mon sang froid, je n'aurais pas dû, je suis celui qui devrais te présenter des excuses. ET je n'ai pas fini. » Fit-il ensuite lorsque le jeune garçon voulu parler. « Ne me dis pas que c'est de ta faute, ça ne l'est pas. Autant que ça ne l'était pas lorsque je me suis fait tirer dessus. »

-Mais-

-Pas de « mais ». Je sais ce que je dis, alors maintenant, arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour moi !Je me sens plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà, et vu ton époque, ça me rajoute quelques siècles très disgracieux. Rit le blond avant de poursuivre. Tu es encore bien jeune, sache-le. Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop, et tu paniques souvent. Mais je ne peux rien dire pour cette nuit, je n'ai pas fait mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as des années pour apprendre ce que c'est qu'être Boss. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Tsuna ne pu rien dire d'autre, mais il sourit, se sentant rassuré, et flatté d'une certaine manière. Giotto, lui, voyant l'air enfin rassuré de son descendant, et ne sentant plus la culpabilité et l'anxiété en lui, s'autorisa à sourire lui aussi. Le silence mal à l'aise qui avait régné entre eux fut finalement remplacé par un silence confortable, qui fut cependant brisé par la voix calme du Vongola Primo :

« Messieurs, ne vous ai-je pas fait remarquer qu'écouter aux portes était très impoli ? »

Un bruit de chute se fit ensuite entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, des grognements, des jurons puis plus rien. Le blond s'autorisa alors à enfin se relaxer, sous le léger rire du Decimo qui ne doutait pas un instant que parmi les oreilles traînantes, faisaient partie celle de ses propres gardiens.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Je vous avais dit qu'il nous repèrerait. » Rit Asari en s'asseyant à la table basse, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Quand je pense qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour le gamin. » Fit ensuite G en rejoignant son collègue. « Il se fait vieux, si vous voulez mon avis. » Dit Lampo en se jetant dans un des canapés, ne se formalisant étrangement pas du fait que son jeune descendant se fasse une place près de lui, une sucette sortie de sa masse capillaire dans la bouche.

« Giotto-san et Tsuna sont très similaires quand on y pense. » Intervint alors Yamamoto alors que lui aussi prenait en main une tasse de thé et la sirota tranquillement.

« Nufufu…Sacré Boss, un vrai petit cœur en guimauve. » Continua Deamon en s'asseyant sur l'un des sofas, un verre de vin à la main, que lui subtilisa habilement son descendant de la dixième génération. Ce qui lui valut de le fusiller du regard, à la grande indifférence de ce dernier : « tiens, tu es encore là, toi. » dit-il, l'irritation et l'ennui bien claire dans sa voix.

« Kufufu, pas pour longtemps, rassure-toi. Mon énergie se vide peu à peu, ma chère petite Chrome reviendra donc parmi vous dans une à deux heures. » Répondit l'illusionniste du Decimo.

« Merveilleux, je vais t'avoir dans les pattes pendant encore deux heures. » Se lamenta Deamon en reprenant son verre et en le vidant d'un coup. S'il devait supporter cet avorton, il allait en avoir besoin.

Asari se mit alors à rire, ce qui lui valu lui aussi de se faire fusiller du regard par son collègue de la brume, ce dernier lui demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle : « Excuse-moi Deamon-san, mais tu dois avouer que la situation est assez amusante. » Expliqua le japonais pour sa défense.

« C'est vrai. Te voir subir ton propre caractère est hilarant. » Ajouta G en se moquant ouvertement de la misère de son ami. « Comme ça au moins tu vois à quel point tu es agaçant. »

« C'est cela, riez bien. Mais je ne suis pas le seul qui devrait s'interroger sur son caractère. Rien qu'à voir la peste qui te sert de successeur… » Le premier gardien de la brume, fier de l'effet de ses paroles – vu l'expression d'indignation sur le visage du bras droit du Primo et celui du Decimo – se resservit un verre et celui-ci, il le sirota avec aise.

Mais avant que G et son successeur ne puissent répliquer, Knuckles intervint, uniquement pour remettre inconsciemment de l'huile sur le feu.  
>« C'est vrai que nos successeurs nous sont très similaires. » Fit l'ex-boxeur en observant son propre descendant. « …A quelques détails prêts bien entendu. »<p>

Dino confirma ce point, son regard passant sur chaque gardien, de sa génération première, à la dixième, et ne pouvait nier la ressemblance, autant physique que caractérielle. Cette pensée affirmée d'une part par les souvenirs que lui avait laissé le futur, et d'autre part, la rencontre entre lui et Alaude, le gardien des nuages lui rappelant en tout point les réactions et le type d'accueil que lui réservait souvent son apprenti. Toutefois, Alaude était plus posé, plus calme et sans aucun doute plus dangereux que Hibari et ce malgré l'aura effrayante et la soif de combat qu'ils partageaient.

Asari et Yamamoto , quant à eux, ne purent qu'être d'accord sur ces similarités. Les deux gardiens s'entendaient à merveille, ils avaient de nombreux points communs en vue de leur origine et de leur culture, et l'adolescent était quelqu'un d'agréable, autant que l'était son père. Il n'y avait rien qui pourrait empêcher Asari de l'accepter comme son successeur officiel et légitime – et d'après le peu que Ryohei lui avait débité lors de leur première rencontre, c'était déjà fait – et ce bien que le caractère assez nonchalant de l'adolescent l'ait inquiété au début…

D'accord, ça continuait à l'inquiéter. Quelqu'un qui faisait partit de la Mafia ne pouvait se payer le luxe d'être aussi relax, et de prendre tout à la légère, surtout dans un environnement aussi dangereux… Le japonais, en repensant à cela, posa son regard sur le gardien du Decimo. Il devait lui parler sur ce sujet avant qu'il ne retourne à leur époque. Il ne voulait pas partir en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix…

D'ailleurs, le gardien du Primo en levant les yeux, se rendit compte que ses collègues de la première génération pensait la même chose que lui. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur leurs propres successeurs, et chacun, comme lui, avait une inquiétude quant au jeune garçon qui prendrait sa place dans le futur (dans le cas de Deamon, cette inquiétude était doublée). Ils étaient tous encore trop jeunes selon eux pour entrer dans la Mafia, mais ils avaient du potentiel, il fallait l'avouer. Les gardiens de la première génération souhaitaient simplement s'assurer qu'ils ne laissaient pas les Vongola à une bande de gamins inexpérimentés et ayant le sang un peu trop chaud pour leur bien…

* * *

><p>« Awww… Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter Tsuna, mais j'ai peur pour tes gardiens. » Fit soudainement Giotto en s'étirant, son sourire n'exprimant qu'une petite partie de l'inquiétude réelle qu'il ressentait.<p>

« Huh ? » S'étonna le jeune garçon en se tournant vers son aîné. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je le sens. Une sensation qui revient à chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtent à discuter avec un nouveau venu dans la famille. La majorité du temps, c'est avec les petits nouveaux qui se prétendent mafieux. »

Continua le blond en se positionnant plus confortablement. « Ils vont sûrement demander à parler avec eux cette nuit. Pour s'assurer de leur valeur en tant que Vongola. »

Tsuna, en entendant cela, voulu se lever, car laisser ses gardiens avec leurs prédécesseurs, seuls pour parler, n'était pas une bonne chose. Toutefois, quelque chose lui dit de ne pas le faire. A la place, il demanda simplement « Il ne leur arrivera rien au moins ..? ». Question à laquelle le Primo ne fit que sourire. Et ça ne rassurait absolument pas le futur parrain.

Ils n'allaient peut-être pas s'entretuer. Mais c'était sûr qu'il y aurait des coups et des insultes.  
>Les deux Boss espéraient simplement qu'ils ne se feraient pas trop mal…<p>

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

La nuit s'était passée plus ou moins sans évènements. Quelques histoires de fantôme par-ci, de mauvaises blagues de la part de Deamon par-là, Mukuro profitant de ses dernières heures de plaisir en participant activement… Bref, un moment éprouvant pour Lambo, Lampo et tout ceux qui, après la course poursuite de leur début de séjour, avait tout sauf envie de se frotter au paranormal…

Le lendemain, au grand soulagement de tous, ce fut le moment de rentrer, car la nuit qui viendrait serait le moment où Primo et ses gardiens, avec de la chance, rentreraient chez eux. Il leur restait quelques heures avant de se séparer pour de bon, et chacun, même les plus stoïques, devaient admettre que cette idée leur laissait un léger pincement au cœur.

Pour le retour, la première génération fut groupée ensemble dans une des limousines des Cavallone, tout comme la dixième génération. Dino, lui, avait sa voiture personnelle, et y était avec ses hommes. Le blond avait demandé à ce que Tsuna partage son transport, mais cela causa un trop grand conflit – Giotto exigeant par la suite que son descendant voyage avec lui, et les gardiens du Decimo proclamant que leur boss devait rester avec eux – et le futur parrain, afin d'empêcher tout problème supplémentaire, trancha pour que chaque boss soit avec sa Famille propre et respective.  
>Cette solution semblait très avisé, mais comme on s'y attendait de la part des Vongola de la première génération, les quelques heures qui séparait la résidence Sawada et l'hôtel donnaient à certains des idées de mauvais coups…Mukuro étant reparti à la prison et ayant rendu son corps à Chrome la veille, la voiture du Decimo fut plus ou moins calme comparée à celle de son ancêtre.<p>

« Giotto ! Dis-lui d'arrêter avec ses illusions ! » Cria Lampo en agrippant la manche de son Boss, ce dernier se tournant passivement vers lui avant de s'adresser à Deamon sur un ton qui imitait son attitude : « Deamon, fais disparaitre ces illusion. »

Tous restèrent immédiatement silencieux, leur attention attirée par le soudain changement d'humeur de leur Boss. Il était calme. Ce qui en soit, certes, ne devrait pas les troubler, mais dans des circonstances où quelques minutes auparavant il débordait d'énergie et d'entrain, c'était plutôt inquiétant.

Le blond se détourna ensuite de son gardien pour se tourner vers la fenêtre et soupirer lourdement, et G, qui était le plus proche et le plus accommodé aux brusques changements d'humeur de son ami, fut le premier à comprendre. Et bien qu'il meure d'envie de frapper son ami d'enfance pour lui faire reprendre la raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec le trouble-fête qu'était son successeur allait lui manquer, c'était certain…

« Pitié, Giotto, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi triste… Nous allons rentrer chez nous ! » S'exclama soudainement Deamon en levant les bras au ciel, comprenant à son tour pourquoi son leader déprimait et trouvant cela stupide.

« Deamon-san, laisse-le. » Intervint Asari en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de Giotto pour le réconforter. « Je le comprends, je vais regretter les moments passé avec le Decimo et sa Famille. »  
>L'illusionniste ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel. Lui, contrairement à ses collègues, n'avait aucune envie de passer un moment de plus avec ses descendants, plus particulièrement l'odieux jeune homme qui, malgré la puissance et l'ambition dont il faisait preuve, lui sortait par les yeux. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour les Vongola et qu'il s'en occupait bien, il ne se plaignait pas.<p>

« Je pense que Deamon a raison, plus vite nous serons rentré, plus vite je serais débarrassé de cette peste qui me sers de successeur. » Ajouta Lampo en se pelotonnant contre son siège pour être plus confortable.

« Et plus vite je détruirais les preuves… » Murmura Deamon dans sa barbe, décidé à faire payer son jeune camarade.

« Tu exagère, ces enfants sont des personnes bienveillantes. » Intervint Knuckles « Ils ont du potentiel et des capacités. »

« La seule capacité qu'à ton successeur, c'est de nous rendre sourd. » Répliqua le gardien de la foudre.

« Au moins, il ne met pas de la morve partout, lui. » Souffla G en riant.

« Et le mien ne menace pas d'exploser tout ce qui l'entoure toute les deux minutes. »

« Erreur, mon cher Lampo. Cet avorton a un bazooka. Un BAZOOKA. » Se joint Deamon, toujours prêt à prendre parti contre son cher cadet.

« Et le mien il- »

« Taisez-vous. Vous troublez ma tranquillité. » Intervint alors Alaude, qui commençait à en avoir assez. Sa voix força d'ailleurs Lampo à se taire, car le jeune homme ne voulait sous aucun prétexte s'attirer les foudres de son collègue des nuages. Mais lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, il en profita pour se tourner une dernière fois vers Deamon : « Au moins mon successeur n'est pas psychopathe. » Souffla-t-il avant de tirer la langue et de se détourner lui aussi de la conversation.

Un rare silence gagna alors la limousine, et les Vongola de la première génération ne pouvaient que soupirer. En y repensant plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que cette époque allait leur manquer. Même à Deamon qui s'évertuait à nier mentalement ce fait, et Alaude, qui étouffait cette pensée. Ces trois jours avaient été les plus calmes de sa vie depuis qu'il était entré dans les Vongola.

Mais alors qu'ils soupiraient tous une seconde fois, Giotto se retourna soudainement, son regard alarmé.

« Giotto ? » Fit G en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Il faut arrêter cet engin. Il va se passer quelque chose ! » S'exclama le blond en se levant et commençant à avancer vers l'avant de la limousine pour dire au chauffeur d'arrêter. Mais à peine fit-il quelques pas qu'une détonation se fit entendre derrière eux, des coups de feu, et enfin des crissements de pneus. Le chauffeur arrêta la voiture immédiatement, et la première génération sortit précipitamment, constatant avec horreur que la détonation venait de la voiture où se trouvait le Decimo et ses gardiens, cette dernière ayant l'une de ses roues éclatée et les portes criblées de balles.

Heureusement, les portières s'ouvrirent aussitôt, révélant les gardiens de la dixième génération. Tsuna finit finalement par sortir, et Giotto, qui s'approchait alors que les hommes de Cavallone sécurisaient le périmètre et cherchaient les potentiels agresseurs, ne pu s'empêcher de crier le nom de son descendant quand celui-ci s'effondra quelques secondes après être sorti de la limousine. ..

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna cligna des yeux une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Mais rien ne changea, il n'entendait rien autour de lui, simplement les mouvements lents et paniqués de ses gardiens autour de lui alors qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'intérieur, comme les images d'un film que l'on aurait mis sur ralenti.

Tout son corps semblait être engourdie, et il commençait à avoir froid. Affreusement froid... c'était étrange comme sensation. Il n'avait ressentit ça qu'une seule fois auparavant.

C'était dans le futur, alors qu'il se battait contre Byakuran. Et qu'il était, théoriquement, mort.

Ça signifiait qu'il était mort ?

…

…

Non. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la mort, mais ça ressemblait à ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on en était proche. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, après s'être prit une balle, il était à deux doigts de voir la lumière.

Mais malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, l'endroit où l'avait percuté la balle lui faisait un mal de chien. Giotto s'en était prit une hier, et il comprenait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des expériences. Reborn ne lui avait jamais tiré autre part que dans la tête, et c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait une sensation comme celle-ci. D'ailleurs, s'il devait se demander à l'avenir pourquoi il ne devait pas se prendre une balle – mis à part le risque d'en mourir – ce serait pour ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir une douleur pareille…

Giotto venait de s'agenouiller près de lui, ses lèvres bougeant alors qu'il parlait, mais il était impossible à son descendant de l'entendre. Le visage du Primo était profondément marqué par l'inquiétude, cela se lisait facilement, mais aussi par la culpabilité.

Ça ne devait pas tourner comme ça.

Il était supposé être tranquille au moment même où Reborn était parti, flipper sur les discussions entre les gardiens de Primo et les siens, parler encore un moment avec Giotto avant qu'il ne retourne à son époque... Le remercier...

Et là, en voyant la culpabilité dans les yeux de son ancêtre, il la ressentait lui-même.

« Je devrais peut-être lui dire quelque chose… » pensa Tsuna en songeant à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le froid l'envahi de plus belle, et ses yeux, soudainement lourd, se refermaient sur les visages paniqués de ses amis…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ! Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai essayé de faire vite pour celui-ci ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**  
><strong>A la prochaine !<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Genre: Family/Humour **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Wouhou nouveau chapitre ! je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire pour l'instant, donc j'espère simplement que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Encore pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre DX  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna avait fermé les yeux sur les visages paniqués et inquiets de ses amis. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était debout, dans un endroit sombre, vide, où ne régnait que l'obscurité. Il posa une main à l'endroit où était supposée être logée la balle qui l'avait percutée, mais étrangement, il n'y avait rien, aucune plaie, aucune douleur, aucune tâche de sang.<p>

Confus et se demandant où il se trouvait, et surtout où se trouvaient ses gardiens ainsi que la première génération, le futur parrain commença à marcher, mais chacun de ses pas semblait ne le mener nulle part. C'est alors que quelque chose s'illumina à l'horizon, d'abord minuscule et discret, puis progressivement, s'imposant et la lumière devint pratiquement aveuglante.

Le Decimo compris alors.

Il voyait la lumière. Et s'il décidait de la suivre, ce qui dans le cas présent semblait inévitable vu qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, ce serait la fin de sa vie. La lumière était encore un peu loin, et puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de marcher vers elle, il allait prendre son temps…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Gokudera était affolé, son boss venait de fermer les yeux, et il ne bougeait plus. D'ailleurs, son pouls commençait à ralentir dangereusement. S'il ne faisait rien, ce serait la fin du Juudaime, et il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser une telle chose arriver. Il était son bras droit après tout, il devait faire quelque chose, tenter de le sauver, et c'est ainsi qu'il décida prendre les choses en mains. Il avait déjà vu des gens dans le même état lorsqu'il vivait en Italie, l'important c'était d'air vite et efficacement.

« Idiot de baseballeur, tête de gazon ! » Cria-t-il alors, les concernés se hâtant à ses côtés prêts à écouter ses ordres. « Transportez-le à l'intérieur de la limousine et allonger-le. »

Sans aucune sorte de protestation ou de commentaire les deux jeunes garçons s'exécutèrent, se positionnant de manière à pouvoir soulever leur boss sans lui infliger plus de dégât.

« Ne serait-il pas mieux de l'emmener chez des secours ? » Demanda alors Lampo, son expression bien que désintéressé laissant transparaître une lueur d'inquiétude.

« C'est impossible de là où nous sommes. L'hôpital le plus proche est à deux heures d'ici. Le temps que nous l'emmenions, il sera trop tard… Les personnes qui nous ont attaqué ont bien préparé leur coup, et malheureusement, ils ont réussi à s'échapper… » Répondit Dino en les rejoignant, ne pouvant en dire plus alors que Gokudera le coupait. « Le vieux ! » Fit-il à l'attention de son prédécesseur, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'indigner face à la dénomination : « Tu serais capable de lui retirer la balle ? » Demanda l'argenté plus calmement et sérieusement lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de son aîné.

« La retirer.. ? » Répéta l'homme.

« Il faudrait retirer la balle avant que la tête de gazon ne puisse le soigner avec sa flamme. Alors, tu peux le faire ? » Poursuivi le gardien du Decimo, son ton se faisait plus pressant.

« Je peux le faire, mais j'aurais besoin de matériels. » Répondit cette fois plus rapidement et plus assurément son prédécesseur.

Hayato ne fit qu'acquiescer, avant de se tourner vers Dino, qui comprit immédiatement et se dirigea vers ses hommes pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Pendant que le Cavallone était partit, Gokudera se tourna ensuite vers Chrome. « Toi, est-ce que tu peux les retrouver ? »

- Pardon ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille, confuse.

- Les enfoirés qui ont fait ça, est-ce que tu peux les retrouver ?.

-Les… Les hommes de Cavallone n'ont rien pu faire et je…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je sais déjà, je te demande ce que _toi_, tu peux faire.

Chrome resta silencieuse, se rendant compte de ce qu'était en train de lui demander son collègue de la tempête. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à elle de cette manière, raison première qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle le savait. Du moins, elle pensait le savoir. Mais le fait qu'il lui demande son aide, et non pas à Mukuro, qu'il savait plus puissant de bien des manières, cela prouvait qu'il la reconnaissait d'une certaine manière et elle se sentait flattée de la responsabilité qu'il mettait sur ses épaules. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune illusionniste se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle se rende utile, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le décevoir, de _les_ décevoir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour retrouver les gens qui avaient fait ça… C'est à cet instant qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

«Euh… J-Je pourrais… peut-être mettre en place un périmètre de surveillance qui me permettrait de détecter toute présence qui s'y trouve… ? » Proposa avec hésitation la gardienne de la brume, levant les yeux vers l'argenté en attendant tout signe de sa part. Ce qui arriva rapidement, ce dernier hochant simplement la tête et lui disant de « faire ça » alors qu'il revenait redirigeait son attention vers Dino avec deux hommes, une trousse de secours en mains…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna soupira.

Ça ne devait pas faire très longtemps qu'il marchait mais plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de faire du sur place. La lumière ne s'approchait ni ne s'éloignait d'un centimètre, et la situation devenait réellement ennuyeuse.

Et alors que le jeune garçon commençait à penser qu'il allait passé l'éternité à courir après une lumière blanche, une sensation se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Là où il s'était tiré dessus et où, quelques instants plus tôt, il ne ressentait rien. Cette sensation fut d'abord discrète, comme un léger picotement, puis devint de plus en plus saisissante, douloureuse, jusqu'à atteindre l'insupportable. L'adolescent mit alors ses mains dessus, déstabilisé ensuite par la douleur, il tomba à terre, fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le plafond de la limousine, et G, penché au dessus de lui, visiblement en train de lui retirer la balle. Giotto avait raison sur une chose : ça faisait un mal de chien. Tentant d'outrepasser la douleur, le Decimo put constater la présence de Dino, Yamamoto et Ryohei à ses côtés. Ces derniers semblant soulagés en voyant les yeux de leur boss et auto proclamé petit frère, s'ouvrir.

Tsuna, qui à cet instant voulait sourire en se rendant compte qu'il était bien vivant, ne pu que grimacer et lâcher un cri de douleur sous le traitement que lui administrait G.

« Tiens le coup encore quelques minutes, petit, j'ai presque réussi à extraire la balle. Une chance que tu n'en ais eu qu'une seule… » Commenta le gardien du Primo sans se déconcentrer de sa tâche, jusqu'au dernier moment où, enfin, le projectile fut retiré, au grand soulagement du futur parrain qui, s'étant redressé lorsque l'objet fut extirpé de sa chaire, se laissa tomber en arrière en grimaçant. Lorsque le gardien de la tempête du Primo eu terminé, ce fut au gardien du soleil du Decimo d'agir. Ce dernier prenant rapidement la place de son aîné aux côtés de son boss et activant sa flamme pour guérir la blessure de celui-ci.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

A l'extérieur de la limousine, Chrome avait établie le périmètre de surveillance et analysait les présences s'y trouvant dans le but de détecter celles, intruses, de leurs agresseurs.

Non loin, Primo et le reste de ses gardiens attendaient, nerveux. Le blond avait au début voulu intervenir, donner des directives, et s'il fut de prime abord surpris lorsque ce fut le gardien de la tempête de son descendant qui prit l'initiative, le leader mafieux se convainc de jouer les observateurs. L'argenté semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et s'il en jugeait par le sentiment qu'il avait eu plus tôt quant à l'appréhension de ses gardiens, c'était une bonne occasion pour eux de juger de la maturité et de l'attitude de la dixième génération dans les situations de crise.

Deamon, d'ailleurs, observait avec grand intérêt la jeune fille qui partageait son statut de gardienne avec l'autre peste de service. Elle avait l'œil fermé, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, la jeune fille était elle aussi dotée de quelques talents, le périmètre qu'elle avait mis en place étant d'une envergure respectable, très honorable même, et elle l'avait rendu assez discret pour que, dans le cas où les agresseurs bénéficiaient d'illusionnistes dans leur groupe, ils ne soient pas capable de le repérer. Une parfaite toile qui n'attendait que de piéger ses proies.

Gokudera attendait en se rongeant les ongles, lui aussi nerveux, son regard posé sur sa collègue. Il n'était pas resté dans la limousine, préférant laisser travailler G et Ryohei.

Après quelques secondes de concentration supplémentaire, Chrome ouvrit finalement les yeux, se tournant vers le gardien de la tempête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J-Je les ai trouvé. Ils ne sont pas très loin, au nord, à environ une demi-heure à vol d'oiseau. Ils ont avec eux deux illusionnistes qui essayent de dissimuler leur présence.» expliqua-t-elle ensuite à Gokudera qui ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de se tourner vers Hibari, et alors que l'argenté s'apprêtait à lui donner des directives, le préfet, sûrement ennuyé parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, l'interrompit : « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. » Et alors que tous pensait que ça allait se terminer ainsi, le jeune homme leur tourna le dos en sortant ses tonfas. « … Je vais mordre à mort ces herbivores. » Déclara-t-il ensuite.

Alaude, qui lui aussi avait été silencieux, décida de le suivre, tout comme Deamon, ce dernier plus par envie de torturer quelqu'un étant donné que ça faisait un moment – quinze minutes – qu'il n'avait tourmenté personne. Hibari, qui, à la surprise de tous, ne les fusilla pas du regard en refusant d'être alourdi par leur présence, ne fit que dire : « Ne traînez pas dans mes pattes. ». Et avant que les trois mafieux ne disparaissent dans un écran de brume créé par l'illusionniste de la première génération, la voix de Primo s'éleva à l'attention de ses deux gardiens : « N'en faites pas trop. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici. » Fit-il en souriant.

« Nufufu… Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons le nécessaire… »

Une chose était sûre, leurs agresseurs allaient le regretter amèrement.

Et sur ces mots, les trois gardiens s'évaporèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dino sortit de la limousine, rapidement suivi de G et Tsuna, qui était malgré ses protestations, supportés par Ryohei et Yamamoto. Gokudera s'empressa de le rejoindre, tout comme les personnes qui patientaient avec lui à l'extérieur, Lambo sautant littéralement sur le futur parrain en pleurant et en essuyant plus ou moins volontairement le nez et les yeux sur les vêtements du brun alors qu'il frottait son visage sur ceux-ci.

« L-Lambo ! T- »

« Waaaaaah! Stupid Tsunazeeeee! » L'interrompit l'enfant en continuant à se frotter sauvagement le visage contre son T-shirt.

« Bossu, vous allez bien ? » Fit à son tour Chrome.

« Oui Chrome, ne t'inquiète pa- Lambo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Oï Stupid veau, arrête de baver sur juudaime ! » intervint ensuite Gokudera en saisissant le gardien de la foudre par le col et en l'éloignant du brun. « Juudaime, vous allez bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du vous protéger, j'aurais du m'interposer et prendre cette balle à votre place ! Je ne mérite pas d'être votre bras droit, je ne mérite même pas de v- » Commença par la suite l'italien en redevenant lui-même maintenant que son Boss adoré était sain et sauf.

« Gokudera-kun, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Gokudera-kun, relèves-toi, a-arrête, ne fais pas ça ! » Protesta l'adolescent alors que son gardien se mettait à genou et commençait à se frapper la tête au sol en signe de pénitence.

G, souriant devant l'attitude tout à fait « normale » de son descendant, rejoint son Boss, qui avait préféré rester en retrait en attendant que ses gardiens puissent se soulager de leur inquiétude.

- Merci G. Déclara soudainement le blond quand son ami d'enfance se tint debout à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Répondit l'homme en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je sais… Mais je tiens à le faire.

-Pfff. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, avec tes bêtises, retirer des balles est presque devenu une habitude.

-Aww…

Les deux hommes, après la tension de l'attaque, ne purent que se mettre à rire avec plaisir. Et Giotto, en se calmant, recommença à observer les échanges entre le Decimo et ses gardiens, et Dino, le leader mafieux souriant devant la scène sous le regard compréhensif de son bras droit.

-Allez, vas-y. Fit finalement G en tapant légèrement le dos du Primo, le faisant aller en avant.

-Huh ? Mais enfin que fais-tu ?

-Tu ne tiens carrément pas en place.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pour quelqu'un doté d'une hyper intuition, je te trouve vraiment lent…

-M'insulter ne va pas m'aider à comprendre, tu sais. Répliqua d'un air à moitié ennuyé le Primo.

-Tsuna, espèce d'idiot. Rejoins-le. Tu meurs d'envie de lui parler. Essaye quand même de ne pas l'étouffer si tu décidais de lui faire un câlin paternel. Gokudera risquerait d'être contrarié si tu l'asphyxiais. Continua ensuite le gardien de la tempête avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque son Boss lui jeta un regard malicieux et un sourire approbateur. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-G, tu viens de dire Gokudera. En te référant à ton successeur.

-Et alors ? C'est son nom que je sache.

-Oui mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler par son prénom. D'ordinaire tu le utiliserais les termes 'peste', 'fouine' ou 'avorton'… C'est trop mignon…

-D-De quoi tu parles, enfin !

-Pas la peine de faire ton timide. Tu apprécies ce garçon.

-Pas… Pas du tout ! E-Et puis ça suffit, va rejoindre le gamin au lieu de m'enquiquiner !

Giotto, s'en allant comme lui ordonnait pratiquement son bras droit, ne fit que rire tout en ouvrant grand les bras dans le dessein de faire à Tsuna le lus gros câlin paternel qu'il ai jamais eu – littéralement.

G quant à lui ne fit que fusiller du regard le dos de son boss, espérant y faire des trous, mais échouant misérablement, il grogna, son regard se posant ensuite sur l'objet de l'argument qu'il venait d'avoir, ce dernier étant d'ailleurs encore en train de se marteler la tête contre le sol, sous les protestations désespérés de son boss.

Tch.

Il appréciait cet avorton ? Quelle blague !

Il était bruyant, idiot – toute personne le voyant dans l'instant le confirmerait – et agressif. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait du bon boulot sur ce coup-là, qu'il avait agit rapidement et de manière avisé, ce qui avait assurément sauvé la vie du Decimo et empêché de nombreux problèmes dans le futur, que G l'appréciait.

D'accord. Il était dans le déni. Il aimait bien le gamin. Il l'avait admis mentalement plus tôt, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'avouer à Giotto. Et à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'argenté crier sur Giotto, ce dernier ayant fini par prendre au piège le Decimo dans ses bras. Et le Decimo en question, qui malgré l'embarras, riait, comme le reste de ses gardiens.

Et c'est sur cette vision que le gardien du Primo se rappela que ce serait le soir, dans quelques heures, que lui et le reste de sa Famiglia allaient retourner à leur époque et à leur routine, et il se dit aussi qu'il allait, et ce même s'il le nierait jusqu'à son lit de mort, regretter cette ribambelle d'agaçants adolescents…

…

…

Il commençait à se faire vieux…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Plus tard, Deamon, Hibari et Alaude revinrent, le gardien du Decimo rangeant ses tonfas couverts de sang, et les deux gardiens du Primo arborant un sourire annonçant un travail fait rapidement et proprement, chose que, malgré leur constants différents, avaient en commun les deux hommes.

Les mafieux qui les avaient attaqué l'avait sûrement senti passé et retirerait à quelque soit le responsable, l'envie de se frotter au Vongola.

Bientôt, tout ce petit monde fut de nouveau embarqué en voiture, après une nouvelle querelle concernant avec qui le Decimo devrait aller et dans quel véhicule il serait le plus en sécurité, reprenant la route pour Namirmori. Et heureusement, le reste du voyage se fit calmement, tous épuisés du stress de l'attaque et de la crainte de perdre leur ami. Et Tsuna était agréablement surpris en constatant qu'aucun de ses gardiens ne se disputait. Il semblait qu'ils pouvaient, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sécurité et de son bien être, mettre de côté leur différent. C'était bon à savoir, mais le Decimo devait avouer qu'il préférait ses gardiens lorsqu'ils étaient plein d'énergie et que, bien que cela l'inquiète parfois, ils se chamaillaient pour rien…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Franchement Dame-Tsuna, je te laisse un instant et tu en profite pour te prendre une balle. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. » Déclara Reborn à l'arrivée de son élève et de ses gardiens, ayant entendu parler de l'attaque et de l'incident avec Tsuna.

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais me faire tirer dessus ! » Protesta d'ailleurs le Decimo, sous le regard indifférent de son tuteur qui ne fit que siroter son café.

« Tais-toi, tu n'as aucune excuse. Un leader mafieux doit toujours être préparé à tout, Tsunaze. » Répliqua sans pitié le bébé, le futur parrain décidant de lâcher l'affaire.

« J'y pense, concernant le retour de Giotto et de sa Famille, j'aurais à te parler. » Fit soudainement Reborn en prenant une autre gorgé, le tn de sa voix se faisant plus sérieuse.

Le Decimo ferma alors la porte, son tuteur lui disant de faire ainsi, et alla s'assoir, son attention sur le bébé.

« C'est ce soir que la première génération doit s'en aller, il faudra donc, pour plus de sûreté, que vous soyez avec eux et que vous formuliez le vœu ensemble. » Reprit alors l'arcobaleno « Tu seras celui qui formulera le vœu. »

« H-huh ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? C'est à Giotto-san que reviens ce vœu. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser le formuler ? »

-Dame-Tsuna, étant le Decimo, ton anneau et son emprise sur le temps est plus forte que celle de Primo et ses gardiens. Il est donc plus pratique que ce soit toi. Ainsi nous pouvons être sûrs que ça marchera. Car dans le cas d'un échec, c'est l'avenir des Vongola qui sera menacé.

-Je comprends…

-Concernant le vœu, tu devras bien entendu souhaiter que la Giotto et ses gardiens reviennent à leur époque, un moment avant qu'il ne formule leur désir de vous voir…

Tsuna hocha simplement la tête :

« Et tu devras faire en sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien » Ajouta soudainement Reborn.

Le futur parrain leva les yeux, les posant sur son tuteur, sa surprise bien visible.

-Qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien ?

-Oui. Ils ne doivent garder aucune trace de leur passage ici. Le moindre souvenir pourrait causer un changement dans leur comportement, et cela pourrait causer des bouleversements dans le passé. Ce qui…

_« …modifierait notre présent. »_ Termina mentalement le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux.

Plus tard, après avoir déterminé la manière exacte dont il devait formuler le vœu, Tsuna se retira, allant rejoindre ses gardiens et la première génération qui tenaient compagnie à Nana dans la cuisine.

D'après les bruits et les voix qu'il entendait, tout ce petit monde était en train de se régaler, Nana Sawada comme à son habitude, conversant joyeusement avec chacun, et s'enthousiasmant de tant de « vie » dans sa maison.

Tsuna, en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, ne pu que sourire. C'était assez triste de penser qu'aucun des Vongola de la première génération ne se souviendrait de ces trois jours, mais c'était pour le meilleur, et au moins, le Decimo et sa Famiglia, eux, s'en rappelleraient.

Il ouvrit alors la porte, pour être accueilli par la voix enjouée de sa mère.

« Tsu-kun ! Ne reste pas dans l'entrée voyons, assieds-toi, ton assiette va refroidir. »

Et il s'exécuta, souriant à tous et essayant, quelques minutes plus tard, d'empêcher les tendances violentes et bagarreuses de ses gardiens et de ceux de Primo, de provoquer des dégâts trop importants.

Plus que quelques heures et la vie reprendrait son cours normal…

…

…

« Oh, pendant que j'y suis, Tsu-kun. Je dois m'absenter cet après-midi pour faire régler des affaires concernant la maison, vous aurez donc la maison pour vous jusqu'à mon retour ce soir. »

…

…

Il semblait que finalement le Decimo ait encore quelques cheveux blancs à se faire.

Encore quelques heures à angoisser sur le sort de sa maison avant que la vie ne reprenne son cours normal…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Plus que deux chapitres (normalement) et c'est la fin :) <strong>

**Merci à ceux qui auront suivi cette fic jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre! **

**A la prochaine!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Genre: Family/Humour **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Wouhou nouveau chapitre ! Alors d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis pour enfin sortir, et si certains personnages peuvent paraître OOC ^^', je m'en excuse aussi.**

**Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic et à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, votre avis est très important pour moi, et le connaitre me permet de rester motivée et de continuer en essayant de m'améliorer. **

**Finalement, avant-avant dernier chapitre avant la fin, donc deux chapitre restant après celui-là. Je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là, et c'est grâce à vous si j'y suis. **

**Un grand merci encore une fois à vous tous! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Faire face à la mort.<p>

C'était ce que tout mafiosi devait faire, une pensée avec laquelle chacun d'entre eux devait vivre à tout moment de la journée.

Un moment comme celui-ci.

Les deux générations de Vongola observaient non loin, installés à une distance sécuritaire de ce qui s'annonçait être un combat mémorable. Aucun cri, aucun encouragement. Juste des prières pour les uns, de l'appréhension pour d'autres, en passant par l'anticipation, et une confiance de chaque génération en leur collègue respectif.

Yamamoto Takeshi faisait face à Asari Ugestu. Pluie contre pluie, l'un soutenant le regard de l'autre, une détermination commune lisible et ressentie. Cet affrontement serait sûrement leur dernier, et ils le savaient tout les deux, chacun prêt à réagir si nécessaire. Le plus jeune avala sa salive, se rendant compte de l'envergure de son adversaire et de l'expérience à laquelle il allait bientôt se confronter, le plus vieux inspira profondément, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre venant de son successeur, mais lui donnant assez de crédit pour le considérer comme un opposant sérieux.

La tension était palpable. La nervosité était présente dans les deux camps.

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, première et dixième génération allaient comprendre, plus que jamais, la signification de l'expression "se méfier de l'eau qui dort".

Aujourd'hui, Yamamoto Takeshi et Ugetsu Asari allaient s'affronter...

Au baseball.

* * *

><p>"Je m'ennuuuuuiiiiiiiiie..." Chouina Giotto alors que lui, ses gardiens ainsi que la dixième génération étaient installés dans la salle de séjour, des dessins animés abrutissants mais semblant fasciner Lambo passant à la télé.<p>

Tous grognèrent en entendant pour la troisième fois depuis quinze minutes la plainte du Boss de la première génération. Mais ils avaient beau être irrités, ils devaient tous avouer - minus Lambo et ses dessins animés - que eux aussi, s'ennuyaient.

Ce la faisait à peine une heure que Nana était sortie, laissant tout ce petit monde à la maison. Une heure que Tsuna avait passé à craindre un cataclysme... qui n'arriva pas.

Étrangement, la première génération avait été très coopérative lorsqu'il leur demanda à tous de se rendre dans la salle de séjour - le Decimo décidant de cela afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se dispersent et ne causent de dégât trop important chacun de leur côté - et ils étaient désormais tous dans un état morfale.

"Je m'ennuuuuiiiiiiiie."

Sans oublier les constantes plaintes de Giotto.

Mais après quinze minutes du même manège, ce n'était presque plus aussi agaçant...

Presque.

"Giotto... Tais-toi." Fit d'ailleurs G en envoyant à la face de son Boss, et de la manière la moins énergique qui soit, un des coussins sur lequel il était préalablement installé. Mais vu l'absence de force et de motivation, l'objet arriva à mi-chemin et plutôt que d'atteindre sa cible, alla s'écraser sur le visage de Lampo, qui était allongé entre ses deux aînés. Mais le jeune homme, visiblement aussi énergique que ces derniers, ne se fatigua même pas à retirer le coussin, lâchant simplement ce qui ressemblait à une plainte et une insulte avant de retomber dans le silence.

Tsna ne fit que soupirer. C'était affligeant.

Il était face à un dilemme.

Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser la première génération gambader librement dans sa maison et risquer de la détruire.

Mais...

Il n'allait quand même pas laisser son ancêtre passer ses dernières heures dans cette époque dans l'ennuie le plus totale...Et il ne supporterait pas une plainte de plus.

"Je m'ennu-"

"Si on sortait!" Proposa sans trop y penser le Decimo, prêt à tout pour ne plus entendre les jérémiades du Primo. Il avait beau avoir une profonde admiration pour lui, il ne fallait pas pousser...

"Sortir ?"

Ce mot fut prononcé par le concerné, qui se redressa immédiatement, comme ses gardiens, son expression soudainement très intéressée.

- Où ça ? Reprit-il ensuite.

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Avoua cependant l'adolescent.

Où pouvaient-il aller ? Il était hors de question de les emmener dans un endroit bondé, trop risqué.

"Pourquoi pas le parc ?" Proposa soudainement Yamamoto, qui sembla lire dans les pensées de son ami "A cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne. Et je voulais apprendre à Ugetsu-san comment jouer au baseball avant qu'il ne reparte dans son époque. ça pourrait être amusant!"

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et c'était toujours mieux que de les garder cloitrés dans la maison. Au pire le parc serait détruit, mais ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine ces derniers temps avec les entraînements de Reborn.

Et ainsi, première et dixième générations se rendirent au parc.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto était sur le terrain avec Asari, lui expliquant les règles du baseball pendant que les autres s'installaient sur les gradins. Hibari avait décidé de venir, mais dès qu'ils s'étaient posés, le gardien des nuages s'était éclipsé, suivi par son prédécesseur.<p>

"Je me demande si c'est prudent de les laisser partir seuls." Pensa à haute voix Tsuna en s'asseyant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Alaude sait se tenir, et je suis certain qu'il saura nous ramener ton gardien en cas de souci. Fit Giotto en entendant les inquiétudes de son successeur.

- J'espère... Soupira ensuite le Decimo.

Et avant que le Vongola Primo ne puisse continuer la conversation, un coude vint se poser douloureusement sur sa tête, ce coude n'appartenant à nul autre qu'à Deamon, qui s'y appuyait, sa tête posée sur sa paume.

- Deamon aurais-tu l'amabilité de cesser, c'est irritant.

- mmh ? Vraiment, je trouve cela plutôt confortable.

Le blond grogna intérieurement, mais ne pressa pas le sujet, ce qui étonna légèrement son gardien de la brume. Ce dernier, cherchant visiblement à se distraire, chercha des yeux la personne la plus susceptible de satisfaire son envie, mais ne la trouva malheureusement pas. "C'est étrange, je ne vois les deux chiens de gardes nul part." Fit-il remarquer.

"G et son successeur sont allés nous chercher à manger." Déclara alors Giotto en essayant de se débarrasser de son gardien.

"Oh." Dit simplement ce dernier, avant de poser les yeux sur les deux gardiens de la pluie qui semblaient s'amuser "Et je suppose que nous allons devoir regarder ces deux-là...jouer."

- Pas du tout, pas du tout.

- Tu me rassures, j'ai bien mieux à faire que d-

- Deamon, nous n'allons pas simplement les regarder, nous allons jouer avec eux. Et j'attends de vous une entière coopération. Le coupa le leader mafieux, son ton très sérieux.

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire jouer à une chose aussi-

La phrase de l'illusionniste fut cependant interrompue une fois de plus par la balle de baseball qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui, le frôlant de peu avant de s'enfoncer dans le béton. Le grillade de protection avait pratiquement était percé par la force du projectile, et le trou d'impact était encore fumant. Le gardien de la brume pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli se faire tuer... par une balle de baseball.

"Wow! Superbe tir Ugestu-san!" S'exclama Yamamoto en sifflant d'admiration, regardant en direction de là où s'était logée la balle. "Je vais vous faire quelques passes maintenant, histoire de nous échauffer!" Continua le jeune garçon, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvaient ses collègues gardiens et leur prédécesseurs. Sauf bien sûr Ryohei, qui trouvait ce coup extrême, au grand damn de son comparse de la première génération, qui se demandait si son successeur possédait une once d'instinct de conservation.

Deamon, après s'être repris, écarquilla les yeux, constatant que la batte que tenait le gardien de la pluie du Decimo était tordue. Presque pliée en deux. Et il s'agissait d'une batte en acier. Oh, il était hors de question qu'il participe à ça:

"Giotto, tu n'est tout de même pas sérieux!"

- Je le suis parfaitement. Aller, ça pourrait être amusant.

- Amusant ? J'ai failli me faire tuer! Objecta l'illusionniste

- Tu étagères, tu t'es déjà pris bien plus que ça, et beaucoup plus fort. Est-ce que tu es mort ? Je ne pense pas. Répliqua son boss, totalement conscient de l'air exaspéré de son gardien.

Celui-ci, sachant que le blond ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement, regarda autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire. Il vit la jeune fille qui partageait le statut de gardien avec la peste qu'était Mukuro. Et il s'étonna en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver ni s'assoir près de avait l'air frêle, fragile, cela semblait totalement hors de question pour elle de jouer à un jeu aussi brutal que ce que le gardien du Primo osait appeler baseball. Elle se ferait casser en deux. Deamon eut un déclic. C'était ça! La solution se trouvait juste sous son nez!

" Giotto, je ne peux pas jouer!" S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

- Deamon, tu peux jouer, et tu joueras. Cesse tes enfantillages. Répondit Giotto.

- Mais as-tu pensé à mon successeur ? Déclara ensuite l'homme en pointant de sa main libre la jeune fille qui se retourna, confuse et surprise. Regarde-la, tu as vu la force et la violence de ce tir, il est inconcevable que le Decimo laisse une enfant aussi fragile manquer de se faire frapper par l'un de ces projectiles!

Cette réplique sembla faire mouche, car Tsuna se retourna immédiatement vers la concernée, réfléchissant. Deamon avait raison. Yamamoto ne faisait pas souvent attention à sa force lorsqu'il s'agissait de baseball, et parfois c'était dangereux. Si Chrome en venait à se prendre l'une de ses balles, elle pourrait être gravement blessée, plus encore avec ses organes.

"Je suis d'accord avec Deamon-san, je ne veux pas que Chrome soit blessée. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle reste seule pendant que nous serions sur le terrain..." Dit-il alors.

"Mais elle ne sera pas toute seule! Je serais là, je lui tiendrais compagnie." Intervint alors le gardien de la brume, qui sourit en voyant son boss soupirer, dès à présent certain de sa victoire.

Giotto secoua la tête en signe de défaite: "Tu as tout prévu pas vrai ?"

- Tu me blesses, Giotto. Fit l'homme en feignant l'indignation.

- Peu importe. J'exige un comportement exemplaire de ta part. Pas d'illusion sur les passants.

- Affirmatif.

Puis le blond se retourna vers le terrain, fronçant les sourcils lorsque son gardien de la brume se remit à s'appuyer sur sa tête.

- Deamon, retire ton coude de ma tête. Ou je te force à aller sur le terrain et je laisse Lampo tenir compagnie à la gardienne de Tsuna.

- D'accord chef!

- Et ne m'appelle pas chef.

- D'accord Blondie!

...

- Chef c'est parfait.

* * *

><p>Alaude croisa les bras, fermant les yeux et se demandant pourquoi il se fatiguait avec un gamin pareil.<p>

Le gardien du Primo avait suivi son successeur jusqu'à une forêt non loin du parc. L'adolescent avait dû le remarquer, car il s'évapora dans les airs en quelques secondes. Cela étonna le plus vieux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne sentait pas sa présence. Le gardien de la première génération ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'animal avait prit la peine de dissimuler sa présence, pour le mafieux, il était aussi repérable que s'il était bien en évidence devant lui.

Le Français soupira en sentant l'aura meurtrière du brun se rapprocher, faisant un décompte silencieux, avant d'esquiver le coup qui, comme il l'avait prévu, visait sa tête, un tonfa frappant l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé.

Deuxième tentative. Deuxième échec.

"Gamin, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir quoi que ce soit."

Mais plutôt que de l'écouter, Hibari tenta une nouvelle fois, décidant de changer de tactique, attaqua de front, multipliant les assauts, qui, prévisiblement, furent tous esquivé avec facilité par Alaude, qui attrapa l'un des tonfas et réussit à bloquer le plus jeune en lui arrachant l'arme et saisissant son autre bras, l'immobilisant à terre.

"Trop enragé. C'est à cause de ta rage que je peux sentir tes coups arriver."

"Herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort."

Ce commentaire fit lever les yeux au ciel au gardien des nuages du Primo, qui resserra sa prise lorsque son cadet voulu se redresser. "Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses te relever. Tu devrais prendre en compte les conseils qui te sont donnés." Reprit-il ensuite, exaspéré. Et Alaude n'était jamais réellement exaspéré, sauf que dans ce cas-ci, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, et ce même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Pourquoi fallait-il que son successeur soit aussi sauvage. D'accord, il n'était pas mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de combats, mais ce jeune homme était bien trop impétueux. Garder son calme était une chose qu'il devait apprendre, car avec toute la férocité qu'il dégageait, c'était facile pour l'ennemie de prévoir ses attaques.

Ou pas.

Parce que Alaude n'avait pas prévu que son cadet n'active sa flamme, le tonfa restant se mettant à brûler, et le gardien du Decimo réussissant à se dégager assez pour se défaire de la prise de son aîné, envoyant l'arme dans les côtes de ce dernier et le faisant tomber, libérant totalement sa proie.

Hibari se releva rapidement, récupérant son second tonfa et libérant les épines de ces maintenant complètes, armes. Les flammes se mirent à briller plus fort et Alaude, qui fut surpris de ce retournement de situation, se mit à sourire, se remettant de l'attaque et sortant ses menottes.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Enfin un combat à sa mesure, pensa Hibari en se mettant en position d'attaque, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"Je vais te mordre à mort." Déclara-t-il en resserrant la prise sur ses tonfas.

"Essaye." Fit simplement le Français, avant que les deux gardiens ne se précipitent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>"Oï, gamin, fais attention avec ça!" Réprimant G en prenant l'un des sacs qui était dans les bras de son successeur, et que ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à porter.<p>

Les deux gardiens de la foudre avaient été envoyés acheter à manger pour tout le petit groupe, histoire de tenir l'après-midi, et de faire en sorte que Lambo se tienne un peu. Mais étant donné le nombre de bouche à nourrir, le nombre de nourriture était devenu assez encombrant. Les deux italiens s'étaient partagés les charges, mais l'argenté avait visiblement des difficultés avec ses sacs, et refusait de demander de l'aide. Sauf qu'au train où ça allait, il allait renverser toute la nourriture, et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que G saisit le sac si encombrant, le posant près de celui qu'il tenait déjà de telle sorte qu'il ai encore une main libre et essaya de récupérer le second qui restait entre les mains de son cadet. Celui-ci ne voulant cependant pas laisser faire le gardien du Primo.

"Tu sais que ça nous faciliterait le travail. Je pourrait porter les trois sac et tu n'en aurais qu'un." Fit remarquer le tatoué.

"Lâche-moi, je sais ce que je fais!" Répliqua pourtant avec agressivité Gokudera.

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus reconnaissant petite peste ? S'énerva G en se penchant, sa voix montrant clairement son exaspération devant le manque de coopération de l'adolescent.

- Reconnaissant de quoi ? Tu ne fais que me gêner!

- Te gêner ? J'essaye de t'aider! Tu étais à deux doigts de nous lâcher les sacs!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, vieil homme ! S'énerva à son tour ce dernier.

Cette dernière insulte brisa le peu de patience, déjà bien entamée, du gardien de la première génération.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ou quoi! Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient en voyant un tel comportement! Hurla l'homme, se tenant prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle insulte que l'adolescent allait lui jeter à la figure, et totalement résolu à répondre aussi férocement.

Sauf que le garçon ne dit rien, son expression montrant la rage qu'il ressentait, l'envie évidente de crier, de faire sortir la colère qu'il ressentait, mais c'était comme s'il se retenait. Même son regard avait changé. L'argenté haussa soudainement les épaules, tournant le dos au plus vieux et commençant à accélérer le pas sans aucun mot. Ce changement de comportement sembla aidé à dissiper la colère que ressentait G, celle-ci remplacée par l'inquiétude.

Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ?

Soudain, comprenant son erreur, l'homme accéléra le pas lui aussi, arrivant à hauteur de son successeur, et l'attrapant par le col pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. L'adolescent se figea, mais ne dit rien, soupirant simplement et faisant sentir son exaspération.

- Gamin, faut qu'on parle.

- Lâche-moi. Répliqua le garçon avec un calme glacial. J'ai rien à te dire.

G ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif puisse se montrer aussi froid. Mais ça n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il avait fait face à Giotto lorsqu'il était en colère ou triste, il pourrait faire face à un adolescent en crise. Et surtout... il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre eux. Il partait dans quelques heures, il était hors de question que ce soit sur cette note.

- Tch. Et bien moi j'ai des choses à te dire.

- Et tu penses que je vais t'écouter.

- Je ne te donne pas le choix. Amène-toi.

- Juudaime nous attend, et j-

- J'ai dit _amène-toi_. Le coupa son aîné, avec autant de froideur qu'il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, mais sa voix contenant plus d'autorité, si bien que Gokudera ne pu protester.

- Et pour les autres ? Réussit-il malgré tout à demander, regardant derrière lui en direction du terrain de baseball.

- Ils peuvent attendre. Trancha G avant de se mettre à marcher dans la direction opposée.

* * *

><p>"Tsunaaaazeeeeeee, où sont Bakadera et l'autre monsieur ? Je veux mes bonbons..." Chouina Lambo<p>

"Patience Lambo, ils vont arriver." Répondit Tsuna en essayant de calmer l'enfant, sans succès, car celui-ci commença à se plaindre de plus en plus bruyamment. Jusqu'au moment où Lampo, agacé, chercha dans sa poche, et en sorti une sucette qu'il tendit à son successeur, sous le regard étonné de ses collègues.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il "Nana m'en a donné une avant de partir, c'est la dernière, j'imagine que je peux lui donner si ça peut le faire attendre."Expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, satisfait du silence qui s'était fait lorsque le gardien du Decimo mit la sucrerie dans sa bouche.

- Tu ne partages jamais d'habitude. Lui fit remarquer Deamon avec un sourire taquin.

- J-Je trouvais simplement les cris du gamin agaçants! Ne vas pas t'imaginer autre chose!

- Bien entendu.

Giotto ne fit que sourire. Jamais Lambo n'avait partagé ses sucreries avec quelqu'un, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses dernières. Mais après tout, ses gardiens avaient changé en compagnie de leur successeur, cela ne l'étonnerait pas de voir le plus jeune de ses gardiens être touché lui aussi par ces changements.

Bientôt, Lambo, qui ne semblait plus satisfait par la sucrerie seule, montra des signes d'ennui. Il se tourna alors vers son aîné, tirant sur sa manche.

- Lampo-nii, je veux aller jouer là-bas. Emmène-moi là-bas. Déclara-t-il en pointant en direction d'un petit terrain où se trouvaient un toboggan et chevaux à bascule.

- Giotto ? Fit Lampo, demandant clairement la permission de partir à son Boss, qui ne fit que hocher la tête en souriant, témoignant son accord.

Lampo, qui devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, bailla avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas protesté lorsque son cadet l'avait nommé de manière si familière. Étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, et il trouvait cela presque normal. Depuis qu'il était dans cette époque, aucun de ses collègues de la première génération ne s'était occupé de lui, tous trop occupés à passer du temps avec leur propre successeur, en particulier Giotto. Du point de vue du jeune homme, pour son boss il n'y avait que Tsuna-ci, Tsuna-ç n'était pas jaloux. C'est juste qu'avant il n'y avait que lui qui créait un tel élan de paternité chez Giotto. Et là, il y avait le petit fils direct de son Boss. Il y avait Tsuna.

Et il y avait aussi Lambo.

Un gamin énervant, qui passait son temps à enquiquiner tout le monde, capricieux, pleurnichard, peureux, toujours à chercher l'attention de son Boss.

Tout ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais avoir été.

Ils étaient tellement similaires, ça en était énervant.

Et puis il avait passé du temps avec lui, à regarder des dessins animés lorsque Nana préparait à manger et que le reste de la première génération étaient encore avec les gamins de la dixième génération. Il s'était installé avec lui sur le canapé, avait mangé avec lui des gâteaux que la _mama_ lui avait laissé pour son goûter, et ils étaient restés en silence. Jusqu'au moment où une énième dispute éclata entre G et Gokudera, qui s'étaient mis à hurler l'un sur l'autre de l'autre côté du mur, et Ryohei, qui s'en était mêlé, énervant des gardiens de la tempête déjà bien furieux des provocations de leurs brumes respectives. A cela s'ajouta les veines tentatives de leurs Boss respectifs pour calmer tout ça, sans succès, comme d'habitude. Lampo avait simplement soupiré, faisant un commentaire sur la stupidité de sa Famiglia. Et Lambo, qui n'avait rien répondu pendant un certain moment, plongé dans son dessin animé, déclara, après quelques minutes, quelque chose qui surpris énormément son aîné: "Mais je les aime comme ça." Les mots étaient si sincères, si innocents, si... vrais. Et Lampo réalisa que ces similitudes ne le dérangeait peut-être pas autant que ça.

Ils aimaient tout deux leur Famiglia, et ses membres. Des gens qui ne les abandonneraient jamais, et qui seraient toujours là, peu importe les difficultés ou ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Des gens qui les soutiendraient et assureraient leurs arrières, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme avait commencé à essayer de comprendre cet enfant, passant plus de temps à regarder des dessins animés avec lui qu'à embêter Giotto pour avoir enfin son attention. Et il s'était même vu affublé de ce "-nii", après son nom. C'était plaisant, gratifiant. Il aimait ce sentiment de responsabilité. C'était comme se voir dans ses jeunes années, et voir ce que ressentaient les autres face à son comportement. Jamais il n'avait été attendri, agacé, inquiet ou compréhensif de cette manière. Jamais il ne s'était senti obligé de s'occuper d'une autre personne que lui-même, sans que cela ne le contrarie ou qu'il ne le ressente comme une contrainte.

C'était peut-être ce que ressentait toujours les autres gardiens envers lui. C'était peut-être ce qu'ils ressentaient envers leurs successeurs.

"Eh, fais attention!" Prévint le gardien de la foudre lorsque Lambo se mit à courir vers l'un des chevaux à bascule, sautant dessus et manquant de tomber. Le jeune homme le rattrapa rapidement, soupirant, son expression exaspérée, mais le sourire sur son visage trahissant ses véritables sentiments.

De loin, Knuckles, Deamon et Giotto ne pouvaient s'empêcher eux aussi de sourire, puis le blond se tourna vers Tsuna, soupirant, mais son sourire toujours présent.

"Merci.." Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur les cheveux du Decimo, ébouriffant la touffe brune.

"M-Merci ? Pourquoi ?" Bredouilla le futur parrain, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection de la part de son ancêtre, et n'ayant pas suivi le petit échange entre les deux gardiens de la foudre. Et sa confusion ne se dissipa pas, le blond ne répondant pas à sa question, mais continuant à sourire joyeusement, déclarant simplement:

_"Un grand merci..."_

* * *

><p>Alaude devait avouer que le gamin avait du talent, et qu'il l'avait sous-estimé.<p>

Il l'avait affronté dix minutes, et il était déjà à bout de souffle. Le gamin lui aussi semblait avoir eu du mal avec son prédécesseur, essoufflé, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner. Sauf que Alaude contrairement à lui avait encore assez de puissance pour le mettre à terre. Hibari avait utilisé une grande partie de son énergie dans sa dernière attaque, et si ses forces faisaient défaut, sa rage et sa soif de combat était toujours aussi intense. Toutefois, la rage et la soif ne servaient pas à grand chose lorsqu'on était à bout de force comme il l'était. C'est pour cela que Alaude décida de cesser le combat, se redressant et rangeant ses menottes, à la surprise du plus jeune.

- Herbivore, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

- Tu es à bout de force. Je ne me bat pas contre les personnes à terre.

- Je ne suis pas encore vaincu.

- Dans ton état, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

Et bien qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout démentir ce fait, Hibari ne pouvait qu'admettre en lui-même qu'il était épuisé. Le Français n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, un peu moins que lors de l'incident au lycée, où il avait carrément fini inconscient, mais il y était allé fort.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu ne peux rien faire maintenant. Repose-toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. Rétorqua le préfet, relaxant cependant la prise qu'il avait sur ses tonfas.

- Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à ta Famiglia si tu meurs d'épuisement.

- Tch. Ne m'associe pas à cette bande d'herbivores faiblards. Je ne prends d'ordre de personne.

Alaude leva un sourcil en entendant cela. Enfin, il s'en doutait un peu, un être aussi sauvage et libre ne devait pas être très fan des regroupement. C'était son successeur après tout. Mais un minimum de lien était nécessaire s'il voulait être gardien des nuages des Vongola.

"Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ?" Demanda soudainement le gardien du Primo, reprenant sa place contre un arbre auquel il s'adossa. " Pourquoi reste-tu auprès de Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Il est _faible_."

A cela, le préfet laissa échapper un rire, bref, moqueur, face auquel le plus vieux fronça les sourcils.

"L'animal est un objectif."

Un objectif. Tiens donc.

Alaude ne pu s'empêcher de demander des explications, que Hibari ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner.

C'était étrange de voir que les deux nuages étaient si bavards l'un avec l'autre quand il était rare pour leur collègue d'entendre plus de trois mots de leur part. D'une certaine manière, ils s'ouvraient, comme Alaude s'était ouvert à Giotto, et comme Hibari, il en était certain, s'ouvrirait à Sawada Tsunayoshi.

" Qu'aurais-tu à faire d'un Ciel si peu dominant sur ses éléments ?"

Une fois encore, un rire, similaire au premier.

"Le Ciel est ce qui permet aux nuages de voler librement, sans limite ni contrainte... c'est le baratin que vous servez à chaque fois." Fit Hibari en rangeant finalement ses armes. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ce Ciel pour vivre, et ma liberté ne dépend de personne..."

Alaude soupira. Typique.

Mais le gardien du Decimo le surpris en continuant à parler:

"...Mais l'animal est fort. Il pourrait devenir un prédateur. Et je ne combats que des prédateurs..."

L'homme sourit en pensant à lui-même comme un herbivore. Le gamin l'avait attaqué tout de même.

" Et pourquoi le vois-tu comme un 'objectif' ?" Reprit-il en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, l'intérêt bien présent dans ses yeux.

"Parce que j'attends le jour où je pourrais mordre le Ciel à mort."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut au gardien de la première génération comme réponse, car il ne dit plus rien, souriant simplement. Le Ciel était quelque chose d'intouchable, infini, inaccessible. Et pourtant le jeune homme voulait le toucher, voire le surpasser. C'était une motivation comme une autre, peut-être plus particulière. Et si la loyauté et le dévouement que l'on attendait d'un gardien n'y étaient pas forcément perceptibles, il était clair que le gamin serait toujours là, distant et lointain, mais proche et impliqué à la fois.

C'était le gardien des nuages. Simplement.

D'une certaine manière rassuré, Alaude se redressa, décroisant ses bras avant de tourner le dos au plus jeune, levant la main comme un signe de départ avant de disparaitre.

Il savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà! Plus que deux chapitres restants (pour de vrai cette fois lol)<strong>_

_**Wow, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est presque à la fin. Encore un grand merci à vous, vraiment! J'espère que certaines scènes n'étaient pas trop clichés ^^'et que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, dernières interractions entre les gardiens (plus particulièrement Deamon et Chrome, Knuckles et Ryohei, G et Gokudera (deuxième partie) et Asari et Yamamoto) et Tsuna-Giotto, et enfin le retour vers le passé pour la première génération. **_

_**Bien, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout.**_

_**A la prochaine! X3** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Genre: Family/Humour **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Avant dernier chapitre. Alors encore une fois, pardon pour le temps que j'aurais mis à le poster, et un grand merci à chacun de vous, autant pour ceux qui ont continué à suivre et à lire cette fiction que ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews ^^ **

**Bon, c'est à peu près tout, je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps, j'espère simplement que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Giotto grimaça.<p>

Il était dans une énorme mouise, et ce jusqu'au cou. C'est ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser en se penchant au dessus de son petit-fils et compatissant à la douleur que le pauvre garçon ne manquerait pas de sentir à son réveil.

Lui et ses gardiens encore présents venaient de se poster sur le terrain de baseball, à l'exception de Deamon qui était assis dans les gradins en compagnie de Chrome, et le Vongola Primo avait accepté de jouer les receveurs, Asari étant le lanceur, histoire de tester le jeu, et de prouver à Deamon, qui continuait à lui rabâcher qu'il ne faudrait pas venir se plaindre si l'un d'eux était tuer par les balles mortelles du gardien de la Pluie de la première génération. Le leader mafieux ne fit que rire, se moquant du ridicule de son gardien de la brume, et prenant le gant que lui tendait Yamamoto avant de se mettre en place, prêt à rattraper la balle si le batteur – Tsuna – la ratait.

Lorsqu'il rattrapa le premier lancer – que son descendant esquiva de justesse avant de se prendre la balle en pleine tête - le blond se dit qu'effectivement, la force du tir était assez impressionnante.

Après le second, le Vongola Primo commença à se poser des questions sur le bienfondé d'avoir fait découvrir un tel jeu à Asari , qui ne semblait pas connaître sa force – Tsuna avait réussi à toucher la balle avec la batte, mais cette dernière, plutôt que d'être renvoyé, propulsa le futur parrain en arrière, mais fort heureusement, Giotto le rattrapa et rattrapa le projectile dans la manœuvre.

La batte d'acier avait été pliée en deux.

…

Enfin, au troisième lancer, il regretta _amèrement_ sa décision.

Non seulement parce que cette troisième balle alla s'écraser sur le Decimo, qui décidément ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de participer à tout ça, mais encore plus parce qu'à l'instant où l'adolescent s'écroula, tombant en arrière, inconscient, et un énorme trace rouge qui promettait de devenir une belle bosse décorant son front, le Vongola Primo pouvait jurer qu'il_ sentait_ le sourire de Deamon derrière son dos.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop assuré sur ce coup-là.

Heureusement que G n'était pas là pour voir ça. Il s'en serait donné à cœur joie pour l'engueuler...

* * *

><p>G posa les sacs sur un banc alors qu'il s'y asseyait, faisant signe à Gokudera de faire de le rejoindre. L'adolescent s'assit, un peu suspicieux, posant le sac qu'il avait lui aussi entre les mains. Il était toujours contrarié, le gardien du Primo pouvait le voir, et il soupira.<p>

"Ce que tu peux être borné." Commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même, attirant l'attention du plus jeune, qui le fusilla du regard sans rien dire. Son prédécesseur l'observa, se sentant soudainement épuisé par la discussion qui allait suivre.

- Dis-moi, tu comptes me bouder ? Commença-t-il donc.

- C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ? Répondit ensuite l'argenté. Je n'ai aucune obligation de te parler.

_Aucun respect._ Pensa G. _Mais au moins il ne boude pas. _

Enfin, pas totalement en tout cas.

En effet G avait dit qu'il voulait parler au jeune garçon, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. L'aborder en commençant à faire la conversation ? Lui poser des questions directement sur son passé ? C'était compliqué, et les interrogatoires, normalement c'était le domaine de Alaude ou de Deamon. Au pire, Giotto était celui qui savait comment s'y prendre avec les gens lorsqu'il voulait s'excuser. Le bras-droit du Primo s'était souvent moqué de son Boss parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler à cœur ouvert avec son descendant, mais maintenant qu'il était dans la même situation, il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus dure qu'il ne le paraissait...

G soupira. C'était absurde.

- Écoute, gamin, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas... Je ne voulais pas...

- ...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Giotto sur le dos quand il découvrira que tu m'en veux, alors met y du tien!

Son approche n'avait pas l'air de porter ses fruits, l'argenté se tournant dans la direction opposée. G ne put alors que soupirer, se massant les tempes avant de reprendre, son ton un peu plus mesuré cette fois.

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie de quitter cette époque en sachant que tu auras quelque chose contre moi.

Gokudera se retourna rapidement, faisant espérer quelques secondes son prédécesseur, avant qu'il ne se mette à parler: "Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être ici, mais tu m'y as forcé. Chacun ses problèmes vieillard." Répliqua-t-il avec toute l'arrogance de son jeune âge, faisant pointer une veine sur le front de la plus vieille tempête qui le saisie par le colle "Et moi je n'ai pas forcément envie de te frapper mais ça va pas tarder si tu continues comme ça." Menaça-t-il en grognant, menace à laquelle son successeur répondit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, par une autre menace. "Amène-toi vieux chnoque, je vais t'exploser!"

Et après environ dix minutes de provocations verbales et une bagarre évitée par la pensée d'un Primo furieux et d'un Decimo déçu, les deux gardiens de la tempête se retrouvèrent sans changement sur leur banc, se tournant le dos l'un à l'autre et boudant comme des enfants.

G se sentait vraiment idiot. Perdre son self-contrôle à cause d'une teigne irrespectueuse. Toutes ces années à s'exercer pour maintenir son calme réduit à néant par cet avorton. Rien que le fait d'y songer lui donnait envie de se mettre des baffes, et de se moquer de lui-même. Et au choix, il opta pour la seconde option.  
>L'homme se tourna donc vers le gardien du Decimo:<p>

"Tu as vraiment un problème avec moi." Dit-il ensuite.

"Avec les adultes en général, mais c'est vrai que je t'encadre pas des masses." Répliqua l'adolescent.

"Charmant." Marmonna le gardien de la première génération en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Bon," Poursuivit-il ensuite, revenant au but de cette discussion "Je veux te présenter mes excuses. Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne te connais pas, et je n'ai pas à te juger, ni toi, ni ta manière d'être." Déclara-t-il avant de tendre sa main, comme il le faisait avec Lampo en signe de paix lorsqu'ils se battaient et qu'il savait qu'il avait eu tort.

Voilà. Au moins ça c'était fait. Et G n'y croyait pas comme c'était facilement sorti. Peut-être était-ce parce que son anxiété et la tension avait été évacuée dans la querelle qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Et en plus, il le pensait. D'accord, il n'était pas du genre à mentir, mais les mots qu'il avait adressé à son successeur était ceux qu'il aurait aimé entendre s'il avait été à sa place. Et puisque lui et le gamin avaient beaucoup de chose en commun, il se disait que ce qui marcherait sur lui-même, marcherait sur cette teigne. Et visiblement, cela marchait, car Gokudera se retourna vers l'homme, l'observant avec suspicion avant que son expression ne se radoucisse et qu'il ne saisisse la main qui lui était tendue.

"Excuses acceptée, mais je ne t'aime toujours pas."

"Sentiment réciproque." Fit par la suite G en souriant malgré tout, serrant la main du plus jeune avant qu'il ne la lâche et que les deux tempêtes ne tombent dans le silence.

"Dis-moi..." Reprit subitement le bras droit du Primo, le ton de sa voix et son expression devenue sérieuse. "Je peux te poser une question ?" . Gokudera le regarda curieusement avant de lui dire oui, surpris du changement de comportement soudain de son aîné.

"D'accord...Bon, comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur la Mafia et son fonctionnement ?" Et avant que l'argenté ne puisse dire quelque chose, il ajouta, sentant qu'il avait besoin de s'expliquer: "Je sais qu'étant gardiens du Decimo, toi et tes collègues avez, à un moment où à un autre, été initié à ce monde. Pourtant, tu sembles en connaître plus que les autres gamins. Et je m'interroge..." _Pour ne pas dire que je m'inquiète_... Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le bras droit du Decimo détourna soudain le regard, comme embarrassé, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, prenant une lueur que G ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il était en train de se rappeler.

"Mon père..." Commença-t-il, sa voix étrangement calme et contenant une pointe d'amertume: "C'est le parrain d'une Famiglia alliée aux Vongola. Autant dire que j'ai pratiquement été élevé dans ce monde."

ça répondait à de nombreuses questions, mais ça en soulevait de nombreuses autres.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tsuna ? Tsuna ? Tu vas bien ?"<em>**

Giotto-san ?

_**"Nufufu, je crois qu'Asari a réussi à le tuer..."** _

_**"Deamon! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles!"**_

Tuer ? Qui a été tué ?_  
><em>

**_"Ugestu-san! C'était un coup _extrême_!"_**

**_"Merci Sasagawa-kun, mais je pense que pour l'instant l'important est de voir comment va le Decimo."_**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal au crâne ?_  
><em>

_ **"Oh! Regardez, il reprend connaissance!"**_

Ce fut ce qu'entendit Tsuna avant de se redresser, passant sa main sur son front, une douleur affreuse se faisant sentir à cet endroit, en plus d'une bosse. Et le pauvre garçon n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son ancêtre lui saisit les mains, ses yeux exprimant une profonde inquiétude:

- G-Giotto-san, qu'est-ce que...?

- Tsuna! Je suis navré! Vraiment! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire au moins ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Es-tu-

- Woah, un instant. D'abord, hein ? ensuite, oui, je vais bien, et je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, je me rappelle parfaitement de qui tues. Mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le Vongola Primo se mordit les lèvres, fusillant son gardien de la brume qui souriait fièrement, avant de lui-même sourire, un air désolé sur le visage. "Et bien... Disons qu'il y a eu un petit accident."

"Accident qui n'aurait pas eu lieu si quelqu'un m'avait écouté." Souffla malicieusement Deamon, avant que le regard de son boss ne le dissuade d'ajouter quelconques commentaires intempestifs. L'illusionniste, pas désarmé pour si peu, se leva toutefois, allant rejoindre Chrome, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place dans les gradins.

L'homme se réinstalla à sa place, sans aucun mot, le silence s'installant entre les deux gardiens de la brume.

Chrome serra son trident. Elle n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec Deamon. Il fallait avouer que depuis l'arrivée du gardien de la première génération, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'interagir avec lui, Mukuro faisant le gros du boulot, et, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu sentir, se faisant un plaisir de créer de l'animosité entre lui et leur prédécesseur. La présence inquiétante de premier gardien de la brume ne faisait rien pour la mettre en confiance, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'était qu'il ne dise rien, car elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à lui répondre. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à sortir une phrase intelligible du tout.

Malheureusement, elle ne se rappelait pas que Deamon, comme Mukuro, avait la capacité de lire les pensées, et dans son anxiété, la jeune fille n'avait pas pris soin de les masquer, ce qui permit au gardien du primo de sentir à quel point elle était nerveuse en sa présence. Ce qui l'amusait _beaucoup_.

Mais plus que de l'amusement, en voyant la gamine, il ne pouvait que se demander où en étaient les Vongola pour avoir à désigner deux gardiens de la brume. Et c'est dans cette pensée qu'il se mit à penser à voix haute.

"Deux gardiens..." Dit-il en regardant le ciel, réfléchissant, et attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

"Dis-moi," Fit-il ensuite, s'adressant directement à elle, à son grand damn "Pourrais-tu m'expliquer les raison de ta présence dans la Famiglia ?"

La gardienne du Decimo ne fit que regarder au sol, balbutiant sa réponse, ou ce qu'elle voulait exprimer comme étant sa réponse, la nervosité prenant le dessus et l'empêchant de dire des choses cohérentes. Deamon ne fit que poser les yeux sur elle, se demandant réellement ce qu'elle faisait dans la mafia. Tout ce qu'il voyait en la regardant c'était une petite fille. Une enfant qui ne pouvait répondre à une simple question. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu être désignée comme gardien de la brume. L'autre peste, Mukuro, c'était explicable, mais elle... L'exposer à la mafia c'était comme jeter un poussin dans une fausse aux serpents et l'y enfermer. Chance de survie: zéro.

"Ma présence te rendrait-elle nerveuse ?" Souffla soudainement l'homme, faisant sursauter son interlocutrice, réaction qui ne fit que le faire rire.

"Nufufu, allons, allons. Je ne te ferais aucun mal..." Finit-il par dire en continuant à rire.

Du moins, il ne le ferait pas dans le simple but de s'amuser. Le plaisir qu'il en tirerait n'en vaudrait pas le risque, surtout avec Giotto dans les parages. Et cela à part, Chrome n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

"Alors, vas-tu répondre à ma question ?" Reprit donc l'illusionniste. "Si je te demande ça," Continua-t-il ensuite pour encourager la jeune fille à lui parler "C'est parce que je m'interroge sur les raisons qui ont poussé le Decimo à s'entourer de deux gardiens de la brume."

"Je ne suis..." Murmura-t-elle ensuite, pausant un instant, avant de reprendre, sa voix pas très assurée et sortant comme un murmure: "Je ne suis pas réellement la gardienne de la brume."

_Pas vraiment la gardienne?_

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda immédiatement l'homme en levant un sourcil.

-Je... Je ne suis que la remplaçante de Mukuro-sama...

Le gardien du Primo ne fit que l'observer. Elle lui avait dit la même chose la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Mais il n'avait toujours pas pu avoir une explication.

Chrome hésita, regardant dans la direction opposée et sentant le regard de son aîné sur elle. Il ne lâcherait sûrement rien. Mais avait-elle le droit de lui parler de Vindicare ? Elle ne savait pas si le fait de parler de la situation de Mukuro dans cette prison influencerait le passé, et ainsi le futur. Mais il semblait que le destin agisse pour elle, Deamon lisant dans les pensées de la jeune fille et écarquillant légèrement les yeux en percevant un certain nom.

"Vindicare ?" Répéta d'ailleurs l'homme, surprenant une fois de plus la seconde gardienne de la brume, qui serra une nouvelle fois son trident. "Comment connais-tu ce nom?" Fit-il ensuite, la jeune illusionniste ne répondant pas.

"Il me semble t'avoir posé une question." Reprit alors le gardien du Primo en fronçant les sourcils.

-M-Mukuro-sama n'est pas en mesure d'assurer sa fonction... Parce que... Parce qu'il est emprisonné à Vindicare...

...

...

Il fallait avouer qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Deamon Spade, mais cette fois-ci il fallait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Cette peste était emprisonnée à Vindicare ? Un adolescent ? Enquiquinant, certes, mais à ce point.

Il était visiblement bien plus dangereux et intéressant qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. En outre l'absence du jeune homme dans les parages, et la présence de la fille.

"Tu es donc un hôte." Dit-il ensuite en reposant les yeux sur l'adolescente, qui ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers l'homme. "Cela explique pourquoi cet peste apparaissait au même endroit que toi. Il se matérialise grâce à ton corps. N'est-ce pas ?"

Chrome hocha simplement la tête.

"Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu rencontré Mukuro ?" Demanda ensuite le premier gardien de la brume. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre à te porter volontaire pour devenir un hôte et donner de plein gré ton corps à la possession."

La jeune fille serra une énième fois son trident, dans un geste que Deamon commença à traduire comme un réflexe de nervosité. "...Encore moins désignée pour entrer spontanément dans la Mafia." Ajouta évasivement le plus vieux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Deamon conclut que cette discussion n'allait nulle part. La gamine ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle avait peur de lui, c'était évident, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais personnellement, l'absence de confiance en soi de la jeune fille devenait énervant. Il pouvait avoir les réponses à ses questions en lisant dans son esprit, mais ça n'était pas très amusant... Et puis, intérieurement, il voulait qu'elle lui parle. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa présence ici avec Mukuro, quand le jeune homme trouvait bon d'apparaître et de jouer avec ses nerfs, mais jamais il n'avait pu réellement parler avec sa comparse féminine. Bien entendu il avait eut l'occasion d'assister à une démonstration de ses talents d'illusionniste, et il fallait avouer qu'elle maîtrisait certaines choses...

"Mukuro-sama m'a sauvé la vie." Fit soudainement la concernée, sa voix sonnant à peine comme un murmure, mais c'était suffisant pour que l'illusionniste de la première génération entende.

"Vraiment ?" Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le plus vieux. "C'est étrange, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce gamin en justicier au service de la veuve et de l'orphelin." Se moqua-t-il ensuite, avant de s'installer plus confortablement. "Enfin bref... Il t'a sauvé la vie, dis-tu ? Comme c'est intéressant... pourrais-tu développer ?"

* * *

><p>"Allons, Ugetsu-san, tout va bien. Tsuna est en vie, et personne n'a été blessé!"<p>

Yamamoto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son comparse de la première génération, essayant de le rassurer et de le convaincre que malgré les apparences (presque) aucun mal n'avait été fait. La bosse du Decimo lui faisait penser autrement malheureusement, et il hésitait même à retoucher ne serait-ce qu'une balle. Le plus jeune des gardiens de la pluie avait lui toujours une batte en main, posée sur son épaule et souriant en évoquant le souvenir de l'incident de la balle qui avait faillie être meurtrière.

L'homme leva ensuite les yeux en entendant le ton joviale de son successeur, souriant lui aussi devant tant de bonne humeur, mais ses inquiétudes revenant en voyant l'air insouciant de l'adolescent.

"Yamamoto-kun, que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ?" demanda-t-il soudainement en se levant.

"Un duel ?" Répéta le plus jeune dans toute sa confusion, mais le regard de son aîné et le fait qu'il dégaine son sabre sans aucune autre forme de procès lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et c'est en comprenant là où voulait en venir son prédécesseur que le gardien du Decimo hocha la tête et alla récupérer son propre sabre qu'il avait amené dans le cas d'une attaque surprise.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le terrain, l'adolescent inspira profondément, imitant l'expression sérieuse du plus vieux avant de se mettre en position. Asari fit de même, souriant amicalement à son cadet avant que ce sourire ne disparaisse complètement et que, sans que l'adolescent ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le gardien de la première génération apparaisse devant lui, la pointe de son sabre à quelques millimètre de sa tête. Yamamoto ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce venait de se passer.

"Tu as baissé ta garde." Déclara Asari en reculant de quelques pas, abaissant la lame.

Et c'était vrai. Dès l'instant où Asari lui avait sourit, il avait baissé sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde. Mais cela avait suffit au gardien de la pluie de la première génération pour attaquer et le piéger. Relâchant un souffle qu'il ne se rendait pas compte d'avoir retenu, le gardien du Primo se remit en position, cette fois faisant en sorte de ne plus perdre sa concentration.

"Dis-moi Yamamoto-kun..." Fit cependant son aîné en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son katana: "...as-tu déjà fait face à la mort ?"

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune japonais encaissa une violente attaque, sa lame s'entrechoquant avec celle de son ancêtre...

* * *

><p>"Je vois..."<p>

G se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reposer les yeux sur son successeur.

Le gamin appartenait à une famille impliquée dans la Mafia, et son père était parrain. Ce qui expliquait toute ses connaissances sur le sujet et son implication presque extrême dans les affaires qui concernaient les Vongola. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait clocher...

Le père du gamin était parrain...

Il était donc l'héritier de la Famiglia de son père...

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Certes les membres des Vongola venaient d'horizons tous plus différents et diversifiés les uns que les autres, mais suivant toute logique, l'argenté devrait être au sein de sa famille en train de suivre une éducation pour marcher dans les pas de son père. Mais il était là. Au japon. Séparé par un océan de sa famille.

G se mordit mentalement les lèvres. Il voulait obtenir une réponse, mais cela signifiait poser la question à son successeur, et cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait devoir creuser dans le passé de ce dernier, explorer son histoire personnelle et il ne savait pas si ce périple se ferait calmement vu le tempérament de feu de l'adolescent. C'était se risquer à marcher sur un terrain miné.

"Hmmm. Je peux te poser une autre question ?" Demanda malgré tout la plus vieille tempête, gardant son calme et cachant sa nervosité.

"...Ok. Vas-y."

"Alors, d'abord, tu dois m'assurer que tu ne vas pas te braquer ou me faire une crise. Reste calme."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" S'impatienta l'argenté.

"Je t'ai dis de rester calme!"

Enervé mais comprenant, le jeune garçon se calma donc, croisant les bras: "D'accord, je resterais calme. Maintenant c'est quoi ta stupide question ?"

"Pourquoi t'es ici ?"

...

...

...

"HEIN ?" Ne put s'empêcher de dire Gokudera, son expression exprimant parfaitement sa confusion. "Comment ça 'pourquoi t'es ici ?" ? C'est toi qui m'as amené ici pour parler!"

"Reste calme!" Fit ensuite le bras-droit du Primo en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête, agacé par ses cris. "Fais un peu ce qu'on te dis avorton. Tch. Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es ici, genre "ici" assis sur un banc, mais pourquoi tu es ici, au Japon, alors que ta Famille est en Italie, et que, suivant toute logique, tu devrais être là-bas, à suivre je ne sais quel entraînement pour succéder à ton père." S'expliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

L'argenté eut un bruit de compréhension avant de devenir étrangement silencieux, se tournant du côté opposé. "...Pas ton problème." Souffla-t-il par la suite. Cette réponse ne satisfaisant pas le plus vieux qui s'impatientait et commençait à détester les soudains changements d'humeur de son successeur.

"Comment ça 'pas mon problème' ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas t'en tirer avec ça ?"

Mais l'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, son regard perdu dans le vide et son langage corporel montrant qu'il était fermé à toute discussion. Mais le gardien de la tempête de la première génération n'en démordrait pas, posant sa mai sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour lui rappeler sa présence, uniquement pour être méchamment rembarré:

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Je t'ai dit que c'était pas ton problème!

- Et moi je t'ai dit que tu n'allais pas t'en tirer avec ça!

- J'ai aucune raison de te répondre, vieillard, alors lâche-moi! Lui répliqua l'adolescent.

- Sale petit- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, espèce de peste!

- Tch. Mêles-toi un peu de tes oignons.

- Tu as de la chance que Giotto soit pas loin, sinon je t'aurais fait regretter ton insolence!

- Te gêne pas, je t'explose quand tu veux l'ancêtre!

- Raah! ça suffit, amène-toi, je vais te donner la raclée de ta vie! Se leva soudainement le gardien du Primo, sa patience atteignant sa limite alors que Gokudera se levait lui aussi, prêt à sortir ses dynamites.

L'homme saisit son cadet par le col, les deux tempêtes continuant en même temps à se jeter des insultes à la figure sans réellement en venir aux mains, car tout deux savaient que s'ils faisaient quelque chose d'inconsidéré, leur boss serait là pour les rattraper à l'arrivée.

"Tu pourrais arrêter d'être sur la défensive comme ça et d'éviter le sujet, un jour ou l'autre, cette attitude va te couter cher à toi et à la Famiglia!"

"Pour la énième fois, c'est pas ton problème! Et puis pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir de toute façon ?"

"Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi!"

...

...

G lâcha le col de son successeur, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit et de l'expression pleine de surprise que l'argenté arborait.

"Tu... t'inquiètes pour moi..?" Reprit ensuite ce dernier.

"Humm...Je... Euh..." Bredouillait le gardien de la première génération, visiblement embarrassé, avant de se rassoir, croisant les bras et détournant le regard. "D'accord! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit! Je m'inquiète simplement parce que tu es un danger publique et que ça pourrait causer du tort au Vongola! Non pas parce que je t'apprécie ou je ne sais quel stupide sentiment paternel que seul cet idiot de Giotto pourrait ressentir..."

Gokudera se rassit, se sentant soudainement stupide et ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Les deux gardiens de la tempête détournait le regard l'un de l'autre, de manière à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse voir l'expression ni le regard de l'autre.

Et après ce qui parût être une éternité, le gardien du Decimo se remit pourtant à parler, refusant de croiser le regard de son prédécesseur.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix incertaine et lointaine, comme si son esprit, alors qu'il posait cette question, était ailleurs, se remémorant des choses.  
>Et G ne put que déceler l'incertitude qui sonnait dans la voix du plus jeune, son calme revenant aussitôt alors qu'il soupirait, ne se retournant pas lui non plus.<p>

"Je te l'ai dit. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Mais pourquoi ?" Continua l'adolescent "Je ne suis rien de réellement important pour toi mis à part ton successeur... ça ne t'avancera à rien de connaître mon passé..."

"C'est vrai. Connaître ton passé ne m'avancerait à rien. Mais tu as tort quand tu dis que tu n'es rien d'important pour moi... Tu es mon successeur, certes, mais avant tout, tu es un membre de ma Famiglia. Et de ce fait, tu es aussi important que Giotto ou mes collègues gardiens." Déclara G en se retournant finalement, attendant que son cadet fasse de même. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu appartiennes à la même époque que moi, tu es un Vongola. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour te considérer comme important."

L'argenté finit par se retourner lui aussi, levant les yeux vers son prédécesseur, le fixant et semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis après quelques minutes il se mit à rire, croisant de nouveau les bras mais pas dans un geste défensif cette fois.

"Si tu crois que je vais te faire un câlin, tu peux toujours attendre." Fit ensuite l'adolescent, sa voix ne retenant pourtant aucune trace d'insolence ni que moquerie.

"Tch. Ne me prends pas pour Giotto." Rit la plus vieille tempête.

Puis le silence retomba sur les deux italiens, avant que G ne reprenne la parole:

- Donc, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Gokudera ne fit que soupirer:

- Tu vas pas lâcher le morceau hein ?

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma réponse.

- Juudaime et le Vongola Primo nous attendent.

- ça va. Je suis certain que Giotto doit être en train de s'amuser comme un fou en ce moment. Maintenant accouche.

Mais le jeune garçon ne voulait visiblement pas parler. G savait qu'il ne devrait pas le forcer comme ça, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire, et vu le regard perdu de son successeur, les détails devaient être douloureux. Il était certain que le jeune garçon n'en avait même pas parlé avec ses amis. Et G ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Le genre de regard qui cachait les souvenirs et les non-dits d'un passé tortueux et tout ce qu'il y avait de moins glorieux.

"Oï, gamin, parfois on se sent mieux après avoir parlé."

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler..."

"Mais malgré ça, si tu ne parles pas, le passé risque de te ronger et te rendre amer."

Gokudera resta silencieux quelques instants, s'avouant vaincu et comprenant qu'il ne s'en tirerait que s'il crachait le morceau. "Je me suis enfui de chez moi..." Dit-il donc finalement, espérant que ce serait la fin de cette discussion.

"Tu ne comptes pas me dire pourquoi." Ajouta cependant G.

"Je... Je me suis enfui parce que... Ce ne sont que des histoires de famille. ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importe c'est que je suis ici, d'accord, au service des Vongola. Je ne suis pas en Italie parce que je l'ai décidé, et les relations que j'ai avec mon père n'auront aucune interférence avec mon rôle en tant que gardien. Voilà, c'est dit, on peut arrêter, et repartir maintenant ?"

"D'accord." Déclara alors son aîné en se levant et prenant ses sacs. Et étrangement, malgré le soulagement de voir cette discussion se clôturer, le gardien de la tempête de la dixième génération ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête, surpris de cette fin.

"C'est tout ?" Dit-il donc sans trop y penser.

G leva un sourcil confus: "Oui, c'est tout."

"Tu ne vas pas insister ?"

"J'estime t'avoir embêté assez longtemps, j'ai eu ma réponse, non ? Et je doute que tu veuilles me donner plus de détails." Répondit simplement l'homme.

Mais même s'il disait ça, son inquiétude n'avait fait que redouble. Des histoires de famille sans important, il n'en était pas certain. Après tout, ça avait été assez important pour que le gamin s'enfuit de chez lui et atterrisse au Japon. Certes grâce à cela il était maintenant au service des Vongola et était entouré d'une Famiglia qui ne le lâcherait jamais, mais en même temps, des problèmes de famille impliquant la Mafia - et il savait qu'ils impliquaient la Mafia - n'étaient jamais anodins, et qu'un enfant aussi jeune y ait été exposé, c'était dure à ignorer.

Mais s'il lâchait l'affaire maintenant, G espérait que son successeur s'ouvrirait à lui, au moins avant qu'il ne parte, et c'est ainsi que les deux tempêtes se remirent en route pour retrouver les membres de leur Famiglia...

* * *

><p>Yamamoto était à terre, son katana planté au sol quelques mètres plus loin alors que celui de son prédécesseur le menaçait, la lame dangereusement près de sa gorge et son propriétaire, impassible, observant l'adolescent.<p>

De loin, Giotto et Tsuna, ainsi que leur deux gardiens du soleil observaient la scène, ayant assisté au duel depuis le début, le Decimo, inquiet, tandis que son ancêtre le persuadait de laisser faire. Le petit groupe ne pouvait rien entendre de ce qui se disait entre les deux gardiens de la pluie.

"U-Ugetsu-san ?" Tenta le gardien de la dixième génération sans pour autant oser bouger.

"Je vais te poser une question. De ta réponse dépendront les évènements à venir, alors je te demanderais de peser tes mots." Déclara alors Asari qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son regard toujours aussi sérieux et perçant. "Crois-tu que la Mafia est un jeu ?"

L'adolescent, surpris, ne su d'abord que dire, songeant un instant à rire et à donner la réponse optimiste et insouciante qu'il donnait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait cette question, mais l'expression du gardien du Primo l'en dissuada rapidement, lui faisant sentir que l'homme serait capable de le blesser s'il répondait à la légère. Le jeune garçon avala alors difficilement sa salive, pesant longuement ses mots comme le lui avait conseiller son aîné.

- Je... Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu. Déclara-t-il avec prudence.

L'expression d'Asari sembla se radoucir quelque peu.

- Tu sais donc qu'en tant que gardien du Decimo, ta vie, autant que celle de tes amis sera souvent en danger.

- J'en ai conscience.

L'homme releva alors son katana, le rengainant et s'asseyant en face de son cadet, qui se redressa et se frotta la gorge, imaginant ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

- Je vois... Fit ensuite le gardien de la première génération, qui malgré son arme rangée était toujours aux aguets. Pourquoi fais-tu semblant dans ce cas ?

- Semblant ? Répéta Yamamoto.

- Oui. Pourquoi agis-tu comme si tout ça, la Mafia, les combats, le danger de mort, n'étaient qu'une part d'un jeu. Tu es si... insouciant.

- Ahah... Je comprends...Fit ensuite l'adolescent en se grattant nerveusement le crâne, anxieux sous le regard de son ancêtre.

- Yamamoto-kun, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de douter du bienfondé de ta présence dans la Mafia, et plus important, du bienfondé de ta place en tant que gardien de la Pluie du Decimo. Et je veux comprendre, maintenant que je sais que tu as tout à fait conscience du danger qu'implique cette fonction, pourquoi tu agis ainsi.

Yamamoto ne put que baisser les yeux, son sourire toujours en place, mais un peu moins assuré que d'ordinaire. Il croisa ensuite les jambes, joignant ses mains avant de détourner légèrement les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas... Fit-il finalement. J'imagine que c'est pour me rassurer.

- Te rassurer ?

- Oui... Je... Peut-être que si je n'y pense pas... Si je prends les choses du bon côté... J'imagine que ça aura l'air moins dure.

- Si tu ne penses pas à quoi ?

- Aux combats... A ce qui pourrait arriver si je n'étais pas assez fort ou si je faisais ne serait-ce qu'une erreur... Bredouilla l'adolescent en se balançant, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Asari devinait qu'il ne parlait pas souvent de ce sujet avec les autres gardiens, son expression exprimant de nouveau la sérénité et dans l'instant présent, la sympathie et la compassion.

Le gardien du Primo pouvait lire le malaise dans les yeux de son successeur, et sa vulnérabilité. Lui, son boss ainsi que ses collègues gardiens n'étaient encore que des enfants, et même s'il s'inquiétait à juste cause, Asari avait oublié qu'à cet âge, comme au sien, ils avaient le droit d'avoir peur. Mais son successeur savait dans quelle position il était, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, et son attitude ne cachait qu'un besoin de se rassurer. L'homme soupira alors, et dans un geste se voulant rassurant, il leva la main pour la poser sur la tête de son cadet, comme Giotto le faisait avec Tsuna.

"Je te présente mes excuses, j'ai assumé des choses et je t'ai jugé sans te connaître et j'en suis désolé." Dit-il en souriant avant de se lever et de présenter sa main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever.

"Bien, nous devrions peut-être rejoindre Giotto et le Decimo." Proposa-t-il ensuite avant de se rendre compte que Yamamoto était allé récupérer son katana, levant les yeux vers son aîné, son expression presque identique à celle de ce dernier quelques instants plus tôt.

"Ugetsu-san, je souhaiterais un autre duel. Je ne baisserais pas ma garde cette fois."

Et son regard lui disait qu'il ne le ferait pas. C'est don en souriant que Asari Ugetsu dégaina une nouvelle fois son arme, se mettant en position avant que les deux gardiens ne disparaissent en même temps, ne réapparaissant que lorsque leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà avant dernier chapitre enfin posté, et un long chapitre avec ça! Plus qu'un dernier et ce sera la fin!<strong>

**Prochainement: L'interaction Knuckle_Ryohei, la dernière partie Deamon-Chrome, et Giotto-Tsuna. Et finalement le départ de la première génération.**

**J'ai l'impression de m'être beaucoup concentrée sur G et Gokudera ^^' je les adore étant donné que Goku est mon perso préféré et j'ai peur de m'être trop attardée sur eux. Pour ce qui est de Deamon et Chrome, déjà, je ne sais pas si Vindicare existait déjà à l'époque du Primo, mais bon, je sais pas, donc mieux vaut faire comme si ^^ lol Et concernant Yamamoto et Asari... mmmh... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas trop sûre de cette partie. J'aime penser que Yamamoto est aussi optimiste parce que au moins il n'a pas à s'inquiéter du sérieux de la situation, comme Tsuna qui s'inquiète et stresse toujours parce qu'il est le boss et qu'il a la vie de ses amis entre les mains. J'imagine que chaque gardien a sa manière de gérer cette situation et que l'humour et l'insouciance est celle que Yamam a choisi ^^ (je sais je me pose trop de question sur les états d'âme de personnages fictifs, lol) **

**Enfin bref, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Genre: Family/Humour **

**Pairing: aucun.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Dernier chapitre. J'aimerais présenter mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai pu prendre à poster ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuses! Sinon, un grand, que dis-je, un gigantesque, monumental merci à tout ceux qui auront suivi cette fic jusqu'ici et qui auront prit la peine de laisser des reviews. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et je suis heureuse que tant de personne y ait prêté attention.**

**Bon, je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>"Je comprends mieux..."<p>

Deamon croisa les bras, prenant un air pensif.

Chrome lui avait raconté des bribes de son passé, n'étant pas assez confortable pour s'ouvrir complètement à lui, mais ses capacités d'illusionnistes lui permettant de lire entre les lignes et de voir les choses qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder pour elle.

Il avait ainsi appris comment elle était malmenée par ses parents, comment ils l'avaient laissé pour morte sur un lit d'hôpital, refusant de participer à une opération qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie, et comment, aux portes de la mort, elle avait été sauvé par Mukuro. La jeune fille était reconnaissante envers ce dernier, elle l'admirait, donnerait sa vie pour lui...

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose...

...du doute. Une once de doute quant aux intentions de son sauveur la concernant.

Et une question qu'elle se répétait parfois...

_Est-il sincère ou se sert-il de moi ?_

...Et qu'elle ravalait tout aussi rapidement, sa dévotion prenant toujours le dessus.

Mais une telle dévotion, de l'avis de Deamon, était dangereuse pour la Famiglia. Une telle loyauté ne devait être tournée que vers la Famille, et ne représentait qu'une menace si dirigée vers une autre entité. Précisément s'il s'agissait d'une personne comme Mukuro. Surtout qu'il avait cru comprendre que sa peste de successeur ne portait pas la Mafia dans son cœur... Si le gamin en venait à se retourner contre sa Famiglia, il était probable qu'il use de Chrome pour leurrer leur Boss. Et s'il était aussi semblable à Giotto qu'il lui avait semblé, cela pourrait mener à la fin des Vongola...

Mais _ça_, il ne le permettrait jamais.

Seule, cette gamine ne représentait aucun danger pour eux, mais avec les manipulations de Mukuro, elle pourrait devenir une arme de destruction massive.

Il devait donc s'assurer qu'elle était inoffensive pour la Famiglia. Mais si elle représentait une quelconque menace, peu importe ce que lui dirait Giotto par la suite, il l'éliminerait.

Il ne laisserait rien lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

_Plus jamais..._

"A-ano..?"

Les pensées du gardien de la brume furent cependant interrompues par la voix de la jeune fille. Deamon sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'était écarté du sujet.

"Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs." Fit-il en se retournant vers son interlocutrice "Donc c'est grâce à lui que tu es la gardienne du Decimo." Continua-t-il, comme pour confirmer les faits, et elle hocha timidement la tête.

- Et qu'en est-il du reste des Vongola ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu sembles porter une grande admiration à ce Mukuro. Qu'en est-il des autres ? quels sont tes sentiments par rapport aux autres gardiens et à ton boss ?

C'était le parfait moyen de la piéger.

Si elle avait des doutes, il aurait tout ce qui lui faudrait comme raison pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Et Deamon fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant hésiter.

"Boss..." Fit ensuite la jeune illusionniste "...est quelqu'un de bien..."

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

"Les autres gardiens...Kyoko-san... Haru-san... ils ont toujours été généreux avec moi..."

A cet instant le gardien de la première génération pouvait lire d'innombrables choses dans l'esprit de son successeur. Loyauté, sérénité, gratitude, tant d'autres... et surtout de la dévotion. Une dévotion similaire à celle qu'elle portait à Mukuro, si ce n'était supérieure.

"Mettrais-tu la personne de Mukuro avant les leurs ?" Demanda ensuite l'illusionniste du Primo, et Chrome baissa les yeux, pensive. Il semblait qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé cette question. Elle l'avait effleurée lors de leur séjour dans le futur, lorsque M.M l'avait avertie contre Mukuro, et elle avait décidé qu'elle servirait son mentor jusqu'à la fin. Mais comparer sa dévotion pour ce dernier et celle pour les Vongola... Ils avaient tous été généreux et bons avec elle... Kokyyo était toute sa vie, mais les Vongola était aussi son foyer, elle le pensait, même si elle ne le clamait pas haut et fort.

"Je ne sais pas..." Avoua-t-elle finalement, et avant que Deamon ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle continua "Je... Je veux protéger Boss et les Vongola... et mes amis de Kokuyo... Et je veux continuer à servir Mukuro-sama."

Détermination.

Résolution.

Une Confiance aveugle en la les gardiens et le Decimo.

C'était ce qu'il pouvait lire en elle.

"Ils... sont ma _Famille._."

Et Deamon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, soupirant.

Elle ne les trahirait jamais. Pas de son plein gré en tout cas.

"Protéger quelque chose, et être aussi proche de quelqu'un qui pourrait détruire cette chose en un instant."Dis-t-il. "Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange..." Puis son regard se posa sur Giotto et les autres Vongola qui continuaient à jouer plus bas. "Mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous un peu..?" Voir ses collègues rire et se chamailler de cette manière. Cela lui rappelait tant de choses. Tant de jours bordés de rire et de taquineries. Des jours qui paraissaient presque insouciants, où tout lui semblait prometteur et à portée de main. Une époque qui précédait la perte de personnes chères...

Secouant ensuite la tête, Deamon se mit à regarder l'horizon, se remémorant des choses, son sourire toujours en place:

"J'imagine que je n'y peux rien maintenant." Déclara-t-il évasivement en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Je ne peux rien attendre de cette peste de Mukuro là où il est..." Continua-t-il puis son regard se reposa sur la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés: "Tu ferais donc mieux de ne pas me décevoir en tant que gardienne de la brume du Decimo et _mon successeur_."

Chrome sentit son cœur paniquer.

_Son successeur..?_

C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait appeler.

Deamon Spade venait pratiquement de l'accepter... officiellement... comme son successeur.

"Mais... Et Mukuro-sama ?" Tenta la plus jeune avec hésitation, Mais comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, l'homme poursuivit: "Tu es faible." La coupa-t-il d'ailleurs, la faisant légèrement plier sous le commentaire soudain. "Mais te faire devenir forte ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Tu dois renforcer tes illusions et leur précision, améliorer ton endurance, et ta vitesse de réaction aussi... mais je suppose qu'avec de l'entraînement tu pourras être pleinement utile à la Famiglia."

Le gardien du Primo se leva alors, sous le regard perdu de son interlocutrice, s'étirant et essuyant la poussière qui s'était potentiellement logé sur ses vêtements. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille:

"Être gardienne de la Brume est une lourde tâche. Mais elle est prestigieuse aussi. Sois en fière."

Chrome ne fit que le regarder avec étonnement. Ne comprenant pas réellement comment la discussion en était arrivé à ce stade, mais étrangement, elle était un peu moins incertaine et effrayée quant à son prédécesseur et à ce qu'il était.

Voyant la manière dont il la regardait, l'illusionniste de la première génération secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

"Allons, nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant que cet atmosphère de paix ne se dissipe et qu'ils ne se se mettent à s'entre tuer." Dit-il en riant, commençant à marcher avant de se retourner et attendre que sa comparse daigne faire un mouvement. Cette dernière fut rapide à comprendre, hochant la tête, se levant à son tour et le suivant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Aller, sempaï!" Retentit l'exclamation d'encouragement de Yamamoto, mêlées à celles de son comparse de la première génération qui lui-même encourageait son collègue du soleil.

Après avoir vu l'_extrême_ combat des deux gardiens de la pluie, Ryohei, enflammé et enthousiasmé, entreprit d'entraîner son prédécesseur dans un match de boxe improvisé. Le gardien du Primo fut au début hésitant, non sûr des conséquences qui pourraient découler de cette expérience, et ayant du mal avec l'idée de se battre contre un adolescent.

Mais à peine était-il sur le terrain, en position, son jeune comparse faisant de même et avait-il eu l'idée d'exprimer ses inquiétudes que le gardien du Decimo fit le premier pas, envoyant son poing dans sa direction, son attaque d'une vitesse impressionnante, certes, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver. Et c'est là qu'il sentit. C'était étrange, puissant. Une force invisible et mystérieuse, chaleureuse, comme une onde lui frôlant le côté de la tête. Et il _savait_, oui, il savait que si ce poing l'avait touché, l'expérience n'aurait pas été très agréable. Ryohei recula aussi rapidement, se déplaçant fluidement et efficacement.

Qui aurait pensé qu'un garçon aussi bruyant et brutal dans ses gestes puisse cacher tant de précision et de minutie.

L'homme continua à esquiver sans grande difficulté, tentant d'analyser ce qui se passait, observant les mouvements de son adversaire, une partie de lui voulant arrêter, et une autre souhaitant se jeter tête baissée dans le jeu.

_On ne vit qu'une fois!_

La voix de Giotto résonna dans son esprit, lui rappelant une conversation qu'ils avaient eu lui et son Boss lors d'un entraînement qui avait tourné en partie de jeu destructrice.

_"Knuckles, aller, rejoins-nous!" Cria Giotto en faisant signe à son gardien du soleil, ce dernier assis à l'écart sur l'une des terrasses tandis que les autres gardiens s'amusaient gentiment à détruire une partie du jardin. _

_"Non, c'est gentil, amusez-vous, je préfère rester ici et vous regarder." Déclina-t-il poliment._

_Puis, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui pour vérifier que ses collègues ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises, Giotto alla rejoindre le prêtre, s'asseyant à côté de lui._

_"Giotto, tu n'as pas à te forcer à me tenir compagnie." Fit ce dernier._

_"Je ne me force pas, rassure-toi. Mais je ne peux pas m'amuser en sachant qu'un de mes amis est seul." Répondit le leader Mafieux._

_"C'est gentil de ta part Giotto, mais ne perds pas ton temps ici, vas t'amuser. Pour ma part je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose."_

_Le blond ne fit que lui jeter un regard amusé: "Tu dis des sottises, tu es à peine plus vieux que moi."_

_"Certes, cependant-"_

_"Il n'y a pas de 'cependant' qui tienne. Voyons Knuckles, vœux de piété ne rime pas forcément avec austérité mon cher."_

_Le prêtre ne fit que soupirer, posant les yeux sur ses amis, Lampo à l'abri derrière Asari pendant que le japonais déviait les attaques de G, faisant exploser les statues et parterres de fleur alentours._

_"Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent d'être aussi relâché. Avec Ricardo et ses hommes. Nous pourrions être attaqués d'un moment à l'autre... et je crains ce qui pourrait arriver à ce pauvre jardin..."_

_"Mais nous serions tout à fait capable de répondre à cette attaque. Et pour le jardin...ils ne savent pas encore que ce sont eux qui devront payer les réparations... Ne t'en fais pas tant. Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs à cette allure!" S'exclama le Primo en lui frappant le dos._

_"Giotto, ce n'est pas drôle!" Protesta son gardien._

_"Je sais..." Dit soudain son boss, le ton de sa voix s'étant calmé, mais son sourire toujours en place alors qu'il regardait lui aussi ses amis. "Je sais que les choses pourraient devenir dangereuses bientôt. Avec la mort d'Elena et Deamon qui est de plus en plus instable, je sais que je ne devrais pas me permettre de me relâcher de cette manière..." Puis il se mit à rire amèrement: "Mais je sais aussi que nous n'aurons pas toujours des jours aussi tranquilles. Je veux donc que vous profitiez tous de ces rares moments de paix. Même Deamon, le voir se mêler à nous et s'amuser comme avant... Je veux pouvoir me rappeler de cet instant. Qui sait combien de temps cela prendra avant qu'il ne se remette en quête de vengeance."_

_Instinctivement, Knuckles se mit à regarder Deamon. Quelques mois auparavant, l'illusionniste avait souffert de la mort d'Elena, et il avait clairement fait ressentir à Giotto et au reste de ses collègues gardiens l'étendu de sa peine et de sa rancœur. Et il avait été difficile au Vongola Primo d'empêcher son gardien de la Brume de massacrer ceux qu'il considérait comme coupables de la mort de sa bien aimée. _

_Il n'avait jamais été le même depuis. Et pourtant à cet instant, il étaient avec les autres, souriant et riant malgré tout. Comme si rien n'avait changé..._

_Soupirant alors, Giotto se leva, tendant la main à son gardien du soleil. "Mieux vaut profiter de l'instant présent! Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois!"_

_Soupirant à son tour, Knuckles saisit la main qui lui était offerte, souriant: "Tu as raison, et puis nous ferions mieux de rejoindre ces brebis égarées avant qu'elles ne fassent de réels dégâts."_

_"Enfin nous arrivons à un accord!" Déclara avec enthousiasme le Vongola Primo, avant qu'ils ne se mettent tout deux en direction de leurs amis..._

Refermant ce souvenir, Knuckles se mit à sourire malgré lui, son regard imitant la lueur brûlante de son successeur. Giotto avait raison. On ne vit qu'une fois, et ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir son successeur. Enthousiaste, bruyant, plein de vie, et qui n'attendait qu'une chose, affronter son prédécesseur de la première génération.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui refuser ça. Encore moins se le refuser à lui-même.

Il avait tout le temps de redevenir raisonnable une fois de retour dans le passé.

* * *

><p>Après être revenu de leur escapade alimentaire, les deux gardiens de la tempête avaient découvert ce qui était arrivé à Tsuna - la bosse qui trônait fièrement sur le front du brun ayant été d'une grande aide - et Gokudera, en bon bras droit et gardien surprotecteur qu'il était, manqua d'exploser tout ce qu'il y avait dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, heureusement stoppé par les membres plus raisonnables - mais non moins dangereux - de sa chère Famiglia.<p>

Enfin bon, après une vingtaine de minutes à se disputer et à calmer tout ce petit monde, et une demi-heure à manger calmement - sous peine de mourir lentement et douloureusement des mains de Giotto qui en avait sérieusement assez et ne voulait pas voir son petit-fils stresser plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà - tous reprirent le chemin de la résidence Sawada.

Sur le chemin, Gokudera était étrangement resté en retrait, suivant de prêt le reste de sa Famiglia mais marchant quelques mètres en arrière, son regard montrant qu'il était ailleurs.

G, qui marchait à la hauteur des autres ne manqua cependant pas la manière dont son successeur se tenait loin d'eux, jetant des regards furtifs à ce dernier. Intérieurement, il voulait ralentir et voir s'il allait bien, mais ne désirait pas attirer l'attention de Giotto et de la même manière, celle du reste de leurs compagnons. Mais le Vongola Primo, lisant parfaitement l'atmosphère, se mit à sourire, donnant un léger coup d'épaule à son bras droit.

" Giotto, qu'est-ce que- " Commença ce dernier, mais s'arrêtant en voyant le regard que lui jetait le blond. Celui-ci sourit puis passa derrière le Decimo, commençant à le pousser pour qu'il avance plus vite. Asari et Knuckles comprenant rapidement eux aussi, firent en sorte d'accélérer le pas, entraînant leurs successeurs, suivit de Chrome et Deamon.

Gokudera ne se rendit même pas compte des mouvements de ses collègues mafiosi, encore moins de G qui ralentissait, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'arrive à sa hauteur.

…_Je m'inquiète pour toi…_

Depuis qu'ils étaient repartis du parc, cette pensée ne cessait de revenir, encore et encore, dans l'esprit du gardien de la tempête. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ça le travaillait autant. Enfin, si. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il était perturbé par ce que son prédécesseur lui avait dit. Le bras droit du Decimo ne se souciait pas réellement du fait que l'homme s'inquiète pour lui, c'était plus le fait que ce la le rendait légèrement heureux.

Il méprisait les adultes. Encore plus ceux qui osaient le juger, et tentait de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il en avait assez entendu des belles promesses et des faux témoignages de loyauté et d'affection. Il avait fait en sorte de se forger une armure contre ce genre de chose. Jusqu'ici, les seules personnes qu'il eut jamais cru étaient son cher Juudaime et les autres membres de la Famiglia. Les seules personnes qu'il autorisait à être proche. Les seules en qui ils croirait et qu'il autorisait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Les autres ne seraient jamais que mensonges, c'est pour cela qu'il les repoussait.

Et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais douter du bienfondé de cette décision.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il appréciait l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un se soucier de lui de cette manière.

"...min ? Gamin ? Oï, tu m'entends ?"

Se laissant rattraper par la réalité, le jeune garçon leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux confus de G. L'argenté remarqua finalement la distance qui le séparait du reste de sa Famiglia et principalement de son juudaime. Et c'est alors qu'il allait ne précipiter pour rattraper tout ce petit monde qu'une main, le retenant par son col, le stoppa.

"Pas si vite." Fit G en le ramenant en arrière, continuant avant que le plus jeune n'ai le temps de se mettre à lui crier dessus. "Tu vas bien ?"

Cette simple question fit ressurgir toutes les interrogations de la jeune tempête, qui se défit brutalement de la prise de son aîné et se mit à regarder dans la direction opposée, refusant de faire face au plus vieux, encore moins de lui répondre.

"Oï, ne me dis pas que tu es en colère après moi. On avait clarifié tout ça." Commença d'ailleurs l'homme en tirant un peu plus sur le col pour empêcher l'adolescent de fuir. "Eh, tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette époque et risquer d'avoir Giotto sur le dos uniquement à cause d'un de tes caprices et-"

"Je ne suis pas en colère!" S'énerva soudainement l'argenté avant de s'extirper de la prise de son aîné. "Alors lâche-moi deux minutes."

"Toujours aussi hargneux. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?" Insista ce dernier. "Je sais que je suis la dernière personne avec qui tu voudrais parler et à qui tu voudrais te confier mais j'imagine que même si tu me détestes tu-"

"Je ne te détestes pas!" Coupa une seconde fois le jeune garçon.

-... Hein ?

Le gardien de la foudre du Decimo leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne te déteste pas. Content " Grommela-t-il en croisant les bras, sa voix témoignant de son embarras. "Je... Je t'aime bien, en fait."

Un long silence passa entre les deux tempêtes, jusqu'à ce que...

" Deamon, je doute que Giotto apprécie que tu te mettes à prendre possession des gardiens du Decimo." Déclara G, le plus sérieux du monde, mais un léger sourire en coin le trahissant.

"C'est bon, tu me soules." Répondit le plus jeune en accélérant le pas, uniquement pour être rattrapé par son prédécesseur, qui riait.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé." S'excusa l'homme avant de poser sa main sur la tête de l'argenté, lui ébouriffant les cheveux "J'imagine que tu vas vraiment me manquer finalement. Je dois avouer que je t'aime bien aussi." Cela étant dit, le bras droit du Primo mit ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra à son tour pour rattraper le reste de leurs amis mafiosi.

Gokudera ne bougea d'abord pas, regardant la plus vieille tempête s'éloigner, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un petit sourire.

"Tch. Stupide." Dit-il pour lui-même avant de se mettre à son tour à s'accélérer.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la résidence Sawada, et peu de temps après, Nana fit son arrivée, se proposant au petit groupe de prendre le thé avant la tombée de la nuit.<p>

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber, et le ciel commençait à se remplir d'étoiles, tout comme les rues de Namimori de ses habitants, prêts à admirer le spectacle.

Il était bientôt temps pour les Vongola de partir, et tous étaient réunis dehors. Asari et Yamamoto discutaient joyeusement avec Knuckle et Ryohei, Gokudera et G se joignant aussi à la conversation et se chamaillant toujours amicalement. Deamon et Chrome étaient assis en silence, près d'eux Alaude, et sur le toit de la maison Sawada, se trouvait Hibari. Lampo était debout, observant le ciel d'un air désintéressé.

"Yare yare, j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit pour retrouver le confort de la mansion." Bailla Lampo avant de s'accroupir au même niveau que son successeur qui avait une sucette dans la bouche.

Les autres membres de la première génération n'ajoutèrent rien, eux aussi espérant revenir chez eux le plus vite possible, mais une partie d'eux attaché à cette époque.

Bientôt le ciel se rempli de filets lumineux, et c'est l'instant que Tsuna redoutait le plus.

Le Decimo, alors jusque là assis, se leva en voyant le début de la pluie d'étoile filante, son regard tombant sur sa Famiglia. Son regard rencontra celui du Vongola Primo, l'homme debout à ses côtés et posant une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel.

"Il semble que ce soit le moment..." Dit-il sans détourner les yeux des étoiles.

"Oui, il semble..." Répondit le brun, inspirant profondément avant de se retourner vers son ancêtre "Giotto-san, je voulais te remercier pour... enfin... merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et-" commença-t-il, uniquement pour être arrêté par le Primo lorsque ce dernier leva la main:

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Bien au contraire. Je suis celui qui devrais te remercier, toi et tes gardiens." Fit le blond, riant en voyant l'air confus de son successeur. "Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprend pas maintenant. Je suis heureux d'être venu ici de vous avoir rencontré. ça m'a fait du bien. Et ça en a aussi fait à mes gardiens. Ces trois jours étaient de loin les meilleurs que j'ai pu vivre il y a longtemps..."

Tsuna sentit la culpabilité le gagné en entendant cela, se rappelant que la première génération ne se souviendrait de rien.

"... et ce n'est pas grave au final nous n'en gardons aucun souvenir."

Le Decimo leva les yeux vers son prédécesseur, choqué et surpris "G-Giotto-san...Comment ?" le concerné baissa les yeux avant de sourire:

"A la base c'est de moi que tu tiens ton hyper intuition.." Fit-il en croisant les bras "Et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais très bien qu'il t'es impossible de nous laisser repartir avec nos souvenir. Mes gardiens et moi l'avons tous compris. Cela risquerait de changer l'avenir. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit."

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que leader de la première génération ne soupire dramatiquement et prenne son successeur dans ses bras: "Malheureusement je ne pourrais même pas me rappeler que j'avais un petit-fils aussi adorable!"

"G-Giotto-san!" Protesta tant bien que mal l'adolescent.

"Oï, Giotto, on a pas toute la nuit. Alors ce serait bien si tu pouvais éviter de tuer le gamin avant qu'il ne nous ait ramené." Intervint G. Giotto libéra donc son petit-fils pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami et se diriger vers lui: "Tsss, Ne joue pas les rabat-joie mon petit G. Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu es trop fier pour en faire de même avec ton successeur." Réplique à laquelle la plus vieille tempête se mit à rougir, niant et balbutiant des protestations auxquelles ses collègues gardiens de purent s'empêcher de rire.

Reborn fit ensuite son apparition, atterrissant sur l'épaule de son élève.

"C'est l'heure." Déclara le tuteur.

"Je sais." Renchérit Tsuna en acquiesçant. "hum... Giotto-san ?"

-Oui ? Répondit le concerné en se retournant.

-Lorsque tu as formulé ton vœu, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

-Aah, si je me souviens bien nous avons juste fermé les yeux et j'ai formulé mon vœu à haute voix. Après ça nous sommes allés nous couché et au réveil nous étions à votre époque. Fit l'homme en se tournant vers G et Asari pour s'assurer de ce qu'il disait.

-D'accord. Conclut donc le Decimo avant de se tourner vers les personnes présentes dans le jardin. Tout le monde, j'aimerais que vous fermiez les yeux.

Et ils s'exécutèrent, fermant les yeux.

Tsuna ferma les yeux à son tour, inspirant profondément et répétant le vœu dans sa tête, comme pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il la dirait. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Pas avant plusieurs siècles en tout cas.

"Je..." Commença-t-il, s'arrêtant légèrement pour inspirer une seconde fois et reprenant avec plus d'assurance: "Je souhaite que le Vongola Primo et ses gardiens soient ramenés à leur époque, quelques instants avant d'avoir formulé leur vœu... Et qu'ils... qu'ils ne gardent aucun souvenir de leur séjour ici."

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent avant que qui que ce soit n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Et ce fut la voix de Gokudera, pleine de frustration, qui les alertèrent d'un problème.

"ça n'a pas marché..?" Pensa le futur parrain, ouvrant les yeux et constatant qu'en effet, malheureusement, la première génération était encore là. Les gardiens de la dixième génération constatèrent à leur tour l'échec de leur plan.

Yamamoto fut cependant le premier à formuler leur situation.

"ah...ça n'a pas fonctionné ?"

"Tu vois bien qu'ils sont encore là, idiot!" S'énerva Gokudera.

"Du calme, ce n'est pas si grave." Tenta de les calmer Asari, n'attirant que l'énervement de son collègue de la tempête.

"Pas si grave ?! Tu te rend compte qu'il peut s'être passé des tas de choses depuis notre départ! Pour peu qu'on en sache, le manoir a pu être attaqué ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!"

Les réactions des autres gardiens du Primo ne se firent pas attendre.

"Ne me dites pas qu'on est coincé ici!" Paniqua Lampo.

"Giotto, ceci vient de diminuer le peu d'estime qu'il me restait de toi. Et pour cette petite chose qui est ton successeur." Souffla Deamon en se moquant ouvertement de son supposé Boss.

"Comment oses-tu, espèce de-" S'énerva de nouveau G "Bonté divine, G, surveille tes paroles devant ces jeunes gens!" Heureusement coupé par Knuckle avant que son langage ne dérape complètement.

"Allons, mes amis, du calme." Intervint finalement Giotto, son retard se posant brièvement sur Tsuna, qui baissait les yeux, honteux et visiblement déçu. "Ce ne sont pas des façon de parler." Sa voix prit alors le ton plein d'autorité que ses gardiens reconnaissait toujours comme le moment de se taire et d'écouter sous peine d'en souffrir les conséquences.

"Certes quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné, mais ce n'est pas dramatique, nous nous en sommes sorti alors que nous étions bien plus désespérés."

"Mais ça n'impliquait pas de voyage dans le temps!" Fit Lampo, sur lequel les regards de ses compagnons se posèrent, comme pour lui demander où était parti son instinct de survie si légendaire. Car il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait, au grand jamais, interrompre Giotto lorsqu'il prenait ce ton.

"Je le conçois Lampo." Renchérit le blond, un sourire lugubre sur les lèvres, rappelant à son jeune gardien de la foudre à quel point le jeune Boss détestait être interrompu aussi grossièrement. "Cependant -_ et tu as intérêt à écouter jusqu'au bout ou tu vas le regretter, même tes arrières petit-enfants s'en souviendront_ - Cela ne change pas le fait que nous nous en sommes sorti, et cette expérience, je dois insister, s'est montré très profitable pour chacun de vous. Vous avez appris à connaître vos successeurs, vous êtes familiarisés avec eux. Et vous devez admettre que vous en sortez grandi. Et cela n'aurait jamais été possible sans Tsuna et sa Famiglia. N'est-ce pas ?"

Personne n'osa piper mot.

_"N'est-ce pas ?"_ Répéta alors le leader mafieux, son aura plus menaçante, devant le silence de ses chers amis, qui se mirent immédiatement à hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Bien. Maintenant..."

"Faible animal."

Cette voix, n'étant autre que cette de Alaude, et qui venait de le couper plutôt brutalement, fit en sorte que les autres gardiens - sauf Deamon, qui décidément n'avait aucun instinct de conservation - firent deux pas en arrière, s'éloignant du gardien des nuages et de leur Boss.

Le Français avait sorti une de ses menottes, se dirigeant vers son Boss. Mais plutôt que de se confronter au blond, l'homme passa près de lui, révélant sa véritable cible.

Tsuna.

_Oh non, non non non non.._ Paniqua intérieurement l'adolescent en voyant l'ancêtre de son propre gardien se diriger vers lui, et comme par hasard, Reborn avait disparu de son épaule, le laissant résoudre ce problème tout seul.

"Toi, je te considère responsable de ce fiasco. Tu es en état d'arrestation."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!" Ne put-il d'ailleurs s'empêcher de crier en tombant en arrière.

Mais avant que l'ex policier ne puisse lever la main sur lui, son anneaux se mit à briller, de même que celui de Giotto et ceux de tous les gardiens présents.

"Eh..?"

Bientôt, les gardiens de la première génération furent enveloppé d'une lumière de couleur similaire à leur élément de gardien.

"Et bien, il semble que tout rentre dans l'ordre." Déclara Deamon en se tournant vers Chrome, lui souriant et lui faisant un petit signe. "Mes hommages jeune fille. Transmet mes adieux à l'autre peste." Et sur ce, la lumière indigo qui l'enveloppait disparu.

Lampo s'accroupit une dernière fois devant son jeune successeur, posant sa main sur sa tête et souriant: "Sois sage, d'accord. Ne donne pas trop de boulot au Decimo." Puis, passant sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant, lui aussi disparu.

"J'imagine que c'est un adieu. Mes hommages à ton père, Yamamoto-kun." Fit Asari en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le jeune garçon, qui en fit de même. "Ahah, je n'aime pas les adieux." Répondit-il cependant en se redressant "Donc disons que c'est juste un au revoir."

Le gardien de la pluie du Primo ne fit que sourire. "Oui, un simple au revoir."

La lumière bleu qui l'entourait se dissipa ensuite.

Ryohei, qui avait entendu ce qu'avait dit son comparse de la pluie se tourna avec un grand sourire vers son prédécesseur: "Il a raison! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir à l'extrême!" Cria-t-il en présentant son poing au prêtre.

Knuckle rit et présenta son point au jeune garçon, les faisant se frapper ensemble avant de sourire à pleine dent. Ce garçon allait lui manquer.  
>Et sur cette pensée, il rejoint les autres.<p>

G secoua la tête en voyant l'enthousiasme excessif de ses collègues et se tourna finalement vers Gokudera.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un discours alors disparais juste." Fit l'argenté sans regarder l'homme.

"Tch. Comme si j'avais l'intention d'en faire un."

Et n'étant pas doué pour les adieux, le gardien de la première génération sourit simplement, passant près de son successeur, lui tapant légèrement le dos et lui adressant ses derniers mots avant de disparaitre: "Prends soin de toi, gamin."

La dernière interaction qu'eurent Alaude et Hibari se fit sans mot et aussi brève que les conversations qu'ils entretenaient. Le gardien du Primo ne faisant que jeter un dernier regard à son successeur, détournant les yeux en souriant et disparaissant aussi vite.

Le dernier sur les lieux fut Giotto, celui-ci aidant son petit-fils à se lever.

"Il semble que cette fois ce soit vraiment le moment." Déclara le blond en posant sa main sur la tête du plus jeune dans un geste affectif. "J'aurais réellement aimé te connaître un peu plus."

"Moi aussi, Giotto-san." Répondit le Decimo en souriant. "Bon retour chez toi."

Giotto sourit de plus belle, levant les yeux vers le ciel pour admirer les étoiles.

Il était heureux d'avoir fait ce vœu.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer le Decimo et ses gardiens et d'avoir pu faire vivre à ses amis quelques jours de repos et de paix.

Il n'avait certes pas rencontrer le Boss actuel, ni pu observer comment étaient gérés les Vongola dans la période actuelle, mais il était heureux de voir que malgré ses peurs, sa Famiglia finirait par tomber entre de bonnes mains.

Tsuna ferait les choses bien, quoi qu'elles puissent être.

Et c'est avec cette pensée que le jeune homme passa ses bras derrière son dos et ferma les yeux.

_"Longue vie au Vongola."_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Giotto rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur l'une des terrasses de sa mansion, en compagnie de G et Asari. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit compte qu'il y a avait une pluie d'étoiles filantes.<p>

Il baissa ensuite les yeux et, devant lui, G et Asari. Les deux hommes le regardaient, confus.

Tout semblait normal et pourtant il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Giotto ? Tu vas bien ?" Fit soudainement son gardien de la tempête, ce dernier s'étant approché.

"Huh ? Oh, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs." Répondit le blond. "Vous disiez ?"

-Asari, ici présent, nous proposait de faire un vœu. Ce qui est stupide, ne penses-tu pas ?

Un vœu... La simple mention de ce mot le replongea dans ses pensées, comme s'il signifiait quelque chose d'important dans sa vie.

"Oï, Giotto, tu es toujours avec nous ?" Reprit G, remuant sa main devant les yeux de son Boss. "tu es certain que ça va ?"

"Oh, pardon. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche." Expliqua le leader mafieux. "Je ne sais pas réellement de quoi il s'agit mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'important."

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner vers leur boss. Ils avaient eux aussi un étrange sentiment, presque similaire à celui que venait de leur décrire leur chef, mais les deux hommes l'avait rapidement dissipé, l'archivant dans un coin de leur tête.

Mais pour le blond, cela semblait plus fort, plus puissant. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de sa vie.

Puis après quelques minutes à tenter de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, le jeune homme soupira, souriant à ses amis: "Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûrement juste un peu fatigué."

"Le surmenage est mauvais pour ta santé. Tu ne devrais pas te surcharger de travail comme tu le fais." Lui dit Asari. "Repose-toi un peu, quelques jours de pause ne peuvent te faire de mal."

"J'aimerais bien." Répondit le leader mafieux "Mais une certaine personne m'a forcé à finir la paperasse des trois derniers moi en deux semaines." Continua-t-il en jetant un regard désapprobateur à G, qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

"Mais c'est vrai que des vacances ne seraient pas de refus..."

Giotto se mit à sourire à cette idée, s'adossant contre un mur.

"En y repensant, partir pendant quelques jours simplement pour décompresser ne nous ferait pas de mal. Avec Ricardo parti jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et les affaires de la Mafia au point mort, nous pourrions attendre le retour de Deamon, Alaude et Knuckles, et en profiter pour prendre des vacances bien méritée, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"A condition que Alaude et Deamon ne nous ramènent pas une tonne de problème à leur retour." Ajouta G, déjà irrité à l'idée de la paperasse à venir.

"Essayons d'être optimiste." Fit son compagnon de la pluie, bien que lui aussi craignant les potentielles plaintes.

"Je suis sérieux, mes amis! Prenons quelques jours pour nous reposer. Cela ne pourra que nous faire du bien! Nous pourrions aller n'importe où! Traverser la mer et revenir!" Insista Giotto, cette fois avec plus de conviction.

Les deux gardiens présents se tournèrent vers leur boss, cherchant une quelconque trace de plaisanterie sur son visage, avant de se mettre à songer à sa proposition.

Même dans leur situation, ça ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

Et puis quelques jours ne pourraient pas créer de problèmes. Ricardo était en vacances outremer, ou du moins c'était la version officielle, et il n'y avait aucune information quant à son retour imminent. Dans le cas échéant, les espions d'Alaude les mettrait au courant du moindre mouvement suspect. Cela faisait même plusieurs semaines que la Mafia n'avait pas fait de vague, même les Famiglia ennemies qui avaient juré d'en finir avec les Vongola. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'attaque dans les prochains mois d'après leurs espions dispersés un peu partout, et il seraient toujours mis au courant assez tôt dans le cas où la situation changeait. Mais ils en doutait. C'était une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.

"Des vacances hein... je pourrais en profiter pour retourner dans mon pays quelques jours.." Fit Asari, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. "Me promener dans mon village natal, retourner au temple, aller aux sources chaudes..."

Le Vongola Primo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air nostalgique de son ami. Et l'écouter créait aussi en l'homme un étrange sentiment de nostalgie.

Tout ça lui semblait si familier. Même l'idée du Japon, autrefois si lointaine et étrangère pour lui qui n'y était jamais allé, qui n'avait aucune expérience de ce que c'était, si ce n'était la langue qu'Asari lui avait appris, lui semblait soudain plus proche et familière qu'avant. Comme s'il y était attaché d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quelque chose manquait. Mais ne pouvant décidément pas déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, l'homme céda et repoussa ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête. Peut-être que ça lui reviendrait avec le temps.

"J'aimerais aussi voir le Japon. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?" Reprit le blond.

"Je n'y vois aucune objection. J'ai une étrange envie de goûter les sucreries japonaises."

Giotto se retourna, surpris d'entendre la voix de Lampo, ce dernier marchant vers lui, baillant. Le jeune gardien de la foudre se laissa tomber près de son boss, s'asseyant et s'adossant contre le mur lui aussi. Le Primo sourit en voyant l'expression encore à demi endormie de son plus jeune gardien, se tournant ensuite vers ses deux autres collègues.

"Et bien ?" Leur demanda-t-il.

"La peste ne s'y oppose pas, et tu es pour toi aussi. Je ne vois pas de raison pour refuser." Dit G en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Je n'y vois moi non plus aucun inconvénient. Je rêve de vous faire découvrir mon pays!" S'exclama le à son tour Asari, sa voix aussi enjouée que son esprit à l'idée de revenir dans son pays natal.

Levant ensuite les yeux vers le ciel, Giotto admira un instant la pluie d'étoile filante.

Il était heureux. Et ce n'était pas simplement l'idée de prendre des vacances, aussi méritées fussent-elles, qui l'enthousiasmait à ce point. C'était plutôt la perspective d'aller au Japon, le sentiment agréable que cela créait en lui. Le sentiment de revenir là où il était le bienvenu.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après le départ de la première génération, les cours avaient repris, les travaux visant à réparer les dégâts fait par leur première rencontre avec Hibari ayant étrangement accélérés après un court entretien entre le concerné et les responsables du chantier.<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, après leur première journée de retour au lycée, les murs de l'établissement manquèrent de peu un nouveau massacre lorsque Mukuro et Hibari se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Le préfet prêt à en découdre, et l'illusionniste ne refusant jamais un bon combat, les pauvres locaux fraichement remis à neuf échappèrent à un cruel destin grâce à l'arrivée rapide de Tsuna et de ses trois gardiens du soleil, de la pluie et de la tempête.

La première question que se posèrent les adolescents, le Decimo mis à part, fut bien entendu : que faisait Mukuro là ? Et c'est la voix de leur Boss qui répondit à celle-ci.

Le jeune garçon avait, contre toute attente, demandé à son gardien de la brume de venir (par le biais de Chrome qui n'eut qu'à transmettre), et il avait même prévu la rencontre entre son gardien des nuages et le chef de Kokuyo, espérant seulement arrivé à temps pour empêcher une quelconque catastrophe.

Il mena ensuite ses gardiens à un terrain éloigné, là où personne ne serait mis en danger et toute destruction ne serait pas vu comme un problème, ou presque. Il fut assez dur pour le futur parrain de convaincre Mukuro et Hibari qui ne voulait rien d'autre que se sauter à la gorge, mais lorsque le brun mentionna la perspective d'un combat sans aucune entrave, ils devinrent plus tolérant quant à l'idée.

Et ils furent plus que ravis lorsque Tsuna leur demanda de l'affronter, mettant leur différent de côté (pas vraiment) pour pouvoir mettre en pièce l'herbivore/jeune Vongola, ce dernier s'excusant auprès de ses autres gardiens en leur demandant de ne pas intervenir.

Quelques cratères et un bon tas d'arbres renversés plus tard, Ryohei, Yamamoto et Gokudera se rendirent compte que leur Boss n'avait aucun besoin de leur intervention, car si Hibari et Mukuro pensaient qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème à vaincre le brun, le Vongola Decimo, lui, n'avait aucune intension de retenir ses coup, gardiens ou pas. Il n'avait aucune intention de leur faire du mal, mais s'ils fonctionnaient comme Deamon Spade, ne prenant en compte que la force et la puissance, ce petit exercice ne serait pas inutile, même si ça ne lui apportait pas leur respect. Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle Reborn avait accepté de le laisser faire et de combattre les deux membres les plus dangereux de sa Famiglia.

Observant avec intérêt le combat, l'Arcobaleno ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son élève ne se débrouillait pas aussi mal que ça.

"Pas mal Dame-Tsuna... pas mal du tout."

Il n'était pas le descendant de n'importe qui après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas trop déçu ^^' j'avais prévu de mettre un peu plus de détails sur Tsuna et les autres après le départ de Giotto et des autres, mais bon, je ne voulais pas laisser cette fic en inactivité trop longtemps (vu le temps que ça va faire maintenant...).<strong>

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réellement été heureuse de écrire cette fic, et je vous remercie une fois de plus pour y avoir porté attention. Ainsi, comme chaque chose doit avoir une fin, je vous tire ma révérence pour cette fois. **

**A la prochaine! :)**


End file.
